Tableau de Chasse
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Le seul Chevalier dont il ne veut pas l'excite contre son gré et il le voit en "action" tout le temps avec ses autres frères d'armes... Il ne reste à DeathMask que LUI pour compléter son tableau de chasse et pouvoir dire qu'il a sauté tout le Sanctuaire..
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de"Tableau de chasse". Tout ce qui est en_italique _est l'action racontée par le narrateur extérieur, alors que ce qui ne l'est pas c'est les pensées du personnage. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.

Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde qui lira que cette histoire est Yaoi, Lemon et plutôt explicite.

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada, et pas à moi...

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je m'applique le plus que je peux. _

* * *

_

_Le Soleil était couché depuis un bon moment dans les arènes du Sanctuaire, il ne restait qu'un seul Chevalier qui continuait sans cesse de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ses cri résonnait dans l'air qui s'était rapidement rafraîchit. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et tenta de reprendreson souffle. Il était fatigué et éreinté à force de se battre dans le vide, seul. Mais il aimait ça, se défoncé, dépasser ses limites et se surmené au combat. Il secoua la tête et se releva assez facilement. Il regarda autour de lui, attrapa son sac sur un banc de l'estrade qui entourait l'arène et sortit lentement de l'endroit. _

_Il marcha jusqu'à une grand bâtisse, non loin d'où il était avant et y entra en poussant une porte battante. Il laissa son sac tombé sur le plancher dallé et se dévêtit prestement. Il marcha jusqu'au grand bain et y entra sinueusement. Il soupira d'aise, lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'eau chaude. Il s'assit confortablement au fond, le niveau de l'eau lui arrivant sous les pectoraux et il se détendit, laissant la chaleur ambiante délasser ses muscles endoloris et l'apaisé._

J'adore venir aux thermes. Bon, je suis toujours seul parce que je suis le dernier à quitter les arènes, mais tout de même, c'est probablement plus relaxant ainsi. Personne pour me parler, me déranger ou pour m'éclabousser volontairement ou dans un faux mouvement. Je peux me détendre à loisir et me laisser ratatiner sans problème. Bon, je ne me laisse jamais ratatiner vraiment, mais c'est une façon de parler. L'eau est toujours chaude ici, sauf dans une section un peu loin où l'eau est tiède. Je me doute bien que c'est pour Camus qui n'aime pas vraiment le chaud. C'est gentil de la part du Sanctuaire d'avoir fait ça pour lui. Et de toute façon, le Pope n'aurait jamais pu refuser : Camus est unChevalier honorablele et dévoué totalement à Athéna, un être loyal et en qui on peut facilement avoir confiance. Quand je pense à Camus, ça me rappelle que je le voie de plus en plus avec Milo. Je suppose qu'ils sortent ensemble maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Aphrodite m'a dit. Il me dit toujours tous les potins, même s'il sait que ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu savoir pour Camus et pour tout ce qu'il avait eu avant. Un peu comme je sais, grâce à Aph, que Camus a eu une aventure avec son élève Hyoga, avec DeathMask, et maintenant, il est avecMilo. C'est bien pour eux. Mais je trouve ça bizarre tout de même que ceux-là se mettent ensemble. Je veux dire qu'ils sont si différents : Camus est froid, posé et réfléchit, alors que Milo est énergique, impulsif et très amical. Mais bon, les contraires s'attirent. Quoique j'avoue que Milo à attiré plusieurs de ses contraires ; il a couché avec DeathMask qui est quelqu'un avec qui on ne veut pas de tenir, il a été en couple avec Mu qui est un peu comme Camus mais sans le côté froid, avec Kanon qui est plutôt antisocial, avec Aiolia quoique celui-là lui ressemble assez, et il est maintenant avec son prince de glace. Milo a tout de même une assez belle liste de conquêtes !

Il serait probablement temps que je pense à retourner à mon temple, sinon je vais finir par m'assoupir ici tant j'y suis bien. Je commence aussi à m'endormit un peu. Je vais rentré, boire quelque chose comme de l'alcool et aller au lit. Boire un coup avant de dormir, c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude depuis un petit moment. J'ai commencé une fois et maintenant je le fait toujours. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais je suis raisonnable alors je sais m'arrêter. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment de finir saoul un jour ou l'autre... Allez, je rentre à la maison.

_Il se lava en vitesse, puis sortit du grand bain et alla au vestiaire. Il s'y essuya avec une serviette qu'il accrocha à une barre pour qu'un serviteur la lave. Il prit les vêtements propres qui se trouvaient dans son sac, s'habilla et quitta les thermes d'un pas décidé. Il commença à franchir les marches des interminables escaliers. Il se rendit rapidement non loin du temple du Bélier dont il entendit un rire s'élever. Poussé par sa trop grande curiosité, il marcha sans bruit versla source du rire. _

J'arrive devant le temple du Bélier. Je m'arrête un instant pour regarder à l'intérieur. Au salon, il y a Mu qui lit, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Shaka qui lui joue presque négligemment dans les cheveux. C'est vrai que ça fait presque cinq mois qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sont si beaux comme couple. Je veux dire qu'ils font une bonne paire. Ils s'entendent bien et ils ont environ le même genre de caractère : calme, un peu romantique et sans superflu. Le minimum dans la quiétude ! Mais ce n'est ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre une première relation. Non ! Mu, si je ne me trompe pas à eu des aventures ou des relations, je préfère ne pas essayer de dire ce qui a été quoi, avec Aldébarant, Saga, DeathMask, Aiolia, Milo et maintenant il est avec Shaka. Beau parcours! Shaka en a un moins glorieux, mais tout de même intéressant. Il a été avec Saga, Aiolia, Aphrodite, DeathMask et puis pour finir Mu. C'est déjà bien. Non ?

Je traverse le temple et vais à celui du Taureau. La marche est encore longue avant de me rendre au mien ! C'était à moi à ne pas naitre sous la constellation du Capricorne ! Non, je rigole. En tant que Chevalier, je m'en fous plutôt de monter des marches. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer ! Aldébarant est dans la cuisine en train de se concocter un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Lui, par exemple, n'a pas grand nom sur sa feuille de chasse. Il a sortit avec Mu et a couché avec DeathMask. C'est mieux que rien. Il me voit, me sourit et m'invite à rester. « Désolé, Aldé, mais je suis fatigué ; je préfère aller à mon temple ! Une autre fois, peut-être… » Et avec un signe de la main, je quitte le deuxième temple du zodiaque. Plus que huit et je serai chez moi ! Courage Shura, courage !

Le troisième est atteint avec succès. Je rentre en saluant Kanon qui me regarde passé sans me parler, sans m'adresser un signe et sans émotion. Il n'est pas encore très sociable avec les autres Chevalier. Il n'est pas habitué à nous, que nous dit Saga. Au moins, il n'est pas hostile. En parlant de Kanon, lui, elle est spéciale la liste de ses amours. Il a été un temps avec Saga, son propre jumeau, il a été avec Milo et maintenant, il est avec Rhadamanthe. Je préfère ne pas commenter cette relation. J'ai toujours une certaine dent contre les Enfers. Mais bon, tous les gouts sont dans la nature. Saga arrive dans la salle, en serviette seulement. Il sort de la douche, c'est flagrant. Il reste sans bouger en me voyant dans son temple. Il rougit un peu, bafouille des trucs que je ne comprends pas et quitte la pièce rapidement. Saga des Gémeaux. Un sacré numéro qui n'a pas non plus une liste exhaustive. Il a sortit avec Kanon, comme mentionné avant, avec Mu, Shaka, Aphrodite, a eu une aventure avec DeathMask et est présentement en couple avec le Aioros. Bon, je ne veux pas vraiment m'étendre sur le sujet, alors je me rends au quatrième temple.

J'y arrive assez rapidement, si on prend en considération le temps que ça me prenait pour en traverser un avant et le laps de temps écoulé depuis le départ du temple des Gémeaux. Enfin, toutes ces paroles inutiles pour dire que j'ai marché plus vite et que j'ai sauté quelques marches ! Voila ! Bon, la demeure de DeathMask : l'assassin du Grand Pope, l'Italien de service, la tête enflée de service aussi et la pute du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il faut que je m'explique ? Bon, alors c'est parce que Death a couché avec tout le Sanctuaire. Enfin, presque tout le Sanctuaire… Il lui manque une personne : Moi bien sur, Shura du Capricorne ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui et ça ne m'intéresse pas d'ailleurs. Non mais, ce gars est tellement juste trop... trop... trop LUI ! Et ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose d'attirant de toute façon. Enfin, pour quoi est-ce que je parle de lui déjà ? (_soupir_) Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était une sorte de cri, de soupir, de grognement ou un mélange de tout ça en même temps. Bon, curiosité oblige, je vais aller jeter un œil… La dernière chose que j'aurais probablement voulu voir de ma vie entière : DeathMask du Cancer… assis sur son canapé, les cuisses largement écartées, se masturbant aussi vulgairement à la vue de n'importe qui passant par là. Ce n'importe qui étant actuellement moi ! À ce que je peux voir, il a déjà jouie. C'a devait être ça le truc que j'ai entendu. J'entends sa respiration assez distinctement, je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir, une lueur de plaisir qui s'y estompe progressivement et finalement il passe ses doigts sur son torse pour recueillir le sperme. Il lèche lentement ses doigts, se lève et part vers sa chambre dont il referme la porte sans bruit. Je me laisse couler le long de la colonne derrière laquelle je m'étais caché et soupir sans savoir pour quoi. Je suis troublé, dégoûté, perdu dans mes pensées et excité. Oui excité ! Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi. Mais le voir aussi crûment et si inconsciemment se donner du plaisir, ça m'a mis dans cet état. Je vais aller à mon temple… maintenant !

J'arrive sans problème à mon temple, mais les images de DM me hantent sans cesse. Je le revoie encore : sa main faisant quelques derniers vas-et vient sur son sexe, son sperme qu'il lèche sensuellement et cette étincelle dans son regard. Faut que je me calme. Comment est-ce que je peux être excité par lui, hein ? Non, ça va me passer… Un bon verre de vin… non une bière, oui, une bière, et ça va aller mieux, c'est certain !

Trois bières et ça va toujours pas mieux. On dirait que c'est même pire. C'est peut-être juste une façon qu'à mon corps pour me faire comprendre que moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Bon, "a man gotta do what a man gotta do" ! Bon, primo, je finis la bière. Mission accomplie avec succès. Deusio, la chambre. Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste moi ! M'y voici : mon noble chez moi. Je me couche sur le lit, c'est toujours plus confortable. Je vais ôter mon pantalon. Merde, je ne suis pas juste un peu dur, moi ! Je me fais peur tout seul ! Malgré tout, faut que je le fasse ! Bon, OK, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je n'en avais pas envie. Là, je me mentirais à moi-même. Alors, je vais me faire plaisir un peu.

_Shura ôta son pantalon et le mit au sol. Il soupira, se releva et alla s'adosser au mur à la tête du lit. Sa main se dirigea vers son sexe. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge et entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier et lent qui s'accéléra progressivement. Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Il avait du plaisir, il le vivait et ne s'abstiendrait de rien. Il faisait glisser sa paume sur son sexe dur dans une cadence rapide et suivie. Il regardait sa main monter et descendre. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les humidifia. Il les passa ensuite sur son gland, pendant que l'autre main continuait son éternel mouvement. Il soupira d'aise en passant ses doigts humides sur cette partie si sensible. Et il continua un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jouissance venir. Dans un léger cri, son sperme gicla sur son ventre. Il resta un moment à continuer à se masturber, en reprenant progressivement sa respiration_.

Ça fait du bien, quoique je me sente sale un peu d'avoir fait ça. Mais bon, ça doit être parce que je ne le fait pas souvent. Bon, je vais nettoyer ce que je me suis mis dessus. Je vais aller prendre une douche tant qu'à y être, même si je reviens des thermes. Et dire que DM, lui, il boit, mange, ou quelque chose du genre, son sperme. Moi, non merci ! Je préfère le faire partir sous la douche et qu'il parte vers je ne sais trop où. Mais, je me demande, même maintenant, pour quoi est-ce que je pense encore au Cancer qui se branle dans son salon ? Ça doit être l'alcool. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à oublier ce que j'ai vu. Quoi que, à bien y penser, je ne crois pas que je vais exorciser cette image horrible facilement. Et pour quoi, premièrement, je suis allé avoir ce qui se passait ? J'aurais mieux fait d'aller directement à mon temple et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Merde que je peux être un imbécile quand je veux ! C'est pour me faire payer ma curiosité… Car la curiosité est un vilain défaut. La preuve est là !

_Shura entra dans la salle de bain d'un pas lent et fataliste et la tête basse. Il alluma l'alimentation d'eau chaude, tempéra la chaleur de l'eau à son gout, puis entra dans la douche, sous le jet puissant et assez chaud. Il se nettoya le corps vigoureusement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée et tenta de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais c'était vain car l'image de la main de DM lui revenait sans cesse et de manière oppressante. Il resta un bon moment sous la douche à chasser l'image du Cancer, mais elle revenait encore et encore, plus excitante et attirante que la fois d'avant. Si excitante aux yeux de Shura que, malgré lui, il recommença à se masturber. Il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, s'adossant au mur dans la douche. Sa main fit des va-et-vient rapides et constants sur son sexe qui durcissait à vue d'œil. Il haletait de plus en plus, des gémissements résonnaient dans la salle de bain. Il atteignit la jouissance et son sperme se déversa dans sa main et un peu sur son bas-ventre. Il se lava de nouveau, dégouté de son comportement. Une fois sa douche terminée, il alla à sa chambre, enfila un caleçon et s'étendit les bras en croix sur son lit._

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me branler une deuxième fois ? Bon, j'admets que l'image était plutôt excitante, mais de là à recommencer, c'est limite. Si je dors, ça va aller mieux quand je vais me réveiller ? Faut espérer en tout cas, parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ma journée demain. Je veux dire que si je suis pour me mettre à bander n'importe quand, juste parce que cette vision me revient sans cesse, je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi ? Mais ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est que j'ai une érection à cause de DM. Oui, à cause lui ! Si ça avait été n'importe qui– Camus, Mu, Milo, Aiolia, Shaka, ou un autre – je n'aurais pas dit, mais là… c'est DeathMask ! Je ne me comprends plus ! Ça n'a décidément aucun bon sens tout ça ! C'est franchement ridicule. Ça doit être la surprise qui a fait ça, et l'alcool que j'ai rajouté à tout ça et le fait que je me sois fait plaisir après… Enfin, j'espère... Sinon, je vais aller voir Shaka et je lui dis de m'exorciser tout ça, parce que si c'est pour continuer longtemps, je vais devenir fou à lier et je vais faire une crise de nerf !

Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ce n'est pas très sain. Faut je fixe mon esprit sur un autre sujet. Bon, je vais penser un peu à demain. Alors, je vais essayer de ne pas me réveiller trop tard si je veux être à l'arène assez tôt. Je vais passer manger, descendre m'entrainer, aller aux thermes prendre une bonne douche puis je vais aller diner. J'espère juste que quand j'irai manger je ne croiserai pas trop DM, sinon je crois que je vais me remettre à penser à ce que j'ai vu. Merde, j'y pense encore ! Malgré ça... une fois que ce sera fait, j'irai probablement faire de la nage dans la mer et me faire bronzer un peu, non pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais c'est toujours amusant de ne rien faire, sauf chauffer sous le soleil. Je vais sûrement devenir encore un peu plus foncé . Je vais rattraper le bronzage uni de DM, je vais avoir le même teint que lui environ. Je trouve qu'il a une belle pigmentation cutanée et une belle peau. (P_ense à la main de DM et à son sexe_) Merde !! Sinon, après ça je retournerai manger pour souper et j'irai m'entraîner jusqu'au coucher du Soleil pour ensuite retourner à mon temple en traversant tous les autres. Je me demande si je vais encore voir DM en train de se branler… (_Cri de rage_) Il faut que ça cesse, je n'en peux plus ! Je vais dormir, ça va aider, c'est sur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aprécié le premier chapitre de l'histoire.

Si c'est le cas laissez -le moi savoir, sinon laissez des commentaires constructifs pour que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici maintenant le deuxième chapitre. Un cort lemon dans celui-ci. Je vous avertit. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

_

* * *

_

Le Soleil se levait paresseusement à l'horizon, recouvrant tendrement la terre d'une lumière chaude et douce. Le ciel flamboyait de couleurs qui se superposaient, s'estompait pour une autre et ainsi de suite pour la beauté des yeux des spectateurs. Shura se releva sur son lit et regarda l'astre diurne monter dans le firmament en faisant basculer la Lune de l'autre côté. Le Chevalier soupira bruyamment, montrant ses sentiments de découragement et de frustration. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

Je n'en peux plus, c'en est trop, c'est devenu ri-di-cule ! Non, mais vraiment ridicule ! Je ne réussis même pas à dormir. Je ferme seulement les yeux et l'image me revient encore. Le Soleil est levé, ce qui veut dire que je peux me rendre au temple du Pope. J'espère que faire autre chose ou parler avec quelqu'un va m'aider. Parce que sinon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. C'est vraiment rendu grave mon affaire ! Ça m'obsède. Je crois avoir une idée pourquoi… Mais bon, je la déteste alors, je vais la nier. Il faut que je me lève et que j'aille prendre une douche. Ça va faire trois en moins de 24h, mais je sens que j'en ai plus que besoin d'une douche. Mais pas n'importe quelle douche : il m'en faut un froide, très froide pour calmer mes ardeurs, parce que j'ai recommencé à bander. Je me décourage tout seul, non vraiment ! Normalement, je suis capable de passer à travers de tout. Je suis un Chevalier ou non ? Mais cette fois, je suis complètement incapable d'oublier « ça » ! Enfin, je vais aller à la douche et ça va aider un peu…

_Shura se leva de son lit et marcha avec résignation vers la salle de bain. Il ôta son caleçon qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce avec rage. Il était en colère. Contre lui, contre DM, contre l'humanité et contre rien ! Il avait un soudain flux de haine intense qui bouillait en lui à pleine intensité. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Et ne pas pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment le mettait encore plus de mauvaise humeur. C'était mal parti pour lui aujourd'hui ! Il alluma l'eau froide et se glissa sous le jet qui le réveilla brutalement et il en sortit tout aussi rapidement. Pour être de l'eau froide, c'avait été de l'eau froide. Ça n'avait tout de même pas débandé son sexe qui toujours se moquait hautement de son propriétaire. Ce dernier décida qu'un deuxième tour sous le jet de la mort était de mise. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, bien que ça ne marcha point, puis se jeta sous l'eau glacé qui le frigorifia sur place. Il ressortit en vitesse de la cabine de douche. Le Capricorne cria de rage, car c'avait de nouveau été vain. Cette fois, ça allait être la bonne à son avis. Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, puis entre de nouveau dans l'espace clos si dévastateur et mortel pour n'importe qui viendrait de se lever ou qui n'était pas Camus du Verseau. Shura poussa un petit cri lorsque sa tête passa sous l'eau. Les gouttelettes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Il commençait à trembler et être vraiment congelé ! Il sortit de la douche, éteignit l'alimentation d'eau froide et se sourit à lui-même : il avait presque totalement débandé !_

Mais merde que j'ai froid !! Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça parce que je crois que je vais enrhumer. Mais bon, c'était mon initiative, alors il faut que j'assume les conséquences qui peuvent en découler.

_Shura prit une serviette et s'ébroua les cheveux avec avant de se la nouer autour de la taille. Il marcha dans son temple un bon moment. Il alla à la cuisine, se fit café qu'il bu rapidement, puis retourna dans la salle de bain, pour remettre la serviette sur une barre. Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre, se vêtit pour aller à l'entrainement et se rendit directement aux arènes. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au temple du pope pour manger. Il n'avait pas faim. Tout ce dont le Capricorne avait envie c'était de se défouler pour faire passer les évènements de la veille et les transformer en mauvais souvenir._

_Lorsqu'il arriva en bas du Sanctuaire, dans la zone d'entrainement il n'y avait personne, il était le premier. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Peu de Chevalier était réveillés, ou s'ils l'étaient, ils n'étaient pas en état d'aller se battre contre Shura dont la frustration décuplait sa force. Shura commença par les push-up, puis les set-up, pour terminer avec de la course. Il parcouru plusieurs fois le tour l'île du Sanctuaire.IL dû facilement courir pendant des heures, car lorsqu'il revint aux arènes, quelque Chevaliers étaient là : Shaka dans un coin avec Saga pratiquait le mental, Aldébarant se battait au corps-à-corps avec Aiolia et au centre l'arène Milo semblait se chercher un partenaire de combat. Shura marcha vers le Scorpion qui li sourit. « Tu veux te battre contre moi, proposa le Grec à l'intention de l'Espagnol. _

_-Avec plaisir, lui répondit l'intéressé. »_

_Ils décidèrent de rester là et engagèrent le combat. Shura, étant déjà un peu essoufflé n'arrivait pas à parer tous les coups de son adversaire, mais en échange, lorsqu'il réussissait à atteindre Milo, il ne le manquait pas, lui affligeant des dommages considérables. Le combat dura un long moment et les deux adversaires s'épuisait vu d'œil, mais, ayant l'avantage de l'avoir dépensé aucune énergie avant le combat, Milo eut soudainement rapidement le dessus sur Shura et l'envoya au tapis. Le Capricorne s'écroula au sol et resta un long moment inerte, à bout de souffle et le cosmos épuisé. Milo se pencha au-dessus de lui et le regarda avec incertitude. « Ça va, Shura ? Lui demanda, inquiet, le Scorpion. » Shura se contenta d'hocher la tête pour faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Le combat était terminé, mais les deux savaient qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là, il y en aurait un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre._

_Après un temps resté au sol, Shura se releva et alla aux thermes. Il était l'heure qu'il aille manger et son estomac le lui faisait grandement savoir. Il se lava en vitesse et gravit les marche aussi vite qu'il le put. Une fois arrivé, il mangea lentement, savourant le délice de se nourrir et de faire taire son ventre. _

_Une fois le repas terminé, il retourna à son temple, prépara dard-dard un sac et partit vers la plage. Le sable était chaud, le Soleil avait un peu dépassé le zénith et les vagues se mouvaient gracieusement vers la rive pour ensuite se sauver de nouveau. Shura regarda la scène avec douceur, aimant les paysages que lui offrait l'île où était le lieu saint. Il laissa tomber dans le sable le sac qu'il tenait. _

Je vais nager un peu. Ça va me relaxer et ensuite ça va être les longueurs pour garder la forme. Quoique je la garde quoi qu'il arrive tellement je m'entraîne… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours préférer l'entrainement que je fais dans la mer. Je crois que je préfère l'eau au sable qu'il y a dans les arènes. Je trouve ça plus relaxant et en même temps ça entraine mieux le cardio que la course. Et en plus ça aide pour musclé les bras, les jambes et les abdominaux aussi. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux je crois… Sauf pour le corps-à-corps. Dans ce domaine-là, c'est totalement inutile. Allez, je me jette à l'eau !

_Shura se dévêtit et ne garda que le maillot qu'il avait mis sous son pantalon avant de partir. Il entra lentement dans la mer et savoura sa fraicheur. Il avait vu franchement pire ce matin lorsqu'il avait prit son semblant de douche. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il avait tellement chaud que le contact avec l'eau de la mer était des plus agréables pour lui. Il s'engouffra totalement sous l'eau et resta quelques instants sous l'eau, puis ressortit la tête de l'eau dans un mouvement rapide vers l'arrière envoyant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Il passa sa main sur son visage, ôtant les mèches qui lui collaient au front. Il ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux noirs et sourit avec un bonheur non feint en regardant l'eau onduler paisiblement. Le Soleil lui tapait sur le côté gauche de la figure. (Ça, c'est comme dans les films : une scène où il y a un gars hyper beau qui fait cet air super sensuel. ) Il secoua la tête et se laissa flotter sur le dos un long moment, fermant les yeux et savourant la chaleur de l'astre qui lui caressait la peau. _

_Shura resta là un bon moment à se laisser bercer par les vagues et à se faire chauffer par les rayons du Soleil. Il se relava, reposa ses pieds au fond de l'eau et nagea doucement vers la plage. Une fois arrivé, il inspira profondément, puis se jeta de nouveau à l'eau et entama ses longueurs. Il nagea avec vigueur jusqu'à arriver à une autre île à une dizaine de kilomètre de celle du Sanctuaire. Il fit alors demi-tour et recommença le même parcours plusieurs fois. Il tenta de toujours garder la même vitesse, même lorsque ses muscles commencèrent à le faire souffrir. Il arrêta après une heure de nage continue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se dit qu'il serait bien capable d'en faire une autre, juste pour dépasser son record. En tant que Chevalier, il décida que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter qu'il pourrait réussir n'importe quoi : alors il prit la décision de faire ses dernières longueurs en nage papillon. Il s'étira les bras et partit dans la mer pour faire le gage qu'il s'était donné à lui-même. _

_Lorsqu'il revint à la rive, il était essoufflé et avait l'impression que les muscles de ses bras s'étaient liquéfiés. Il se laissa tomber comme une roche dans le sable, en faisant l'étoile sur le sol et avec un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres. _

Bon allez, un bon bain de soleil et mon après-midi sera tout simplement parfait : tranquille, ordinaire et bonifiant. Je suis vraiment fier de moi : j'ai battu mon propre record et je sens que demain je vais être plus que courbaturé. Ça, c'est évidemment moins amusant, mais c'est des choses qui arrivent, et c'est aussi la récompense que le corps offre aux efforts surhumains. À moins, que j'aille demander à Aphrodite de me masser ce soir pour essayer d'éviter les douleurs musculaires… Je verrai ça ce soir. Je crois que je ne me coucherai pas trop tard. Je suis tellement fatigué parce que je n'ai pas réussis à dormir hier. Ça m'énerve ! Ce soir, c'est sur que je tombe comme une roche une fois que je vais m'étendre sur mon lit.

Bon, où est-ce que je me mets pour bronzer ? Je pourrais aller un peu plus sur le flanc gauche des rochers, à l'abri des regards. Je vais me faire bronzer nu, comme ça, je ne vais pas trop être bicolore. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, avoir une partie du corps franchement plus pâle que le reste du corps, je trouve ça plutôt laid. Ouais, c'est ça que je vais faire ! Le plus intéressant, c'est que ça ne se trouve pas trop loin d'où je suis actuellement. Mais ce que j'aime moins c'est que le petit chemin est très escarpé pour s'y rendre. Et encore faut-il savoir où se trouve le chemin et comment s'y engager. Mais avec L'habitude et quelques essaies manqués, sans oublier de multiples blessures, je sais désormais parfaitement comment faire. Je me sens presque fière de ça ! En route, mon bel Espagnol ! (_Rire_)

_Shura prit le sac qu'il trainait toujours avec lui à l'entrainement et y enfouie ses vêtements. Il partit vers la colline qui entourait le côté ouest de l'ile du Sanctuaire. Il commença doucement à la gravir, regardant attentivement où il mettait les pieds pour éviter les embuches et ainsi amoindrir le risque de blessures potentielles. Il monta plusieurs mètres de rocaille et de petites plantes. Il entama la partie la plus difficile : contourner le bord de la montagne en s'agrippant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette partie rocheuse et glissante où les prises étaient rares et extrêmement écartées les unes des autres. IL posa son pieds sur une roche qui se trouvait environ au même niveau que ses côtes, sa main tenta d'atteindre une autre sur la gauche, y toucha mais il n'eut pas prise et glissa dangereusement. Son pied dérapa et tomba de la pierre où il était Shura se trouva par le fait même déséquilibré. Il se plaqua violement face contre roc. Il trouva une nouvelle place où mettre son pied et sa main, retrouva un équilibre quoique précaire. Il soupira avec force, car, admettons-le, il avait eu peur de tomber en bas et de se fracturer quelque chose. Il réussit à se rendre au petit sentier si étroit, mais entouré de végétation sauvage. _

_Il marcha lentement un certain moment, profitant du calme de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait parcouru ce chemin si souvent et pourtant il s'émerveillait toujours autant devant la beauté des fleurs, des arbres et des plantes vertes qui poussaient ça et là. Il arriva enfin à cet endroit isolé, avec un endroit juste assez grand pour deux personnes avec un ensoleillement enviable. Le Capricorne s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruissement dans le feuillage. Il laissa doucement tomber son sac au sol et arma son bras au cas où ce soit un ennemi qu'il rencontre. Son bras était près à déclencher Excalibur à tout moment. IL marcha vers le source du bruit sans faire de bruit, les sens aux aguets. « Aaaaah, mmmmmh, encooooore » Shura cessa soudainement de bouger lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'un de ses frères d'arme. Une fois sortit de sa torpeur, il avança à grandes enjambées vers la source de la voix. _

_Il y arriva rapidement et s'immobilisa une fois arrivé, foudroyé de ce qu'il vit : Saga était penché sur un grosse roche, les cuisses largement écartées et ses longs cheveux bleus bercer au rythmes des coups de reins de celui qui l'enculait. Il se mordait les lèvres, probablement pour ne pas faire de bruit, ses yeux étaient clos et une de ses mains masturbait son sexe gorgé de sang. La personne derrière lui tenait les hanches fermement, son corps se propulsant violement vers l'avant, pour ensuite lentement reculer et de nouveau donner un coup de butoir puissant. Et cette personne qui donnait tant de plaisir au Chevalier des Gémeaux n'était nul autre que DeathMask du Cancer, son voisin de temple. DM se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ouvrit un peu ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses pupilles se murent sur le côté pour rencontrer le regard effaré de l'Espagnol. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de l'Italien. « DM…Plus viiite… Plus foooort…! » N'écoutant que le plaisir de son partenaire, DeathMask accéléra la cadence et amplifia le mouvement de pénétration. La réponse de Saga à ce changement se fit rapidement savoir : il se mit à gémir plus fort et plus souvent, de petits cris de plaisir lui échappaient parfois. La vitesse de sa main s'accéléra aussi pour être en accord avec celle des assauts du sexe de DM dans son corps. Shura les regardait faire et remarqua que le Cancer était au courant de sa présence._

Non. Mais. C'est. Enfin. Je. Non. Ils. Pourtant. C'est que. Est-ce que. Ai-je. Depuis. Toutefois. Je ne. Pendant que. Voir. Non. J'ai.

_Shura ne réussissait même pas à faire de l'ordre dans ses idées, tant ce qu'il voyait le troublait au plus profond de son être. La voix de Saga le ramena à la réalité de ce qui se passait devant lui. Pris d'une soudaine pudeur, il fit demi-tour et retourna à la petite clairière où il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud et se sentait perdu. Il venait d'assister à quelque chose qu'il se serait bien passé de voir. _

Non mais je suis maudit ou quoi ? D'abord je vois le Cancer qui se branle dans son temple et maintenant je le vois fourrer Saga. Surtout que j'aurait passé une bien meilleur journée sans voir DM baiser avec quelqu'un. Mais minute papillon ! Saga n'était-il pas en couple avec Aioros ? Oui, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à coucher avec cet Italien ? Est-ce qu'il tromperait son amoureux avec… LUI ? Je ne veux pas commenter les goûts de Saga, mais là, il y a une limite au mauvais goût. Non pas que le Cancer soit laid, mais sa façon d'agir, ça le rend repoussant. À mon avis bien sur. À croire que je suis le seul à penser de la sorte. On dirait bien. Déjà que Aphro me vante parfois ses compétences au lit. Mais c'est que je m'en fout de comment le Cancer baise !! Ça ne m'intéresse franchement pas ça ! Il m'a même une fois conseiller d'essayer. « Jamais de la vie Aph! » Que je lui ai répondu. « Plutôt baiser avec toi, Saga, Mu, Camus ou Shion que… LUI! » Bon, ok, il m'a regardé avec un regard lubrique et j'ai compris que je venais de faire une gaffe en disant ça. Aphrodite va s'en souvenir longtemps et ça va me retomber à la figure, comme toujours. Mais c'est vrai, tout ou n'importe qui serait mieux que DeathMask à mes yeux. (_Soupir_)

Je ne veux pas rester ici, je n'ai plus envie de bronzer, car me savoir si près du lieu où DM baise, ça me dégoûte. Je vais retourner à la plage et ensuite, je vais aller aux thermes pour penser à autres choses. Je risque d'y trouver beaucoup de monde à cette heure. C'est bon ça. J'aime ça comme ça. Si je vois Aph, est-ce que je devrais lui dire ce que vient de voir ? Non. Il va le raconter à tout le monde et Aioros va être mis au courant et je vais me sentir coupable s'ils se laissent. Ils vont bien ensemble et le Sagittaire a l'air si heureux et si éperdument amoureux de Saga, que ce serait dommage qu'ils cassent parce que je lai dit à Aphrodite. Ce serait stupide.

_Shura se leva et s'éloigna de là où il était. Il gravit la falaise rocheuse dans un temps record et sans une égratignure de plus. Il arriva à la plage et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, comme un au revoir à cet endroit qu'il adorait tant avant, mais qui maintenant le rebutait. Il partit à grandes enjambées vers le Sanctuaire._

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Laissez des reviews, j'adoe les lire et ça me donne le goût de continuer à écrire mes fics.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de Tableau de Chasse. Je répète : en italique, les actions... pas en italique, les pensées de Shura. Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Les personnges ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada.

Toujours aussi désolée pour ls fautes d'orthographe. Je me force vraiment !!

* * *

_Shura arriva au Sanctuaire, l'esprit toujours aussi troublé. Décidément ça allait de mal en pire pour lui. Il arriva rapidement aux thermes et, laissant son maillot au vestiaire, alla dans un des grands bains où il se laissa couler dans l'eau. _

L'eau est chaude, ça me fait du bien et en même temps, non. J'ai déjà assez chaud lorsque je pense à ce que je viens de voir. Saga avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir et ne semblait pas le moins du monde coupable de ce qu'il faisait. On aurait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il le faisait délibérément, en toute connaissance de cause. Je crois que c'est ce qui me dégoute de tout ça : que Saga trompe si ouvertement et sans remord Aioros. C'est dégoutant de sa part de faire ça. Merde que le monde est bizarre parfois. Je ne comprendrai jamais ça. Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, t'es sensé l'aimer, t'es pas sensé le trompé. Non ? Je ne suis pas la logique, moi, et ce que Gemini a fait est tout à fait en accord à une règle céleste que je ne connais pas mais qui régi partout à mon insu ? Je ne crois pas.

_Shura était si concentré et pris dans un tourbillon de pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier regarda avec interrogation le Capricorne qui semblait totalement déconnecté du monde réel. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage inerte de Shura, mais cela ne sortit point l'Espagnol de sa transe. Le manque de réaction fit sourire Aphrodite qui cette fois l'appela par son nom. Mais rien à faire, le Capricorne était rendu sur une autre planète. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le Chevalier des Poissons plongea sa main sous l'eau et alla à la rencontre de la verge de son ami. La réponse du Capricorne à cette gaillardise de la par de son frère d'arme ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps : un soupir mêlé avec un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Shura qui, reprenant pied dans la réalité, dévisagea le Suédois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura l'Espagnol._

_- Je te branle, répliqua avec douceur son vis-à-vis. »_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu fasses ça, Aph. Je veux dire que pourquoi c'est à moi que tu viens faire ces avances-là ? T'aurais pu aller voir n'importe qui. Exemple DM. Pourquoi c'est à DM que je pense quand je veux faire une comparaison de la sorte ? Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas pour m'aider. Moi qui veux chasser ces images, je me mutile mentalement tout seul. Je suis rendu un masochiste ou quoi ? Non, pas que je sache. Je suis toujours aussi hypnotisé. Au moins, cette fois-ci je ne me branle pas. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Pourtant je sens que je bande et c'est particulièrement gênant parce que je sais que je bande dur, très dur. Aphro, merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Dur, dur comme DM. Merde qu'il a une queue de la mort quand même. Grosse, longue avec quelques veines saillantes. Il a de quoi se vanter l'Italien. Saga devait avoir terriblement mal, mais pourtant on ne dirait pas vu à quel point il avait l'air d'aimer ça avoir DeathMask dans le cul. Le Cancer lui défonçait vraiment le cul de façon grave. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, quoique c'était sa queue, alors on dit qu'il n'y allait pas de queue morte ? Je me demande quel effet ça fait d'avoir quelque chose comme ça dans le cul… (_Il ferme les yeux pour mieux se mettre en contexte dans sa tête_) Ça fait mal parce que ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour entrer là. Mais pourtant…

_Shura imagina d'abord les mains de DM, des mains grandes et puissantes, sur ses hanches. Il les sentit glisser sur ses fesses, les écarter pour montrer l'accès à l'intérieur de son corps. Il inventa que la langue de DM léchait son anus, ce qui fit parcourir un frisson intense le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'Espagnol. Il le sentit faire le tour plusieurs fois avant de commencer à donner de grands coups soutenus de langue. Shura laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il entendit ce petit rire propre à DM. Les dents de l'Italien lui mordaient doucement une fesse. Un doigt inquisiteur s'enfonçait entre ses fesses et découvrait le chemin qui menait aux entrailles de Shura. Le doigt fit des va-et-vient soutenu en frottant les parois. Un deuxième vint le rejoindre, ce qui fit gémir Shura qui aimait la sensation. La fiction des doigts de DM à l'intérieur de lui le rendait toute chose. Après un certain moment à sentir l'index et le majeur en lui, ces derniers se retiraient langoureusement. Shura ne put que laisser échapper un léger râle de frustration. DM lui levait plus amplement la croupe. Shura sentait quelque chose se coller à ses fesses et en forcer le passage. DM s'enfonçait doucement en Shura qui ne put qu'exhaler un soupir de douleur non feinte. Le Capricorne sentait qu'on l'ouvrait énormément, qu'il allait se déchirer. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le membre de DM se retira pour mieux entrer de nouveau, il recommença ce mouvement qui faisait inconsciemment gémir l'Espagnol qui se délectait de cette intrusion dans son corps. Les mouvements de reins de DeathMask s'amplifièrent et se précisèrent. Shura en tirait un plaisir intense. « DM… encore…, murmura-t-il malgré lui. » _

_Aphrodite regardait la verge de Shura qui grossissait à vu d'œil depuis qu'il lui avait fait se déclaration avec un clin d'œil. Cela avait semblé choquer Shura qui se désintéressa de lui. Toutefois, le sexe de l'Espagnol ne faisait que durcir à n'en plus finir. La grosseur du sexe de son ami intéressa Aphrodite qui ne put se retenir de s'en emparer et de mettre à exécution ces paroles pourtant lancées en l'air. Cette caresse semblait plaire à Shura qui gémissait à intermittences. Aphrodite se ragaillardit et accéléra la cadence de son mouvement. Le bassin de Shura suivait presque les mouvements de la main d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier mordit le cou de Shura qui gémit d'une légère douleur. Aphrodite se fit donc pardonner en activant encore plus et en resserrant un peu la prise qu'il avait sur le membre turgescent du latino. Le rythme cardiaque de Shura s'accélérait et sa respiration se saccadait : il aimait ça. Aphrodite se sentit fier de procurer autant de plaisir à son ami… peut-être amant ? Mais sa joie se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shura dire : « DM… encore… »Aphrodite resta interdit un moment, puis sourit avec amusement. Il lécha l'oreille de l'Espagnol dont les mouvements de bassins continuaient. « DM, hen ? Tu le veux… Tu veux le sentir qui te branle, que te défonce le cul violement, qui te masse les fesses, qui te mordille le cou, qui te suce, qui te lèche derrière l'oreille jusqu'à la base de l'épaule, qui te murmure qu'il aime ton corps, qu'il aime ton petit cul, qu'il aime t'entendre gémir pour lui, qu'il veut que tu hurles ton plaisir, qu'il veut t'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément. Tu veux qu'il te baise jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Tu veux qu'il vienne en toi, dans ta bouche, sur ton torse. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas, Shura ? »_

_En entendant son nom, Shura ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard moqueur et fier d'Aphrodite. Il ne pu que répondre à Aphrodite qu'il ne voulait pas DM. Aphrodite balaya ses paroles du revers de la main et embrassa la joue de Shura avant de partit d'un pas lent et voluptueux tout étudié. _

Le dernier regard que m'a adressé Aphrodite m'intrigue énormément, particulièrement parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut dire ou quel malheur il va faire abattre sur ma tête. Avec les années, je commence à le connaitre, mais cette fois cette expression sur son visage m'est inconnue. Bon, je n'ai qu'à attendre et je le saurai bien assez tôt, alors inutile de me torturer l'esprit avec ça ! De toute manière, il y a autre chose doit je dois me préoccuper en premier lieu… : qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ? (_Désignant son entre-jambe gorgé de sang et douloureux_) Je devrais m'achever moi-même ? Je me sens observé un peu trop à mon goût. (_Se retourne sur la droite et rencontre le regard de Milo_) Bon, je viens de comprendre ce qui me gênait. C'est Milo qui me dévisage en salivant. Je crois qu'il aime ce qu'il voit de moi. C'est particulièrement troublant ! Milo est avec Camus, alors il va falloir qu'il se retienne, car sinon ça va barder entre lui et Camus. Ils s'aiment alors le Scorpion saura trouver la force de résister à la tentation de toucher et de m'achever.

_Shura ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le regard insistant de Milo sur lui. Il respirait par petites inspirations pour essayer aussi de se calmer, bien qu'il sache à la perfection qu'il avait déjà atteint le point de non retour. L'eau bougeait autour de lui, oscillant doucement au gré de son plaisir. Une pression s'effectuait sur le sexe de Shura qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, à la fois inquiet de savoir qui lui procurait du plaisir et en même temps amusé à l'idée de le savoir. À sa grande surprise, quoique d'une part il s'en doutait, s'était Milo. Ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux, comme cherchant à recevoir son approbation. Shura se contenta de fermer de nouveau les yeux, se rendant pour lui-même innocent de tout ce qui pourrait suivre. La main du Scorpion s'activa sur le sexe de l'Espagnol qui rapidement en tira un plaisir indescriptible, plus vif et puissant que celui que lui avait procuré Aphrodite. On sentait dans les mouvements de Milo un savoir-faire longuement exploité et une maitrise parfaite de la technique. Le Capricorne aurait très bien pu envier Camus pour cela : avoir à porter de main, ou de queue, un expert en la matière. Car Milo branlait Shura avec expertise en un mouvement souple et ferme. Le latino ne pouvait que savourer cette caresse expérimentée. Rapidement la jouissance vint et son sperme se répandit dans l'eau des thermes. Milo lui sourit et fit quelques derniers mouvements sur le membre de l'Espagnol. « Tu as aimé ? demanda enfantinement le cadet. » Shura se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête de manière positive. Cela fit naitre un sourire fier et victorieux sur les lèvres de Milo. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir branlé ? Tu es avec Camus, non ?_

_-Je suis Chevalier, mon devoir est de secourir les personnes ayant besoin d'aide. Et tu semblais largement en avoir besoin. Je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir de Chevalier. »_

_Milo sortit de l'eau et quitta les thermes avec un clin d'œil complice qui fit sourire Shura. Il savait très bien que ce qui venait de se passer resterait entre eux que c'était devenu un petit secret leur appartenant. _

Oh mon Dieu ! Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'embarquer moi encore ? Mais évidemment c'était une chose qui n'arrivera jamais plus. C'était l'histoire d'un moment d'une excitation, la dernière dont il pourra profiter. Quoi ? Mais c'est parce qu'il n'en aura aucune autre ici. Quoi ? Il n'y en aura aucune autre tout court. Enfin aucune qui ne sera reliée à DM. Je veux dire… (_Cri de découragement profond_) Et pourquoi, en premier lieu, j'ai voulu m'imaginer ce que ça pouvait bien faire d'avoir quelqu'un, et particulièrement DeathMask dans le cas présent, dans le cul ? Je crois que si je ne vais pas aux arènes le plus tôt possible, je vais faire une syncope. Trop c'est trop et mon mental est rendu presque à saturation. Je dois oublier tout ça, éviter le Cancer pour plusieurs jours, Saga aussi de préférence, ça devrait m'aider à guérir de toutes ces scènes troublantes auxquelles j'ai assistées récemment. Non pas guérir, car je ne suis pas malade… mais plutôt chasser ces pensées. Je n'en peux plus, déjà !

_Shura sortit lentement de l'eau, sous le regard amusé et moqueur de Kanon qui avait assisté à toute la scène en partant du moment où Shura avait commencé à bander jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de l'endroit avec cet air si coupable qui plu au jumeau de Saga. Shura alla au vestiaire, enfila un habit d'entrainement propre qui restait en permanence dans son casier à lui. Il referma la porte lentement et se retourna pour faire face à Kaon qui le dévisageait qu'un si supérieur que Shura craignait le pire, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Gémeau pourrait bien faire et par rapport à quoi il pourrait agir. Shura quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Juste le fait de voir Kanon, li remémorait indubitablement Saga et ce que ce dernier avait fait dans le coin retranché de la plage que Shura appréciait tant avant._

_Il arriva aux arènes et se défonça jusqu'à la nuit tombée, jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Il avait réussit à chasser ces pensées troublantes de son esprit, trop en manque d'énergie pour se le remémorer. Il se laissa couler le long d'un mur de l'arène et reprit son souffle, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte happant l'air qu'il pouvait à grande bouffées à la fois. Il se releva une fois ayant retrouvé la force de se tenir convenablement sur ses jambes. Aiolia lui dit au revoir, car lui n'avait pas encore fini. Il lui proposa bien de rester un petit moment encore et ils pourraient repartir ensemble, mais Shura déclina l'offre, trop intéressé à l'idée d'aller retrouver son lit chéri. _

Il est super sympathique ce petit Lion. (_Rire_) Mais j'ai tellement envi d'aller me coucher que le plus tôt je peux rentrer chez moi, le mieux c'est Aiolia… Si je me souviens bien, lui, il a sortit avec Milo, Mu, Shaka, a eu une aventure avec DeathMask, mais il est actuellement avec la balle Marine. Je trouve que le Lion a l'air très heureux avec elle. Je suis heureux pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'il la désirait. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, s'il voulait Marine il a sortit avec tous les autres. Enfin, je crois que d'une part je ne veux pas vraiment avoir une réponse et que d'une autre part ce n'est pas de mes affaire, alors je n,'ai pas à la savoir. Quoi que ça me chicotte un peu tout de même. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Quoi que il y a des personnes qui disent que c'est une preuve d'intelligence d'être curieux, car on veut toujours en savoir plus que l'on en sait actuellement, alors le principe de vouloir devenir de vrais génies fait de nous des gens intelligent juste par le fait de vouloir l'être. Tout dépend bien sur des points de vue. À mon avis à moi, c'est un défaut car parfois on peut se mettre dans la merde et généralement c'est très dur de se sortir de là où on s'est mis à pieds par inadvertance. Mais bien sur c'est ce que je cois. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui ne crois pas comme moi, par exemple ceux qui se mettent les pieds dans la merde justement et qui veulent faire passer ça sur le dos de leur supposée intelligence.

Le temple du Bélier. Cette fois, il n'y a personne. Normal un peu vu l'heure. Tout le monde doit être en train de dormir à cette heure-là. Tout le monde sauf moi et Aiolia car on s'entrainait. Le temple du Taureau aussi est vide de monde. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Aldé dort vraiment parce que je peux l'entendre ronfler. Ça ne fait que me donner encore plus le gout d'aller moi-même roupiller. Je crois bien que je le mérite après tous les efforts que j'ai faits aux arènes. Je me suis dépassé aujourd'hui. Si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir imbattable au corps-à-corps. Mais, en y pensant bien, c'est presque la réalité. je me décourage tout seul. Ça veut dire que je n'ai vraiment pas de vie, puisque je passe mon temps à me faire des muscles et à m'améliorer. Je devrais peut-être passer un peu plus de temps avec les autres Chevaliers. Probablement que la prochaine fois que Aphrodite me proposera d'aller à Athènes pour la journée j'accepterai. Ça va lui faire plaisir et moi ça me changera de ma routine. Ou alors j'irai à la Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Rester un peu à l'intérieur et lire ou étudier je ne sais pas encore trop quoi pourrait me faire du bien et ça me relaxerait en même temps. Il faut s'occuper du mental autant que du physique, sinon on finit per être des brutes épaisses.

Le temple des Gémeaux est plongé dans l'obscurité si ce n'est un faible faisceau de lumière qui émane de sous la porte de appartements privés de Kanon. Bon, lui non plus n'est pas encore couché. Je me sens soudainement moins seul. (_Rire_) Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je ne voudrais pas non plus réveiller Saga. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait le sommeil extrêmement léger. Alors, vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chance et se faire discret comme tout.

Le temple du Cancer, par exemple est encore bien éclairé. DeathMask ne dort décidément pas encore, si on prend en compte la lumière qui me parvient. Je vais passer ici très rapidement. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni qu'il me voit. « _Yes ! Fuck me hard ! Wanna feel your big cock !_ » Quoi ? Mais merde…. Aph ? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ça. J'ai juste rêvé tout ça. « _Pull your dick further in my ass ! Mmmmmmh ! Yaaaaah ! __Like thaaaat ! _» Bon, c'est sur, ça ne va jamais me lâcher. Je savais qu'Aphrodite et DM couchaient ensemble, mais je ne voulais pas en avoir la preuve. Mais je reste toujours de nature curieux, ça m'intrigue, quoique en vérité je ne suis pas sur que je suis vraiment intéressé à avoir les détails de ces ébats qui risqueraient de me hanter longtemps. Veux, veux pas... Je dois passer devant l'endroit d'où émane la voix du Poisson : le salon ! Courage Shura, c'est juste une dizaine de pas et la liberté ensuite.

_Shura recommença à marcher, ne regardant que le plancher. IL ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait au salon. Mais un cri assez aigu de la part d'Aphrodite lui fit redresser la tête. Et c'est là qu'il vit explicitement ce qui se passait. DeathMask était couché sur le canapé, la tête appuyée sur l'appuie-bras, une jambe au sol, une main derrière la tête et l'autre tenant Aphrodite par la hanche droite. Aphrodite pour sa part était assis sur DM, le sexe de ce dernier dans le cul. Le Chevalier du douzième temple se mouvait de haut en bas, tentant de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément ou plus rapidement le sexe du Cancer. Il laissait échapper plusieurs gémissements et cri qu'il ne tentait même pas de retenir, éprouvant un plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas cacher. __« I want more, Death… Maaaaaan, your cock is so big… __I loooove iiit… HAAaaahhhh… » Shura était troublé et excité par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il ne verrait plus jamais Aphrodite comme avant, se remémorant toujours ce qu'il voyait ce soir-ci. Il dirigea son regard vers le visage de DM et ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux cobalt qui le fixaient avec ardeur. Un véritable brasier de plaisir y brûlait dans une danse si belle et sensuelle que Shura ne put regarder autre part que là. DM passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines. Un soupir de plaisir passa ses lèvres et allèrent à l'oreille de Shura qui frissonna. « DéééHemm (DM)… I'm gonna cum… articula Aphrodite d'une voix nouée. » DM, ne lâchant jamais Shura du regard, lui répondit dans un murmure emplis de passion : « Just do. » Ne se faisant pas prié, Aphrodite se répandit sur son propre ventre dans un cri assez haut-perché et violent. DM ôta sa main de derrière sa tête et passa un doigt sur le ventre d'Aphrodite, récolta du sperme qu'il lécha avec une sexualité toute propre à lui, ancrant son regard toujours dans celui de l'Espagnol. Aphrodite s'ôta de sur DM et branla le sexe de l'Italien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse à son tour. L'expression de son visage avait quelque chose de si belle, si excitante, si parfaite et pourtant de si fausse ! Le sperme alla sur les doigts du Suédois, sur le ventre de l'Italien et resta imprimée dans le regard de l'Espagnol. DeathMask se redressa et attrapa son pantalon qui se trouvait au sol. Il lança un dernier regard rapide à Shura avant d'aller sur Aphrodite. Ce dernier agrippa à son tour ses vêtements qu'il commença à enfiler. _

_Un moment passa. Une fois habillé, Aphrodite dévisagea DM qui siégeait toujours sur le canapé. « Est-ce que tu aimes ça baiser avec moi, Death ? murmura Aphrodite, concerné. » L'intéressé le dévisagea un long moment avant de répondre avec un sourire malicieux, sur un ton détaché : « Si je n'aimais pas ça, je ne le ferrait pas et je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Les amants, Aphrodite, sont facilement remplaçables. » DM poussa un soupir profond et rira Aphrodite à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shura et lui fit signe de partir avant que le Poisson ne le remarque. Shura comprit et partit en courant jusqu'à son temple. _

* * *

Bon, voici la fin du chapitre. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il-vous-plait. Ça me donne toujours le gout d'écrire encore plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fic "Tableau de Chasse". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il peut rester.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Shura arriva à son temple à bout de souffle. Il manquait d'oxygène pour alimenter son cerveau car ce dernier ne marchait qu'à une vitesse réduite suite au choc produit pas la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Il tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire et passer outre la surprise du simple fait d'avoir été vu par DM._

Tout le long, il m'a regardé… Il n'a jamais semblé surpris de me voir là. On aurait même dit que ça l'excitait encore plus que je sois témoin de tout ça. Il manque de pudeur, vraiment ! Même pas une légère surprise, une hésitation, un rougissement de gêne… Rien, nada, nulla, nietes, nichts, nothing, rien de rien ! Mais d'une part, s'il avait réagit, ça aurait alerté Aph qui m'aurait vu. Et là, j'en serais mort à coup sur, parce que demain il m'en aurait reparlé et dans tout le Sanctuaire on dirait que je suis un voyeur qui les espionne en train de baiser. Quoi que je ne croie pas qu'il y aurait vraiment quelqu'un qui croirait à ça. Ils me connaissent et savent pertinemment que c'est très loin d'être mon genre. Mais tout de même, on ne sait jamais. C'est au moins ça qui n'arrivera au grand jamais. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi de toute façon je les épierais pendant qu'ils couchent ensemble. Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse vraiment où qui puisse vraiment attirer mon regard. Euh… Oui peut-être : celui de DeathMask. Ça m'a troublé comme je n'aurais jamais cru être troublé par quelqu'un. Cette expression qu'on pouvait y lire, c'était indescriptible, envoûtant et attirant. S'il avait été seul et qu'il m'avait demandé de faire n'importe quoi, je crois que je l'aurais fait à cause du charme que créer ses yeux lorsqu'il a du plaisir. Merde, Shura du Capricorne !! Cesse de penser ainsi ! Parce que si je continue à me remémorer ce que je vois de lui de cette manière, je vais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, commencer à le désirer et là ça va être la catastrophe. Car, il ne faut pas que je le laisse avoir ce qu'il veut. Et je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut : moi. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir se vanter d'avoir baisé le Sanctuaire d'Athéna en entier en terminant, avec quelques difficultés certes, par se faire le dernier rempart qui lui manquait. Je suis ce dernier rempart en question. Il ne lui reste plus que moi à se faire pour que son tableau de chasse soit terminé une bonne fois pour toute ! Et je ne veux pas lui donner cette victoire. C'est trop puéril et idiot. Mais pardessus le marché, je ne veux pas lui donner ma virginité. Pas à lui en tout cas, jamais à lui. N'importe qui mais pas lui, ça lui ferrait trop plaisir. Il en a eu plusieurs : Mu, Camus, Aphrodite, Saga. Enfin… Saga avait déjà couché avec d'autres personnes, mais DM a été le premier à le prendre, alors je le compte tout de même dans ma liste. C'est déjà beaucoup 4 sur 12. Je ne le compte pas lui-même dans la liste, ce serait franchement trop bizarre. C'est quoi ? Le tiers ? Oui-oui, le tiers ! C'est beaucoup quand on y pense !

On est quel jour déjà ? On est mardi, demain c'est mercredi. Il faut que je me trouve quelque chose à faire demain à la place de l'entraînement. Après tout, c'est le jour où il passe tout son temps à l'arène et je ne veux pas, non vraiment pas, le croiser. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ou voir la face qu'il va faire si je le croise par inadvertance. Donc, en résumé, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas aller aux arènes. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire entre temps. Je n'en ai sincèrement aucune espèce d'idée, mais je vais trouver un moment donné. Je n'irais pas à la plage non plus, ça va me rappeler trop de mauvais souvenir. Juste d'y penser ça…. me fait bander… (_Soupir_) Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de moi ? Je réagis comme un adolescent ! Je suis excité à rien !

_Shura jeta un œil autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien seul et se coucha sur son lit. Il ôta son pantalon qu'il envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que ça passe. Donc, la seule solution qui lui restait était de se masturber. Il passa un bras derrière sa nuque et les doigts de sa main droite s'enroulèrent autour de son membre. Il les fit descendre lentement, regardant sa main monter et chuter le long de sa verge pour de nouveau recommencer ce même perpétuel mouvement qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. _

_Des pas légers résonnaient dans le temple du Capricorne, mais Shura ne les entendaient pas, trop enivré par la satisfaction qu'il se procurait lui-même. La personne marcha un léger moment dans l'entrée pour finalement se laisser guider par la lumière qui irradiait sous la porte de la chambre de Shura. Cela lui montra que l'Espagnol ne dormait pas encore, malgré l'heure qu'il était rendu. L'invité poussa sans un bruit, sans un grincement, la porte de la chambre du Chevalier. Il s'infiltra dans la chambre, sans se faire remarquer par le maitre des lieux qui, couché sur son lit, savourait son intimité qui, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore, n'avait plus grand-chose d'intime. L'arrivant sauta délibérément sur le lit et planta directement son regard bleu dans celui noir du latino. « Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, Shu. » L'interpellé resta interdit un long moment avant d'avoir un geste de pudeur et d'agripper une des couvertures pour voiler sa nudité. « Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aph ? » Aphrodite ne put que sourire à son ami qui, le rouge aux joues, lui criait par le biais de son regard, de partir d'ici, car la situation le gênait mortellement. « Je me sens seul et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être me tenir compagnie pour la nuit. » La réponse de Shura fit immédiate, même pas le temps de penser : « Non ! Dégage de mon temple Aph. Je n'ai pas le gout de te voir ce soir ! » Aphrodite eut une moue offusquée et quitta le temple avec rage. L'intervention d'Aphrodite avait eu un effet magique sur la physionomie de Shura, car ce dernier avait perdu son érection, à son grand bonheur. _

Allez, mon grand. Au lit. Demain est une nouvelle journée pendant laquelle tu devras éviter le Cancer, le Gémeau, le Poisson et l'autre Gémeau, car il avait l'air plus que louche aux thermes.

_Le matin se levait doucement sur le Sanctuaire et un rayon impudique filtra au travers des rideaux à demi-clos pour aller éclairer le corps nu du gardien du 10__ème__ temple saint. Ce dernier ouvrit paresseusement les yeux lorsqu'une lueur chaude s'abattit sur son visage. Il se redressa sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le cerveau encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Mais cet état végétatif ne dura pas car un mauvais calcul de la distance fit que Shura entra en violente collision avec un mur. L'Espagnol eut soudainement un mouvement épileptique en se reculant du mur à une vitesse fulgurante. Suite à quoi il fixa le mur un long moment, semblant se demander ce que ça faisait ici et depuis quand était-ce ici. Finalement, résigné par le fait qu'il avait l'air plus idiot que tout à chercher une réponse aussi stupide, Shura alla prendre sa douche sans se poser plus de question. _

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était vêtu d'un pantalon d'un pantalon jeans noir et d'une chemise de la même teinte. Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux avant de filer pour se rendre au Temple du Pope. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle à manger, un grand brouhaha se rendit aux oreilles de Shura qui eut un sourire à la fois découragé et paisible. Le fait d'être entouré de plusieurs personnes le rassurait quant au fait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de se trouver en seul-à-seul avec le Cancer ou Aphrodite. Shura alla s'assoir sur un siège entre Milo et Aiolia. « Comment a été ta soirée, mon beau Shura ? demanda Milo sur un ton plein de sous-entendu. »_

De quoi il parle, lui ? Est-ce que le Sanctuaire saurait que j'ai vu les deux autres en train de baiser ou quoi ? Non, ça ne se peut pas ! DM ne l'aurait pas crié sur tous les toits. Ce n'est pas son genre il me semble. Et en plus, Milo est tellement subtile qu'il décide d'en parler devant tout le monde. Et moi, je suis supposé répondre quoi ? Que ça été correct ? Que c'était la routine ? Mais si je réponds ça c'est sur que je vais me mettre dans la merde parce qu'il va croire que je fais ça tous les soirs. Ce qui n'est, bien sur, absolument pas vrai. J'ai autres choses à faire que de regarder DM me regarder pendant que je le regarde baiser avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que je les regarde. Merde, ça fait trop de fois le verbe regarder dans la même phrase. Est-ce que je serais en train de stresser pour rien moi là ? Non ! Euh... oui finalement … Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi Milo veux faire référence lorsqu'il demande si j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Parce que je n'ai, en premier lieu, aucune idée s'il sait ce que j'ai vraiment fait hier. Et en deuxième lieu, je ne sais pas pourquoi il poserait cette question là de toute façon. À mon avis il le ferrait s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait et qu'il voudrait que j'en atteste la véridicité. Ou s'il voulait parler de quelque chose mais qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui embarque sur le sujet avant lui.

En plus de ça, pourquoi il m'a appelé « mon beau Shura » ? C'est franchement louche et plutôt traumatisant sur les bords parce que ça peut laisser sous-entendre certaines choses. Si quelqu'un entend, il pourrait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et Milo, ce que, par ailleurs, est totalement faux. Non pas que je n'aime pas le Scorpion, mais seulement comme un ami, pas comme un amant ou quoi que se soit dans le genre. Enfin, je me comprends. On s'entend bien, tout est super entre nous, mais se passera jamais rien parce que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui et il n'en a pas pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, parce que si lui ressent quelque chose pour moi et bien il se trompe. Mais, il est avec Camus, alors ce serait totalement illogique qu'il ressente en plus des sentiments amoureux à mon égard parce qu'il est déjà en couple avec le Verseau.

Bon, Shura, faudrait que tu arrêt de penser parce que Milo commence vraiment à te regarder avec un air plutôt bizarre et on pourrait croire que tu ne veux pas répondre parce que tu caches quelque chose d'important. Alors, trouve un réponse à dire avant que ça ne devienne trop et que Milo se fasse du cinéma à lui-même et qu'il en coule des événements que tu ne veux même pas imaginer et qui pourront peut-être, à court ou à long terme, se retrouver très mauvais pour ta réputation ou ton image.

_« Bah, c'était rien d'extraordinaire, répondit Shura avec désinvolture. » Milo hocha la tête lentement, ne cessant jamais de fixer l'Espagnol. Le sourire du Grec s'agrandit sauvagement et soudainement et son regard devint moqueur et amusé. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de pousser un petit rire. « Tu as entendu Aphrodite et DeathMask baiser ensemble ? » Le Capricorne resta interdit un moment. S'il répondait non probablement que son ami se demanderait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait pour manquer ça. Alors Shura ne put que répondre que pas l'affirmatif. « Ça t'a excité d'entendre Aphrodite gémir si fort ? » Le regard de Milo était devenu franchement troublant. Shura ne put qu'hésiter un moment. Mais où diable Milo voulait-il en venir à poser ce genre de question ? « Bah, pas vraiment en fait. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que moi en entendant Aphro je me suis mis à bander comme un cheval, je te jure. Ma queue était dure comme ce n'était pas possible. Bon, ok, Camus était un peu jaloux que ce ne soit pas lui qui me fasse cet effet là, mais je peux te dire qu'il en a profiter de cette érection que j'ai eue. On a baisé toute la nuit comme des bêtes. C'était bestial, spontané et tellement plein de vie. J'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir que ce soit-là ! Merde, je bandais tellement que ma queue me faisait mal à la fin. Et elle était si grosse que j'avais l'impression que Camus était plus étroit qu'à l'habitude. Des baises comme ça, je n'en ai pas eu deux, mais bon sang que je ne dirais pas non pour en avoir une autre. Enfin, c'était ma petite anecdote. Bon, je vais y aller, les arènes m'appellent. » _

_Sur ce Milo se leva et quitta la salle à manger après un rapide adieu de la main à la tablée. Shura resta sans vie un long moment avant de reprendre contact avec le reste du monde. Ce que Milo venait de lui dire, le latino s'en serait bien passé. Mais le Scorpion adorait raconter sa vie lorsqu'il était question de ses prouesses ou de ce qui le répugnait à n'en plus finir. Encore un peu perdu dans tout cela, Shura quitta la pièce et rencontra Mu qui l'interpella. « Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? _

_- Rien. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu passes la journée avec moi ? On pourrait rester à mon Temple et parler ou faire quelque chose entre amis. Je n'ai pas le goût d'aller m'entrainer aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_

_Shura ne pus pas refuser une invitation si bien proposer et qui lui permettait de faire autre chose que croiser le Cancer et tenter en même temps de l'éviter. La réponse positive plut à Mu et ils partirent vers le premier Temple du Zodiaque. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent devant un bon café que Mu avait prit soin de préparer à son arrivée en sa demeure. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Puis, lentement, la conversation dévia sur le couple de Mu. « Alors, comment ça va avec Shaka ? demanda Shura en souriant._

_- Bien et mal en même temps. On s'entend bien et tout, mais il y a certaines lacunes qu'on a de la difficulté à combler. »_

Ça me surprend ça. Eux qui ont l'air de si bien s'entendre et de vivre sur un petit nuage rose. J'ai vraiment de la misère à croire qu'il y ait un problème quelconque entre eux. Ça doit vraiment être mineur tout ça. Quoique je ne réussis pas à imaginer quel pourrait être ce dit problème ou ces lacunes comme a dit Mu. En fait, je les envie, eux et leur bonheur. J'aimerais bien ça moi aussi être en couple avec quelqu'un et vivre dans un monde spécial et tous les jours être heureux et avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenne et qui prenne soin de moi. Je voudrais avoir toujours à mes côtés quelqu'un qui m'aime et pour qui je représente tout. Et je veux une personne qui représenterait aussi tout pour moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi, ou presque, pour m'endormir dans les bras de quelqu'un et m'y réveiller le lendemain. Je les envie pour ça.

_Shura, plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien être source de problème dans ce couple qui semblait si bien aller et fait pour durer encore et encore, demanda à Mu : « C'est quoi le problème au juste entre vous deux ? » Mu ne répondit pas tout de suite. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant lesquels employer pour bien faire saisir son idée à son vis-à-vis. Mu tritura un moment le bas de son chandail avant baisser les yeux au sol. Il soupira, puis ancra son regard dans celui de Shura qui attendait presque impatiemment maintenant. « En fait, Shura, le gros problème entre moi et Shaka, c'est que… aucun de nous deux n'aime vraiment être le dominant. Tu comprends, on préfère être pris que prendre. C'est ça le problème. Puisque j'ai plus de bonne volonté que lui, et bien c'est moi qui le satisfais alors que moi, et bien, je suis en fin de compte insatisfait sexuellement. » Mu se tue, le rouge aux joues, venait enfin d'avouer à quelqu'un le problème qu'il vivait avec Shaka et par rapport auquel il ne savait pas comment faire face. Shura se contenta de regarder Mu avec gêne et consternation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Mu lui fasse un jour ce genre de confession. Mu ramena Shura à la réalité en lui posant une question qui amplifia le mal aise de l'espagnol. « Et toi, Shura, tu es un dominant ou un dominé ? » Shura resta interdit un moment. Il ne bougea pas, perplexe par l'aplomb avec lequel Mu avait posé si ouvertement la question. C'était direct et bref. « En fait, je… je n'ai jamais... euh... je n'ai jamais baisé avec quelqu'un… balbutia le Capricorne en regardant le plancher, n'osant pas fixer Mu droit dans les yeux en se confessant de la sorte. » Le Bélier eut un petit rire surpris qui fit redresser le visage de Shura. « Toi ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas croyable. T'es bogoss, t'as un corps à faire bander n'importe qui et il émane de toi une sensualité folle. Pourtant tu n'as jamais apprécié le plaisir de la chair… » Un sourire carnassier et diabolique vint soudainement étirer les lèvres de Mu qui se pencha vers Shura. Il posa fermement sa main sur le cuisse ferme du latino et la fit glisser lentement sur le tissu du pantalon, descendant jusqu'au genou pour ensuite remonter et frôler l'entre-jambe du Chevalier. « Tu sais, Shura, tu pourrais coucher avec moi et essayer l'expérience d''être dominant. Moi, ça satisferait et toi ça te donnerait ta première fois. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Shura se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé. Une fois arrivé à la sortie, il se retourna vers Mu et lui dit, le regard agar et l'air totalement perdu : « Mu, je… je vais y penser, ok. Je… je t'en reparlerai en temps et lieux mais pour l'instant, on… on garde ça mort… » Sur ce, le Gardien du 10éme Temple quitta celui du Bélier pour se rendre au sien, les nerfs affolés et les pensées mélangées._

* * *

Alors voici qui conclu le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est pas le dernier, loin de là. Je vous réserve encore plusieurs suprises.  
Mais si vous êtes gentils et que vous voulez me motiver à continuer... Laissez-moi des reviews !

Ce sur... +


	5. Chapter 5

_Et maintenant voici le ciquième chapitre de cette histoire.J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!  
__  
__Saint Seiya est encore et toujours la propriété de Masami Kurumada._

Encore Désoleé pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut subsister.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Shura gravissait les marches quatre à quatre. Il voulait aller loin, très loin du Temple du Bélier. Le plus vite il pourrait regagner le sien, le plus vite il pourrait penser à autre chose.

Non mais, ça se peux pas tout ça. C'est complètement fou cette histoire. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment, tout d'un coup, s'intéresser sexuellement à moi. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison à tout ça. Je sais ! C'est un complot qu'ils ont fait ensemble. Ils veulent me traumatiser. Et je peux les assurer que ça a bien marché leur plan. Ou alors, ils ont fait un pari pour savoir lequel qui m'aurait le plus rapidement. Quoique, ça n'a aucun sens. Je veux dire qu'on est au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, non de Dieu, c'est sensé être plus sérieux que ça ici. On n'est pas supposé déconner de la sorte et surtout pas avec un sujet comme celui-là. On est prétendument plus intelligent et mature que ça. Mais, je n'imagine toujours pas Mu faire ce genre de pari stupide-là. Il n'est pas si puéril, à ce que je sache. Ou alors, lui, il était sérieux, et ne me mentait pas lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je baise avec lui parce qu'il était en manque sexuel et que Shaka ne le satisfait pas au lit. Quoique, il n'aurait pas vraiment de raison de me partager ça, c'est quelque chose que l'on garde pour soit, pas qu'on va crier sur tous les toits à qui veux bien d'un potin croustillant et tout chaud. Et moi, les rumeurs, les potins, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'intéresse. C'est à Aph qu'il faut raconter tout ça. À bien y penser, si on lui dit à lui, il va te déformer ça et ça va finir en histoire sans queue ni tête.

Et je me perds tout seul dans mes pensées. Je vais décidément devenir fou si c'est pour continuer de la sorte pour encore longtemps. Je ne veux pas coucher avec un d'eux. Bon, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis en train de me mentir à moi-même. Il y a certes quelques Chevaliers à qui je ne dirais pas non pour leur donner ma virginité. Mais il va de soit que je la donnerai pas comme ça, sans raison, pour la seule et simple raison que l'autre personne veut du sexe et qu'elle m'attire. Non, mais, je ne suis pas comme ça, moi ! Je demande un minimum de romantisme dans tout ça. À mon avis, la première fois doit être merveilleuse, celle que l'on se souviendra toute sa vie et que, pardessus le marché, on ne regrettera au grand jamais. Il me semble que c'est quelque chose de bien normale comme envie. Non ?

Mais une autre question que je me pose en ce moment : est-ce que je veux être dominant ou dominé ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien ! Après avoir parlé à Mu, c'est une question qui me chicotte énormément. Est-ce que je veux prendre l'autre ou être pris ? Être soumis ou soumettre ? À bien y penser, je me dis que je ne risque pas de trouver de réponse bientôt. Et de toute façon, je trouve que c'est une question qui mérite que j'y réfléchisse et que je prenne mon temps. Parce que ça va orienter mon choix quant à la personne avec qui je vais le faire et ça va donner la tournure que je veux que prenne ma vie sexuelle probablement.

Et pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça en ce moment ? J'ai rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ? Bon, en montant les escaliers jusqu'à mon Temple, il est vrai que la gamme de possibilités des activités auxquelles je peux m'adonner est très peu vaste. Alors, il ne me reste que penser et marcher ou ne pas penser et marcher. Toutefois, je me connais et je sais pertinemment que je suis incapable de ne pas penser en marchant lorsque je suis tout seul, et même des fois lorsque je suis avec quelqu'un je pense encore. Ma tête fonctionne trop, ça va peut-être être mauvais à la longue si c'est pour continuer comme ça.

_Shura atteignit enfin son Temple. Il entra et vit qu'une paire de chaussure était dans l'entrée. Quelqu'un se trouvait actuellement dans son temple. L'Espagnol se rendit au salon où quelqu'un était assit sur le sofa de manière désinvolte et provocante. DeathMask planta son regard cobalt dans celui d'encre de Shura qui le dévisagea un très long moment ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant où se mettre. Car, même se trouvant dans un Temple autre que le sien, DM dégageait une prestance et une importance phénoménale, ce qui faisait que le maitre des lieux se sentait mal dans sa propre demeure. Shura alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil et continua de regarder DM qui ne le lâcha pas non plus des yeux. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de DM, ce qui déstabilisa le Capricorne qui sortit de sa transe et dévia son regard au loin. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cancer ? demanda Shura sans grande autorité._

_-Je te ramène un truc que tu avais oublié il y a quelques jours. Lorsque que tu nous as vus, moi et Saga, tu as laissé ton sac là et moi, je te le ramène. »_

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il prend pour parler. On dirait qu'il me parle comme si j'étais un débile ou un enfant. Et la façon qu'il utilise pour se mettre en importance en disant « Moi et Saga », ça montre à quel point il se sent supérieur ou alors à quel point il ne sait pas parler. C'est une convention de mettre le nom de l'autre personne avant et de finir par politesse par soi-même. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde de la sorte. C'est vraiment troublant. Il me fixe tellement ! Je n'y crois juste pas à tout l'aplomb qu'il a et ce manque total de gêne. Au juste, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est chez moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant qu'il m'attendait ? Est-ce qu'il a fouillé chez moi ? Au moins il n'aurait rien pu trouver de compromettant, parce que j'ai rien de tout ça. Je n'ai absolument rien dans mon Temple qu'il pourrait utiliser contre moi. Intelligent le gars, non ?

_-Shura… T'es dans la Lune ou quoi ? _

_La voix de DM ramena l'Espagnol à la réalité. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur le visage souriant de l'Italien. Ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de se lever presque théâtralement en disant avec détachement : « Bon et bien, J'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressante que rester ici à attendre que le bon Dieu arrive. » Shura ne saisit rien des paroles du Chevalier assassin qui partit princièrement du temple du Capricorne._

J'ai pas trop le goût de rester dans mon temple. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je ne tiens pas non plus à aller voir Mu. Ça, ça m'attriste un peu. Normalement j'aurais été chez lui et on aurait bu un thé en se racontant nos vies ou en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi du Sanctuaire. Je pourrais toujours aller voir Aphrodite, quoique après ce qui s'est passé aux thermes, je n'en suis plus si sur. Il risque à coup sur de venir m'en reparler. Et de quoi je vais avoir l'air s'il dit à tout le monde que j'ai fantasmé sur DM ? Faux ! je n'ai pas fantasmer sur DM. Ça a juste adonné que c'est à lui que j'ai pensé lorsque je me suis imaginer ça. C'est tout. C'aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'un accident. Non, en fait, C'était plutôt une coïncidence.

Bon, enfin, ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais faire. Je pourrais aller m'entrainer. Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à y aller. Je vais simplement aller marcher un peu sur la plage. Ça va me changer les idées.

_Shura sortit de son temple et partit sur la plage. Il ôta ses chaussures et se balada pieds nus dans le sable, tentant de penser à autres choses qu'à tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis un moment déjà. Tout ça avait commencé le jour où il avait surprit DM en train de se faire plaisir. Et depuis, ça n'arrêtait plus. Il en avait assez. C'était, certes, très excitant, mais en même temps, c'était agressant tout ça. Il ressassa dans sa tête tout ce qui s'était passé. Il tenta même de trouver un moyen d'éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête était d'éviter DM, Mu, Aphrodite et Milo qui avait agit un peu trop familièrement avec lui en lui donnant aussi librement et à la vue de n'importe qui du plaisir. Mais avait-il vraiment à se plaindre ? Non, Shura n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abandonne trop à Milo, car ce dernier était avec Camus et Shura ne tenait pas à être tenu responsable pour une rupture entre ceux-là. Mais bon, que pouvait-il bien faire dans sa situation alors ? Voila, ce qu'il tentait de trouver en marchant continuellement. _

_Shura remontait à son Temple après avoir marcher tout l'après-midi sur la plage. Il voulait allez se coucher. Il gravit la première demeure sainte. Mu le salua et lui faisant un regard provocateur. Il lui proposa de passer la nuit avec lui, mais Shura déclina rapidement, le rouge aux joues. Il grimpa au deuxième, puis au troisième. _

_Il était environ à la moitié du grand escalier menant au Temple du Cancer lorsqu'il en vit la Gardien regagner son temple en tenant, en tirant presque, Camus par la main. _

Bon, Shura… Tu passes sans jeter un œil dans le Temple de DM. Ce qui se passe là-dedans, ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Quoique le fait que DM tire Camus jusqu'à son Temple, ce soit louche et peut-être annonciateur de quelque chose de mauvais. Et pour quoi est-ce qu'il l'amenait à son Temple ? Il ne sait pas que le Verseau est avec le Scorpion ou quoi ? Quoique…. Milo m'a bien branlé alors qu'il est avec Camus… Mais branlé quelqu'un et couché avec un autre, ce n'est vraiment pas la même affaire… Surtout que j'ai l'impression que DM ne se laisse pas fourrer alors, ça fait que Camus se ferrait prendre par un autre gars… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je trouve très éthique si je peux dire. Je veux dire : tu sors avec quelqu'un ; tu lui restes fidèle.

Bon, je vais aller juste jeter un coup d'œil, vérifier que Camus ne se fait pas violer par DM, et ensuite je repars immédiatement une fois que je suis rassuré. Je me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne vais rien faire de ce que je viens de dire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le réaliser en tout cas, ça c'est sur. Enfin, je vais mettre la première partie en application. Pour la suite, on ne peut qu'espérer que je suive mes indications.

_Shura entra dans le temple du Cancer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Camus assis à califourchon sur les jambes de DM. Ce dernier siégeait sur le sofa en tenant le Verseau par les fesses. « Qu'est-ce que t'as Camus, merde, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces jours-ci ? » Le Français détourna les yeux, tenta de s'ôter de l'Italien, mais la poigne de l'aîné était ferme et forte. Camus finit par s'affaler sur DM qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux presque tendrement. « Je suis en manque, c'est tout… avoua Camus. _

_-Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait avec Milo… murmura doucement et avec assurance son interlocuteur._

_-J'ose pas… Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de le faire avec lui… je ne comprends pas moi-même… Je l'aime. Tu sais comme je l'aime –léger hochement de la tête de la part de DM- Mais j'ai terriblement l'impression que je briserais quelque chose en le faisant, que ça changerait quelque chose entre lui et moi… »_

_DM repoussa lentement Camus vers l'arrière et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Camus s'abandonna entre les bras de DM, comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait espéré. Leur baiser était beau et sensuel. On sentait facilement que les deux protagonistes étaient bouillants de désir car leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec frénésie et tendresse. Camus bascula DM jusqu'à l'étendre sur le canapé. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Ils stoppèrent, le temps que le Verseau ôte son chandail, puis reprirent avec plus de passion qu'avant. Les longs doigts de l'Italien frôlaient chaque parcelle de la peau blanche du dos de son amant. Ils la découvraient une fois de plus, comme s'ils en avaient oublié la douceur, la perfection et la sensibilité. Camus laissait échapper quelque soupir de bien-être et de plaisir. Ses doigts parcouraient les cheveux gris de DM pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Ils passèrent sous son chandail et caressèrent la peau mate qui s'offrait. Le Verseau sembla soudainement émerger d'un rêve, car il se releva et s'assit sur le ventre de DM, se passant les mains sur le visage. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Milo m'attend à son Temple, je dois y aller. » Il se leva de sur DeathMask et alla chercher son chandail pour l'enfiler. La voix grave et découragée de son ami le stoppa dans son mouvement. « Tu veux vraiment partir dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu veux vraiment aller au près de lui en voulant le toucher, sentir sa peau sous tes doigts, son corps contre le tien, sa chaleur en toi, sans pourtant le pouvoir ? Tu veux vraiment partir avec ce désir inassouvi que tu ne pourras que refouler en attendant ? En attendant quoi au juste ? Que tu ose franchir le pas, que tu t'abandonnes à lui, que tu fasses tomber le masque une bonne fois pour tout, que tu te découvre devant lui sans artifice ni mensonge ? Dis-moi la vérité Camus… Que veux-tu sincèrement ? » DM s'était levé en disant tout ce flot de paroles qui atteignirent directement le Français. Que voulait-il ? Camus se retourna et fit face à DM, sans masque, restant vrai et simple. Ce changement toucha Shura qui, caché derrière une colonne, observait la scène, mystifié. Jamais il n'aurait cru un tel comportement de la part des deux Chevaliers devant lui : DM si tendre et Camus si blessé et triste._

_Camus retourna vers DM et s'assit doucement sur le sofa, son regard désabusé tourné vers son aîné. « Je n'en sais rien… dis-le-moi… » DM fit face au Gardien du onzième Temple saint. Il lui attrapa délicatement le visage dont il embrassa d'abord le front, ensuite les paupières, une joue, puis il s'empara des lèvres qui embrassa avec fièvre. Son amant répondit fougueusement. Il se retrouva étendu sur le canapé, DM au-dessus de lui, lui embrassant le cou, les épaules, les pectoraux, revenant s'attarder sur ses lèvres rouges, puis retournant à son torse imberbe et magnifiquement musclé. « Pas ici DM… pas dans le salon… quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… chuchota le Verseau. » Mais ses paroles n'atteignirent pas leur destinataire. Celui-ci ôta son chandail qui laissa tomber au sol. Les ongles à Camus commencèrent à explorer cette peau brune et chaude. Les mains de DM commencèrent à défaire le pantalon de leur amant qui se laissa faire avec, certes, un peu de gêne. Le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du Chevalier des Glaces allèrent sur le plancher. La main droite du latino attrapa doucement le sexe qu'elle commença à masturber. Camus y prenait un énorme plaisir. Il décida qu'il ne serait pas égoïste dans son plaisir. Il fit basculer DM qui s'étendit sur le sol, légèrement abasourdi par le comportement de son ami. Lorsque le Français lui ôta ses derniers vêtements et qu'il se coucha parallèlement à lui mais dans l'autre sens, DM comprit et eu un léger sourire. Il se mit alors à sucer le sexe de Camus qui cessa sa propre fellation un instant, le temps de savourer pleinement le plaisir que l'Italien lui procurait. _

_Shura regardait la scène sans la voir. Il avait l'impression de la vivre, de ressentir, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les deux Chevaliers semblaient exécuter un exercice longuement pratiqué et rendu à l'apogée de sa perfection. Tout semblait à la fois coordonné et instinctif. C'était excitant, émouvant et d'une certaine beauté en même temps. Voir ces deux corps si différent : l'un était mince et presque cadavérique, les cheveux rouges sang et les yeux pair, alors que l'autre était bronzé et bâti, les cheveux gris et les yeux cobalt. Mais les voir ensemble dans cet acte, c'était indescriptible et pourtant on voudrait mettre des mots sur cette beauté. _

_Le sexe de Camus s'engouffrait totalement dans la bouche de DM, pendant que les mains de ce dernier parcourait les cuisses fuselées et pâles. Elles allèrent masser les fesses, les écarter, les pétrir tendrement. Camus cessa de sucer le Cancer et lui souffla, haletant : « Prend-moi… maintenant… » DM stoppa à son tour et fit pivoter Camus. Ce dernier se coucha sur le dos et souleva ses jambes. DeathMask hocha la tête. Il regarda intensément Camus droit dans les yeux, cherchant à voir si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il se plaça entre les jambes du Français, dont il souleva légèrement la croupe, et commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Un coup de bassin de la part de son amant lui fit comprendre que celui-ci voulait qu'il y aille plus rapidement. L'Italien s'exécuta et en un coup assez puissant il s'enfonça totalement en Camus qui ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche sous le choc, pour finalement soupir de bien-être. DeathMask commença à s'activer en Camus qui haletait doucement. Les ongles du cadet s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les épaules de son ainé. Ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce quelques petites gouttelettes rouges perlent sur la peau tendre. Elles coulèrent sur les mains blanches de celui qui était_ _responsable de ses meurtrissures. Pourtant la douleur causée sembla décupler l'ardeur du blessé dont les coups de butoir se firent plus profonds et plus prononcés. Les gémissements des deux amants se mêlaient avec volupté pour créer une symphonie délicate par son côté vrai et humain. _

_Shura se sentit soudainement mal d'être là, à les regarder faire l'Amour. Il se recula de derrière la colonne et traversa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'ouverture de la porte menant au salon. Il n'avait fait que trois pas, lorsque le regard brûlant de DM le capta. Shura se mit à trembler, en proie à une peur inexplicable. Le regard bleu de l'Italien se détacha avec dégoût de Shura qui s'enfuit comme un voleur. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à quitter le Temple du cancer. Il se réfugia simplement de l'autre côté du mur. Il s'adossa, se frappa mentalement, mais ne put se retenir de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le salon. DM continuait inlassablement d'enculer Camus. Aucun des deux ne faisait de bruit, si ce n'était quelques soupirs ou le son de leur respiration saccadée. C'était une sorte de cinéma muet. Le sang de DM coulait sur les avant-bras de Camus qui avait ouvert de nouvelles plaies dans le dos du Cancer. Une trentaine de trous plus ou moins gros, mais tous assez profonds, se trouvaient au niveau des épaules du Chevalier. _

_« D…M… je vais… tenta de prononcé Camus. » L'interpellé le fixa un moment dans les yeux et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Laisse-toi aller. » Camus s'agrippa soudainement avec plus de fermeté aux épaules de DeathMask qu'il meurtrit de nouveau. Son plaisir ayant atteint son apogée, il se répandit en un long jet de sperme sur son ventre. DM éjacula à son tour, envoyant son sperme au tréfonds du corps de Camus, puis il se laissa tomber sur son amant qui le serra contre lui. Le Verseau se mit à caresser les cheveux gris posés sur son torse, tout en tentant de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Son amant se redressa sur ses coudes et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se releva ensuite et alla se coucher de côté sur le canapé. « Tu devrait rentrer chez toi… Milo doit vraiment s'inquiéter. » Cette phrase réveilla Shura qui réalisa qu'il était sur le point de se faire attraper en flagrant voyeurisme. Il s'enfuit pour de bon du Temple de Cancer pour renter au sien, toujours cette peur qui persistait depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son frère d'arme._

* * *

Voila, c'était le cinquième chapitre.

Si vous avez aimé, lassez-moi des reviews sinon, laissez-moi s'en des constructifs pour que j'essais de m'améliorer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Donc, voici le sixième chapitre. je suis tellement fière de moi ! Je vais essayer de concorcte le septième sous peu, parce que j,adore écrire cette fic, spécialement lorsque vous me laissez des reviews._

_Les persos sont (malheureusement) la propriété de Masami Kurumada (et non la mienne)._

_Désolée pou l'orthographe._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

Shura gravissait les marches pour se rendre à son Temple. Il tentait vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées incohérentes. Il essayait de faire du ménage dans tous ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il entendait aussi. Mais quelque chose le dérageait, quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, mais il ne réussissait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Merde. Je ne comprends pas plus rien maintenant. Ça n'a juste aucun sens tout ce qui se passe. Camus couche avec DM, et avec ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'était décidément pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais, c'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas : Camus est en couple avec Milo et il le trompe avec DM. Je veux bien finir par croire que DM est un excellent amant, mais de là à tromper son propre amoureux, il y a des limites. Quoique, quand j'y pense, je trouve qu'ils pourraient faire un couple du tonnerre, DM et Camus. Juste de les regarder, ça m'a fait bizarre. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas les bonnes personnalités dans les bons corps à cause de comment ils se comportaient. DM était plutôt tendre, patient et doux, alors que Camus n'avait presque plus rien de froid ou e distant, il semblait humains, Bon, ok, ça fait étrange dit de cette façon-là, mais sérieusement, il n'était plus un iceberg dans sa façon d'agir. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils sont, disons, normaux, ils ne se sont jamais bien accordés ensemble. Camus était tempéré et DM brûlant et vivant. Non pas que Camus est l'air d'un mort…. Quoique qu'avec une peau aussi blanche et un tel manque d'émotion on peut toujours douter.

J'avoue que le comportement habituel du Verseau ne s'accorde pas super bien avec ce lui de Milo non plus qui est très émotif et impulsif. Mais si c'est comme le Cancer et le Verseau au lit, je ne peux pas douter quant à ce que Milo m'a dit lorsqu'il ma parler de la baise qu'il a eu avec son cher et tendre le lendemain que j'ai vu Aphrodite avec le Cancer. –_S'immobilise soudainement_- Attend une petite minute… Je viens de trouver ce qui cloche dans toute cette histoire : c'est justement cette baise dont m'a parlé Milo. Camus a dit à DM qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec le Scorpion alors que celui-ci me narre ses ébats. Ça marche pas tout ça. Il y en a un des deux qui me ment. Me ment ? Non, rectification. Il y en a un QUI ment. Parce que théoriquement, je ne suis pas sensé avoir entendu ces confessions de la part de Camus. Donc, soit Camus ne dit pas la vérité à DM… je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi il le ferrait. Je veux dire : si c'est pour la baiser, seulement, il n'aurait qu'à laisser Milo et le tour serait jouer, sinon, je ne vois aucune explication valable. De tout façon, je suis certain à 100% que DM ne dirait pas non à coucher avec quelqu'un peut importe pour quoi.

Beurk ! Ça me dégoutte ce comportement qu'il a. On dirait que tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est le cul. Et Dieu qu'il est servit ici avec les autres. Je ne comprendrai jamais mes compagnons d'arme on dirait. Sérieusement, pour quoi lui ? Hen ? Je demeure, et je compte bien demeurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dans cette incompréhension. Merde ! C'est un assassin qui s'amuse avec ses victimes et qui n'a aucun égards ou respect pour elle cor il va même jusqu'à accrocher ses visage dans son temple, comme de vulgaire trophées. Il est une vraie brute qui ne vit que pour le pouvoir et qui prône le combat à l'état brut ! Qu'est qui peut bien les attirer vers lui ? Surtout Camus que je croyais sage et sachant faire les bons choix, mais là, il a descendu dans mon estime. Il ment à Milo.

Ou alors, c'est peut-être Milo qui ment. Je crois sérieusement que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus probable. Il ne veut pas passer pour un idiot ou quelqu'un de mauvais au lit, alors il se vante de fausses baises torrides. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais qu'en même, il y en a qui sont bizarres dans ce monde. La plus grande majorité se retrouve dans un lieu fermé, loin du regard des personnes normales qui s'enfuiraient presque en courant. Ce lieu est éloigné de la civilisation, pour permettre un encadrement complet et parfait, ne contient jamais beaucoup de pensionnaires en même temps pour être plus efficaces quant aux soins à leur prodiguer et n'est connu que des personnes qui ont un lien avec l'endroit, aidant ou patients. Cet établissement se nomme : Sanctuaire d'Athéna. J'en suis moi-même pensionnaire. Ce que j'ai : et bien, je me crois Chevalier et possesseur de l'épée légendaire Excalibur. Non sérieusement maintenant, je vais cesser mon délire que je trouve légèrement rigolo tout de même.

Tiens, j'arrive au Temple du Scorpion, je vais accoster Milo et lui donner rendez-vous pour demain matin, car je sens qu'il faut qu'il m'explique deux ou trois choses lui, parce son histoire ne concorde pas avec celle de Camus. Tiens le voila.

_Shura arriva à côté de Milo qui se leva rapidement, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Ce fut lui qui le parla le premier : « Est-ce tu as vu Camus ? Je le cherche et je ne sens pas son Cosmos._

_-Eum non. Demain, il faut que je te parle. Rendez-vous aux arènes à 7h. » _

_Avant que Milo n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Shura quitta le Temple pour gravir ceux qui lui restaient avant d'atteindre le sien et pouvoir y prendre un douche._

Ouais, il me faut une douche sinon, je vais repenser dans cesse à tout ça. Quoique je ne suis pas sur que ce soit mieux que j'aille sous la douche, nu avec moi-même. Ah ! Mais ma gueule ! Je suis capable de me retenir tout de même. Je ne suis plus un adolescent avec les hormones dans le tapis nom de Dieu.

_Shura arriva à son temple et se rua à la salle de bain. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau sur sa peau et ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il alla à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il décida de dormir et ainsi chasser ses pensées étranges de son esprit et pouvoir dormir paisiblement pour une fois. Il ferma les yeux et s'évada dans le monde des rêves._

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Soleil se levait paresseusement. Shura s'étira longuement et repoussa les couvertures loin de son corps. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Le contact du froid sur sa peau nue le réveilla sans douceur. Il posa ses pieds au sol et entreprit de farfouiller à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Il avait rendez-vous avec Milo très bientôt. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer au Temple du Pope pour aller rendre quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avant son entretient avec le Scorpion. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de trainer, il devait dès maintenant descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son frère d'arme. _

_Un fois rendu en bas des marches de marbre, Shura fit parcourir son regard dans toute l'arène, à la recherche de Grec qui pourtant manquait à l'appel. Shura mit cela sur le compte que lui-même était à l'avance. Il soupira et s'assit contre le muret entourant l'arène et attendit patiemment que Milo veuille bien amener sa personne ici et maintenant. Toutefois, il li fallu attendre une bonne vingtaine de minute avec de voir apparaitre au loin la silhouette de son cadet. Ce dernier était rayonnant de bonheur. « Et bien, que me vaut ce rencard ce matin ? Cami va être tout dépité de voir que je me suis levé avant lui. » Shura inspira profondément, se leva et, sans savoir pour quoi, agrippa fermement les épaules du blond, lui disant, avec une voix grave et sur le ton de la confidence : « Il faut qu'on parle Milo. J'ai un truc super important qu'il faille que je te dise. Écoute-moi au moins avant d'avoir une quelconque réaction trop hâtive. » Milo sembla soudainement mal à L'aise. Avait-il déjà une idée de ce Shura voulait lui dire. Car si c'était bel et bien le cas, ça sauverait beaucoup de temps à l'Espagnol qui ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sur la table sans froisser Milo dans ses propos. « Shura, je… je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais… je... je ne… je ne partage pas tes sentiments, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est Camus que j'aime. Tu me comprends ? » L'intéressé fut à deux doigts de se mettre à rire. Milo avait vraiment cru que le Capricorne était là pour lui avouer des sentiments amoureux ? Mais, se contenant et se giflant mentalement, Shura garda son calme. « Non Milo, c'est autre chose. » Cela sembla rassurer le Scorpion qui redevint souriant et confiant. _

_Shura amena Milo à l'écart et se rendit en fait sur la plage où il trouva quelques roches. Il siégea sur l'une d'elle. Milo fit de même, se mettant en face de son aîné. « Alors ? Murmura Milo, soudainement prit d'un doute inexplicable. » Shura soupira et fixa l'horizon, ne sachant comment engager la conversation sur ce sujet plutôt spécial et dont on ne discutait pas avec légèreté. « T'as déjà couché avec Camus ?_

_-Bah, pour quoi ?_

_-Parce que tu m'as dit que « oui », lorsque tu m'as presque subtilement parlé d'un nuit que t'as eu avec lui, et moi, j'ai… j'ai eu… j'ai eu ouïe dire que « non ».Et je me demandais qu'est-ce qui était la vérité… »_

_Un silence gêné s'installa rapidement. Milo commença à triturer une mèche blonde de cheveux, le regard inerte. Shura ne lâchait pas l'horizon des yeux, n'osant pas confronter Milo en pleine face. L'absence de parole dura un long moment, mais aucun des deux ne tenta de la rompre, car ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour changer l'atmosphère qui les entourait. Milo fut le premier à rompre le silence et sa phrase fendit l'air comme un couteau tranche du pain. « C'est moi qui ai menti. Je vais te dire la vérité, car je sais que tu le garderas pour toi… J'ai bel et bien couché avec quelqu'un ce soir-là, mais ce n'était pas mon Cami comme tu dois t'en douter. J'ai… j'ai couché avec mon ex. Je regrette, merde que je le regrette ! Je m'en veux tellement, Shura, tu peux ne pas savoir à quel point. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais ça été plus fort que moi. J'ai invité Kanon à mon Temple et on a baisé, mais je m'en veux. J'ose pas l'avouer à Camus, parce que lui je sais qu'il ne me sera jamais infidèle. Il est même encore gêné de la faire avec moi, alors je veux ne même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?_

_-Oui… désolé…_

_-Je peux te poser moi aussi une question un peu dans ce genre là ?_

_-Heum, oui. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tous les soirs tu vas squatter dans le Temple à DM ? Est-ce que vous coucher ensemble tous les soirs ? C'est pas e mes affaires, mais ça m'intrigue. »_

_Shura resta coi un long moment. Milo le savait donc qu'il restait plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le quatrième Temple du zodiaque. Et il pensait maintenant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Si ça venait à se propager dans le Sanctuaire, le Capricorne savait qu'il lui serait très difficile de trouver des arguments qui le sauveraient de ce pétrin. Car que pouvait-il dit pour sa défense, si ça venait à se répandre ? Rien. Il était fait à l'os, car il ne pourrait rien justifier sans se rabaisser encore plus. « On n'a jamais couché ensemble. Et je ne tiens pas à répondre au pour quoi de ma présence en ces lieux. » Sur ce, Shura se leva et laissa Milo en plan avant de repartir vers son Temple à lui et s'y enfermer pour deux jours consécutifs, ne sortant pas une fois._

Ça fait deux jours que je reste cloitré dans mon temple. Mais il y a tellement de personnes que je ne tiens pas à voir que j'en suis rendu à me barricader loin des autres, à l'abri d'eux. Il y a Mu, DM, Kanon, Aphrodite, Milo et Camus maintenant, car je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le regarder en plaine face après tout ça.

Ce que je n'aime pas dans le fait de toujours rester ici, c'est que je m'ennuie à mourir et que je ne peux pas aller m'entrainer pour me changer les idées. Je sais, je me plains alors que ça ne fait que deux jours, mais tout de même, ça brise un peu ma routine. Au juste, quand est-ce que je me libère d'ici ? Ça fait certes bizarre dit de même, mais c'est environ la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je crois que je vais attendre encore deux autres journées avant de remettre le pied dehors, car je veux replacer mes idées avant ça. Il faut que je me fasse un plan et que je me battisse une manière d'agir. En gros, il faut que je trouve comment me comporter avec chaque Chevalier qui est un peu comme sur ma « Black List » si on veut. Ça fait ridicule à dire. Ça sonne comme s'il y avait une guerre secrète à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire et que ces Chevaliers-là étaient mes ennemis. C'est franchement n'importe quoi. Je me trouve idiot moi-même et ça, c'est un fait rare.

Voila deux autres journée d'écoulée. Voila, le moment de ma libération est enfin arrivé. Mesdames, Messieurs, le Chevalier du Capricorne daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez à l'extérieur et affronter ses compatriotes avec tout le courage qu'il a su emmagasiner durant ses quatre jours d'exile, si on peut appeler ça un exile. Bon allez, je vais aller aux arènes.

_La journée coula doucement, personne ne posa de questions sur le comportement du Chevalier, croyant certainement qu'il s'était isolé pour refaire le plein d'énergie dans la méditation ou quelque chose du genre, alors que le vérité était tout autre. Mais avaient-ils vraiment besoin de la savoir ? Non ! Alors, Shura les laissa bien croire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier._

_Le soir venu, il remonta à son Temple. Toutefois « Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. » Car dès que Shura atteignit le quatrième Temple, son cœur se serra soudainement et sa vitesse cardiaque aussi. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir cette fois. Il ne voulait pas voir, mais en même temps il le voulait, il aimait cette excitation que ça lui procurait et ça semblait remplir un vide qu'il avait, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même. Shura jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et y vit DM. Ce dernier était seul, assit confortablement sur son sofa qui avait tout connu niveau baise, en étant un observateur privilégier. Le Cancer défit son pantalon et sortit son sexe qu'il commença à masturber. Sa main glissait sur son membre avec l'adresse et l'expertise de quelqu'un d'expérience. _

Il faut que je parte d'ici, je n'ai rien à y faire. Il faut que je rentre à mon Temple. Mais merde, pour quoi mes jambes ne veulent-elle pas bouger ? Il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude de m'arrêter au temple du Cancer, comme si c'était ma session journalière où je matais un bon film porno avant de retourner chez moi. Je n'aime pas voir ça ! Non, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je n'aime pas… Est-ce que je suis convaincant ? Non ! Vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas capable de me leurrer moi-même. Je me trouve pathétique. Je me sens un peu comme, l'analogie est horrible, comme Aphrodite qui me dit toujours qu'il est incapable de ne pas baiser avec DM. Enfin, je le comprends un peu, si je peux dire. Moi, je suis incapable de ne pas observer ver DM quand il baise avec quelqu'un ou qu'il se branle. Je me trouve dégoûtant d'être accro à ça. Non de non ! Shura, tu n'es du tout accro à DM. Juste à ce que tu vois, un peu comme n'importe qui découvrant la pornographie qui aime ça et qui trouve ça excitant. C'est tout ! Tu as simplement un petit penchant pour la pornographie que tu viens de te découvrir. C'est tout, mon Grand. Bon, alors, tu oblige ton cerveau à faire marcher tes jambes qui doivent te mener à ton Temple ou tu dormiras et demain t'auras tout oublié de tout ça. Wooo ! Faudrait que j'arrête de me parler à la troisième personne, ça donne un air schizophrène ! Et ça me fait penser à saga, ce qui me ramène indirectement à DM et à la vue imprenable que j'ai de lui et son sexe. _(Gifle mentale très puissante)_ Bon, je m'en vais.

_Shura jeta un regard à DeathMask dont la main allait toujours de haut en bas sur son sexe. Le caressant doucement. Les yeux de Shura était incapables de se détacher de cette vue. L'Italien laissait échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le haut du dossier. Shura avait l'impression que son pantalon devenait plus serré qu'il ne devrait. La main s'ôta du sexe et allèrent à la bouche aux belles lèvres qui les humidifia avant qu'ils ne retournent sur l'organe fièrement dressé. Les mouvements de DM se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés. Puis, ils devinrent plus amples et appliqués. Un râle de jouissance franchir les lèvres de DM. Le sperme vint se répandre sur le torse musclé de l'Italien._

_Le sperme alla se posé en longues trainées blanches sur le t-shirt noir du cancer. Ce dernier passa ses doigts sur les tâches blanchâtres et amena la substance à sa bouche. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres rougis par le plaisir. Le regard de DeathMask était brillant et crépitant de flammes de plaisir. Le Chevalier soupira d'allégresse et retourna à sa chambre._

Je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste ! Est-ce que je l'ai dit assez de fois ? Non ? Un autre pour la chance. Allez. Je me déteste ! Sérieusement, là. Ça fait une semaine, que je m'arrête tous les soirs pour regarder DM se donner du plaisir. Et pourtant, je ne me lasse pas de voir ça. Ça m'excite autant à chaque fois. Peut-être même plus à chaque fois, parce que j'anticipe ce que je vais voir. Et là, je vais encore, selon la routine, rentrez chez moi, l'entre-jambe toujours aussi douloureux, aller sous la douche, me masturber et ensuite aller me coucher pour être en plaine forme pour le lendemain. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir un psychologue ou quelque chose du genre. Mais, d'une façon, j'aime cette habitude. Je me déteste. Décidément, je me calle tout seul. DM est un assassin, un idiot, une tête enflée, un insensé, un emmerdeur, un narcissique, un imbécile, un colérique, un meurtrier, un connard, un indiscipliné, une tête de mule, un entêté, une brute, un salopard, un inculte, un traître, une personne sarcastique, un simple d'esprit, quelqu'un d'inutile, mais ça ne change pourtant rien au fait qu'il ait un corps magnifique. Je me déteste. Je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste, je me déteste !!! JE ME DÉTESTE de penser ainsi. Mais tout ce que je peux dire contre lui ne lui enlève pas ce petit charme qu'il a.

Pour cesser tout ça, faudrait que je voie le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, que quelqu'un d'autre me fasse ressentir ces émotions-là. Dans la mesure ou je pourrais coucher avec cette personne serait bien aussi, tout de même. J'ai une idée! Je sais ce que je vais faire pour ça. Mon plan est fait. C'est décidé : demain, je vais aller dire à Mu que j'accepte sa proposition pour coucher avec lui. Ça va me changer les idées et à force de voir tout le monde coucher avec tout le monde, je finis par vouloir essayer moi aussi. Alors, ma décision est prise et je VAIS la mettre en application demain.

* * *

Voila, c'était le 6ème chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews, parce que j'adore savoir ce que les gens pensent de mon travail, spécialement si c,est pour me dire qu'ils ont aimé (:P).


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la 7ème partie de la fic Tableau de Chasse. Désolé, j'ai pris plus de temps que je ne le voulais pas écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous pourrez constater une légère différence avec les précédents chapitres. Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. _

_Je m'excuse si vous y trouvez des fautes, je ne suis pas professionnel dans ce domaine. _

_Amusz-vous bien !_

* * *

Le Soleil se levait sur le Sanctuaire lorsque Shura sortit de la douche. Il avait très mal dormit, hanté par des pensées à la fois plaisantes et décourageantes. Il avait passées toutes ces heures d'obscurité à chercher ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Mu. Il savait au fond de lui-même que le simple fait d'arriver devant le Bélier et de lui dire : « Je veux coucher avec toi. » suffirait largement à la tâche. Toutefois, Shura avait préférer occuper ses heures de solitudes et d'ennuie à trouver une autre façon, à la fois subtile et pratique, pour faire passer son message sans, pour autant, avouer directement à Mu qu'il voulait baiser avec lui. Non. Pas de manière aussi crue et franche. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de l'annoncer de la sorte à son frère d'arme. Il trouvait que ça faisait trop… trop…

DeathMask ! Oui, c'est ça. C'est tellement à son image d'aller le dire comme ça, d'aller voir la personne pour lui annoncer sans détournement ses envies et intentions. Mais moi, je ne suis pas de même. Non. Je vais être un peu moins direct, mais Mu va comprendre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne reportera pas à dans trop longtemps le moment fatidique. C'est certain qu'il va falloir trouver un moment où il n'y a aucune chance que Shaka ou quelqu'un d'autre ne le sachent, ou pire… le voient. Surtout pas Shaka. Il est tout de même l'amoureux de Mu. Il ne va pas trouver ça drôle et moi je risque de perdre (encore) mes sens, mais pas pour la même raison que la dernière fois. C'est déjà ça.

Enfin, maintenant que je sais ce que je vais lui dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire, sinon, ma nuit blanche aura été inutile. Ça sonne comme si j'avais fait cela de mon bon vouloir et par ma propre volonté. Ce qui est totalement faux ! C'était ça ou je revoyais encore le corps de Dm qui me hante depuis déjà trop longtemps. Les images n'ont-elles pas un temps limite qu'elles doivent respectées et après quoi elles doivent partir et ne JAMAIS revenir ? (_soupir_) Il semblerait que non… Donc, ce que je vais lui dire ressemble beaucoup à : « Mu, tu sais cette proposition que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière qui impliquait toi, moi et une nuit torride, et bien, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce serait probablement une bonne idée. Je sais c'est un peu surprenant que j'accepte, mais je me suis dit qu'à 23 ans, c'était rendu un peu vieux pour être encore puceau. Enfin, si jamais il y un moment qui ferrait ton affaire plus qu'un autre… Tu me le laisse savoir ! Allez, à plus. » Suite à ça, je vais partir et rentrer chez moi, pour noyer dans l'alcool tout le stress que ça va me faire ressentir et qui déjà, maintenant, comment à m'engloutir. J'ai l'impression d'être plus stresser que lorsque la guerre du Sanctuaire s'est déclenchée ! Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que si j'échoue, je pourrais devenir la risée du Sanctuaire, alors qu'à la guerre si je mourrais, je restais dans l'honneur, celui d'avoir été un Chevalier et de m'être battu jusqu'au bout pour mes convictions. Tandis que en ce moment, mes «convictions » ne sont pas très louables…

Bon, assez de discutions et pensées inutiles. Il faut que j'y aille, avant que le moment plein de volonté dans lequel je suis présentement ne s'envole. J'espère simplement que Mu sera à son Temple, car je ne veux pas l'y attendre. Ce serait suspect de ma part. Et si Shaka venait à passer, comment pourrais-je bien justifier ma présence et expliquer la raison de mon attente. Non, ce ne serait pas bien.

_Shura quitta son Temple et marcha en utilisant les passages secrets pour rester hors de la vue des autres Chevaliers. Il camoufla son cosmos et rapidement arriva près du premier Temple zodiacal. Il y avait un murmure qui se répercutait jusqu'à l'extérieur. La voix de Shaka. Il était donc dans le Temple. Seul toutefois. Son seul cosmos était percevable. Parlait-il seul ? Probablement pas. Son interlocuteur voilait son aura. Ne fallait-il pas qu'il soit là ? Était-il banni du Sanctuaire ? Ou alors sa présence en ces lieux aurait été source de rumeurs et de commentaires non-avenus et/ou disgracieux._

Je devrais rentrer chez nous. Je repasserai plus tard. Ou alors, je traverse et je vais aux arènes. Peut-être que Mu y sera. Oui, bonne idée Shura. En route, cher ami. Je recommence à me parler tout seul. Je suis malsain envers moi-même. Bah, ça me passera. Il ne me reste plus qu'à traverser ce Temple. Trop tard pour utiliser le passage secret. Bah, je vais passer devant leur face, c'est tout. Si c'était vraiment confidentiel, ils se cacheraient plus que ça. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne se sont pas cachés parce que, en temps normal, tout le Sanctuaire est à l'entraînement en ce moment. Tout, maintenant, exclu les deux personnes qui parlent ici et moi. Je m'en fiche un peu. Les Chevaliers ont bien le droit de parler avec qui ils veulent et cale sans que ce ne soit susceptible d'être mal vu. À moins, évidemment que je n'entende parler de rébellion ou de guerre imminente. Mais Shaka n'oserait jamais se rebeller contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il est trop fidèle à notre Déesse pour tenter quoique se soit contre elle.

_Shura marcha à pas feutrer vers la pièce centrale du temple, l'endroit d'où émanait la voix de Shaka. Le timbre de sa voix était faible et suppliant, presque plaintif. Shura s'en inquiéta quelque peu. Il serait près à intervenir s'il le fallait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voix Shaka avec DM. _

Non mais nom de Dieu ! Il est partout celui-là. Il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille quelque part sans qu'il n'y soit. Il parle avec Shaka, mais de quoi au juste ? Surtout qu'en regardant l'expression du visage du Chevalier de la Vierge, on s'inquiète énormément du motif de leur discussion. Je ne peux pas passer maintenant. Ce serait très suspect. On pourrait croire que je suis DM partout, à toujours être dans le coin, non loin de lui. Je vais attendre qu'ils aient fini et ensuite je passe. Ou alors je retourne à mon Temple, je compte jusqu'à un million et je redescends. Ou encore, je reviens sur mes pas et j'emprunte le passage secret. La dernière solution est probablement la meilleure. Seulement, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez silencieux en repartant. Ce serait vraiment mal si je me faisais pincer maintenant que j'y suis presque arrivé. En y réfléchissant bien, tout ce qui implique le fait que je doive me déplacer est un risque en lui-même. Bon, et bien, après mure réflexion et en avoir discuté longuement avec moi-même, je vais faire le pied de grue ici et attendre que leur échange se termine. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ce soit bientôt. Sinon, je vais me retrouver à faire la statue pendant plus longtemps que je ne sais pouvoir le supporter. Je me connais assez bien pour savoir que je déteste rester sur place sans rien faire. Donc, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça va s'abréger leur affaire. Est-ce que je…Non… Je ne devrais pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là peuvent bien se dire qui ne doit pas être entendu ? Probablement rien de bien dangereux vu l'habituelle animosité qui les lie.

_Shura tendit donc l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce adjacente. La voix de DM était trop basse pour qu'il puisse discerner ce qu'il murmurait à son frère d'arme. Le visage de Shaka perdit un peu de couleur, mais la regagna très rapidement. « S'il te plait, DM, c'est pour notre bien qu'il faut que tu fasses ça… souffla Shaka en regardant le sol. _

_-Comme si je me souciais de vous. Je me fous, et tu le sais, des autres personnes du Sanctuaire, ricana le Cancer. _

_-On ne dirait pas toujours, glissa narquoisement l'Indien. »_

_DM eut un raclement de gorge dédaigneux. Il promena son regard de manière circulaire sur la pièce. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose pour quitter cette pièce. N'importe quoi. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et reporta son attention sur Shaka qui avait relevé la tête. L'Indien soupira puis, de ses yeux céruléens, questionna de nouveau son ainé. Le silence perdura un long moment. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. L'un ne savait pas quoi répondre et l'autre ne tenait pas à mettre en colère son vis-à-vis. Shura, quant à lui, tentait de comprendre ce dont il pouvait bien être question. Aucune information pertinente n'avait été mentionnée, si ce n'était le fait que l'acte que poserait DM aiderait le Sanctuaire. Mais là encore, ça ne l'avançait en rien dans sa quête vers la raison de cette discussion. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas y avoir une guerre en vue… « Mu en saura quelque chose ou pas ? interrogea l'Italien à l'intention de Shaka._

_-Il est déjà au courant. Il l'a été bien avant toi. _

_-Splendide, ironisa le Cancer. Bon, ça va, j'accepte. Mais ce sera bien la seule fois, Shaka de la Vierge, que je me sacrifierai en ton nom. _

_-Je ne t'en demanderai jamais plus autant._

_-Tu ne le pourras plus… »_

_Sur ce DM quitta le Temple du Bélier en direction des arènes. Shura resta consterné un très, très long moment. Sacrifice ? Qu'était-ce à dire ? DeathMask allait devoir se sacrifier ? _

Quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien. DM va devoir mourir pour Shaka. Enfin, ça sonne comme si Shaka devait mourir et que DM le faisait à sa place. C'est insensé. Pourquoi, en premier lieu, faudrait-il que Shaka meurt ? Et, en deuxième lieu, pourquoi serait-ce DM qui se sacrifierait ? Bon, peut-être que j'ai mal compris. Peut-être que les mots qu'ils ont dit ne sont pas ceux qui me sont venus à l'oreille. Peut-être même que j'ai entendu ce que j'aurais voulu entendre. Non ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de dire cela. Je ne peux pas souhaiter le mort d'un de mes frères d'arme même si la relation que j'entretiens avec lui est mauvaise. Non, il doit y avoir un double sens que je n'ai pas saisi ou alors probablement que si j'avais eu le début de la discussion j'aurais compris de quoi il en retournait, mais en ce moment, n'ayant pas le contexte de ces paroles, je ne peux pas me permettre d'inventer le sens de ces mots.

_« Excellente initiative Shura. Je suis bon gré d'entendre cela de ta part. » La voix de Shaka était toute proche des oreilles de Shura. En fait, le Chevalier de la Vierge était en face du Capricorne, accoté contre le mur de marbre. Il avait senti le cosmos de son frère d'arme et bien qu'il l'ait interpelé à quelques reprises, il avait cru bon de regarder ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami pour saisir la raison de sa pétrification. Il avait ainsi découvert que Shura se questionnait sur l'échange qu'il avait entendu et sur le vrai sens des paroles. Shaka avait bien aimé les dernières pensées qu'il avait écoutées avec amusement. « Shura, je voudrais bien pouvoir t'éclairer, mais je ne le puis pas. Toutefois, sache qu'aucune vie n'est en danger. » Sur ces paroles rassurantes et troublantes, l'être le plus proche de Dieu quitta en direction de son propre domaine. _

_Shura le regarda quitter et suivit le chemin qu'avait précédemment parcouru le Cancer. L'arène était pleine à craquer si on pouvait dire. La journée était tellement belle que la plus part des maitres étaient là avec leur élève pour l'entrainement obligatoire et meurtrier. Aucun apprenti ne rentrait en un morceau. Tous avaient au moins perdu toute leur énergie. Les maitres avaient tous cette manie, ou ce don, pour rendre leur protégé aussi mou et trempé qu'une serviette fraichement plongée dans l'eau. Shura se souvenait avec tristesse de son propre entrainement. Aaah... C'était le bon vieux temps ! _

_Le Capricorne commença son propre entrainement, suivant sa propre routine. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à tout ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment la motivation nécessaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as Shura ? » La voix de Mu sortit Shura de sa transe. _

Euh ! Après ce que j'ai entendu dans le Temple du Bélier, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le goût de faire ce que j'étais sensé faire. Je suis un cas désespéré, je le sais. Je vais m'en mordre les doigts bientôt aussi. Enfin, je devrais bien commencer à m'habituer. Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Je ne suis pas en forme, j'ai quelque chose qui me trotte en tête et j'ai simplement le goût d'aller me coucher pour ne plus jamais me réveiller et, par le fait même, ne plus recroiser DM. Non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas non plus lui avouer que ce que j'ai entendu dans son Temple, la conversation entre Shaka et DeathMask, me trouble puisque je ne comprends pas ce que ces paroles pouvaient bien vouloir dire. Il voudrait savoir pourquoi je les écoutais au lieu de passer mon chemin, pourquoi j'étais de toute façon aller à son Tempe alors qu'il y a un passage spécial pour se rendre aux arènes et pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe de tout cela. Peut-être même que Mu me reparlerait de ce quoi je voulais lui parler, mais dont je n'ai pas spécialement envie en ce moment. Mais que la vie est compliquée !

_« Bah, j'ai rouillé et ça me décourage un peu. C'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat… répondit Shura avec lassitude. » Mu lui envoya un sourire compatissant et amical. « Écoute, c'est comme la bicyclette : en peu de temps, ça va te revenir. » Sur ce, il donna un tape fraternelle sur l'épaule de son ami et retourna à ses affaires. Sans plus, ni moins._

La bicyclette, hen ? J'ai jamais fait de la bicyclette, alors semblerait que je sois mal barré. (Rire) Enfin, il ne m'a pas parler de je sais quoi. Et ça me va comme ça. Il faudrait, pendant que j'y pense, que je me trouve un partenaire de combat tout de suite. Probablement que ça va me faire du bien de me dérouiller sur autre chose que de l'air. Parce que pour vérifier la force de l'impact, ce n'est pas super pratique.

_Justement au moment où Shura se faisait ces réflexions, une main large et chaude se posa sur son épaule. L'Espagnol se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Cancer qui lui souriait avec amusement. « T'as besoin d'un partenaire ? Moi oui. Tu viens ? » Avant même que son vis-à-vis n'ait eu le temps de répondre, DeathMask quitta en direction du centre l'arène. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était flagrant et pourtant Shura le suivit presque docilement. Au milieu des autres échanges, ils commencèrent le leur. DM n'utilisait pas sa force comme il aimait si bien le faire. Non, il jouait avec sa vitesse pour esquiver les coups de son adversaire qui s'était pourtant mis sur la défensive, croyant connaitre le style de combat de son frère d'arme._

_Le combat se poursuivait et Shura voyait rapidement au DM voulait en venir. Il adorait esquiver les coups de Shura en se rapprochant de lui, faisant toujours de son mieux pour que leurs deux corps se collent et glissent l'un sur l'autre. Cette trop grande proximité déconcentrait le Capricorne, tout en le troublant énormément. Il percevait le souffle de l'Italien sur sa peau et entendait sa respiration à son oreille. Il sentait la moiteur de ce corps se mélanger à la sienne. La garde de Shura diminuait toujours plus à chaque fois que DM se rapprochait et lisait contre lui. Cette inadvertance lui fut fatal et en un coup de poing où toute sa force était emmagasinée, DeathMask envoya valser Shura, l'assommant violement contre l'enceinte de l'arène. Le sang commençait à couler le long de la nuque du Capricorne qui s'affala parterre. DM fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe de son découragement et de son irritation. Il alla ramasser son ex-adversaire._

_Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où était allongé Shura. Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir. Était-il mort ? Non, la douleur le lui rappelait bien assez. Il ouvrit les yeux et il ne vit autour de lui que des murs nus et blancs. Une semi-obscurité régnait sur la pièce. La nuit était tombée dehors. Une lampe en face du lit projetait sur la chambre un éclairage presque surhumain. La lumière semblait tangible ici. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'impression que Shura avait. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se dressa dans le cadre de la porte. Un plateau à la main la personne s'adossa au cadrage et attendit. Shura tenta de se relever sur ses coudes pour mieux distinguer la personne devant lui. À peine tenta-t-il de bouger que l'endroit se mit à tanguer et qu'il retomba la tête sur l'oreiller. « N'essaie pas de bouger. Je crois bien que t'as eu une commotion cérébrale. Désolé. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors et que t'es alité dans mon Temple. » Shura reconnu la voix de DM. Voila donc trois jours qu'il était dans ce Temple. Et il semblerait que DM l'avait veillé. Le Cancer pénétra enfin dans la pièce et posa le plateau à côté de Shura. « Mange. » Sur ce, il quitta les lieux._

_Shura n'avait pas pu bouger avant deux autres jours. Il était resté dans le quatrième Temple avec pour seule compagnie celle de DM. Ce dernier avait été un véritable Ange pour le Capricorne. « Pourquoi tu t'occupe ainsi de moi. T'aurais simplement pu me laisser crever. C'aurait été à ton image…_

_-Ta gueule. C'est la moindre des choses que je te tienne en vie si je ne veux pas que Shion me tombe dessus en me hurlant des bêtises par la tête comme il sais si bine le faire lorsqu'il est question de mon comportement. De toute façon… C'aurait été dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi beau ne meurt. Tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à Shura de répondre qu'il l'embrassa. Leur lèvres se collèrent, s'ouvrirent, se refermèrent et ainsi de suite. La langue de Dm s'insinua doucement dans la bouche de Shura, à la recherche de sa semblable. Le baiser dura et Shura se surpris à gémir contre les lèvres de l'Italien. DM se détacha de Shura et repartit._

_Il ne fallu pas longtemps au Capricorne pour qu'il ne retourne à son Temple, les pensées mêlées et le cœur battant._

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui a commencé et, étant blessé je n'ai rien pu faire pour me sauver de cette étreinte que je n'ai pas apprécié. Non, je n'ai pas aimé et ça me dégoute tellement que j'ai juste envie de recommencer. Merde. Faudrait que je cesse de faire ça. Cette manie que j'ai de vouloir me convaincre et de finalement tout briser en disant la première stupidité qui me passe par la tête. Oui, justement : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête pour que je le laisse faire ce qu'il a fait. Il va croire ensuite qu'il m'intéresse, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je ne veux rien savoir de lui et tout ce qu'il fait avec les autres. Les autres justement, pas moi. Comment a-t-il pu oser faire ça ? Je suis certain que tout ceci était prémédité et qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que je me retrouve chez lui et qu'il puisse ensuite abuser de mon faiblesse. Je ne me laisserais jamais plus faire. La prochaine fois, ce sera mon poing sur sa gueule qu'il aura. Je vais aller le voir bientôt pour le lui dire. Il a eu un baiser de ma part et c'est tout ce dont il ne pourra jamais se vanter d'avoir eu !

* * *

Voila, mesdames et messieurs, la fin de ce chapitres. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au plaisir de vous lire. Car ça me fait aussi plaisir de lire vos reviews que vous de lire mon histoire. (Enfin j'espère... Sinon pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu au 7ème chapitre si vous n'aimez pas ?)

Bizz !


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici le 8ème chapitre de Tableau de Chasse. J,espère que vous l'aimerez. Donc, bonne lecture ! Désolé pour l'orthographe..._

_Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Les heures passaient et Shura ne savait quoi en faire. Voila deux semaines qu'il avait embrassé DM et lentement la volupté qui s'en dégageait lorsqu'il y pensait s'éloignait. Il réussissait à merveille à se montrer indifférent en la présence de DM. Il s'en félicitait discrètement, pour ne pas se réprimander lui-même des comportements aussi puérils que ceux de se féliciter pour quelque chose de stupide. Le Capricorne tournait en rond dans son Temple, il faisait encore une fois le tour de la statue qui trônait au centre de son Temple, en regardant se succéder les dalles de marbres devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment occuper son temps et cherchait presque désespérément.

228, 229, 230, 231, 232, 233, 234, 235, 236, 237, 238, 238, 239… Minute ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment compté deux fois la même dalle ? Merde ! Il va falloir que je recommence encore. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Ça doit faire quatre fois que je dois tout reprendre à zéro, spécialement parce que je ne réussis jamais à me souvenir quelle était la dalle que j'ai comptée en dernière et celle qui fait office de jumelle à sa précédente, ça veut dire qu'elle porte le même numéro que l'autre d'avant. Non mais, c'est que c'est chiant à la fin. Bon, il faudrait vraiment que je me trouve une autre occupation que compter les dalles autour de la statue, parce que ce n'est pas très constructif et que je commence, de un, à avoir le tournis et, de deux, à trouver ça ennuyant. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire alors ? Je pourrais aller voir quelqu'un, aller m'entrainer, allez manger quelque chose, aller faire un tour à Athènes, demander à Shion d'avoir une mission pour aller m'occuper ailleurs, aller dans un autre pays pour me ressourcer, méditer et approfondir mes technique. Oui, je pourrais faire tout ça, mais il n'y a rien dans tout ça qui me tente vraiment. C'est ça mon gros problèmes ces jours-ci, c'est que je ne sais jamais quoi faire. Je ne veux pas rester seul, c'est pire que mal accompagné. Sérieusement, je commence à ne plus savoir quoi me dire, il me semble que je connais déjà tous mes sujets de conversation et que j'ai fait le tour de tous mes points de vue sur tous les sujets que j'ai pu aborder avec moi-même, alors c'est pour dire à quel point je commence moi-même à me taper sur les nerfs depuis le temps que je me côtoie, et spécialement depuis la dernière semaine que j'ai passée seul avec ma propre personne, en tête-à-tête tous les jours. Ok ! C'est beau, Shura, tu te sens seul et ça se ressens.

Quand j'y pense, je n'ai pas encore tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite. Oui, oui, celle d'aller voir Mu pour lui proposer de coucher avec moi. Mais, est-ce que j'en ai encore envie au moins ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je dirais que l'effet DM s'est plutôt calmé depuis un moment, ce qui me laisse un peu de répits et ça me permet de récupérer et de me rendre compte à quel point mon comportement était stupide dans ce temps-là. Dans ce temps-là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir évolué depuis deux semaines, probablement parce que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de me demander ce que je voulais vraiment et que ce qui était important pour moi. Je me suis donc rendu compte que le sexe n'était pas dans les choses importantes pour moi. Mais l'amitié l'est, alors le fait d'avoir laisser de côté mes amis, ça me fait me sentir un peu mal, parce que ces derniers, quoique je ne peux que compter qu'Aphrodite dans cette catégorie, doivent m'en vouloir un peu, beaucoup, énormément, de les avoir ainsi négligés. Mais je crois bien qu'Aphrodite comprendra le fait que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude et de calme dans ma vie.

Je vais aller le voir pour savoir comment il va et ainsi me racheter de mes fautes, si je puis dire.

_Shura quitta son temple et gravit les quelques marches que le séparait de la demeure du Poisson. Il sentait le Cosmos de son ami dans la cuisine et c'est justement là qu'il se rendit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait faire pour aborder la conversation, ni comment il allait parvenir à éviter le sujet DeathMask, mais il trouverait bien, car à coup sur Aphrodite allait lui demander la raison de son isolement et donc la présence de DM dans ses explications était incontournable. Toutefois, le mini-monologue sur le problème DM devait être évité, mais pas totalement effacé puisqu'il était à la base de cet isolement justement. Trop de choses compliquées auxquelles Shura décida de penser en temps et lieu, mais pas maintenant. _

_Une odeur étrange s'envolait dans le douzième Temple saint. Shura était incapable de l'identifiées, mais il savait que cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien bon. Il fit irruption dans la cuisine. Aphrodite était en train de pester contre le four d'où s'échappait une fumée noire. Le repas avait cramé. Pauvre de lui ! Shura leva son regard et ce fut pour rencontrer celui de qui ? DM, évidemment. Celui-ci, assis confortablement sur la table à manger, croquait avec vigueur dans une pomme jaune. « Hey, Shura ! Si t'es venu pour manger, oublis tout de suite, Princesse a manqué son coup !_

_-Ta gueule DM et cesse de m'appeler Princesse. Tiens, Shu, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu viens t'asseoir un instant… proposa finalement Aphrodite en refermant le four. _

Je jette un coup d'œil à DM avant de répondre. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il mange simplement sa pomme. Je crois que je peux bien rester, après tout qu'est-ce qui me retiendrait de le faire ? Je suis venu ici pour voir Aphrodite, alors pourquoi partirais-je alors que je suis arrivé ? Je hoche simplement la tête et m'installe sur une chaise. Aphrodite me demande la raison de ma présence. Je hausse les épaules, l'air désinvolte. Je lui réponds que je voulais juste passer du temps avec lui, rien de plus, car depuis un moment, on ne se parlait pas vraiment. Et que je trouvais ça triste puisque ça me manque de l'entendre me raconter tout ce que je n'ai pas le gout de savoir mais qui, en fin de compte, m'intéresse tout de même un peu surtout quand c'est vraiment choquant ou intriguant.

J'espère qu'il va comprendre et qu'il va faire partir cet énergumène qui se trouve dans son Temple parce que sinon, je lui dis qu'on se reprendra. Je ne lui avouerai pas que c'est parce que je ne tiens pas à être près de DM. Il y verrait matière à partir une rumeur. Surtout après le fait que certains savent déjà que j'ai la mauvaise habitude d'aller, le soir, squatter et mater dans le Temple à DM, ce que, bien sur, je me suis promis d'arrêter. Bon.

_« DM, ça te dérangerais pas qu'on se revoie à soir à la place ? tenta Aphrodite, doucement._

_Mmmf._

_DM leva un sourcil et, avec un air suffisant, partit vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa à la cloison tout en regardant Aphrodite. Il le jugea du regard un moment, puis fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Oublie pour ce soir. J'ai pas le temps pour toi. Je te dis quand je pourrai. Tu sais que je suis un homme occupé. » Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres et fit glisser ses pupilles cobalt sur Shura. Ce dernier se retint de faire un pas en arrière et affronta le regard de DM. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à lui, maintenant ? Les yeux bleus du Cancer se baladèrent longuement sur le corps du Capricorne avant de revenir plus haut et de s'ancrer solidement dans les pupilles noires. « Toi, s'adressa-t-il à Shura, tu sais que c'est différent. T'as juste à me le dire et je m'arrange pour être libre. Allez, Ciao! »_

_Une fois l'Italien partit, les yeux du Poisson se mirent à observer Shura avec amusement et curiosité. « Est-ce qui se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ? s'enquit Aphrodite avec intérêt. _

_-Non. Il n'y a rien, rétorqua froidement Shura. »_

Pour qui il se prend ce maudit Italien de malheur. Je ne réussis pas à croire qu'il ait osé dire cela, spécialement devant Aphro après lui avoir dit qu'il verrait s'il pourrait se trouver du temps pour lui et ensuite il me lance que moi c'est quand je veux. Et bien, il devrait déjà savoir que ce sera jamais, car il ne m'intéresse pas. Il ne m'intéressera jamais. Il n'est pas mon genre. Est-ce que j'ai un genre tout d'abords ? Je veux dire : est-ce que je sais ce qui me plait et ce qui ne me plait pas ? Je me poserai cette question lorsque je serai seul, j'aurais plus le temps d'y répondre. Ce sera pour ce soir, après l'entrainement, puisque je ne m'arrêterai PAS au Temple à DM, j'irai DIRECTEMENT au mien. Est-ce que je vais être assez gentil et sage pour m'écouter ? Probablement pas, je commence dangereusement à me connaitre après tout ce temps passé avec moi-même. STOP ! Retour à la réalité. Aphrodite vient de me poser une autre question et il faudrait que j'y réponde. Quoique je n'en ai pas vraiment envie pour dire la vérité. Il y a de ces personnes qui vous posent les questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas répondre et pourtant, en l'honneur de l'amitié qui vous lie, vous devez le faire à contrecœur, mais vous ne devez toutefois pas mentir car si l'autre personne vient à l'apprendre vous allez vous retrouver dans la merde et sans espoir de vous faire pardonner. Et ce vous dont je fais usage et bien il va de soit qu'il ne qualifie que moi. Puisqu'il n'y a qu'à moi que je parle de la sorte et à qui je parle tout court !

_« Mais, Shu, dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il te plait, DM ?_

_- Bah, je ne sais pas trop Aph. Disons qu'il est spécial et, ben, il n'est pas laid._

_-Pas laid ? C'est tout ? Moi je trouve qu'il est mieux que pas laid. Tu l'as déjà vu nu, donc…_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vu nu ? suffoqua littéralement Shura._

_-Ben dans les douches aux arènes. Pourquoi tu t'es insurgé de la sorte ?_

_-Laisse. »_

_La conversation commençait à prendre une allure qui ne plairait pas à Shura si elle continuait ainsi. Il savait qu'il devrait se justifier et peut-être même que Aphrodite réussirait à lui faire sortir les vers du nez quant aux actes nocturnes de Shura. Actes ? Non, le bon mot aurait plutôt été activités. Car, il ne posait aucun geste concret, il ne faisait que se divertir. Les deux frères d'arme se regardèrent un moment avant de rire. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se chamailler maintenant. S'aurait été plus que ridicule, vu le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis un moment, alors commencer d'une mauvaise manière n'était pas vraiment souhaitable. Ils passèrent à autre chose et commencèrent à se dire ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Shura hésita et finit par décider de garder mort tout ce à quoi il avait été témoin. Fallait mieux garder ça mort, à son avis. Et il fallait à son avis qu'il en soit ainsi pour longtemps. Soyons clairs sur le fait que c'était quelque chose dont il n'était pas très fier. Il allait se débarrasser de ces mauvaises habitudes et ensuite, peut-être, se permettrait-il d'avouer ceci à quelqu'un comme Aphrodite. _

_Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, dans le douzième Temple. Ils parlèrent, rirent, promirent de se revoir et finalement Shura quitta les lieux, heureux du temps qu'il avait passé avec un de ces plus chers amis. _

Voir Aphrodite m'avait vraiment manqué et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends vraiment compte. Au cours de nos discussions, à mon grand malheur, on est revenu sur le sujet de DM et Aph m'a fait remarquer que j'ai vraiment l'air de l'éviter et que c'est plutôt suspect. Je le lui accorde, ça cache quelque chose. Mais, il va de soit que ce quelque chose n'est pas encore de ces affaires. Il m'a demandé si c'était parce qu'il m'avait fait quelque chose. Je lui répondu que ça pouvait ressembler à ça. On en a arrêté là, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il est plutôt dans le champ quand on y pense, mais je ne vais pas le détromper trop vite, sinon il va vouloir que je développe sur le sujet. En ai-je envie ? Non.

Et quand j'y pense. Il faudrait que je parle avec DM, une vraie discussion. Peut-être que ça m'aiderait à clarifier les choses et faire en sorte qu'il cesse d'imprégner partiellement encore mes pensées comme il le fait ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas encore réussis à le chasser totalement, mais je crois bien que si je met les choses au point avec lui, que je lui fait comprendre que le fait qu'il se branle ainsi à la vue de n'importe qui remontant à son Temple après l'entrainement me trouble et que je lui demanderait de cesser cela… ça va régler mon petit problème. Quelle heure est-il ? Pas très tard. J'ai encore le temps d'aller le voir à son Temple pour régler cela, sans que ce ne soit louche.

Je suis rendu à son Temple. Je sens son aura. Elle est normale. Oui, parce que lorsqu'il baise ou qu'il ne fait du plaisir lui-même, son aura est légèrement différente. J'entre donc et vais le rejoindre. Il est en train de polir et aiguiser un couteau. Une de ces armes d'assassin.

_« DeathMask… est-ce que je peux te parler ? C'est important. _

_Shura leva les yeux vers le Cancer qui fit de même vers son invité. DM rengaina son couteau dans un étui de cuir noir et se leva du fauteuil ou il siégeait en maitre au par avant. Il passa à côté du Capricorne sans le regarder et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Shura ne comprit pas pourquoi il allait dans cette direction. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que l'Espagnol était ici pour baiser avec lui tout de même ? « 'Gah! Je ne suis pas en état de parler avec quelqu'un. R'vient demain. » Suite à quoi, il pénétra dans ses appartements privés et referma la porte derrière lui, sans un regard pour Shura qui resta prostré, seul au milieu du Temple. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il voulait parler avec DM, ce dernier se défilait. Shura regagna son Temple et partit ensuite pour l'entrainement. _

Je ne comprends pas. C'est presque illogique. DM pas en état. Ça commence mal. Ou alors il se doutait de la véritable raison de ma présence et il n'avait pas envie que j'en finisse avec lui. Il veut continuer à me hanter on dirait bien. Ce n'est pas cool ! Je reviendrai après l'entrainement et quoi qu'il me dise, je vais lui dire ma façon de pensée parce que sinon je sais que je vais le regretter. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ce Cancer de malheur ! Non mais sérieusement, je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie avec ça. Ce serait mauvais surtout lorsque je voudrai être en couple ou que je voudrai des enfants, faudrait pas que je couche avec ma femme en pensant à ça, ça serait vraiment trop malsain.

Je vies de penser à quelque chose ; qu'est-ce qui me dit que je veux coucher avec un homme ? C'est peut-être justement ça qui m'énerve autant, c'est que je veux une femme et de voir le contraire de ce qui m'attire vraiment, et bien ça me révulse, parce que ça ne me corresponds pas. C'est vrai tout ça. Je ne suis pas nécessairement gay comme la plupart du sanctuaire. Il y a peut-être Aiolia qui se dit hétéro, quoi que le fait qu'il ait couché avec d'autres gars, ça me laisse encore sur le doute. Ou alors il l'a fait justement pour se mettre les boussoles à l'heure et ne plus s'inquiéter avec ça. Faudrait que j'ai lui glisser un mot sur ça bientôt. J'espère qu'il pourra m'éclairer et m'aider pour que je règle ce problème qui me perturbe et que je ne m'en soucie plus jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'avais donc dit que j'allais à l'entrainement. Il me faudrait un peu plus de discipline et de volonté parce que pour à l'instant â fait dure mon affaire. Autodiscipline Shura, autodiscipline ! Je vais bien finir par oublier tout ça…. Non ? Bien sur voyons, c'est juste un question de temps. Je me trouve en ce moment même dans ma crise d'identité, oui celle que j'aurais dû vivre il y a quelques années de cela lorsque j'étais adolescent. Mais disons qu'en tant que Chevalier, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de suivre toutes ces étapes du développement, on a le monde au complet à protéger et à sauver alors on oublie plutôt les questions du genre : « Est-ce que je veux coucher avec une femme ou un homme ? » J'ai dis entrainement !

_Shura se rendit aux arènes et s'entraina quoique les pensées continuaient de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait pour ne pas les laisser le dominer et prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais il se rendit bientôt à l'évidence qu'il n'y parvenait pas parfaitement. _

_Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa douche et qu'il se fut habillé, il décida de tenter sa chance une deuxième fois pour parler avec le Cancer. Il savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas chose facile peut importe si DM voulait bien l'écouter ou non. Il se doutait qu'il ne réussirait pas à merveille à exprimer ce qu'il pensait quant à ce qu'il vivait et à le faire comprendre à son interlocuteur, mais il comptait bien y arriver le mieux possible et au moins se débarrasser du plus gros du problème. _

Je crois vraiment que ça va m'aider. Je suis en train de me faire une liste des gens qu'il faut que j'aille voir et il est plus que certain que DM est en haut de cette liste justement, ensuite, ce sera Aiolia et finalement, dépendamment de ce qui va ressortir de mon entretien avec le Lion, on verra ce que je dirai à Mu, parce que oui je vais aller le voir et soit que je couche avec ou alors je lui fait comprendre que je ne veux pas avoir quelque lien intime que se soit avec lui parce que ce n'est pas ce qui m'attire et que j'en ai eu la preuve. Mais encore, ça m'inquiète cette histoire d'orientation sexuelle. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec tout le monde et je n'en ressortirai que grandit et gagnant. Voila le Temple du Cancer qui se dessine juste devant moi. Je vais aller le voir et même s'il n'est pas en état de me recevoir et bien il n'aura pas le choix. Je vais et je veux lui parler et il va m'entendre parce que je ne me laisserai pas faire longtemps, j'ai une vie à mener et ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux qu'elle soit. Nom de Dieu ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je suis Chevalier après tout !

_Shura entra doucement dans le Temple du Cancer, un bruit de respiration se faisait entendre. DM devait être occupé à s'astiquer la verge… encore. Mais cette fois, le Capricorne irait l'interrompre et l'obligerait à l'écouter. Il avança vers le salon d'un pas assuré et tourna le coin pour enter dans le salon. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait… Au lieu de DM, seul, sur le canapé en train de se branler, ce fut trois protagonistes qu'il trouva dans le salon. Il va de soit qu'ils étaient loin de jouer une partie de cartes ! La volonté de Shura s'envola à une vitesse folle. _

_DM leva les yeux un instant et vit Shura qui l'observait avec un mélange d'incertitude et de curiosité. « Joins-toi à nous… » fit-il du bout des lèvres sans que ses amants ne l'entendent. Une bouche gourmande vint embrasser la sienne alors que celle de la troisième personne pompait son sexe. DM, caressé par quatre mains vagabondes, s'affairait à branler le sexe de celui qui l'embrassait et à titiller l'anus de l'autre. La bouche de celui qu'il branlait se dirigea vers son oreille. Il lui dit quelques mots qui firent sourire le Cancer. Celui-ci se retira de la bouche du blond agenouillé au sol et plaça devant lui l'autre de manière à avoir accès facilement à son intimité. Au sol, il alla quérir un condom qu'il s'enfila rapidement avant de commencer à s'en foncer à l'intérieur de son frère d'arme. « T'aimes ça, hen Mu ? » Les yeux de Mu s'agrandirent alors que le sexe de l'Italien s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Seul un long grognement de contentement et de satisfaction répondit à DM, mais cela_ _fut bien assez pour que ce dernier comprenne qu'il était plus qu'apprécié en ce moment. DM commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur du Bélier qui ne faisait que gémir toujours plus fort tellement le plaisir était intense à l'intérieur de lui. Shaka, pendant ce temps, s'était branler seul, mais venait maintenant insérer son membre dans la bouche Mu, ce qui fit diminuer d'intensivité les bruits émis par celui-ci. Ils continuèrent dans cette position un bon moment, puis Shaka se retira et alla caresser les muscles puissants du Cancer et l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant que celui-ci, inlassable, continuait de ramoner le cul du Bélier. _

_DM se retira de l'Atlante se retourna vers Shaka qu'il coucha directement sur le sol. En missionnaire, il le baisa, allant et sortant de son intimité à un rythme effréné. Shaka n'en finissait plus de gémir et de murmurer à quel point c'était bon de sentir une telle expérience en lui. Mu ne s'en sentit pas vexé, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas un excellent dominateur, contrairement à DM qui en faisait sa spécialité. Mu embrassait et léchait la peau bronzée et un peu moite de l'Italien qui, à quelques moments, laissait s'échapper de sa bouche un râle de satisfaction. Le trio continuait ainsi, Mu et Shaka s'échangeant par moment la place pour se faire pénétrer. _

_Shura les observai et un morceau se mit en place dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il avait surpris la discussion entre la Vierge et le Cancer, ce petit meeting secret, ce devait être à propos de ça. Et maintenant, il avait sous les yeux le résultat final de tout ceci. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que c'était gravement excitant. Son corps démontrait d'ailleurs le contraire. Lorsqu'il se reconnecta à la réalité et sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon du quatrième Temple, il vit Mu qui agrippait violement DM et qui le plaquait durement dos contre sol. Le Cancer ne laissa pas transparaitre l'ombre d'une émotion et laissa à Mu le plaisir de commander si bon lui chantait. Ce dernier s'installa à califourchon et, tenant fermement les poignets de l'autre dans ses mains, il se fit glisser le long de la verge du Cancer et gémit une fois qu'elle fut bien entrée en lui. IL commença à balancer ses hanches. Cette fois, ce fit DM qui se mit à sucer Shaka qui venait de forcer ses lèvres pour y entrer son sexe. Loin de se plaindre, il avalait en entier la virilité de la Vierge qui ne faisait que savourer, avec bruit, la sensation qu'on lui procurait._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mu poussa un râle et se déversa sur l'estomac de DM, ensuite se fut Shaka qui explosa, mais dans la bouche du Cancer qui avala docilement. Mu se releva et ôta le condom à DM avant de la branler vigoureusement, il n'en fallu pas plus à l'Italien pour laisser échapper trois long jets de sperme, dont un lui arriva en plein visage. Shaka ne put se retenir de glousser un peu en voyant le visage éclabousser de sperme de DM qui faisait une moue incertaine. Les yeux bleus du Cancer allèrent rapidement à Shura qui dès ce moment dédalla comme un lapin jusqu'à son Temple, remettant encore à plus tard le moment ou il parlerait franchement avec DeathMask. _

Fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain arrive le plus vite possible. Laissez-moi un review !

Kiss Kiss

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le 9ème chapitre de Tableau de Chasse (vous vous en doutiez pas, hen ?). Bon, DM est moins présent dans celui-ci, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde de déçu.

Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous n'aurai pas trop à attendre avant le prochain (quoique ça dépend de moi ça !)

Désolé pour l'orthographe.

Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas (mais qu'à cela ne tienne!!!!!) c'est à Masami Kurumada.

_

* * *

_

_Shura entra en panique dans son Temple. Il en avait pardessus la tête de toute cette histoire abracadabrante dans laquelle il trempait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il espérait seulement que ça se termine bientôt pour qu'il puisse retrouver un train-train naturel de vie et non pas être sur la défensive en tout temps pour éviter continuellement de croiser DM principalement._

Je me doute bien que maintenant Mu n'aura plus vraiment besoin de moi. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi parce que je ne crois pas que se serait une bonne idée que je m'implique dans sa vie de la manière que DM l'a fait hier. Surtout qu'après ce qui vient d'arriver, je me sentirais mal à l'aise parce que j'aurais l'impression d'être en compétition avec le Cancer, bien que ce n'ait jamais été le cas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ressens au fond de moi le sentiment que peut importe avec qui je vais le faire je vais me retrouver à devoir montrer que je suis meilleur que lui. C'est probablement à cause que je le tolère pas et que tout ce que je voudrais c'est pouvoir le voir qui se retrouve avec la face longue. Pourquoi tant de méchanceté envers un de mes compères… ? J'ai moi-même de la difficulté à me trouver méchant et injuste dans mes propos vis-à-vis de DM. Je crois qu'il ne mérite pas de gentillesse ou de compassion ce gars-là. Il n'en a pas alors pourquoi en avoir à son égard ? Aucune raison, exactement ! Il n'est tellement pas du monde ! Je le trouve de plus en plus décourageant ; déjà qu'au début, je le trouvais idiot, (de très nombreux autres adjectifs) et sanguinaire, maintenant, je peux ajouter un nouveau mot à cette liste exhaustive : pervers !

_Shura cessa un moment de penser à tout ça et alla se coucher, espérant ardemment que tout ça allait se régler bientôt. Le lendemain matin, il se sentait de bonne humeur et près à affronter la journée qui se profilait à l'horizon. La première chose qu'il décida de faire, ce fut de prendre une douche et ensuite de manger. Le tout fait, il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir Aiolia tout de suite, puisqu'il était encore tôt, avant que celui-ci ne partent pour l'entrainement._

_Ce que le Capricorne ignorait, c'était que le jeudi était une journée prisée par Aiolia parce que c'était celle qu'il passait avec sa belle Marine tant aimée. Lorsque Shura entra dans le Temple du Lion, il trouva les deux amoureux, enlacés amoureusement sur le canapé. Il se sentit gêné d'ainsi déranger, mais il devait parler avec le Lion, ce dernier se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son frère d'arme dans sa demeure. « Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il conciliant._

_-J'ai besoin de te parler, Aiolia. C'est important et personnel. »_

_Aiolia, bien qu'il fût très malheureux de la nouvelle, fit comprendre à Marine qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps et quitta avec Shura en direction de la chambre du Grec. Ils s'assirent l'un sur une chaise et l'autre au bord du lit et se regardèrent dans l'attente qu'une première parole ne franchisse les lèvres d'une des deux personnes. Aiolia n'avait rien à dire, car il ne connaissait aucunement le motif qui amenait Shura dans son Temple et ensuite de cela, il avait peur de le brusquer dans ses confidences. Shura, pour sa part, ne savait tout simplement pas par ou commencer. Il ne trouvait pas la bonne phrase à dire pour démarrer sur ce sujet si difficile. Il devait trouver une phrase pour amorcer le sujet. Il voulait quelque chose qui n soit pas trop gênant et en même temps quelque4 chose qui soit clair, net et précis. _

_Finalement, quelques mots lui vinrent et il se dit que ça pouvait faire l'affaire, faute de mieux. « Comment t'as su que t'étais hétéro ? » Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche, mais il sentait qu'ils étaient un peu agressifs et embêtant. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment Aiolia allait les encaisser. Heureusement, il resta calme et naturel, au grand plaisir de Shura qui ne savait pas exactement comment il aurait réagit s'il avait mis le Lion mal à l'aise par cette question qui faisait intrusion dangereusement dans la vie privée et sexuelle de son vis-à-vis. Le Grec eut même un sourire. Il chuchota quelque chose que Shura fut incapable de saisir puis leva son regard au ciel avant de le ramener sur son invité. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de commencer par une phrase qui, elle, gêna Shura par sa simplicité et son côté direct. « C'est vrai que t'es encore puceau, toi. » Shura ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Oui, il l'était, mais le mot semblait presque accusateur dit de la sorte. « Oh mon Dieu… OK, c'est juste que j'aie de la difficulté à le croire. Je ne trouve que trois raisons qui pourraient expliquer une telle situation, soit que A) t'es attiré par les femmes, mais il n'y en a pas ici, donc ça explique ta virginité… soit que B) t'es aux hommes, mais t'as juste peur de faire le grand saut, mais là encore venant d'un Chevalier d'Or ce genre de peur serait presqu'irrationnelle… ou soit que C) t'es un monstre venu d'on ne sait trop ou et qui ne ressent pas le besoin d'avoir une sexualité. »_

Sympa Aio. Non sérieux, quand tu l'entends comme ça, ça donne le goût de pas être venu. Non mais, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un monstre ou d'une extra-terrestre ? Non, pas que je sache ! Et son histoire avec le fait qu'en tant que Chevalier c'était pas normal que j'ai peur de faire l'Amour pour la première fois. Il se prend pour qui ? Non mais, je vis lui en faire de me parler comme ça. En passant, j'ai pas peur de le faire, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas de bonne occasion pour le faire et en plus je détesterais (pas peur de) le regretter, il me semble que c'est quelque chose d'important ça, non ? Peut-être pas tant que ça à en entendre Aiolia ou après avoir vu tous ces Chevaliers s'y donner si facilement. Si même Camus ou Shaka, deux Chevaliers que je respectais énormément pour leur sagesse se sont laissé prendre dans tout ça… Je finis par croire que finalement c'st pas la mer à boire et que ce ne devrait pas être si tabou ou mal vu si je le fait moi aussi. En plus ça aura l'avantage e faire en sorte que je serai moins exclu des autres parce que saurait ce qu'ils ont vécu, car je l'aurais expérimenté à mon tour. J'aurai juste un peu moins d'expérience que certain dans la matière, mais au moins je ne me sentirai plus mis à part à cause de ma virginité.

Et en plus le fait qu'il ait utilisé le mot « puceau », il me semble que ça donne l'impression que c'est ridicule. Je sais pas comment dire ça, mais je trouve que lorsqu'o sort ce mot-là, c'est pour rabaisser quelqu'un ou rendre un fait plus inusité ou impossible. Quoique, dans ma situation, ce n'est pas le moins du monde impossible que je n'ai jamais fait ça au par avant. Je veux dire qu'on notre devoir de Chevalier à accomplir et qu'on a eu des guerres avant et ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que j'aurais vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça. Déjà que je suis mort à celle du Sanctuaire… Ce n'était pas arranger pour ma cause ! Et le fait d'être Chevalier ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ça, pour baiser, avec les autres. On doit s'entrainer, se rendre à des réunions improvisées que Shion décide d'organiser… On a plein de chose à faire ! Non pas vraiment, on a tellement de temps libre qu'on ne sait plus quoi en faire. Bon ok, j'ai aucune raison qui justifie quoi que se soit quand j'implique là-dedans le code de la Chevalerie, mais n'en reste que MOI j'avais pas le temps de m'impliquer outre mesure dans tout ça ! Voila ! La question est close et tout le monde est heureux sauf moi parce que je suis tout perdu maintenant !

_Aiolia attrapa le bras de Shura et lui sourit avec douceur, ce même sourire que lui avait adressé Ayoros avant que le Capricorne ne le tue, il y a si longtemps, ce sourire qui lui avait donné tant de remords. « Si t'es ici, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, hen ? Pour mon compte, j'ai essayé et j'ai trouvé. Et toi ?_

_-J'ai pas eu les opportunités, murmura Shura, un peu gêné. »_

_Aiolia se contenta de hocher la tête de manière robotique. Shura ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire en ce moment, il sentait le mal aise au fond de lui grandir de plus en plus. Il se trouvait bête de venir voir son frère d'arme pour ça, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne jamais venir ici. Il était plu âgé que le Lion, il l'était de deux ans, et c'était lui qui venait demander conseille sur un sujet qu'il aurait dû être un des premiers à connaitre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Shura se leva, voulant quitter les lieux. Il voyait de plus en plus le côté stupide de s démarche. Comment Aiolia pouvait-il l'aider ? S'était-il attendu à ce que le Grec lui permette d'embrasser Marine pour qu'il se fasse une idée ? Probablement qu'au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais jamais Aiolia n'aurait pensé de la sorte, il aimait trop Marine pour la partager, même pour répondre à une question identitaire d'un de ses amis. _

_Aiolia attrapa le bras du Capricorne et le tira vers l'arrière pour qu'il revienne près du lit, mais il mesura mal sa force, ce qui fit que Shura se retrouva étendu sur le lit. Aiolia le regarda et se dit que c'était le meilleur moment. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de l'Espagnol, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ami et il vint coller son corps contre celui de son ainé. Sa langue alla à la rencontre de sa semblable et glissa contre celle-ci. Sa main se promena dans les cheveux noirs avant de caresser du bout des doigts les joues rouges de son vis-à-vis. Shura n'en revenait tout simplement pas. L'incompréhension régnait en maitre dans son esprit. Les sensation se chevauchaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait repousser Aiolia avant que la folie ne l'emporte ou qu'il perde complètement la tête. So corps réagissait et sa conscience le quittait. Les lèvres du Lion étaient douces et le baiser était divin. Il se perdit. Sans en avoir conscience, il commença à frotter son corps contre celui de son cadet, ses mains se promenaient sur ce corps qui le dominait, son cour battait6 de manière désordonnée et il sentait qu'Aiolia avait ouvert quelque chose de dangereux. La bouche d'Aiolia se décolla de celle de Shura, un courant d'air chaud caressa les lèvres de l'Espagnol. Celui-ci eut tôt fait de sceller de nouveau leurs bouches. Le désir naissait en lui et une explosion se fit au fond de son centre vital. Il renversa Aiolia et se coucha sur lui, continuant inlassablement de goûter sa langue et à savourer ses baisers. La main du Grec descendit sur le corps de4 Shura et attrapa son entre-jambe gonflé. La tête de Shura se renversa sous la surprise, ce qui permit à Aiolia de lui susurrer : « Je crois que t'as ta réponse… » _

_La voix d'Aiolia sortit Shura de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire amusé de son frère d'arme. Shura sauta hors du lit et s'enfuit à son Temple._

Ok… ça, c'était intense. J'aurais jamais cru qu'Aiolia serait à ce point… je sais pas. C'est pas moi qui aurait imaginer cette façon de faire pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un vers quii8 il est attiré. Je croyais plutôt qu'on parlerait et qu'il me poserait des questions qui en fin de compte m'aiderait à éclaircir les choses, mais non, il y est allé direct. Et puis, ça le dérange pas d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il est en couple avec Marine ? C'est à croire qu'il ne l'aime pas tant que ça, cette fille. Non mais sérieux, même pour le bien de la science, ça ne vaut pas le coup de faire ça à la personne qui nous tient à cœur. Quoiqu'en fait on pas vraiment fait quelque chose, on s'est juste embrasser, rien de plus. C'était rien de dangereux ou de méchant. Je dois dire que j'ai apprécié, non pas que je recommencerais... Parce qu'il est couple et que je voudrais pas foutre la merde là-dedans, parce qu'en plus d'avoir Marine à dos j'aurais probablement Ayoros aussi pare qu'il m'en voudrait d'avoir briser la belle relation qu'il avait mis (Aiolia) des années à bâtir. Toutefois, s'il n'avait pas été en couple, c'aurait peut-être été une autre histoire. Non mais c'est vrai…

Hep! Shura du Capricorne ! Qu'est-ce que cette façon de penser ? T'aurais rien fait avec Aiolia… Faux, j'aurais peut-être. Peut-être bien que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. J'avais aucun remord, aucune appréhension face à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je ne sais pas. Ça se pourrait… je vais aller à l'entrainement, je trouverai un moment pus tard pour penser à ça. Je commence à en avoir assez de me poser des questions ; faut que ça finisse tout ça !

_Shura revenait des arènes. Une autre journée de terminée dans son petit monde troublé. La démonstration d'Aiolia lui avait mis les idées en place, mais, bien que ça l'ai aidé sur ce point, il se voyait contraint à devoir trouver un moyen pour faire en sorte que DM ne le hante plus, car trop, c'était trop._

Allez, je vais aller à la douche maintenant, comme ça je pourrai aller me coucher directement en arrivant chez moi, je n'aurai pas besoin d'y aller rendu à mon Temple. Ça va me faire du bien de toute façon d'ôter dès maintenant toute cette sueur et toutes ces saletés qui me collent à la peau à cause de la poussière et du sable dans l'arène. Ça va me relaxer et je vais pouvoir espérer ne pas être trop ankylosé demain matin, parce que se serait vraiment pas cool si j'avais mal partout en me levant puisque je compte passer une autre journée à suer et à m'améliorer le cardio. Bien que je sache que ça ne m'ait aucunement utile, ça fait passer le temps. À la longue, je crois que c'est Shion qui va venir me voir pour me dire de me calmer l'entrainement ou alors il va me prendre en exemple pour les futurs Chevaliers. Ha ha ! Bon tout ça pour dire que je crois que je commence peut-être à en faire un peu trop. Je vais finir par m'épuiser, me blesser ou me tuer. Qu'est-ce qui se serait le pire ? Je ne sais pas trop… M'épuiser ou me blesser, parce que là j'aurai tout mon temps pour rien faire et m'apitoyer sur mon sort… et me faire harceler par DM aussi. On dirait que là je suis devenu une cible pour lui. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est plus que déterminé à m'avoir. Depuis un petit moment, je crois bien qu'il s'est donné comme but de m'avoir dans son lit.

Quelle heure est-il au juste ? Euhmmmm… 1 h 40 du matin. Probabilité que je surprenne quelque chose dans le Temple du Cancer ? Quasi nulle ! À moins qu'il m'attende à son Temple, qu'il reste éveiller pour que, lorsqu'il m'entend approcher, il puisse s'arranger pour que je le surprenne presque par surprise. Ça ferrait bien mon affaire s'il était allé se coucher ce pervers de Crabe. Un crabe pervers, ça fait assez drôle comme image. Allez, assez niaiser ici, faut que j'aille me coucher. Je compte me lever de bonne heure pour profiter le plus possible de la journée… d'aujourd'hui finalement ! Douche, Dodo ! C'est le programme.

_Shura quitta le lieu d'entrainement en trainant un peu les pieds à cause de la fatigue. Il se dirigea vers les thermes. Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps de se décider quant à savoir s'il allait prendre une douche ou un bain, puis finalement opta pour le bain. Il pourrait s'asseoir et ne rien faire d'autre que végéter comme le légume qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu. Il laissa ses vêtements au vestiaire et n'amena avec lui qu'une serviette qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule, s'inquiétant peu de se promener complètement nu._

_Il arriva finalement à la porte des bains qu'il poussa doucement, sentant la force lui manquer après cette dure journée d'entrainement. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et son regard se posa sur deux silhouettes nues, enlacées dans le bain. Le découragement vint envahir le Capricorne qui ne croyait pas en l'immensité de sa malchance. Voila qu'il voulait se passer de ça et maintenant le voila encore confronter à ce genre de situation. Il prit quelques instants pour analyser la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Saga était assis sur les cuisses d'un homme aux cheveux châtain clair que l'Espagnol avait peine à replacer dans sa mémoire. L'homme inconnu tenait la taille du Gémeau et de son autre main tenait un verre… d'alcool vraisemblablement. Shura entra totalement dans la pièce et faisait tout pour ne pas se faire voir. Il voulait savoir qui était cette personne qui caressait doucement le dos et les fesses de Saga. _

_« Merde… J'avais promis à mon frère que je ne te reverrais pas. Je lui ai menti. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Lui qui devrait pouvoir pardonner à tout le monde, il t'en veut encore pour se qui s'est passé à la Guerre Sainte. Il est certain que tu va me faire du mal. Mais c'est ridicule comme idée…_

_-Pourquoi donc ? questionna l'inconnu après une gorgée de scotch. _

_-Parce que c'est connu que je suis plus puissant que toi. »_

_La voix du Gémeau était rieuse. Shura arriva enfin à voir le visage du deuxième protagoniste. Il changea totalement les préconçus qu'il avait eus en entrant ici. La scène était plutôt la suivante : KANON était assis sur les cuisses de… Rhadamanthe. Wyvern déposa son verre sur les dalles et attrapa la tête de son amant et l'embrassa, un baiser passionnel et violent. Il bascula Kanon dans l'eau et se positionna par-dessus lui. « Je pourrais le faire… je pourrais te faire souffrir… murmura, menaçant, le Spectre. » Kanon secoua la tête et mordilla le cou de celui qui le menaçait avant de lui chuchoter, plein d'assurance : « Tu m'aimes trop. » Un rictus étira les lèvres de Rhadamanthe. Il serra Kanon dans ses bras et leurs mains, peu à peu, commencèrent à se balader sur toute cette peau mouillée qui s'offrait à elles. Wyvern débuta de légères succions dans le cou de Kanon qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La bouche descendit le long du torse, mordilla la peau sur son chemin, pendant que les mains pétrissaient l'intérieur de la hanche, les cuisses et les fesses. _

_Shura les regardait en se demandant comment ces deux personnes si éloignées pouvaient bien avoir fini ensemble. L'un était un marina et l'autre était Spectre, deux titres qui ne se rencontraient jamais. Ou s'étaient-ils connus alors ? Le Capricorne se souvient tout à coup qu'ils s'étaient affrontés à la Guerre Sainte. « Les pires ennemis font les meilleurs amants », Aphrodite lui avait déjà dit !_

_À genoux dans le bassin d'eau, Rhadamanthe continuait d'embrasser et de mordiller le ventre de Kanon qui, soudainement, lui releva la tête vers lui. Le Gémeau fit un signe de tête et Wyvern tourna la sienne pour que ses yeux tombent sur la présence d'un Chevalier d'Or. Il reporta son regard sur son amant qui lui sourit. « Capricorne, lança-t-il, vient ici un instant, veux-tu ? » Shura sursauta, puis obéit, incertain._

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ? je ne sais pas trop. Je vais tout de même rester sur la défensive au cas ou il veuille me frapper. C'est tout de même un Spectre. Probablement qu'il veut me faire savoir que je n'ai pas à regarder les gens ainsi, surtout pas dans ce genre de situation. Peut-être que ça me ferrait du bien un bon coup de poing sur la gueule, ça m'apprendrait à me mêler de mes affaires et j'espère que ça va me faire arrêter de regarder chez le Cancer. Bon, ok, vendu pour un coup, ça ne peux que me faire du bien à long terme, parce que ça va me guérir. Au grand maux, les grands moyens ! Si ça marche bien sa médecine, je vais être soigné pour toujours de mes mauvaises habitudes et je n'aurai plus aucune mésaventure traumatisante, ni de pensées dérangeante. Allez courage, le docteur Rhadamanthe va m'arranger mon problème et on n'en parlera plus jamais. C'est juste dommage que j'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'un Spectre pour m'aider, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je lui serai éternellement pour ça et je suppose que je ne pourrai plus lui en vouloir pour la Guerre Sainte. Ça va être ma manière de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il nous a tous fait. Tout le monde à sa manière d'arriver au même résultat, sauf que si on me demande le-miens, je vais dire que je suis d'un grand cœur de manière naturelle. Je ne vais pas dire la vérité tout de même !

_Shura arriva à côté de Rhadamanthe qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il l'attrapa alors par le cou et le fit basculer dans le bain. L'Espagnol émergea de l'eau et se fut pour se faire coller contre la paroi du bassin. Son cœur battait à la chamade ; il sentait qu'il avait peur. Le visage de Rhadamanthe était à quelques centimètres du sien et le regardait avec amusement. Shura ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. Il l'avait cherché après tout. Il ouvrit les yeux violement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'embrassait. Les lèvres de Wyvern étaient sur les siennes. Ses pupilles noires glissèrent vers le visage de Kanon qui les observait avec intérêt. Les mains de Rhadamanthe commencèrent à glisser sur sa peau et à le caresser. Le plaisir commençait à gagner Shura qui avait chaud et qui sentait une érection naitre sous les attouchements du Spectre. Shura repoussa l'Anglais et s'extirpa en un bond du grand bain. Il sortit à toute vitesse des termes et remonta à son Temple, toujours sous le choc de se qui venait de se passer. Partant à cette vitesse il n'avait pas vu le regard complice et intéressé que s'étaient échangé les deux amants. _

Ils se sont vraiment mépris ! Ils croyaient vraiment que j'étais là pour me joindre à eux. Alors, finalement, je n'ai pas eu la leçon que je voulais. Je me retrouve plutôt avec une étrange impression à l'intérieur de moi-même. J'ai l'impression justement que j'aurais dû rester là-bas et me laisser faire. Je crois que comme ça, j'aurais été fixé et je n'aurais plus besoin de m'inquiéter quant au fait de ma virginité et du fait de coucher avec DM. Parce que dans le cas suivant, je n'aurais plus peur de coucher avec d'autres Chevaliers parce que je saurais déjà ce que c'est. Bon, ok, le fait que Rhadamanthe soit là, ça me dérange un peu, mais j'ai le sentiment que je l'aurais oublié ce malaise quand ça aurait vraiment commencé. Mais là, j'ai manqué mon affaire, parce que je suis parti, comme une petite vierge effarouchée, j'ai pris peur devant l'inconnu et je suis monté ici. Maintenant, je m'en veux et j'ai l'impression que je ne trouverai pas d'autres occasions comme celle qui s'était présentée devant moi. Va falloir que je m'arrange pour en dénicher une autre. Toutefois, je suis trop mal à l'aise et gêné pour oser le demander ouvertement à quelqu'un d'autre. Va falloir que je cherche un peu et ça devrait bien aller, j'ai confiance en ma chance. Ou peut-être que je ne devrais pas vu ce qu'elle m'a apporté jusqu'à maintenant ma dite chance justement.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Reviews please ? C'est toujours agréable et ça donne le gout de contyinuer, ça c'est sur !!!

Allez, à plus!!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Bonjour mes cocos! Voici le chapitre 10 de Tableau de Chasse! J'espère que ça va illuminer la journeé de quelqu'un. Alorts les choses se corsnt de plus en plus, mais n,est-ce pas plus amusant ainsi ? POur moi oui, mais c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'écris alors plus ça deveint chaud, plus je m'amuse.

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada (mais l'idée originale de l'histoire est à moi! :P)

Désolé pour les fautes de frappe, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

Et maintenant : BONNE LECTURE À VOUS TOUS ( ET TOUTES!!!!! je sais que vous êtes plus nombreuses!)

* * *

Je me fais une nouvelle résolution : je vais courir après le démon. Bon, je m'explique, je veux dire que je vais presque subtilement m'arranger pour provoquer des occasions qui ferraient en sorte que je pourrais en fin de compte coucher avec quelqu'un. Et dire qu'il y a un mois je me serais auto-lapidé pour cette pensée. Non mais soyons sérieux, j'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis puceau. Ça commence à être mortel mon affaire. Je sens aussi que je suis près pour ça, que maintenant je veux que ça fasse parti de ma vie. Avant, je m'en foutais, parce que je ne me sentais pas concerné par ce genre de comportement, d'activité. Mais maintenant, j'ai plus le temps pour ça et je crois que j'ai droit de pouvoir être amoureux. Oui, j'espère que ça débouchera sur une histoire d'amour. Je veux être heureux. Je veux l'être et le partager avec quelqu'un. Il me semble que je trouverais ça agréable de me coucher avec quelqu'un à côté de moi et de me réveiller avec cette même personne et l'entendre au matin, avec une voix douce et à moitié-endormie, qui me dit « Bon matin, mon amour. » Ouais ! C'est ce que je veux maintenant. La plupart des Chevaliers d'or ont franchit ce stade, en fait il ne reste que moi. J'ai besoin de ça, c'est mon tour.

Je me sens sourire comme un idiot à la simple idée d'aller me réfugier dans les bras d'une autre personne et de sentir son cœur battre contre ma joue, sa main glisser dans mes cheveux et d'entendre sa voix qui me parle, alors que je n'écoute pas la moitié de ce qui est dit parce que je suis trop heureux d'être là. Je réussis à sentir tout ça. J'aime ça. Je me sens bien, je me sens complet, enfin. Un baiser sur ma joue, pour ajouter du romantisme à l'histoire. Ça fait du bien, je me sens aimer, adorer et confortable. Ce serait le genre d'endroit ou je pourrais rester pour le reste de ma vie, sans remords. Au diable le reste de la planète, je suis bien et heureux. « Je suis si bien, je ne voudrais jamais partir de tes bras. » C'est ce que je dirais si c'était vrai. Je l'entendrais qui pousserait un petit rire doux et amusé en même temps, ne s'attendant pas à cette parole. La main descendrait de mes cheveux pour aller glisser dans mon dos et sur ma nuque. Le corps contre le mien se collerait d'avantage. Les lèvres de l'autre voyageraient doucement sur ma joue et sur l'arrête de mon nez. Je garderais les yeux fermés pour bien savourer cette douceur. L'autre corps se décollerait un peu et les lèvres descendraient dans mon cou et l'embrasseraient, alors que les dents le mordraient faiblement. Ses mains viendraient relever lentement mon chandail. Je sentirais un souffle chaud sur mon ventre. Il deviendrait plus coquin, il voudrait plus. Mon corps l'exciterait. Je rirais un peu, avant de tout simplement le laisser faire, parce que j'aimerais ça. Il déferrait mon pantalon et le ferrait glisser le long de mes jambes. Ma queue serait déjà dure et n'attendrait que lui pour la soulager.

J'ouvre les yeux et les écarquille. Je baisse la tête et vois Kanon qui commence à me sucer. Je glisse ma main dans ses longs cheveux bleus et le regarde faire. Voir ma queue entrer et sortir de sa bouche me fascine dans un sens. Ma respiration se fait plus difficile, plus profonde. Le plaisir me gagne rapidement. Ses mains se plaquent à mes fesses et les massent. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux. Sa bouche gobe une à une mes couilles. Il reprend mon sexe en bouche et recommence à pomper. La succion continue fait battre mon cœur sur un air deux fois plus rapide que celui de ces mouvements.

Je sens que je vais jouir. « Kanon… Je vais venir. » Ça ne l'arrête pas et il suce plus rapidement, amplifiant la pression de ses lèvres sur ma verge. J'ai de légères convulsions. Il recule légèrement sa tête et mon sperme lui arrive en plein visage. Un peu dans les vagues, je l'observe, sans pleinement réaliser encore que je viens de tout lui déverser sur la face. Il se relève et du bout des doigts, il enlève ma semence de ses joues, mais lèche ce qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il les essuie sur son pantalon en jeans. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et ont un goût qui fort probablement doit être celui de mon sperme. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et vient à la rencontre de la mienne, nos salives se mélangent et mon cœur bat au même rythme que le sien. Ses mains s'agrippent de nouveau à mes fesses. Je sens mes jambes qui se dérobent sous mon corps. Je tombe au sol et il me suit dans ma chute. Il est pardessus moi et finit par s'asseoir sur mon estomac. Je le regarde intensément. Il relève mon chandail et caresse mon torse. « Ton corps m'excite, Shura. » Sa voix est sifflante. Il semble hypnotisé par ma peau. Ses pupilles ne la quittent pas. Je me redresse un peu et ôte entièrement mon chandail, puis me recouche contre le sol. Il se penche vers moi et embrasse mes lèvres puis ma joue, mon oreille, mon cou, tout le long de ma mâchoire, avant de revenir à mes lèvres. De nouveau, nos langues partent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis sourit un peu. Il m'attrape par les épaules et me renverse pardessus lui.

Je reste figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Je le regarde, parcourt son corps des yeux. Il se tortille sous moi, frottant son sexe, dans son pantalon, contre le mien nu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais eu à donner le plaisir à l'autre. J'ai toujours été celui qui recevait. Mais, je sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça en vrai, pas tout le temps. Peut-être au début, mais ensuite, l'autre aussi veut sa part de plaisir et de sensations plaisantes. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je me sens incompétent. Je sens que je panique un peu à cause de tout ça. Kanon m'observe avant de soupirer. Il me pousse et se relève. Il attrape son chandail et me fixe avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il secoue la tête et remet son chandail. « Je suis désolé… » Je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui dire. Je me sens tellement ridicule. Il se retourne et se laisse tomber contre une colonne derrière lui. « Moi aussi. J'avais oublié que t'y connaissais rien. Fais chier. Je pensais pouvoir me taper du bon temps avec le gars qu'une partie du Sanctuaire convoite, mais en plus d'être puceau, il n'a pas d'initiative. Ce n'est pas cool. Allez, j'y vais. »

Il marche vers la porte, mais se retourne une dernière fois. « En passant… t'es vraiment pitoyable. Mais bon, je te dis ça comme ça : si tu veux te joindre à nous… même jour, même heure, tout le temps.»

_Shura resta un moment sans bouger. Sous le choc, aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel il était. S'il ne se sentait pas pathétique tout de suite, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Kanon venait tout juste de le rabaisser dans un domaine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pourrait lui faire des reproches ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il regarda longuement la silhouette de Kanon qui quittait le Temple du Capricorne pour probablement regagner le sien. Shura sentit à quel point il était pitoyable. Maintenant Shura se sentait véritablement pitoyable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pris peur et avait perdu tous ses moyens lorsqu'était venu sont tour de prendre le contrôle un peu et de donner du plaisir. Il se doutait bien que s'il n'avait pas eu cette réaction, il serait probablement en ce moment même en train d'avoir Kanon nu contre lui qui gémirait son nom et que se frotterait dans l'attente de plus de plaisir. _

_Shura se rendit à sa chambre ou il se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le bas du lit. Il se sentait ridicule, il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Quelle étrange combinaison de sentiments il avait à l'intérieur de lui en ce moment. Il soupira sur son sort qui le décourageait. Lui qui voulait des opportunités pour coucher avec quelqu'un, il les avait mais il perdait courage quand les choses devenaient plus ardues. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Après tout, en y repensant, Kanon lui avait donné une sorte de rendez-vous. _

Que je me joigne à Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Je ne sais pas. Ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise, la simple idée de le faire avec deux personnes. Quoique d'un sens, imaginons que l'un me donne du plaisir, je fais la même chose à l'autre, je recopie les gestes de l'un sur l'autre, rien de plus simple pour moi qui ne sait pas exactement pas quoi faire avec du monde dans ce genre de situation. Ou le mieux, ce serait si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui m'apprenne quoi faire. Donc, ça revient à l'idée qu'il faut que je le fasse avec quelqu'un bientôt.

Bon, avant ça, il y a quelques petites questions techniques auxquelles je me dois de répondre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec un autre Chevalier. La première est déjà réglée : je suis gay, au du moins, attiré par les hommes en ce moment, peut-être que plus tard je me découvrirai une bisexualité, mais pour l'instant c'est les hommes qui m'excitent. Avec leurs corps puissant et grands, leurs mains larges qui te donnent l'impression d'être partout sur ton corps, leur odeur acre et pleine de testostérone, leur sourire confiant et hypnotisant, leur peau matte et douce et leurs yeux perçants et brillants d'intelligence et de désir.

_L'image de DM naquit dans les pensées de Shura. Il ne la repoussa pas, il la fit grandir au creux de sa tête. Il découpa et dessina chaque parcelle du corps musclé du bel Italien. Shura promena ses mains sur son torse, soupirant en imaginant que ces mains qui le parcouraient n'étaient pas les siennes, mais bien celles du Cancer. Il les glissa sur ses bras, son estomac puis sur ses jambes, avant d'entourer sa verge de ses doigts. Il la sentait pulser dans sa paume. Il commença à se masturber. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifia, avant de recommencer à se branler frénétiquement. La jouissance ne tarda pas à venir. Il éjacula dans sa main et sur son ventre. Il se regarda avant de soupirer face à son comportement. Il n'avait pas repoussé l'image de DM. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, pourtant l'idée d'avoir le Cancer qui lui prodiguait de telles caresses aurait dû le rebuter, mais tel n'avait pas été le cas. À croire qu'il était décourager au point ou n'importe qui faisait désormais l'affaire pour qu'il en finisse avec sa virginité. Il alla à la salle de bain et nettoya le sperme sur son corps. Il se regarda un moment dans la glace et se sourit avec découragement. Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'allait-il faire de lui-même maintenant ?_

Mais, si je prends plaisir à tout ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux dire que si j'aime trop ça… si je deviens accro ? Je me trouve un partenaire stable qui partage cet engouement pour les plaisirs charnels. Rien de plus simple. Mais il va de soit que je ne deviendrai pas comme DM, parce que ça me répugne trop. Je ne me mettrai pas à coucher avec tout le monde, non je veux quelque chose de stable, une relation amoureuse et sexuelle à la fois, pas juste sexuelle, peut-être juste amoureuse, mais pas le contraire. Je suis quelqu'un de bien et de droit, alors je veux que mes relations avec les autres soient ainsi aussi. Alors, je vais faire ça comme ça. Je couche avec quelqu'un, pas n'importe qui, ni dans n'importe quelle condition, et ensuite, je me trouve quelqu'un avec qui me mettre en couple. Je peux peut-être même aller en ville pour trouver un autre homme. Je ne suis pas obligé de me limiter au Sanctuaire : le monde regorge de gens extraordinaires avec lesquels je pourrais commencer une histoire merveilleuse. C'était un peu poétique mon affaire.

Il y a une autre question à laquelle je dois répondre avant de commencer ma recherche du partenaire idéal. Je crois qu'elle est très utile car elle m'évitera de me casser le nez sur un mur. Je veux dire par là que je me retrouverai pas à faire quelque chose qui ne me tente pas, ce qui ferrait de ma première fois, un fois que je trouverais désagréable et que je regretterais, ce que je ne veux en aucun cas, il va de soit. Donc, l'autre chose que je dois me demander est la suivante : suis-je dominant ou dominé ? Ça fait tellement étrange comme question à se demander. Non mais c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais entendu aucun Chevalier se demander franchement s'il préférait avoir une queue dans le cul ou mettre la sienne dans le cul d'un autre. Ça fait tellement étrange. Il me semble que normalement, c,est quelque chose que tu sais instinctivement. Je me suis bien demander un jour ce que ça devait faire comme sensation, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pourrait vraiment m'arriver. Bon, dans la situation dans laquelle je suis, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux. Je serais dominant parce que j'ai peur que ça me fasse trop mal au cul, mais dans un sens, je me vois pas tout contrôler durant l'acte. OMG! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour régler comme il faut ce problème qu'est le mien. Il faudrait que je demande à quelqu'un.

C'est quoi mon problème à toujours vouloir demander l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça me fait sentir plus en sécurité, car j'ai la façon de penser de quelqu'un d'expérience parce que moi je suis un apprenti en la matière. Alors, il me faut dans le cas échéant trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me donner plus de détails sur les deux « pratiques ». Ouais, ça sonne étrange, mais je ne trouve aucune autre façon de nommer la chose. Donc, par conséquent, il me faut une personne qui a expérimenté les deux. Mu ? Non, enfin il les a tous les deux expérimenter, mais je sais d'avance qu'il va essayer de me faire devenir dominant pour que ça fasse son affaire. Aldébaran ? Non plus, aux dires d'Aphrodite, il n'était que dominant. Saga ? Ouais, ça pourrais être un choix. Mais ça ferrait probablement en sorte que je reverrais Kanon et je n'y tien pas vraiment tout de suite. Je me sentirais de nouveau ridicule après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment mais vraiment-vraiment pathétique quand j'y repense maintenant. Il va falloir que j'arrange ce problème de blocage mental rendu à ce stade. Mais bon, ce sera quelque chose que je ferrai plus tard. Ce n'est pas encore la question qui est à l'étude en ce moment. Kanon ? NON! DM ? Le pire de tous. Il n'a jamais essayé d'être dominé, jamais eu une seule curiosité à cet effet d'après les propos rapportés par, encore. Aiolia ? Non, j'ai déjà mis assez de trouble dans son couple… Quoique peut-être pas encore asse pour qu'il me repousse… Nah, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Shaka ? Mu m'a déjà dit qu'il n'aime pas être dominant donc encore il ne sera pas totalement transparent dans la conversation. Dokho ? je ne sais pas trop-trop. Je ne me sentirais pas très à l'aise d'aller lui en parler. J'ai l'impression que ce serait différent, j'ai besoin d'en parler comme à un ami, mais avec Dokho il y a ce sentiment de paternité qu'il a à l'endroit de nous tous, les plus jeunes. Donc, on va passer au suivant. Milo ? Ce serait un choix aussi, mais je me demande s'il a vraiment un vécu assez prononcé pour les deux rôles sexuels. Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas tout à fait le coup d'aller le lui demander et avoir l'air d'un inculte ou d'un imbécile devant lui en lui posant la question la plus étrange qu'il aurait entendu de toute sa vie. Ayoros ? Peut-être bien. Je sens encore un certain malaise entre nous après ce qui s'est passé plusieurs années auparavant. Je sais qu'il m'a pardonné mes gestes, mais moi j'ai encore un peu de difficulté à être avec lui lorsque les autres reparlent des Guerres qu'on a vécues. Camus ? Non, je n'aurais pas vraiment l'impression d'être parfaitement écouter avec lui, car son manque d'expression n'est pas très invitant pour se confier. C'est pas pour être méchant, mais on dirait vraiment qu'il se fiche de tout ce qu'on fait ou dit. Ça semble vraiment lui passer six pieds au-dessus de la tête. Aphrodite ? Là, il va y avoir un problème de confidentialité. Je me doute bien qu'il va tout raconter à quelqu'un et fort probablement que ce quelqu'un risque d'être DM. Et je ne tiens pas personnellement qu'il sache que je cherche ce que je préfère au lit, ça va lui donner des envies à mon égards que je préférerais qu'il garde pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bon, de retour à un raisonnement logique et digne de moi : je ne veux pas de DM dans mon lit, tout comme je ne veux pas me retrouver dans le sien pour une activité sexuelle quelle qu'elle soit. Donc, quand j'y pense, il ne me reste pas vraiment beaucoup de monde. Il est hors de question que je parle de ça à quelqu'un hors de la Chevalerie ou à un Bronze ou Argent ou Divin. Non, mais de quoi j'aurais l'air ?

En y pensant, il n'y a que Milo ou Ayoros à qui j'en parlerais. Il y aurait aussi Aiolia, mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas assez expérimenté la position de dominé. Bon, donc, je m'arrange pour avoir un rendez-vous avec eux pour avoir leur point de vue sur les deux situations et m'aider à trouver celle qui me conviendrait le mieux. Je me sens dans une séance d'orientation pour trouver un emploi qui regroupe et correspond à mes besoins et à mes préférences. Je crois que je vais aller voir Ayoros, c'est beaucoup moins loin. Ah que je suis paresseux en ce moment.

_Shura se leva du sol et alla enfiler quelque chose de confortable. Il se foutait bien de ce que les autres penseraient, alors il mit ce qu'il avait de plus confortable dans sa garde-robe. Il agrippa un jogging gris et un chandail à manches courtes et les enfila à la hâte. Il chaussa des souliers de skate qui trainaient dans l'entrée. Il passa devant un miroir et en profita pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Il sourit à son reflet et quitta son Temple. Il descendit au Temple en contrebas, une boule de malaise dans l'estomac et la gorge nouée pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore très bien. Il entra dans la demeure sainte et trouva rapidement le Sagittaire qui lisait, assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à côté de lui. Il but une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse et de tourner la page de son livre. _

_Shura le regarda un long moment. Il ne voulait pas déranger Ayoros, lorsqu'il y repensa. Il avait espérer que le Sagittaire vienne à lui pour lui en parler de lui-même pour une raison obscure qui aurait surprise Shura. Son mal être s'amplifia alors qu'il y pensait. Il devrait peut-être revenir plus tar ou un autre jour pour avoir l'avis de son aîné. « Je sens ton malaise, alors lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, tu peux me parler, je vais t'écouter. » Les mots de Shura le firent faire le saut. Il n'avait pas quitté son livre des yeux pour ne pas gêner son ami de son regard. Il attendait que le Capricorne soit près à se confier à lui. Ces simples paroles suffirent pour calmer Shura qui avança vers un autre fauteuil ou il se laissa tomber doucement, incertain de faire la bonne chose. _

_« Ayoros… j'ai besoin de ton expérience de vie. » Shura laissa couler cette phrase après y avoir murement réfléchit. Ayoros posa son livre sur le sol et hissa son regard vers celui de l'Espagnol. Un sourire compréhensif naquit sur ses lèvres. « De vie. Je n'ai pas vécu bien longtemps, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à tes questions, si tu en as. De quel domaine sont tes inquiétudes ? » Shura déglutit avant de baisser la tête, mais le rouge ne lui monta pas aux joues, comme ça l'aurait faite avant. Il croisa ses jambes et soupira avant de répondre d'une voix égale et douce. « Sexuel. » Ayoros ne put cacher sa surprise lorsque la réponse lui vint. Il n'aurait jamais songer que ce soit pareille chose, mais il allait tout de même faire de son mieux pour aider son ami, même s'il savait qu'il devrait garder une certaine réserve. « Qu'elles sont tes interrogations quant à ce sujet ?_

_-Je ne sais pas si je suis dominant ou dominé. Je sais que ça sonne très étrange et ridicule, mais il faut que je sache. Je me disais que tu pourrais me parler des deux et ainsi je me ferrais une idée des deux pour pouvoir choisir ce que je préfère. »_

_L'espoir perçait fortement dans la voix de Shura. Ayoros soupira de tristesse. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de s'avancer vers Shura. « Je voudrais fortement pouvoir t'aider, mais je vais te dire la vérité, mon cher : Tu ne peux pas le savoir comme ça sans avoir essayé. Tu ne peux pas te dire que tu es dominant sans avoir tenté et voir si tu aime ou pas, c'est la même chose pour un dominé. _

_-Mais DeathMask, je sais qu'il n'a jamais été sodomisé, donc il n'a jamais été dominé et pourtant il prêche complètement être dominant. Pourquoi lui il y arrive alors que tu dis que ça ne se fait pas ?_

_-Il a peur. Donc, il a choisit ce qui faisait son affaire dans cette situation, répondit le Sagittaire avec un sourire doux. »_

Peur. De quoi pourrait-il bien avoir peur avec l'idée d'être dominé. À part la douleur, je ne vois pas. Il n'y a rien qui puisse vraiment faire peur et encore moins à DM pour qui la douleur ne semble pas être un problème et qui semble près à affronter à peu près n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Je ne comprends pas. Ou alors j'ai peut-être juste pal compris ce que Ayoros à dit. J'ai peut-être entendu quelque chose qui n'a aucun bon sens. Ou alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça ferrait son affaire comme situation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'être dominant serait plus à son avantage qu'être dominé ? Je comprends pas. Je ne trouve pas qu'une situation plus qu'une autre soit pire. Les deux ont simplement l'air différentes, mais probablement tout aussi agréables. Je crois que je vais lui demander quelques explications, parce que ça m'intrigue.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et de quoi aurait-il peur ?_

_-Il aime le contrôle et le fait de devoir laisser les rênes à l'autre ne l'inspire pas vraiment. Il ne semble pas encore capable sentimentalement et mentalement de se donner à quelqu'un d'autre, car ça fait parti du fait d'être dominé, tu te donne corps et âme à l'autre, lui permettant d'aller en toi. D'avis personnel, c'est plus intense et troublant, dans un sens, de ressentir le plaisir de l'intérieur, car tu as plus l'impression de connecter avec tes sentiments et d'être très vrai… parfois trop vrai. Et DeathMask ne veut pas connecter avec tout ça en même temps, je crois que ça lui fait peur en vérité. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question et je suis très triste de ne pas avoir pu t'aider en vérité car c'est de l'expérimentation plus que de la théorie lorsque l'on rentre dans le sujet de la sexualité, sauf lorsqu'il est question de prévention pour ne pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fatal._

_Shura se leva, un peu dans les vagues, troublé par les paroles d'Ayoros, bien que ce dernier n'aurait pas compris d'où venait les réflexions de son cadet. Il venait d'ren apprendre plus sur le Cancer et ces révélations le troublaient quelque peu, car jamais il n'avait vu les choses dans cette optique. Il salua Ayoros, le remercia et grimpa à son Temple. Il retira son chandail et ses souliers avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de s'étendre de tout son long. _

Peur de se donner…

_La phrase le hanta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme._

* * *

Et bien, un autre chapitre que vous avez fini de lire. Tristes ? Peut-être un peu. En tout cas un autre va suivre, mis ce sera après que j,ai mis un autre chapitre à "Le Bordel".

Laissez-moi des reviews parce que sérieusement ça donne le gout d'écrire, sinon j'ai véritablement l'impression d'Mécrire pour rien ou pour personne et c'est très emmerdant comme situation.

Bye bye, faites attention à vous!


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoila! La mort ne m'a emporté, ne vous inquiétez pas! J'avais seulement une vie remplie, mais maintenant je compte remédier à cela et ne plus avoir de vie (ce qui signifie: passer mon temps à écrire!) Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j,espère vous plaira, j'y ai passé deux nuits pour pouvoir vous le remettre, alors il est fort possible qu'il soit vaguement incohérent par moments en plus d'être un peu lubrique (non, ça c'est normal en fin de compte... oubliez!).

Donc, bonne lecture, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

(P.S. Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais j'ai l'impression de me répéter rendu au 11ème chapitre...)

Évidement, tout ce sommeil perdu peut être le maitre d'oeuvre de quelques erreurs d'orthagraphe. Vous le punirez lui, pas moi!

Allez, J,arrête de vous embêtez et vous laisse à votre lecture. de toute façon, je vais être de retour à la toute fin!

* * *

Certes, Ayoros ne m'a pas aider à répondre à ma question, mais il n'a pas tort en même temps. Ce n'est quelqu'un d'autre qui peut me dire ce que j'aime ou non ou ce qui me fera le plus de bien. Il a raison. Alors, il va falloir que j'essaie. Mais avec qui ? Car c'est bien ça la question la plus importante. Avec qui ? Moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai eu l'air assez idiot, pathétique ou pitoyable, et tant d'autres mots de la sorte, quand Kanon m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait coucher avec moi que ça ne m'encourage pas à me jeter à l'eau avec quelqu'un. Mais, il faut que je le fasse, car je ne veux plus être puceau. Je veux changer. On dirait, dit comme ça, que c'est un défaut. Non, ce n'en ai pas un, mais j'ai tant de pression sur les épaules et de plus en plus la sexualité me travaille l'esprit, que ça finit par en devenir insupportable. Je ne sais pas par contre ce que je veux faire et à quel rythme. Chouette ! Une autre question pour me torturer l'esprit. Sérieux, il faudrait que j'arrête de penser et que je passe à l'action. Le rythme devrait s'imposer de lui-même et je vais bien le savoir. Mais, il me faut quelqu'un qui va respecter la vitesse à laquelle je veux que les choses se passent. Donc, quelqu'un qui, à la base, me respecte.

Bien que j'aie déjà quelques personnes en tête, ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que ces personnes voudront. Il se trouve que mon premier choix est Le beau petit Lion au cinquième Temple, mais il est en couple avec Marine et ils vont très bien ensemble et Aiolia à l'air très heureux avec elle. Alors, je ne veux pas créer de remous dans tout ça. Sinon… si ce n'était pas de ça, c'est certain que je m'essaierais avec lui.

N'empêche que pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui en ce moment est disponible et à qui je fais assez confiance pour me livrer à lui. C'est beaucoup de chose que je demande. Peut-être que j'aurais demandé à Ayoros, mais il se trouve à être dans la même situation que son cher frangin. Autrement… il y a toujours Milo avec qui je crois que je pourrais m'abandonner, mais il est avec Camus. Je suis mal parti. Je ne serais pas capable d'aller à Athènes pour me trouver quelqu'un comme ça que je ne connais pas et je sais parfaitement que les personnes que je rencontrerais voudraient seulement tirer un coup et voila on n'en parle plus. Ce ne serait pas satisfaisant pour moi. Je veux m'abandonner corps et âme à l'autre. Je veux que ce soit intense et je ne veux surtout pas le regretter. Je crois que ce serait le pire : de le regretter.

Mais avant de passer à cette étape ultime, je veux prendre mon temps et gagner de la confiance en moi, par exemple, en franchissant des étapes une à une. Aphrodite ? Ouais peut-être. Pour faire mes petites expérimentations primaires, il devrait faire l'affaire. On se connait assez lui et moi, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop pire et dans le pire des cas, il va comprendre si j'arrête. Vendu pour deux dollars ! Haha! Ok, non deux dollars…. Cinq dollars plutôt. Je préfère me promener avec des billets plutôt que des pièces de monnaie. Bon, c'est certain qu'il ne me refusera pas ça ; il ne refuserait à presque personne un peu de sexe. Il m'a déjà dit que c'est la meilleure façon de connaitre quelqu'un et de se rapprocher de lui. En effet, mais n'empêche…. Je vais me garder une certaine gêne, moi, si ça ne dérange personne. Bon, DM connait tout le monde… sauf moi et j'en suis fier. Quoiqu'il ne semble pas vraiment s'investir pour qu'on se connaisse. Et c'est bien comme ça parce que je ne tiens pas personnellement à le connaitre.

Bon, allez, je me rends chez le Poisson. C'est juste que je ne sache pas trop quoi lui dire en arrivant. « Salut, je viens expérimenter l'acte sexuel avec toi. » Non. Ça ne se dit pas à quelqu'un d'autre. « Montre-moi la sexualité. » Ça c'est pathétique à vrai dire. Donc, dans de telles circonstances, on dirait qu'il va falloir que j'improvise n'importe quoi. Même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas extraordinaire et que je vais passer pour un inculte, voir peut-être aussi pour un imbécile. Mais je ne crois pas que je peux avoir l'air plus stupide qu'avec Kanon, ça c'était le summum du pathétique. Je vais me taper sur la tête tout de même ! Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais dire à Aph, mais bon… est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Non, pas que je sache… Dans le pire des cas, il va se mettre à glousser pour finir par pouffer de rire, je vais faire mine de m'en aller et il va accourir vers moi pour que je reste.

N'empêche qu'il faudrait que je parte maintenant, sinon je sens que je vais encore faillir à mes propres paroles. Je n'ai même pas encore mis un pied hors de mon Temple que je tremble déjà. Ça me stresse cette histoire. Je sens l'adrénaline qui monte, comme avant la Guerre du Sanctuaire… À la seule différence que je n'ai aucune chance de mourir, même sir j'échoue dans ma tentative. Si j'échoue… Est-ce que se serait vraiment grave ? Non puisque je suis un débutant, donc c'est un peu come lorsque j'étais apprenti Chevalier et qu'il m'arrivait de faire des erreurs dans mes techniques. C'est un peu la même chose, non ? N'empêche qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas le seul à pratiquer ces « techniques » ce qui fait que si je manque mon coup les autres vont le remarquer et j'ai juste un peu peur qu'ils rient de moi. Le feraient-ils ? Non, je ne crois pas, ils ne sont pas assez méchants pour me faire ça.

_Shura secoua la tête et soupira un bon coup avant de quitter son Temple pour se rendre à celui du Poisson. Il sentait le stress qui le gagnait en même temps que l'adrénaline l'envahissait et le submergeait. De l'extérieur, il avait l'air confiant, mais derrière ce masque de sérénité, il était tout tremblant et certain. Il gravissait les marches une à une et plus le douzième Temple se rapprochait, plus il doutait de lui-même. Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? En avait-il vraiment besoin de le faire ? Que tentait-il de se prouver en faisant ceci ? Le doute l'assaillit et il stoppa sa traversée des Temples alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de marches. Il s'assit sur une marche et se mit à grogner contre lui-même. Qu'était-il vraiment en train de faire ? Des pas se rapprochaient de lui, il les entendait très distinctement maintenant. Un corps se stoppa devant lui et un petit rire à la fois surpris et arrogant vint caresser l'ouïe du Capricorne qui releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard interloqué du Cancer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous (fais) assis comme ça dans les marches, le Cornu ? Tu t'es encore fais blaster (se moquer de) par Kanon sur tes piètres performances ? le nargua DeathMask._

_-Comment est-ce que tu…?_

_-Sais ça ? le coupa-t-il avec arrogance. J'ai de très bons informateurs et d'excellents moyens pour obtenir les renseignements que je veux, termina-t-il sur un sourire carnassier. »_

_Shura resta un long moment à défier DM du regard mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise, alors Shura dévia ses pupilles d'encre ailleurs, là ou le Cancer ne figurait pas. « Je me rends chez le Pope alors faudrait que tu t'enlèves de mon chemin. Quoi que ce serait drôle que j'arrive en retard et que je dise à Shion que c'est parce que tu m'as retenu. Ooooh… Je vois d'ici le quiproquo qui pourrait s'en suivre ; très amusant n'est-ce pas ? » DM se mordit sensuellement la lèvre en terminant sa phrase. Shura s'imaginait facilement le scénario que les gens s'inventeraient pour combler le manque de détail dans l'histoire. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle et malgré lui, elles lui plurent._

_(Lui et DM nus dans le lit du Capricorne en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes durs qui de frottaient l'un sur l'autre, les mains de DM qui parcouraient le corps cambrer de plaisir de Shura. Les soupirs s'échappant de la bouche délicatement ourlée et entrouverte de l'Espagnol qui laissait échapper quelques gémissement de désir alors que le plaisir l'envahissait par vagues puissantes.)_

_(Lui couché sur son lit aux draps fripés alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient à ses morceaux de tissus, pendant que DM le suçait délicieusement. Les yeux fermés, Shura savourait pleinement cette sensation que lui procuraient les lèvres pleines du Cancer sur son sexe turgescent et gorgé de sang. )_

_(Lui, à quatre pattes sur son lit, son corps se balançant vigoureusement vers l'avant, alors que DM le pénétrait, agrippant ses hanche pour le maintenir en place le plus possible. Shura laissait échapper des grognements de plaisir alors que DM, fidèle à ce que Shura avait vu, ne faisait que respirer plus bruyamment.)_

_Bien malgré lui, Shura fut excité par les images que son imagination créa pour lui. Son corps y réagit même, au grand désarroi de son propriétaire qui ne pu que se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, la honte le gagnant soudainement. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers le visage de DM. Ce dernier n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière._

De quoi j'ai l'air en ce moment ? Je bande devant DM sans aucune raison apparente. Je devrais avoir honte de moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il va aller s'imaginer maintenant ? Que sa simple présence suffit à me faire réagir autant et qu'il m'excite aussi facilement ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot. C'était quoi l'idée aussi de me créer ces images-là de toute façon ! Bon, comment je me sors du merdier dans lequel je me suis foutu ? Je n'en sais rien. On verra bien en fonction de sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il l'a seulement remarqué ? À son visage on ne dirait pas. Bon, je suis peut-être tiré d'affaire en fin de compte. Ce serait génial, franchement. Qu'il ne le voit pas et qu'il n'en sache rien, comme ça il ne pourra pas se moquer de moi par la suite. Mais comme toujours, se serait trop beau pour être vrai. DM, il me remarque toujours ; il voit tout ! C'en est presque effrayant… Bon, Monsieur joue les statues de glace. Un peu plus et je pourrais croire qu'il est sidéré à cause que je bande. Et bien oui, moi aussi, même si je n'ai aucune vie sexuelle, suis apte à avoir des érections. Le pire c'est qu'on dirait qu'il ne me regarde même pas, on serait plutôt porté à croire qu'il regarde derrière moi, ou au travers de moi. Comme si je n'existais pas.

Bon, revenons à ces images que je me suis, involontairement -on s'entend là-dessus!- créées. Pourquoi celles-ci ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait celles-là ? Bon, quelles inclues le Cancer et moi-même c'est normal car il était question de cela justement. Pourquoi toujours dans mon Temple ? Parce que c'est l'endroit que je connais le mieux et ou je serais probablement le plus à l'aise. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est la dernière mise en scène… Pourquoi c'est moi qui se fait mettre ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui pour une fois ? Non mais sérieusement ! À chaque fois qu'une situation implique DM et moi en train de baiser, c'est toujours lui que je vois qui me pénètre et jamais le contraire. Est-ce que ça voudrais dire que j'ai une tendance « dominée » ? Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vu DeathMask dans ce « rôle », si on peut parler de rôles. De toute façon, je ne verrais pas vraiment avec qui il pourrait jouer au dominé… Franchement, Ayoros l'a dit que DM veut pas perdre le contrôle. Ça m'intrigue justement cette histoire de perte de contrôle… En quoi, est-ce que le fait de se faire prendre implique une perte de contrôle ? Je ne vois pas. Je ne comprends pas. Non, en fait, je comprends un peu. Quand t'es dominé, de façon générale, tu dépends de l'autre pour ton plaisir, car c'est lui qui impose un rythme et une profondeur, toi tu subis, en quelque sorte. Mais, il faut avouer que ce serait drôle de voir le fier DM supplier pour avoir plus, toujours plus. Je le verrais bien… Là, couché sur le dos, les cuisses bien écartées, mon sexe s'incrustant en lui, sa bouche qui s'ouvre en même temps que son orifice, ses doigts qui s'accrochent aux draps… je sortirais et entrerais de nouveau, inlassable. Sa voix s'élèverait dans l'air et ses échos se propageraient jusque dans les autres Temples du Zodiac. Mon corps heurterait le sien par à-coups et il serait sous moi, à ma merci, ayant du plaisir au bon gré de mon envie. Je me pencherais sur lui, l'embrasserait à en perdre haleine, il s'accrocherait à mes épaules, me gémirait qu'il en veut plus, ça me ferrait bander encore plus que je ne le serais déjà, sa voix serait incertaine, presque frémissante. Il aurait honte d'aimer ça, mais en même temps qu'il ne pourrait pas réprimer le plaisir qu'il ressent. Mes coups de bassins seraient secs et puissants, je le dominerais avec aplomb, il serait sous mon emprise totalement. Ses mains glisseraient sur mon torse et mon visage avant d'aller satisfaire son sexe dur qui girait sur son ventre.

Bravo Shura ! Tu viens d'empirer ton cas comme le gros imbécile que tu es. Là, s'il ne remarque pas ton érection, il est vraiment aveugle. Non, même un aveugle la verrait, je crois bien ! Bon, je pense que j'ai assez fantasmé sur DM pour la journée, la semaine, le mois, voir même pour l'année. Je nous ai vus dans tous les rôles possibles et inimaginables et c'est bien assez pour moi. Pas besoin de plus !

_Les pensées et le cœur de Shura s'arrêtèrent lorsque les lèvres chaudes du Cancer se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était ferme et franc. Une langue inquisitrice vint à la rencontre de sa semblable dans la bouche de l'Espagnol qui, sous le choc, ne fit rien pour la repousser. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, puis refusionnèrent rapidement. Le cœur de Shura se remit à battre et ce fut à la chamade. N'ayant pour l'instant plus le contrôle de lui-même, Shura ne pu que se laisser faire alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que ses bras s'enroulaient autour du cou du Cancer. Ce dernier fit glisser Shura plus sur la droite et continua de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure du Capricorne qui gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, bien que le plaisir prit rapidement le pas sur quoique ce soit d'autre, même sur la raison qui lui criait de cesser avant qu'il ne le regrette. Shura fit mourir sa conscience le temps de savourer pleinement ce baiser délicieux que lui offrait DeathMask. Ce dernier rompit le baiser et laissa Shura là alors qu'il se mettait en route pour atteindre le Temple du Pope comme il l'avait si bien dit lui-même plus tôt. Shura ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer et resta un bon moment hébété. Assis, sur une marche, il reprenait son souffle et tentait de ramasser ses idées pour avoir une vision claire des derniers événements. Voyons voir… DM l'embrassait, il se laissait faire et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul… ou Diable était donc rendu le Cancer. Shura n'eut qu'à lever la tête pour avoir sa réponse. Il grimpait lentement les marches. Il était facile à rejoindre. _

_Shura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de montrer au Cancer qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur lui, sur son corps premièrement et peut-être même sur ses pensées. S'était-il même montré séduit par celui-ci ? Tout avait été trop vite. Il était perdu et déjà son corps demandait plus. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas céder, pas à lui. S'aurait été lui faire trop plaisir. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais, bien que Shura ne voulu pas se l'avouer, DeathMask du Cancer avait un certain contrôle sur lui. Dès cette première journée où Shura l'avait surpris se masturbant dans son Temple, Shura n'avait pu détacher ses pensées de lui. Et maintenant il était là, si près d'un but qu'il n'osait s'avouer : exorciser DM de ses pensées en rompant ce charme que le Cancer avait, bien malgré lui, jeté sur son frère d'arme. Comment pouvait-il y arriver ? Rien de plus simple : coucher avec. Mais Shura ne voulait pas se le permettre. _

Je n'y consentirai jamais. Pas de mon vivant en tout cas ! Je vais… Je vais… retourner à mon Temple. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je sens que je vais être malade aussi. Faut que je m'éloigne de ce monstre pendant un moment, sinon je vais devenir fou. C'EST QUOI SON PROBLÈME DE TOUTE FAÇON ? NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! M'EMBRASSER, COMME ÇA, À LA VUE DE N'IMPORTE QUI ! JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE LE DÉTESTE! JE… LE… DÉTESTE !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Surtout dans cet état… » La voix d'Aphrodite vint troubler la colère de l'Espagnol qui refoula cette émotion avant de lever la tête vers son frère d'arme qui, très intrigué, attendait une réponse à sa question sans quoi il narguerait Shura jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait obtenu, ce que Shura, justement, se doutait fortement et donc, il n'eut d'autres choix que de lui donner satisfaction en répondant sur le champ. « J'ai été excité par un autre Chevalier, donc je ne te donnerai pas le nom, et il m'a abandonné là. _

_-Tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider ?_

_-Bof, non, j'aurais trop honte._

_-Bah, il y a DM qui vient de passer, je le vois un peu plus haut dans les escaliers… T'aurais pu…_

_-Aph ! »_

_Le rouge leur grimpa au visage à une vitesse folle, mais Aphrodite, trop occupé à contempler la silhouette du Cancer ne le remarqua même pas, au grand bonheur de Shura qui n'aurait su justifier cette réaction. Le teint de Shura redevint normal au moment ou Aphrodite ramenait son attention sur son ami. Il lui proposa son aide nonchalamment, ce que Shura accepta avec un léger sourire, un reste de gêne qui ne semblait pas s'être évanouie. Voilà l'occasion parfaite de parfaire ses capacités sexuelles sans avoir eu directement le demander à Aphrodite. Parfois la chance pouvait être de notre côté, bien que l'événement précédant cette invitation n'avait pas été des plus souhaitées de la par de l'Espagnol. _

_Shura se leva donc et suivit à Aphrodite jusqu'au Temple de celui-ci, avec l'inconfort qu'occasionnait une érection bien appuyée dans un jeans. Ils arrivèrent au Temple et déjà le stress regagnait le Capricorne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reculer maintenant qu'il était si près du but. Il soupira, mais son souffle était saccadé. Aphrodite, un sourire coquin aux lèvres le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Shura se laissa guider puis ne retint pas son ami lorsque celui-ci le coucha sur le lit. Lentement le pantalon glissa le long des jambes de Shura, ainsi que le boxer, et son sexe se dressa de toute sa hauteur sous le nez d'Aphrodite qui le dévora du regard ce qui rendit rapidement le latino très mal à l'aise. « Je peux ? s'enquit Aphrodite, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse. » Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et sans plus attendre il se mit à sucer le sexe qui n'attendait que ça. Sa tête montait et descendait rapidement, faisant augmenter à chaque fois le plaisir de Shura qui gémissait doucement. Le corps de Shura le démangeait de plaisir, ses doigts se mirent à vagabonder dans l'épaisse chevelure turquoise et ses orteils se crispaient et se décrispaient sous cette sensation plaisante que lui offrait son frère d'arme. Déjà vingt minutes que cette agréable torture durait et le Capricorne sentait qu'il commençait à perdre la tête tant le plaisir le gagnait. _

Faut que je reste concentré. Au moins un peu… je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la tête aussi facilement. Bien que ce soit plaisant, je ne suis pas ici pour ne prendre que du plaisir, je suis ici pour gagner de l'assurance surtout. Il faut que je l'arrête avant de ne plus être capable de me contrôler, sinon tout sera… AAAAaaaAAH…. Ooooh….. Reprends tes esprits, Shura reprends tes... mmmmh… esprits….

_Shura attrapa le menton d'Aphrodite et le releva vers lui. Bien qu'il se sente dévisagé par le Chevalier des Poissons, il décida de le coucher sur le lit. Il se releva, un peu tremblant d'incertitude, et commença à retirer les vêtements qui obstruaient son chemin vers le corps d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier se laissait faire, trouvant un réal amusement dans le fait de voir pour la première fois à l'œuvre son meilleur ami. Le pantalon et le sous-vêtement furent ôtés et négligemment jetés au sol. L'hispanique attrapa la virilité qui en émergea et commença à la masturber lentement, mais rapidement la cadence s'accéléra. La voix du douzième Gardien se faisait clairement entendre dans la chambre et peut-être même dans le Temple au complet. Maintenant arrivait quelque chose de franchement plus difficile : sucer. Non pas que l'acte en tant que tel soit d'une complexité épouvantable, mais l'idée de faire ceci créait une sorte de blocage mental. Et bien malgré lui, Shura avait surtout peur de mal faire. Oui, branler c'était à la portée de tous : un bon coup de poignet et tout est réglé, mais sucer… il fallait savoir ouvrir la bouche, sans que les dents n'entre en contact avec le membre et un certain jeu de langue… Et les mains là-dedans, elles vont ou ? Shura ne savait pas et une certaine panique le saisit. Il continua de branler Aphrodite en même temps qu'il pensait._

_Une ombre attira son regard vers la porte. Debout, accoté dans le cadrage de la porte, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, l'allure prestigieuse, DeathMask le regardait. On aurait dit qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de Shura et avait comprit son incertitude, car sur ses lèvres on pouvait lire dans le silence : « Je vais t'aider. » Les lèvres du Cancer décrivirent ces mots-là, alors que Shura ne pu qu'acquiescer, perdu dans un monde vague et incomplet. Que Diable faisait-il là ? Les cris du gardien de temple avaient dû l'intrigué et il avait amené sa personne ici. Et maintenant, il proposait une aide que Shura, bien qu'il n'ait aucune confiance en ce Chevalier, acceptait. _

_DM leva deux doigts et les attrapa avec son autre main et commença à mimer le principe de les masturber, faisant ainsi comprendre à Shura de simplement imiter ce qu'il faisait. Il commença à passer sa langue lentement le long de ses doigts en accentuant sur le bout. Shura fit de même sur la queue de son ami et cette insistance sur le gland le fut frémir plus amplement de plaisir. DeathMask continua de lécher ses doigts en tournant sa langue tout autour de ceux-ci puis sur le sens de la longueur, terminant toujours ses montées par un coup de langue plus prononcé sur le bout. Il fit la même chose pendant un bon moment, certainement pour laisser à Shura le temps d'être confortable avec ce qu'il lui faisait faire. Puis, il ne fit que masturber ses doigts et un large sourire élargit sa bouche, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il se mit à sucer délicatement l'ourlet de peau que créait son pouce fermé, ce qui, par transposition, représentait les couilles. Shura, comme le bon élève qu'il était ne se posait aucune question et imitait les actes du Cancer. Ce dernier, après un certain temps, recommença à lécher ses doigts, mais n'appliquant sa langue que sur le bout. On entendait très distinctement Aphrodite, ce qui prouvait à Shura que ce que DM lui faisait faire marchait pour de vrai. DM rangea sa langue et seule sa lèvre inférieure caressait le haut, puis il prit ses doigts dans sa bouche et y imprima un rythme lent. Shura incéra le sexe d'Aphrodite dans sa bouche, mais déjà l'incertitude de comment utiliser sa langue l'assaillit. À peine eut-il le temps de le penser que DM le lui montrait. Plus confiant, Shura accéléra de lui-même la cadence, ce qui fit sourire l'Italien de ce qui semblait être de la fierté. Il retira lentement et sensuellement ses doigts de sa bouche et se contenta de regarder la scène toujours aussi indiscrètement. _

_Shura continuait de sucer le Poisson tout en ne détachant jamais ses yeux du visage souriant de DeathMask. Les mains d'Aphrodite s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de son ami et il éjacula dans la bouche de celui-ci qui, n'observant que DM, obéit lorsque ce dernier lui fit comprendre de prendre le sperme et de le déposer sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite pour ensuite l'embrasser. Un dernier coup d'œil permit à Shura de constater que le Cancer était partit, probablement était-il retourné à son Temple. Shura s'acheva à la main et jouit suis le torse d'Aphrodite qui reprenait son souffle. _

_Un moment passa et Aphrodite se redressa et se mit à rire, ce qui surpris Shura qui lui demanda la source de cette rigolade. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien figure-toi que je trouve que ta « technique » pour sucer ressemble étrangement à celle de DM. Le croirais-tu ? » Shura eut un rire nerveux avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Il salua son ami, le remercia pour ce moment spécial, mais fort agréable, puis retourna à son Temple, à la fois amusé et troublé. _

_

* * *

_

_Me revoici à la fin! Chouette, non ! Il faut vraiment que j,aille dormir, les nuit grises pâles (pas tout à fait des nuits blanches, donc...) c'est pas bon pour moi!_

_Laissez-moi des reviews pour m'encourager et me certifier que ce manque de sommeil en valait la peine en fin de compte._

_À plus, kiss kiss!_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour très chers ! Un record de ma part : je vous offre déjà un nouveau Chapitre d TdC. Tout de même ! J'ai jamais fait ça, il me semble. Mais je vais vous avouer que j,avais hâte de vous faire connaitre ce chapitre, vraiment ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi ! Que de plaisir j'ai eu ! *regard lubrique*

Bon, en tout cas, je vous laisse à votre lecture et amusez-vous bien.

jem'excusepourlesfautesd'orthographe! (je l'ai écrit vraiment souvent celle-là!) et lespersonnagesnesontpasàmoi,ilssontàMasamiKurumada! (celle-là aussi elle se répète à la fin!)

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Debout devant le miroir, Shura observait son reflet d'un air sévère et dégouté. Il se dévisageait ouvertement et l'image projetée de lui-même lui renvoyait la même expression hautaine. Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête. Décidément, ce n'était pas la joie qui régnait en lui en ce moment. Probablement que les derniers événements y étaient pour quelque chose. Il secoua la tête avant se s'adosser au miroir et de pousser un profond hurlement de rage. _

J'ai deux mots à te dire Shura : épais congénital ! Non mais comment t'as pu te laisser avoir ainsi ? Ok, il arrivait au moment ou t'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour ça, mais c'était DeathMask. Qu'on se comprenne bien toi et moi… Ce que t'as fais c'est montrer à ce fichu Italien que tu fais tout ce qu'il veut que tu fasses, ni plus ni moins. Il peut t'utiliser comme un objet, car t'es bien docile et que tu te poses aucune question. De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant, hen ? Je ne vais même pas essayer de me justifier, parce que sinon je vais rendre les choses moins graves, alors qu'en fait c'est une catastrophe ce que je viens de faire ! Je viens presque de mettre un terme à mes jours. Il ne me laissera pas m'en sortir aussi facilement. Déjà que je me suis laisser faire et que j'ai bandé comme un âne devant lui plus tôt hier et ensuite… Merde de merde de merde de merde de merdEUH! Je crois que je suis né avec un don inexplicable pour me foutre là ou je ne devrais pas et que je m'embarque dans n'importe quoi, tête baisser au lieu de jouer prudemment. Non, faut toujours que j'aille me mettre le nez là ou il ne faut pas et maintenant il faut que je m'arrange pour me sortir de là sans perdre trop de morceaux. Quoiqu'en fin de compte, c'est juste ma virginité qui est jeu… et mon honneur, et ma réputation, et mon ego, et mon estime de moi, et beaucoup trop d'affaires finalement…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus à qui aller demander de l'aide. J'aurais probablement été demandé à Shion… mais disons que je ne serais pas à l'aise de parler de cela avec le précepteur suprême du Sanctuaire. Quoique avec l'âge qu'il a… Non, cette fois, je me débrouille tout seul pour me sortir de mes embrouilles ! Je suis Chevalier d'Or ou non ? Et ce ne doit pas être si difficile que ça à faire : m'arranger pour que DM me foute la paix. Laissez-moi tous reposer en paix, non de Dieu !

Étape numéro 1 : Trouvez ce maudit Crabe pour le décortiquer patte par patte !

Étape numéro 2 : Lui expliquez d'homme à homme la situation et lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Étape numéro 3 : M'assurer qu'il a bien comprit et ensuite quitter.

Étape numéro 4 : Allez voir Aphrodite et lui faire subtilement comprendre que ce qui s'est passé hier n'aura aucune suite.

Étape numéro 5 à l'infini : Retourner de bord toute personne tentant de n'avoir mon corps que pour le plaisir d'avoir ma virginité.

Étape numéro infini plus un : Tenter de trouver quelqu'un de vrai et de bien.

Étape numéro infini plus deux : Tomber amoureux Aiolia.

Oups! Celle-là, elle m'a échappé. Merde. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour. Que ce nom allait venir me hanter à la place de celui de DM. Non, Aiolia ne me hante pas, car ce n'est pas désagréable de penser à lui. Toutefois, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne peux pas l'avoir, que je ne suis pas comme DM et que mon cher petit lion est entre les mains **d'une sale garce que j'ai juste envie de réduire en miettes !** (malaise) Double oups ! Shura ! Comment oses-tu penser ainsi, ce n'est pas digne de toi ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aiolia, pas encore. Pas tout à fait encore. Mais j'ai clairement une certaine attirance pour lui, je ne vais pas me le cacher. Mais… Aiolia est hétéro. Oui, bon, il a couché avec des hommes, mais il a clairement fait savoir qu'à une exception près, dont il n'a pas mentionné le nom, ça n'avait pas été son fort, qu'il préférait largement les femmes. Il va de soit que cette exception ce n'est pas moi et que je n'en serais jamais une. Aussi bien rêver si je veux un jour pouvoir l'avoir juste à moi. Car ce n'est pas qu'une seule baise que je veux de lui, c'est son cœur aussi… si je devais m'abandonner à la douce illusion que je berce tendrement depuis un moment sans jamais, au par avant, me l'avouer concrètement…. (Soupir de jeune collégienne) Hè ! On se reprend ici. De quoi j'ai l'air en ce moment ?

_Six mois passèrent depuis qu'il avait commencé ses petites expérimentations. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pour autant été plus loin. Il n'osait pas tout à fait. Il avait à la fois peur et il doutait que ce soit le bon moment pour passer à l'étape supérieure tout de suite. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Aussi prévisible que cela pouvait sembler, il voyait souvent DM dans des situations très compromettantes avec d'autres de ses frères d'arme. Y pensant avec découragement, Shura trouvait que ça devenait très louche cette histoire avec DM. Le voir aussi souvent…_

Faudrait que je commence par la première étape de mon plan si je veux arriver, peut-être, un jour à la dernière. Et cette étape que j'avais planifiée c'est : « Trouver ce maudit Crabe pour le décortique patte par patte. » Bon, le trouver, ce ne doit pas être si compliquer. Je vais aller le chercher à son Temple, à cette heure c'est bien là qu'il doit être. Il n'est que 5h du matin. Il doit dormir encore. Et à moitié endormi, c'est certain qu'il ne s'enfuira pas de moi.

_Shura quitta son Temple pour gagner l'air matinal et frais de l'extérieur. Il aurait dû mettre une veste avant de partir, mais trop pressé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire, il n'y avait pas pensé à l'avance. Il progressait vers le quatrième Temple à grande vitesse. En arrivant, tout était silencieux. Il regarda les quatre ailes du Temple et se demanda un instant dans laquelle pouvait bien se trouver la chambre des maitres. Pourquoi l'architecte avait-il eu la fort peu brillante idée de faire bâtir ce Temple en forme de croix ? Un autre temple rectangulaire, ça ne lui tentait pas ? Utilisant son Cosmos, il en localisa un autre dans l'aile nord, là ou il se rendit promptement. Enfin, il allait se débarrasser pour de bon de DM et ensuite se concentrer sur autre chose, ou sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tout dépendait ce qu'il décidait précisément de faire. Mais, il n'était pas encore rendu là. _

Plus je me rapproche, plus je sens le cosmos grossir. Olala. C'est parce qu'il y a deux Cosmos. DM n'est pas tout seul. Bon, je vais voir ou ils sont rendus et j'attendrai dans le salon que ça se termine. J'ai vraiment le timing de la mort moi parfois. Voici la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée, autant en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil.

_À l'intérieur de la grande chambre, il y avait DM debout à côté du lit qui finissait d'enfiler un chandail juste au corps noir. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais l'Espagnol était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le Cancer agrippa une paire de gants en cuir noir et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur avant d'en fermer fermement le bord. Son corps complet était revêtit de noir. Ainsi vêtu, il avait un air si dangereux, mais si attirant justement à cause de ça. Tournant le dos au sommier, il attrapa négligemment un objet sur une table basse. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir bien loin une main s'accrocha au bas de son chandail et l'obligea à se retourner. « Je dois y aller._

_-Non, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

_-Camus… Je dois vraiment partir, sinon je vais être en retard, poussa autoritairement le Cancer._

_-DeathMask… Je t'…_

_-Ne dis rien, Camus. Tu es avec Milo, alors inutile de te faire des idées. En passant, 10 porte de chambre. _

_-Je m'en fiche ! Ça pourrait être 8 lit que j'en aurais rien à foutre, lança avec hargne le Verseau. »_

_Camus se mit en position assise sans pour autant lâcher le chandail de son vis-à-vis. Un regard méchant transperça au travers de celui désespéré du Verseau. Celui-ci attrapa violement DM par le collet et le fit tomber sur le dos. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, le parcourant fébrilement. Un baiser de fin du monde, voila comment on aurait pu le décrire. DM finit par repousser Camus pour ensuite se relever et reprendre l'objet qu'il avait échappé lors de son vol planer sur le lit. « Je vais à la salle de bain et ensuite, je part ; c'est définitif. » Il quitta la pièce pour entrer dans une, adjacente._

_Un long moment passa avant que Camus ne se remette en position assise et qu'il replace son t-shirt lentement. Il soupira profondément avant de fixer son regard sur la porte de bois. « Shura, je sais que tu es là. Entre donc. »_

Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne suis quand même pas pour m'enfuir comme un voleur. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher ? Non, pas que je sache. Donc, je vais le faire et jouer les innocents, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un idiot. Ce serait vraiment le bout. Il me semble que c'est long aller aux toilettes pour lui.

_« Il est parti si c'est ce que tu te demandes._

_-Parti ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une salle de bain, c'est sa salle d'arme et il y a une très grande fenêtre par laquelle il est sorti. En mission, voila ou il est. Tu l'as manqué, si c'est lui que tu voulais voir. »_

_Un petit sourire à la fois satisfait et hargneux flottait sur les lèvres pâles du Français. Ce dernier soupira de nouveau. Ce sourire troubla énormément Shura qui trouvait qu'il ne collait pas au personnage de Camus, cet homme sans émotion et inatteignable. Déjà qu'on pouvait lire au travers de ses paroles qu'il était amoureux de DM, voila maintenant qu'il avait l'air baveux. Il n'était donc plus amoureux de Milo, certes Shura avait remarqué que les choses s'envenimaient de jour en jour avec le Scorpion, mais Milo gardait espoir, mais Camus s'était tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre semblait-il. Tentait-il de se trouver un plan de secours au cas où Milo le laisserait ? À en croire la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Shura en déduisait que ça ne marchait pas très bien son affaire si c'était bel et bien ce que désirait faire Camus._

_Le silence se prolongeait entre les deux et Shura se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise avec chaque minute qui passait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire. Finalement, ce fut Camus qui rompit le silence en parlant d'une voix blanche. « Shura, j'ai deux choses, je crois, à te dire. Premièrement, je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me surprends dans une situation compromettante avec DeathMask. Regarde, si c'est Milo qui t'envois pour me surveiller, parce que je sais clairement qu'il se doute de quelque chose... et bien, garde tout ceci pour toi…_

_-Je ne suis pas à la solde de Milo. Ce que je vois, je le garde pour moi, même si parfois ça me fait passer des nuits blanches…Et la deuxième chose, c'est quoi ?_

_-(Soupire) Je sais que DM va m'en vouloir, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose parce que je sais clairement que lui n'osera pas te le dire. Je sais que ça va clairement te choquer, mais s'il te plait tente de ne pas le haïr pour cela et de le respecter malgré tout. »_

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Qu'est-ce que DM n'ose pas m'avouer et qui semble si important, parce qu'on s'entend que ça ne dois pas être rien, si je peux finir par détester DM pour ça. Non ! J'espère franchement que ce n'est pas ça. Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour manœuvrer en sachant cela, ce serait franchement trop difficile après. Si Camus m'annonce que le Cancer est amoureux de moi, sincèrement je vais paniquer. Attend, je panique déjà. Pourtant rien n'a encore été dit, mais l'anticipation me tue en ce moment. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi je détesterais DeathMask. Camus doit avoir comprit que je ne veux rien savoir de DM, mais que s'il m'aime alors ce sera franchement plus compliquer de le lui dire sans lui faire trop mal, alors il se doute qu'à la fin je vais peut-être juste ne pas le lui dire et m'en vouloir en fin de compte.

Bon, on s'entend que pour l'instant tout ceci n'est que pures spéculations, alors rien n'est certain encore. Par contre… que Diable! pourrait-ce être sinon ? Oh ! On dirait qu'il va cracher le morceau !

_« DeathMask… Il voudrait que tu cesses de l'épier. Franchement, à chaque fois qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un, ça adonne que tu es toujours là. Shura, Dm n'est pas intéressé par toi, alors passe à autre chose. Il n'osera pas te le dire lui-même, car il t'estime bien et qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Écoute, lui c'est un Assassin, pas un Briseur de Cœurs. J'espère que tu comprends et que tu vas arrêter cette habitude malsaine que tu as. » _

_Le cœur de Shura cessa un moment, le temps qu'il assimile parfaitement. Le plus difficile lorsque tout prit un sens dans son esprit, ce fut de ne pas se mettre à rire violement de la gueule de Camus. Il se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête avant de quitter le Temple pour atteindre le sien le plus rapidement possible. Rendu là, il se laissa rire comme bon lui semblait. Il en rit tellement que son estomac le faisait souffrir à n'en plus finir. Qu'était-ce que ce que Camus venait de lui dire ? Quoi d'un côté, ça pouvait faire du sens._

Puisque tout ce qui se passe entre DM et moi résulte du hasard, alors il peut être normal que de son côté il croit que je l'espionne. J'avoue que si telle chose m'arrivait à moi, j'en penserais tout autant. C'est juste dommage que je n'ai pas la possibilité de réparer ce quiproquo tout de suite. Il va falloir que j'attende qu'il revienne de mission. Mais c'est quand ça au juste ? Une mission d'assassinat, en général, ça prend une semaine, mais là encore ça dépend si tout le travail de recherche qui se trouve en arrière à déjà été fait, si ce n'est pas le cas alors ça peut aller jusqu'à une année. J'espère que DM est plus rapide que ça, parce que sinon je vais trouver le temps long à attendre qu'il se ramène au Sanctuaire. Je vais me laisser une note au cas où… Voila, c'est fait. Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne ici pour lui en toucher deux, trois mots.

_Au grand bonheur de Shura, ça ne prit à DM pas plus d'un mois avant qu'il ne termine sa mission. Shura sentit son Cosmos intégrer le Sanctuaire de nouveau. S'approchant de l'entrée de son Temple, il le vit arriver. Il était couvert de sang et de boue. Le couteau qu'il tenait fermement de la main dégoulinait de ce liquide rouge. « Ça va ? » Shura ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question à DM en voyant son visage lugubre. Posant sa main sanglante sur le torse de Shura, DM le fit reculer et traversa le Temple du Capricorne. Une aura de ténèbres le suivait et fit frémir Shura qui n'aimait décidemment pas ça. Il le regarda partir puis retourna à sa chambre après une escale à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ce sang qui le souillait en ce moment. _

Bon, il est de retour. C'est qu'il m'a foutu la chienne quand je l'ai vu revenir. Plein de sang… Voir que ça ne le dérange pas. À sa place, j'aurais fait un arrêt à mon Temple, surtout que le sien est dans les premiers du Sanctuaire. À croire qu'il s'en fout, ou qu'il est rendu habitué à être souillé ainsi. Il en tellement tué du monde dans sa vie que maintenant il ne doit plus se soucier du sang. Un peu plus et je pourrais dire que c'est rendu pour lui aussi normal que de l'eau, que de le voir c'est aussi courant que de voir de l'eau. C'est donc ça les conséquences d'être un Assassin ? Certaines choses sont normalisées ? Disons que moi, je ne l'ai pas été pour bien longtemps… Le temps d'un meurtre… Et je m'en veux encore, maintenant que je sais la vérité sur tout.

(Soupire) Je vais attendre à demain avant d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Le temps qu'il récupère un peu de sa mission, car il doit être épuisé totalement.

_Le lendemain arriva rapidement, mais il n'eut point la chance de voir DeathMask car se dernier était toujours au Temple du Pope. Lorsqu'il en fut sortit, Shura n'en eut pas connaissance. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa Milo à l'arène qu'il l'apprit. Le Scorpion semblait abattu. Il informa Shura que Camus l'avait laissé en espérant pouvoir conquérir DeathMask. Ce qui, bien sur, avait été vain. En prononçant le nom même de l'Italien, les yeux de Milo se remplir de flamme. La haine se lisait clairement en lui. Mais pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à DM ? Non, pas vraiment. En vérité, ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour que Camus tombe amoureux de lui. Il ne l'avait simplement pas repoussé lorsque celui-ci lui avait démontré de l'intérêt. Sinon, rien. Il n'avait pas tenté de le séduire, il l'avait simplement accepté. _

_Cet après-midi, Camus était allé à la rencontre de l'homme qu'il aimait pour lui dire qu'il avait laissé Milo parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais qu'il était véritablement amoureux de lui, de DeathMask. Ce dernier n'en avait rien fait et s'était contenter de renvoyer Camus à son Temple avec lassitude. Ça avait brisé le cœur à Camus, bien certainement. Toutefois, il aurait dû s'y attendre, DM le lui avait fait savoir plus tôt et depuis toujours. Toutefois qui ne tente rien n'a rien, parait-il. Dans les deux cas, qu'il ait essayé ou non, il n'aurait rien eu. _

Incertain à savoir s'il devait être heureux ou non du fait que le Cancer soit de retour, Shura tapota amicalement l'épaule du Scorpion pour le consoler comme il le pouvait dans le moment. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de quitter l'arène, une sorte de poids sur le cœur. Il se sentait mal pour Milo, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Milo s'en remettrait. Il allait remonter en selle et tout allait s'arranger. Il fallait seulement laisser le temps aller son cours. Shura savait que Milo espérait seulement que Camus lui revienne et le Capricorne savait pertinemment que le fait qu'il l'ait laissé pour un autre ne changerait pas le choix de Milo qui serait de le reprendre malgré tout. Milo était profondément amoureux de Camus quoi qui puisse arriver. Cet amour aveugle attendrissait énormément Shura qui rêvait de vivre la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant, il n'en était pas encore là. Il devait se débarrasser de ses mauvais démons avant pour ensuite passer à autre chose, car pour l'instant l'esprit hanté par le cancer, il n'était pas à même de s'ouvrir aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il arriva au temple du cancer, mais le trouva vide. Il lui faudrait attendre. Il reviendrait le soir, quite à devoir déranger le cancer au milieu de ses ébats, il allait lui parler cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser filer une fois de plus.

Le soir ne tarda pas à s'amener et Shura quitta son Temple de nouveau pour se rendre au quatrième. Le Cosmos de DeathMask et uniquement le sien se trouvait en ces lieux. Pour une étrange raison, il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre des maitres, mais bien dans une autre que Shura aperçu rapidement dans l'aile ouest.

Ouais je me rappelle, Aphrodite m'en avait déjà parlé il me semble. Oui ! Il paraitrait qu'en arrivant au Temple du Cancer DM, n'ayant pas encore été nommé Chevalier, s'installa dans un autre chambre vacante du Temple et que depuis il serait incapable de dormir dans une autre. Il semblerait que cette chambre est hantée, je me demande bien pourquoi. Quoi que si c'est le Temple de DM, on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi car c'est presque la Maison des horreurs ici. Non, mais c'est que l'endroit est franchement morbide et dégueulasse. C'est de très mauvais goût tout cela. D'après Aph, au début, quand DeathMask venait tout juste d'être nommé Assassin, tous ces visages qui s'accrochaient à son mur dès la mort des victimes innocentes le dégoutaient, mais qu'à force de les voir et de les côtoyer, il a finit par les aimer et même à la adorer. Ce gars est un cas lourd, à mon avis, en matière de problèmes mentaux. Il est fou dans sa tête ! d'une façon, il parait qu'il n'est pas le seul Assassin que le Sanctuaire est connu qui est devenu fou, à la différence que les autres d'avant se sont suicidés à la fin car ils n'en pouvaient plus de tout ce qui leur arrivait et leur conscience de Chevalier leur disait qu'ils devaient en finir avec eux-mêmes avant que ces folies meurtrière ne prennent le contrôle d'eux et qu'ils ne puissent plus arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il tuent le Sanctuaire lui-même dans une crise incontrôlable. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu DM dans une telle situation, comme il y aurait eu dans le passé, alors c'est à croire que DM n'est pas encore si pire que ça et qu'il y aurait peut-être encore une chance qu'il redevienne un être humain normal, normal c'est relatif, mais du moins qu'il revienne sur le droit chemin, ce qui n'a pas pu être fait avec les ancien Assassins, car on a constater leur folie beaucoup trop tard, au moment ou plus rien n'était possible et ou seule la mort pouvait les aider. En plus, eux, ils vivaient avec ça tout le temps, dans une sorte de monde lugubre qu'ils se créaient et ils y restaient, seuls. Mais je crois, quand je prends un instant pour y penser que DM doit sortir ces envies meurtrières dans le sexe, non mais sérieusement, c'est presque maladif son affaire sinon, à mon avis toujours. Ou alors, on ne le sait pas mais bientôt il ne se contrôlera plus et il sera impossible à ramener à la réalité et il nous faudra l'abattre avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre avant. Oh boy, je délire en ce moment.

J'étais rendu à aller chercher DM dans sa chambre avant de partir à dérailler. Bon, en route Shu, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. C'est silencieux ici. Je serais mieux de cacher mon Cosmos, sinon il va me repérer et probablement s'enfuir avant que je n'ai le temps de l'attraper cette fois encore.

_Shura avança dans le long couloir en regardant partout autour de lui. L'obscurité voila_ _tout ce qui l'entourait en ce moment. L'endroit semblait vide de vie, pour une des rares fois ou Shura y passait. Il était habitué à y voir une sorte de spectacle s'y dérouler normalement. Peut-être sa précédente mission avait-elle eu raison de l'énergie du Chevalier du cancer au point ou le sommeil l'appelait à la place de la luxure. Il arriva finalement à la chambre ou il avait localisé le Cosmos du maitre des lieux. Il y jeta un œil et rapidement comprit ce qu'Aphrodite voulait dire lorsqu'il la décrivait comme horrible : pas un seul centimètre carré de mur n'était pas couvert par un visage funèbre, ils allaient même jusqu'à s'empiler les uns par-dessus les autres par moment, ce qui en déformait certains encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient par la souffrance ou la peur, Tout était noir -les meubles, les draps- Pas une fenêtre ici, simplement un faible et tremblante lumière qui venait du fond de la chambre. Une lumière jaunâtre et clignotante. L'air était lourd ici, on avait l'impression que le poids du Temple était sur nos épaules. Ça sentait la sueur, le sang, la peur : ça sentait la mort. Un dégout profond, presque mystique, assaillit Shura qui s'aurait volontiers enfuit en courant s'il n'avait pas décidé de venir parler à DM coute que coute. Ce dernier, justement, gisait sur son lit. On entendait son souffle rauque et lourd. Il se redressa et fixa le mur du fond. « Non, je ne devrais pas… C'est mal… Mais c'est plus fort que moi… » Shura resta interloqué. Il n'osa pas entrer tout de suite ; DM semblait en transe et Shura cru dangereux de le sortir de cet état. Alors il préférait attendre que DM revienne à lui. « Faut que… que je sorte ça de ma tête... ou je vais devenir fou… haleta l'Italien. » Son souffle était profond et sa voix rêche. Qu'avait-il ? Peut-être Shura avait-il visé juste plus tôt en parlant de la folie qui gagnait chaque Assassin, les uns après les autres sans exception. _

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_ Parce que t'es un Assassin, répondit mentalement Shura. _DM se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit avec une sorte de soupir de douleur. Était-ce si douloureux la folie ? Ou alors était-ce à cause d'une blessure résultant de sa récente mission ? « Si je succombe… J'ai peur de devenir… de devenir accro… » Sa respiration lourde envahissait le silence du Temple. Shura commença à avoir peur. Si DeathMask_ _l'avait remarqué, allait-il le tuer sur le champ ? L'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Dans l'état dans lequel il était, on ne savait pas. Non, il ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait, il n'en savait rien._

_Un rire éclata dans la pièce, bref mais puissant. « Pourquoi me battre contre moi-même ? La délivrance est pourtant si simple. Au Diable ce que ça aura comme conséquence… je ne veux pas lutter en vain. » Les paroles de l'Italien déclenchèrent un frisson en Shura qui s'attendait au pire. Armant son bras d'Excalibur, il était près à intervenir si DeathMask décidait de faire une bêtise. _

_DM laissa échapper un soupire de douleur, mêlé de désespoir. Il retira son chandail et le laissa tomber magistralement au sol. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir son torse musclé, caressant les muscles fermement. La stupéfaction de Shura fut brutale. Pour quelqu'un que Shura soupçonnait de se suicider, il y allait d'une drôle de façon ! Baissant sa garde, Shura se laissa guider par sa curiosité et continua de regarder ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre sombre. Le Gardien continuait à se caresser les pectoraux, les abdos et les bras et agrippant solidement ses muscles et en les massant à pleine main. Ces attouchements violents provoquaient une réaction à l'entre-jambe de DM. Il bandait, aussi bien dire ! Le haut du corps de DM était couvert de plaques rouge à cause de la force qu'il y mettait. Il retira ensuite son pantalon et le fit glisser au sol, lui aussi. Ce fut maintenant ses jambes qui subirent le même traitement. Cette partie aussi de son corps se couvrit peu à peu de plaques rouges._

_DM continuait ainsi d se caresser, négligeant volontairement son sexe qui pulsait de plaisir. Sa respiration devint inconstante et son torse se soulevait par moment, comme si l'air lui manquait. Finalement, il donna satisfaction à son sexe et l'agrippa à pleine main avant de le branler d'un rapide et sec coup de poignet. _

_Shura, fier de lui, restait calme et n'avait aucune réaction sexuelle malgré ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Certes, par moments, il sentait une vague de plaisir qu'il réussissait à refouler. DM ne l'avait pas remarqué cette fois, c'était rare. Il continuait à contempler le Cancer, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore il trouvait que ce dernier était différent de l'habitude. Il semblait ne pas se contrôler. Voila probablement ce qui fascinait Shura actuellement, autant que ça l'intriguait. Il se doutait que bientôt, dans quelques minutes, ça serait terminé. Le manque de sexe ne réussissait décidément pas à DM, vu ce que ça occasionnait comme réaction. _

_La main de DM continuait son va et vient brutal. Le son de la respiration de l'Italien augmenta. Son autre main n'avait pas cessé de s'agripper à la peau matte, mais tâchée de rouge, de son propriétaire. Elle descendait, malaxait les couilles et pinçait les cuisses, avant de retourner torturer le torse. Elle alla caresser doucement la peau du visage, se baladant négligemment dessus. Elle se faufila dans la bouche de DM qui se mit à sucer avec fougue ses doigts. DeathMask se tortillait sur son lit sous le plaisir qu'il vivait. Jamais Shura ne l'avait vu ainsi, il en était royalement déstabilisé. _

_« Non, assez… je ne veux pas… pourtant… » Ses mots coulèrent de la bouche de DM. Il semblait possédé ! Les doigts humides de DM commencèrent à frôler la peau meurtrie de l'Italien. Ils glissèrent sur ses pectoraux, sur son estomac… Son autre main cessa de masturber son sexe turgescent et gonflé de sang. Les jambes de DM se soulevèrent et leurs muscles se contractèrent. Et devant le regard mystifié et abasourdit de Shura qui cru avoir une crise cardiaque, les doigts que DM avaient précédemment en bouche s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur de son corps. Un doigt tout d'abord entra dans l'anus du Cancer qui laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction et de honte. Il commença à bouger, entrant et sortant lentement, pour ensuite aller de plus en plus rapidement. De nouveau Shura fut su bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de DeathMask. Jamais, au grand Jamais, il n'avait ouï aussi clairement le Cancer pendant qu'il baisait ; jamais il ne l'avait entendu gémir de plaisir ; sa voix s'élevait dans la chambre sans aucune retenue. « C'est trop bon… Je veux plus… » S'accordant à lui-même ce qu'il désirait, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre la premier et rapidement un troisième aussi. Il continua à se sodomiser avec ses doigts un long moment._

_Là, Shura était incapable de se contrôler, c'était au-delà de sa limite. DM qui se branle, ça va, c'est la routine ; mais DM qui se doigte, c'est trop ! Pourtant, Ayoros lui avait dit que…_

_Un rire saccadé entrecoupa ses gémissements et DeathMask du Cancer écarta largement ses jambes, offrant, sans le vouloir, une vue hors-paire à Shura sur ce qui se passait. « Pourquoi je… pense à lui… maintenant…? Peut-être que… je le voudrais… ici… maintenant… à la place de mes doigts…? » La main gauche de l'Italien recommença à branler le sexe dur qui pointait vers le plafond. Pendant 15 minutes, il continua à se faire plaisir de ces deux façons, laissant libre cours à sa satisfaction alors que ses gémissements grimpaient en volume et que ses orteils se pliaient et se dépliaient de plaisir. _

_Une troisième et fatale attaque cardiaque secoua le Capricorne lorsque les paroles de DM parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Sh… Shura… Merde que j'te veux maintenant… (Gémissement) en moi…!» Cette attaque suffit à faire venir Shura dans ses pantalons. Mais avec la voix puissante de DM, les gémissements de délivrance sexuelle de Shura passèrent inaperçu. Dans un soubresaut violent de plaisir, DeathMask éjacula sur son torse et jusque sur sa joue. Il retira ses longs doigts de son corps et s'étendit en étoile sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, couvert de son propre sperme. On aurait dit qu'il y en avait plus que d'habitude ! « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…? » _

_Troublé, mais toujours assez excité, Shura quitta le Temple du cancer, mais ne se rendit pas plus loin que celui de la Vierge avant de s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté et son cœur battait à un rythme impossible. Il resta assis dans les marches pendant une heure, car c'est ce temps-là qui fut requis pour qu'il reprenne contenance et qu'il puisse retourner à son Temple. La nuit allait être longue, car Shura ne réussirait à coup sur pas à trouver le sommeil, celui-ci l'ayant abandonné le temps de laisser les images de DeathMask le hanter encore plus… _

_

* * *

_

_Un peu plus long celui-là, mais j'espère que ça en vallait la peine ! Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi j,avais hâte de vous le faire découvrir ? Troublant, non ? _

_Si vous avez aimez, laissez-moi un review, ça donne la poussée dans le dos qu'il faut pour trouver la motivation pour écrire. Sinon, laissez un message constructif (quoique si ça ne vous plait pas pourquoi est-ce que vous avez lu jusqu'au 12ème chapitre ? Il y en a qui sont masochistes comme il faut !) _

_À plus, je vais essayer d,aller le plus vite possible, mais je crois qu'il faudrait que je ponde un chapitre du Bordel aussi bientôt...._

_Kiss kiss !_


	13. Chapter 13

__

Bonjour mes vous-autres ! Bon, enfin, je sais... un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, j'avais pas trop le moral dernièrement et mon écriture en souffre. Soit que je me suis laissée influencer par mes émotions, soit j'ai été inspirée sans le savoir par le numéro du chapitre... mais n'en reste que le chapitre ici n'est pas très joyce ! Non peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais il est bizarre, un peu bipolaire je dirais ! Bon comme toujours, il y a du yaoi à profusion XD

Les perso ne sont pas à moi (une chance, vous vous imaginez ce que je pourrais faire si c'était le cas !), ils sont à Masami Kurumada.

Dézoulée pour les fautes d'orthographes et les IL majuscule.....

Sinon bonne lecture.....

_

* * *

_

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, Shura ne pouvait ôter de son esprit les dernières images qu'il avait vues. Il était torturé par celles-ci. Voila maintenant qu'il voyait le Cancer d'une toute autre façon qu'avant.

Ayoros m'avait dit que le Cancer ne se laisserait jamais prendre parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le contrôle. (Long silence) Alors, c'est ça que ça veux dire lorsqu'il parle de perdre le contrôle justement. C'est excitant ; je vais le dire. De voir DM, ainsi offert, ça m'a excité. Voir qu'il a pensé à moi à ce moment-là! Il me veut. Mais Camus m'a dit… il y a fort longtemps, que DM ne voulait rien savoir de moi. Quelque chose à changer on dirait bien. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que DM me veut en lui. Il veut que je le prenne. Oh my god! C'est n'importe quoi toute cette histoire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire maintenant. Est-ce que je vais toujours voir DM pour lui dire qu'il cesse de me hanter ? Mais, en ce moment ça à l'air d'être la même chose dans les deux camps. Lui est hanté par moi, alors qu'il en être de même pour moi. Je suis incapable de me débarrasser de lui. De toute façon, je serais incapable de le regarder en face pour un moment, après ce que je viens de voir. Je fais juste y penser. Je revois son visage et j'entends sa voix emplir mes oreilles et… et ma queue y réagit. Voila, de nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que je fais avec maintenant ? Bonne question… je me branle ou je laisse faire et ça va partir tout seul ?

_Shura ferma les yeux pour se détendre et que cette protubérance qui se trouvait dans son pantalon le quitte. Il inspira profondément et attendit. Il n'entendit toutefois pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre et s'approchait du lit du Chevalier d'Or qui y reposait tranquillement._

Que ? Une main vient de s'abattre sur mes yeux. Je ne vois vraiment plus rien maintenant. Mais est-ce que ça ne rend pas les choses un peu plus excitantes de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ? Je me doute bien que cette personne n'est pas là pour me tuer. Le Cosmos n'est pas hostile. Je pense plutôt que l'autre personne va venir régler mon problème d'excitation. Ça fait mon affaire. Je me demande seulement qui c'est... C'est le point le plus intriguant en ce moment : de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi physiquement, mais de ne pas être à même de connaitre le visage de cette dite personne. Mais, ça me fait encore plus bander tout ce mystère. Ma queue est plus qu'inconfortable dans mon pantalon qui me semble trop ajusté en ce moment…

_Le plaisir de l'Espagnol se décupla lorsque son pantalon commença à glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à être complètement retiré. Shura se tortilla un moment. Il était gêné un peu par la situation, mais en même temps il aimait ce qui se passait tant le mystère de l'identité de l'autre personne était grande. Après le pantalon, ce fut le caleçon et ainsi la virilité de Shura fut mise à nue. Une main chaude vint l'agripper et commença à la masturber lentement, faisant le Capricorne se mordre les lèvres d'envie. Il commença à bouger son bassin, voulant faire comprendre par là qu'il en voulait plus. Sa demande fut prise en considération et mieux qu'une accélération du mouvement ce fut une langue humide qui vint se charger de lui donner davantage de plaisir. La personne inconnue se mit à sucer Shura qui rapidement perdit la tête. Il haletait fortement dans sa chambre, l'emplissant du son de sa voix. « Oh c'est bon... Oui, comme ça… aaahh… »_

_Shura commença à faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre personne. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il appuyait sur la tête de l'autre qui, par un miracle de la nature, en prenant toujours plus dans sa bouche, jusqu'à y entrer entièrement la queue de Shura qui laissait s'échapper de profonds soupirs et gémissements de réel plaisir. Une main sur les yeux, il ne pouvait toujours pas savoir qui lui prodiguait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait. _

_En une vingtaine de minutes, Shura atteignit sa limite et en un gémissement plus puissant il se déversa sur le visage de l'autre personne qui ne réagit pas vraiment à ce qui arriva. La main de la personne glissa tout le long du visage de l'Espagnol, lui permettant par le fait même d'ouvrir ses yeux et de découvrir son identité. _

_Shura ouvrit enfin les yeux et avec stupeur et excitation il découvrit le visage tâché de sperme de DM. Cette vision lui envoya une décharge tout le long du corps. Déjà que sa vision du Cancer était déformée, maintenant elle ne l'était qu'encore plus. Il avait réussi, en l'espace d'environ une heure, à le voir comme étant soumis et dominé, mais maintenant cette image ne fut que s'accroitre, ainsi barbouillé de sa semence. Shura se redressa en position assise, ses jambes étant sous DM, et observa le Cancer un moment. Sa vision était trouble et il voyait son vis-à-vis d'un autre œil. Cette vision nouvelle lui déplaisait-elle ? Il n'aurait pu dire sur le moment, mais elle ne semblait pas lui poser de problème toutefois. Un regard pétillant, des lèvres ourlées et entrouvertes, dévoilant des dents blanches et alignées, des cheveux en bataille, des joues légèrement rosées et des trainées blanchâtres, voila l'image du visage de DM qui s'offrait au Capricorne. Shura glissa sa main sur la joue du Cancer qui ferma ses magnifiques yeux cobalt avant de les rouvrir lentement en faisant glisser ses pupilles sur le corps de Shura jusqu'à s'accrochés aux yeux noirs. _

_Leurs yeux restèrent à se fixer avec intensité pendant de longues secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Shura passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit DM se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Une pulsion incompréhensible le submergea et il attrapa l'Italien par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans retenu, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme un soulagement pour les deux, la tension s'évacuant par ce seul mouvement, cette simple distance de franchit. Leurs mains couraient dans les cheveux de l'autre ou sur les épaules nues. Leurs corps se frottaient et leur excitation s'amplifiait violemment. Un incendie se déclarait dans leur bas-ventre pour rapidement gagner le cerveau qui se déconnecta immédiatement pour Shura. Une passion qu'il n'aurait pu s'expliquer ou même décrire l'envahissait avec une douceur et un confort qui n'étaient pas refusables et qui était donc si agréables. _

_DM recula son visage pour observer celui de Shura qui déjà exprimait un manque. Il se mit à embrasser tout le visage de l'Espagnol qui, au passage, tentait de capturer ses lèvres. Il l'observait avec un désir que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? souffla Shura avec une tendresse imprévue._

_-J'en sais rien en vérité. J'ai juste senti qu'il fallait que… que je vienne ici. Je suis un homme de pulsion, pas de logique. »_

_Encore ils se dévoraient des yeux sans faire un mouvement. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, si ce n'était de leurs cœurs qui faisaient un marathon, battant à un rythme effréné qui rapidement les fit haleter. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre sans vouloir se l'avouer ou faire le moindre geste pour concrétiser leur phantasme. De nouveau DM se mordit la lèvre avec sensualité, sans même s'en rendre compte, et une fois de plus ce simple geste suffit à pousser Shura à briser la distance qui le séparaient de ces lèvres qui l'attiraient et le fascinaient par leur perfection et leur goût exquis. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi on lui avait déjà dit que DM avait un pouvoir d'attraction irrésistible une fois qu'on s'y attardait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Bien malgré lui, Shura était désormais prit dans la toile sexuelle du Cancer qui, pour la première fois, s'était lui-même emprisonné dans son filet, enlacé sans l'avoir prévu à Shura du Capricorne. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et DM se redressa avant du disparaitre du Temple avec une vitesse telle que Shura ne le vit pas le quitter. Seul, couché sur son lit, nu, excité presque jusqu'au point de non retour, déboussolé, Shura gémit de frustration. « DeathMask… » _

Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti? Je... je ne comprends pas. Ok, maintenant que mes esprits me reviennent… Holy Shit! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Non… J'ai pas… pas pour vrai ? Oh non. Je me suis vraiment laissé avoir par lui. Mais en même temps… Il semblait si prit dans l'émotion lui aussi. Comme si… Oui… Comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévu lui-même. C'était si…Spontané! J'avais envie de lui. Décidemment. (Un sourire amoureux vint étirer ses lèvres) J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est difficile à expliquer comme sensation : je voudrais recommencer, mais en même temps je sais que c'est mal. J'ai envie de lui, mais d'un autre côté je ne suis pas près à m'abandonner complètement à quelqu'un.

Je me souviens encore de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue glissant sur la mienne, ses mains parcourant mes cheveux et vagabondant fébrilement sur mon torse, son cœur battant en unisson avec le mien et ses yeux… son regard si sérieux que j'en frémissais d'envie. (Soupir) Est-ce que je viens de me faire avoir par lui ? Est-ce que c'est de ça que veulent parler les autres lorsqu'ils disent que DM vous chamboule ? Toutefois, lorsqu'on y pense, il n'a rien de vraiment parfait mentalement ou physiquement. Il est sadique, méchant, pervers, mesquin, escroc, maniaque, egocentrique et même hostile. Physiquement, il est de grandeur moyenne au Sanctuaire, il a un corps musclé – mais c'est pareil dans tout le lieu saint -, des cheveux gris – ça me fait penser à Arlès -, des yeux bleus – quoi de plus commun au Sanctuaire que des yeux bleus -… mais des yeux bleus magnifiques parce qu'ils sont foncés et qu'on y voit tout, puisqu'ils sont si expressifs, un sourire si arrogant et prétentieux qu'on y reste accroché, un sourire entouré de lèvres délicieuses, pleines et bien dessinées, sans oublier une odeur corporelle pleine de testostérones qui fait frémir et qui attire. Ouais. Il n'est pas parfait, mais ce sont peut-être ces imperfections qui rendent ces bons côtés plus appréciables.

Je suis faible. Ouin. Vraiment faible. Je me suis laissé avoir par lui. Je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'ai échoué. Je ne le regrette pas. Pas pour l'instant. (Enfile un pantalon jogging) Mais je sais qu'en même temps, j'ai mal fait. Ça fait bizarre à dire, mais je crois que je lui ai donné des espoirs. Non pas sans raisons quand on voit ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Toutefois, il va surement se dire que ça pourrait arriver de nouveau comme situation. Mon corps le voudrait, mais je sais pertinemment que ce serait la pire chose à faire pour moi. Ça peut paraitre étrange à dire mais j'ai peur d'être accro. Juste sa façon qu'il avait à m'embrasser et à me sucer avant... je… aaaaaahhhhh… C'était trop bon. J'ai honte de dire ça, moi qui ai toujours balayé du revers de la main toute personne qui me parlait des prouesses sexuelles de DM, mais me voila à faire la même chose. Il faut que ça cesse. Combien de fois ai-je dit cela ? Combien de fois ai-je réussi ? Aucune, vu comment les choses ont avancé. En fait, il faut que je trouve mieux, pour l'oublier.

Marcher. Ça va m'aider. J'espère. Il faut que je ventile un peu maintenant, car après ce qu'on vient de faire et qu'il m'ait abandonné seul… C'est probablement mieux ainsi. Le plus bizarre c'est que je n'avais aucun doute, aucune barrière. J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien. Oui, j'avais confiance. Un peu comme… avec Aiolia, il y a un bon moment. Aaah… ce cher Lion.

Ce qu'il me faut c'est vraiment une retraite très loin de ce lieu de luxure et de tentation qu'est devenu le Sanctuaire après toutes les guerres. On s'est tellement retenu et privé de tout, que maintenant qu'on a la liberté on l'exploite au max. Enfin, sauf moi… je ne m'en étais jamais plain. Je croyais que j'étais le genre de personne qui n'a pas besoin de sexualité, qui peut très bien vivre sans ça. Mais je me suis trompé… Vu la situation actuelle dans laquelle je me suis mis par un malheureux accident. Un accident très anodin qui aurait très bien pu arriver à n'importe qui quand on y pense. Autant s'aurait pu être Milo qui le surprenne, ce ne fut décidemment qu'un coup de malchance et voila le mal est fait. Ensuite, ce ne fut qu'un enchaînement de situations compromettantes. Sans plus ni moins. Et une faiblesse de ma part à fait en sorte que je n'ai jamais été capable de m'en sortir et que je me suis enfoncé toujours plus loin dans ce merdier. Je me demande seulement ou tout cela va me mener à la fin. Quelle cela la finalité de ma grande épopée ? Qui aura la plaisir de pouvoir déclarer avoir couché avec moi ? (rire) Non mais c'est certain que je ne resterai pas vierge toute ma vie. De voir tous les autres, ça me rappelle seulement à quel point je suis différent d'eux, à quel point je vis dans un autre monde. Il me semble qu'Aiolia avait déjà fait un commentaire à ce sujet il y a un moment…

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les marches étaient aussi sales. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment porté attention en vérité. Il faudrait qu'on les nettoie un jour. Au moins pour redonner au Sanctuaire un air saint et non pas en dégradation. Ouais, le Sanctuaire est négligé depuis le retour de Shion comme Grand Pope. Au temps de Saga, on n'avait corvée de nettoyage du Sanctuaire à toutes les deux semaines. C'était horrible et épuisant, mais au moins l'endroit reluisait comme une cent neuve. Ça me manque toute cette propreté. Même l'intérieur des Temples reste dans une propreté subjective, c'est selon le bon jugement du propriétaire. J'en connais qui ne sont pas portés sur le nettoyage... comme Milo ou Aiolia ou encore Aldébaran.

Le Soleil m'arrive directement dans les yeux. Il m'agresse vraiment maintenant que je suis rendu au Temple de la Vierge. Je vais continuer à descendre pour me rendre à Athènes, aller faire un tour en ville et me changer les idées.

_Shura continua à descendre les marches. Seigneur qu'il y en avait des marches en plus dans cet endroit saint qu'on appelait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bien que la dite déesse ne passa que quelques jours par années en cette demeure qu'est la sienne. Shura n'avait justement jamais compris pourquoi il en était ainsi, mais probablement que Saorie ne tenait pas à rester ici, seule, loin des Bronze et donc de Seiya, son amoureux toute l'année, mis à part en quelques rares occasions que représentaient les soirées durant lesquelles toute la Chevalerie au complet se réunissait. _

_Un énorme fracas lui arriva aux oreilles ! Il se passait quelque chose dans le Temple adjacent, donc à celui d'Aiolia. _

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je sens des Cosmos agressifs dans le Temple du Lion. Est-ce qu'un ennemi attaquerait le Sanctuaire ? Celui d'Aiolia en tout cas est plus qu'explosif ! C'est normal en situation de combat, surtout quand c'est lui. Je vais aller faire un tour par là, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en les talents de combattant d'Aiolia, mais simplement pour surveiller ses arrières au cas où…On ne sait jamais. Presque personne n'est réveillé à cette heure, alors… Je n'ai aucune idée du niveau d'éveillement du Lion au moment du début du combat. Il est quand même brillant cet ennemi : venir attaquer le Sanctuaire alors que le monde dort. Une seconde, ça veut dire qu'il aurait déjà liquidé tous ceux qui sont en bas ? Merde ! C'est Shion qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir à la place ! Non, je vais aller voir comment Aiolia s'en sort en ensuite, si rien n'est sous contrôle je cours prévenir Shion, mais je ne voudrais pas l'alarmer pour rien si je peux me débarrasser de cette menace avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégât.

_Shura entra dans le Temple saint avec une assurance déstabilisante. IL marcha d'un pas solide vers l'autre extrémité du Temple, l'endroit d'où venaient ces Cosmos brûlants de haine. Aussitôt fut-il près à franchir la porte qu'une voix grave et puissante retentisse en ces lieux et cessa momentanément l'activité agressive des combattants que Shura n'avaient pas encore aperçus. « C'est quoi ce bordel, Aio ? _

_-Cris-moi pas après DM, c'est cette garce qui fait tout ce raffut ! _

_-Ah ouais ? » _

_Sur ce fait, DeathMask agrippa fermement la dite « garce » et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la sortit du Temple du Lion. En larme, en colère, en détresse, elle dédalla de l'endroit et sortit du Sanctuaire. « J'hésite entre te dire merci et fuck you. lança Aiolia dans un soupir._

_-Le silence me suffira, rétorqua moqueusement le Cancer. Sinon, c'était quoi ça ? »_

_Aiolia lui répondit simplement par un soupir avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant et devant le désintérêt instantané de son interlocuteur à ce moment-là, il lui avoua la vérité, sachant lui-même qu'il n'allait pas être capable de se taire longtemps à qui que ce soit et qu'en très peu de temps il aurait parlé de son problème à presque tout le Sanctuaire. « Marine m'a trompé… et quand je l'ai découvert j'ai demandé des explications, elle m'a pèté une crise nerf en me criant que ce n'était pas de mes affaires, ça a dégénéré et bah t'as vu le résultat final… _

_-Avec qui elle t'a trompé ? questionna DM, curieux malgré lui._

_-Tu vas rire, mais avec Shina ! Tu parles d'une affaire… C'est elle qui me fait la moral en me disant que je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête parce que j'ai déjà été en couple avec des gars, mais elle, elle peut bien se faire brouter par une fille pis ça cause pas de problème ? WTF ! Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a dit que je devrais être heureux qu'elle se soit découvert une bisexualité… Non ! Les tripes à trois avec sa petite connasse d'amie, non merci. T'as même pas idée à quel point je suis frustré. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne voulait rien savoir de moi au lit… Elle avait l'autre pour la satisfaire à « l'entrainement », je suppose. Regardes-moi pas avec ces yeux-là, et arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! finit par rugir Aiolia alors que DeathMask éclatait littéralement de rire. »_

_Il se rua sur DM dans l'espoir de le frapper pour le faire taire, mais trop hilare, le Cancer s'effondra sur le sol, évitant du même coup le poing de son frère d'arme. Aiolia se sentait véritablement vexé de cette réaction, mais à quoi aurait-il bien pu s'attendre d'autre venant de ce Chevalier ? De la compassion, de la pitié ou bien de réconfort ? Au grand jamais ! L'Italien ouvrit ses beaux yeux cobalt ou perlait des larmes de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus de se moquer de la gueule d'Aiolia. _

Pauvre Aio. C'est vraiment pas cool ce que Marine lui a fait et j'avoue que si ce qu'il dit est tout à fait vrai, elle est vraiment salope ! Je n'ose pas trop rentrer dans la pièce, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais l'impression de déranger. Et je crois que ça troublerait le Cancer de me revoir encore. Je crois qu'on se croise trop souvent lui et moi depuis un moment. Ouep, je ne risque pas de me débarrasser de lui avant un moment il semblerait… Bon, j'irai probablement voir Aiolia plus tard en feignant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et de juste vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans son Temple à cause des Cosmos agressifs. Je vais retourner chez nous et aller boire un café. Ouais, bonne idée. Mais en même temps j'ai le goût de rester et de… (Rougit) Shura ! Ouais ok, je vais le dire… de le regarder parce qu'il est vraiment trop beau avec ce visage-là : entre la colère et le désespoir. Je vais aller lui parler tantôt… ouais.

Je crois que j'ai peut-être un faible pour lui. Attend une minute. Il vient de se chicaner gravement avec Marine, ça veut dire qu'ils vont peut-être rompre et donc que j'aurai potentiellement une chance avec lui. (Sourire de petite collégienne en chaleur et hyper-amoureuse) Je me sens ridicule à sourire comme un imbécile de même. Je pense que j'ai pris une sorte de décision. Si je réussis à sortir avec ce beau Lion, c'est certain que c'est à lui que je me donne, sans le regretter, parce que je crois que peut-être il y aurait des chances que hypothétiquement, mais on n'a pas encore de certitude, que je l'aime.

_Shura reporta son regard sur les deux protagonistes dans l'autre pièce et son regard s'écarquilla d'épouvante. Il allait bientôt y avoir une tête qui allait tomber ! Aiolia avait attrapé DM et le tenait par en arrière, de telle façon que ce dernier se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement. On voyait quelques hématomes sur la peau du Cancer et sur celle du Lion. « Je peux te demander un services des plus étrange, DM ? souffla le vainqueur du court duel._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Baise-moi, lui susurra-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille et en le libérant de son emprise. »_

_Ainsi libre de tout mouvement, DeathMask propulsa Aiolia au sol et le son de choc partit en écho dans tout le Temple. Avec une moue douloureuse et incertaine, le Lion observa son aîné. Ils se regardèrent un long moment au bout duquel DM se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieur, ce qui fit, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, que Shura lécha les siennes. Shura ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait intervenir ou non. N'ayant pas entendu ce qu'Aiolia avait murmuré à l'oreille du Cancer, il n'était nullement au courant de l'intention des combattants en ce moment. Il s'attendait définitivement à un combat à mort, les deux ayant un tempérament brûlant et n'acceptant pas la défaite. Il attendit donc, se demandant si, par un miracle incompréhensible, DM n'aurait pas capitulé quelques instants au par avant, la raison pour laquelle Aiolia l'avait lâché. _

_Shura n'eut pas vraiment à se poser davantage de question puisque Aiolia faisait trébucher DM en le tirant d'un pied, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Le Capricorne eut un violent haut-le-cœur en voyant cela. Son Aiolia embrassait DM ! Une légère rage commença à bouillir en lui. Rapidement il se reprit, se souvenant que le Lion ne lui appartenait pas encore. Juste l'idée du « pas encore » le fit sourire bêtement. Avec une soudaine tristesse, il reposa ses yeux sur les deux autres Chevaliers. Ces derniers s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus d'intensité, semblant se battre doucement pour dominer l'autre. Ce fut finalement Aiolia qui se retrouva sur DM, lui déchirant violemment son chandail et en lançant les morceaux un peu plus loin, avant de retirer le sien et de l'envoyer rejoindre les morceaux de tissus. Leur peau se frottait et rapidement on pouvait voir des perles de sueurs glisser sur leurs corps brulant. La rapidité de l'excitation des deux surprit Shura qui eut un mouvement de recule. Y avait-il tant entre ces deux-là ? _

_« J'te sens brûlant, Aio… » DM commença a baiser fortement le cou du Lion qui balança sa tête vers l'arrière pour laisser le chemin libre au Cancer. Les mains de ce dernier se promenait sur toute la peau qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre, se frayant même un chemin sous le pantalon pour agripper les fesses fermes qui s'i cachait. Cette caresse brusque fit frémir Aiolia qui poussa un petit soupir de délice. En extension sur ses bras, le Grec ne faisait que subir et apprécier les attouchements que son partenaire lui offrait au gré de sa fantaisie. DM savait être partout à la fois, ce qui faisait perdre la tête à Aiolia. « On dirait que tu me connais pas cœur… souffla le Lion. » Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le côté, ayant l'impression que de toute façon ses bras allaient le lâcher bientôt. Il se colla au Cancer et son tour lui rendit ses caresses, bien qu'un peu maladroitement. Rapidement, il se débarrassa des morceaux de vêtements qu'il leur restait, pouvant véritablement se régaler de la peau moite de l'autre. Un tremblement parcouru Aiolia lorsque sa main atteignit la queue de DeathMask. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux cobalt. Du bout des lèvres, DM lui dit qu'il n'était pas forcé. Un sourire moqueur et plein de défi lui répondit. D'une main, Aiolia coucha l'Italien sur le dos et de l'autre, il entama un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Sa bouche embrassait tout le torse et ses dents mordaient la peau qu'elles pouvaient agripper. L'expression faciale du quatrième Gardien changeait à une vitesse folle, à chaque morsure qu'il recevait. Finalement, le visage d'Aiolia arriva à la verge fièrement dressée qu'il lécha timidement. DM se redressa sur ses coudes et observa le Lionceau. Il passa ses doigts dans la crinière brune et se mordit la lèvre en fixant son frère d'armes. Celui-ci leva les yeux et chercha une approbation dans le regard évaluateur posé sur lui. Soudainement plus confiant, il prit la queue dans sa bouche et commença à sucer. Il aspirait le membre le plus qu'il le pouvait entre ses lèvres et montait puis descendait sa tête._

_Il continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller embrasser DM et de frotter son corps au sien. « Tu m'énerves à être aussi silencieux._

_-C'est une des différences entre moi et une femme… glissa DM en allongeant lentement Aio au sol. Bon, je vais te montrer comment on fait._

_-Fuck y…oui… »_

_Beaucoup plus sur de lui que son compagnon, DM s'était directement mis à la tâche sans préambule et en très peu de temps avait commencé à faire gémir le beau Lion, désormais totalement sous l'emprise de ses lèvres. Les gémissements d'Aiolia se rendaient directement aux oreilles de Shura avant de se rendre à sa queue que le Capricorne commença à masturber au travers de son pantalon. Il avait le cœur brisé et le sexe en feu à voir son cher Lion vivre autant de plaisir grâce à DM. Il aurait voulu être celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête…_

_« DM arrête… tu vas me faire jouir, merde… murmura Aiolia en relevant la tête de DM vers la sienne. _

_-Déjà ? se moqua ouvertement le concerné._

_-Regardes-moi pas comme ça… Je veux plus maintenant. »_

_Il termina sa phrase en plaquant violement ses deux mains sur les fesses du Cancer. Shura cru une faire une autre, encore, crise cardiaque à l'idée que le Cancer allait se faire mettre. Décidément, maintenant qu'il l'avait surpris, les choses allaient-elles toutes tourner autour de cette idée ? Un sourire pervers et carnassier étira les lèvres de DM qui embrassa délicatement les lèvres d'Aiolia avant de lui attraper violement la machoire jusqu'à le faire crisper de douleur. « Même pas dans tes rêves, Aiolia » Ce dernier tenta de se dégager le visage, mais les doigts solidement enfoncés dans ses joues et sous son menton le contraignaient. Il finit par acquiescer et ainsi par être libéré. Il se massa le bas de la face et sourire avec amusement. « Une autre chose qui te différencie d'une femme… T'es pas très docile comme chienne…_

_-C'est qui qui gémit comme une chatte en chaleur ? T'es plus salope que moi.»_

_Aiolia se passa la langue sur les dents, à moitié vaincu. Une répliqua lui germa en tête. Il glissa sensuellement son pouce sur les lèvres de l'autre homme avant de le lui enfoncer dans la bouche et de le mouvoir d'avant en arrière sur la langue. « Pourtant c'est toi qui suces comme une pute…_

_-T'en connait peut-être ?_

_-Ouais. Mon exe. »_

_Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'Italien qui trouvait très amusante la situation. Il retourna à explorer du bout des doigts et de la langue le corps musclé d'Aiolia, le faisant toujours gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Ce dernier glissait ses mains sur les épaules et dans les cheveux de celui qui lui donnait ce plaisir. Une main s'enroula autour de sa verge et le plaisir qu'il ressentait grimpa en intensité. De nouveau, il sentit qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance et donc intima l'ordre d'arrêt à son amant. « Sinon quoi ? » Aiolia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il se répandait sur son ventre et sur la main de DM. « Si t'étais aussi bon à donner du plaisir à ton exe qu'à moi, je comprend qu'elle t'ait trompé avec une fille. T'as dû la décourager des hommes. » Le Grec glissa un regard furieux et blessé à celui qui venait de lui lancer cette réplique cinglante de méchanceté. « J'te déteste…_

_-Pardon, répondit DM, aucunement désolé, mais franchement moqueur. »_

_Pour se faire pardonné, il se remit à pomper le sexe d'Aiolia et y drainer le sang jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve de nouveau avec une belle érection. Ayant prit la remarque comme une insulte ou un défi, le Lion attrapa DM par les épaule et le repoussa plus loin. Son regard était brûlant de vengeance ce qui fit sourire de cruauté le Cancer. Il se mit à le mordre, à baiser sa peau, à lécher toute cette surface hâlée avec une application et une fougue extrême. _

_C'est avec stupeur que Shura vit les premiers signes de plaisirs se dessiner sur les traits de DM. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'abord, puis ce furent les yeux, les doigts se crispèrent, les orteils aussi, la tête se renversa violemment contre les dalles, la pomme d'Adam trembla et les premiers sons sortirent. Terrassé par un plaisir complètement inattendu, DM se mit à respirer très fortement et même à émettre des sons rauques, gutturaux, secs. Son regard se brouilla. Il attrapa Aiolia par les épaules et le plaqua le ventre contre le sol. Les yeux du Lion s'écarquillèrent, mais rapidement il les ferma et soupira de bonheur, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. De lui-même il souleva son bassin et écarta ses jambes, pendant que DM s'enfilait prestement un condom. Une fois cette opération terminée, DeathMask s'approcha d'Aiolia et l'agrippa par les hanches. Il se positionna à l'entrée de son corps et commença à s'enfoncer en lui, sans grande délicatesse._

_C'est avec déchirement que Shura vit la douleur parcourir les traits du Grec. Ce dernier tentait même de gratter les dalles comme pour s'y accrocher, il se mordait les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il plaqua sa main contre le bas-ventre du Cancer, ce qui ramena instantanément celui-ci à la réalité. Il agrippa la verge du Lion et lui imposa un rythme rapide en accorde avec celui de son bassin et en peu de temps ce fut le plaisir qui domina sur le visage de celui qu'il baisait. Les coups de reins de Dm étaient secs, autoritaires, propulsant à chaque fois Aiolia vers l'avant, lui qui gardait ses yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation qu'il n'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois avant dans sa vie, grâce à cette même personne. _

_Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Aiolia éjaculait de nouveau, projetant cette fois sa semence sur les dalles du Temple saint maintenant souillé. DM se retira du cul de son voisin de Temple et, retirant le condom promptement, se déversa sur les fesses et le bas du dos de l'autre. Le cinquième gardien se laissa tomber au sol, son visage tourné vers le plafond, aussitôt rejoint par son amant. Ils restèrent deux minutes en silence à simplement respirer et savourer les dernières bribes de plaisirs qu'il restait. _

_Le cadet tourna son visage vers son voisin et lui demanda sur un ton de camaraderie : « Et puis, tu t'es fait Shura ? » À l'évocation de son nom, Shura tendit l'oreille. « Non. J'aurais pu, mais je l'ai pas fait. Toi ? » Un rire fut la première chose qu'il eut en signe de réponse. « Non plus. Mais c'est qu'une question de temps. (Il vit un point d'interrogation apparaitre dans les yeux cobalt qui le fixaient) Je crois qu'il a de quoi pour moi. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il s'amène tout sagement et docilement dans mon lit. _

_-T'as de quoi pour lui, toi ?_

_-Non, répondit Aiolia avec une moue semi-dédaigneuse. Mais il me fait presque pitié à être encore puceau. Ou bien il est malade mental. Ou bien, il aime juste ça se faire désirer et c'est pour ça qu'il attend… Donc… Soit il est pas bien dans sa tête, soit il joue les agaces, c'est l'un ou c'est l'autre. J'ai pas normalement une attirance pour les hommes virils – sauf toi, murmura-t-il – mais lui je me le ferais bien, juste pour pouvoir dire que je l'ai rendu enfin humain. »_

_Aiolia se redressa sur ses coudes et poussa DM sur l'épaule avant de lui dire : « Tu devrais retourner à ton Temple. On n'est pas supposer s'apprécier…_

_-Mais… on parle de s'apprécier ici, on parle de se désire, fait la différence s'il-te-plait. »_

_Avec un sourire amusé, DM se revêtit, et après un langoureux baiser qu'il partagea avec Aiolia, il quitta d'une démarche fière et arrogante le Temple du Lion. À son tour, le maitre des lieux réintégra son linge et partit des lieux, mais en direction de la salle de bain pour sa part. _

__

_Shura resta un long moment adosser au mur avant de se laisser couler vers le sol. Sa mâchoire tremblait, une larme perla au coin de son œil droit, il l'essuya furieusement et quitta cet endroit dégoutant pour se rendre au dixième. Le cœur en miettes, la haine ravageant son âme et son Cosmos faiblissant sous la douleur, il s'écrasa brutalement dans les marches séparant le Temple du Sagittaire du sien. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Sa première peine d'amour qu'il vivait, c'était sans même que sa romance n'ait commencé ou que son bourreau ne le sache… _

* * *

Un peu plus long que les autres, c'est pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi des reviews, ça motive et ça me fait toujours sourire (sauf si c'est des insultes...) parce que j'aime avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris !

kiss kiss


	14. Chapter 14

Yo ! un nouveau chapitre ! Surprenant, je sais ! J'ai été kan même assez rapide cette fois. Bon, mauvais côté toutefois, c'est un tout petititititititititi chapitre. C'est un pont vers le prochain. Si je l'avais pas mis la transition aurait été vaguement (on va dire) étrange et trop soudaine. En tout cas, je vous laisse le lire et attendre... encore ! Moujajajaaj!

Devinez quoi ! Bah oui,. les perso sont toujours pas à moi! Sont toujours à Masami Kurumada.

Les faute d'orthographe... Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de le répéter ? Nop ? Good!

_

* * *

_

« Ça va ? » Ayoros marcha lentement vers Shura, sentant qu'il devait faire attention au cas où une soudaine violence l'emporterait. De sentir le Cosmos aussi affaiblit de son frère d'arme le déstabilisa complètement. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la conduite à adopter en ce moment, mais du moins il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, pas seul en tout cas. Il se pencha lentement vers Shura et déposa sa main sur son épaule, main qui fut rapidement retiré lorsqu'on essaya de la frapper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Devant le mutisme obstiné de son frère d'arme, Ayoros ne pouvait que s'asseoir et attendre que l'on daigne lui adresser la parole.

_Il attendit donc, une minute, puis deux, puis cinq, puis dix, et toujours pas de réponse à ses questions. Un peu plus il aurait fini par croire que son ami était mort si ce n'était de son Cosmos toujours brûlant, mais pourtant si faible. Cette faiblesse qui émanait du Capricorne était plutôt déstabilisante. « Parles-moi Shura. Je veux pouvoir t'aider._

_-Je vous déteste ! »_

_Surpris de la réaction de Shura, Ayoros resta un moment bouche bée. Qu'avait-il fait pour susciter cette émotion ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait du mal à Shura de quelque façon que ce soit. Peut-être cette phrase ne lui était pas destinée, peut-être avait-elle échappée de la bouche de l'autre sans intention envers le Sagittaire. « Shura ? » Ce dernier releva la tête, et son visage tordu par la rage et la tristesse foudroya Ayoros qui eut un vif mouvement de recul. Celui-ci se reprit et avança doucement, pour ne pas alarmer son ami ou le faire fuir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ME déteste ? » Il attendit patiemment la raison, sans brusquer Shura. Le laissant parler à son rythme. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait aider, il voulait soulager les maux qui torturaient ainsi le Capricorne._

_La réponse tarda à arriver. Nullement pressé par le temps, Ayoros se triturait les mains d'inquiétude et de désarroi. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se sentait mal de ce qu'il aurait fait, sans le vouloir, à l'autre Chevalier. « Tu m'as mentis. Et moi je t'ai cru, comme un imbécile. Vous vous jouez tous de moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Hen ? JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! Laissez-moi tranquille, une bonne fois pour toute. Laissez-moi mariner seul, sans votre avis. J'en ai assez. » Sur ces paroles, Shura se leva et continua son chemin jusqu'à son Temple. Promptement, Ayoros se redressa à son tour et fit un pas pour suivre Shura, ne voulant pas le laisser seul sans sa tristesse. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cet état ! « TOI ! Ne t'avise même pas de me suivre. Franchement… les règles, et ma morale, et mon bon sens, j'en ai rien à foutre. Donc, j'aurais aucune pitié à te faire du mal, j'y prendrais peut-être même un certain plaisir. _

_-Shura écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir menti. Je…._

_-Ta gueule. T'es un traître pour moi, Ayoros. »_

_Shura quitta définitivement l'endroit et arriva à son Temple. Ayoros, en contrebas, sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse et de douleur. Venait-il vraiment de le traiter de traitre ? Aussi franchement et simplement ? Lui sur qui cette étiquette avait été apposée sur son nom, voir même sur son titre, pendant si longtemps, voila que de nouveau on le nommait comme tel. Cette fois-ci, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais du moins il semblait certain que ça avait franchement blessé le Capricorne…_

_Assis sur le sol de son Temple, à peine à l'entrée, Shura respira profondément pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits, mais ceux-ci étaient trop obscurcis pour qu'il y voie clair. Les paroles du Lion l'avaient dévasté. Certes, au fond de lui, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir redirigé sa colère sur Ayoros ainsi, mais pour le moment il se sentait incapable d'être commode avec qui que ce soit. Involontairement, il tentait de trouver une autre coupable à ce qui lui arrivait. Il aimait encore trop le Lion pour vraiment être à même de totalement l'accuser de ce qui se passait en ce moment, Dans un autre sens, il avait l'impression que le Cancer n'était pas étranger à son désespoir grandissant. N'était-il pas, après tout, le principal responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ? _

_Une chose lui apparu soudainement très distinctement : il devait faire une croix définitive sur Aiolia ! Shura essuya une larme qui amorçait la descende de sa joue. Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? _

Je ne peux même pas aller à Aph parce qu'il va rester trop attaché à l'idée que j'avais des sentiments pour Aiolia et non pas assez à ce que je ressens. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été assez stupide pour devenir ami avec lui ? Franchement, j'ai pas choisis un ami pour m'écouter, mais bien pour me distraire. Alors quoi ? Maintenant je dois m'occuper de moi-même tout seul ? Mais j'ai trop mal. C'est trop difficile. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Athéna pour qu'elle me punisse ainsi ? Je m'excuse, peu importe ce que j'ai commis comme acte répréhensible ou comme sacrilège… Je veux juste aller mieux… Plus ça avance et plus j'ai l'impression j'ai l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde, de ne pas être comme les autres, de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passe ici. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne me reconnais même pas. Moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment porté d'attention au jugement des autres, sauf celui du Pope et de ma Déesse, voila que je me base sur ça pour être. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une sorte de moule dans lequel je dois entrer si je veux être de nouveau au niveau des autres, mais est-ce que c'est si mal que çâ d'être quelque peu marginal ? Je ne sais plus… je ne comprend rien à cet endroit qui m'est devenu étranger même si j'y ai grandis et toujours vécu…

* * *

La fin déjà ! Pas de l'histoire, juste du chapitre. pas de panique! Reviews ? XD

À plus!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite que j'ai pu pour vous donner le suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ce ne fut pas trop long pour vous. N'empêche que ce chapitre est plus long que tous les autres avant (pour me faire pardonner du petit chapitre téteux précédent) et qu'il est quelque peu différent aussi.  
Bon, je dois donner le crédit aux personnes qui le méritent donc : 2% va à ma cousine Jess, 4% à misssagagemini, 50% à Masami Kurumada (vous savez, l'auteur des personnages) et les 44% restants vont à moi pour l'idée originale de la fic.

S'il y a des fautes, je m'excuse franchement de les avoir faites, ce n'était pas volontaire ni intentionnel.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, appréciez ce chapitre! Vous m'en redonnerez des nouvelles à la fin ! XD

_

* * *

_

Inconfortablement couché dans un hamac suspendu dans le haut d'une des ailes de son Temple, il observait longuement le plafond. Il tenta de ramener sa jambe qui pendait dans le vide, mais la manœuvre ne réussit pas et il se retrouva dans sa position initiale de nouveau. Il soupira, non pas parce qu'il avait échoué son action, mais bien parce que la situation, dans sa vie actuelle, l'obligeait à ce soudain découragement. Il n'en menait pas large quant à ce qu'il allait faire dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il lui semblait que les choses devenaient un peu chaotiques autour de lui ces derniers temps. Dommage, lui qui aimait se la couler douce… Dans ce cas-là, il lui fallait remédier à la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

_Il faillit chuter hors du hamac, mais se remit en place, et confortablement cette fois, pour ainsi éviter de se retrouver sur le marbre sous lui. Il reporta son regard vers le plafond au-dessus de lui et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il passa une main sur son visage et ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir impossible de les ouvrir et de se retrouver dans une autre réalité ou il n'était pas ce genre de situation inconfortable. Récemment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien réagit à ce qui lui arrivait et que ses actes n'étaient pas les mieux qu'ils auraient pu poser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il savait au plus profond de sa conscience qu'il aurait des excuses à faire à certaines personnes et qu'il avait des comptes à rendre. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas l'âme aux explications. Les premières, ce serait à lui-même qu'il devrait les donner. Il n'en avait pas envie et il se connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais il ne le voudrait. À moins de se retrouver aculé au pied du mur, ses raisons resteraient à jamais dans le néant de l'inconnu pour le commun des mortels. Il n'aimait se justifier ; il faisait et les autres devaient vivre avec. Point barre. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, mais rapidement il s'évapora alors que les pensées envahissaient son esprit. De nouveau, sa langue claqua. Il devrait surement aller toucher deux mots à Aiolia. Certainement ce dernier n'était pas au courant encore des répercussions de ces derniers actes. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'en informe un jour._

_« Ayoye! » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce qui l'avait heurté à l'estomac. Une pomme ? Comment était-elle arrivé sur lui, lui qui était couché si près du plafond. La lui avait-on lancée ? Si tel était le cas, qui l'avait fait ? Nullement le temps de chercher sous lui l'auteur de ce geste, car une voix lui fit regarder droit devant lui. « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Il releva un sourcil, puis regarda la pomme puis le visage du petit garçon qui lui souriait. DeathMask téléporta la pomme dans une autre pièce du temple et dit au garçonnet d'aller la trouver s'il en était capable. Décidément, vivre avec tous ces visages n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Surtout lorsqu'il leur laissait le loisir de pouvoir se promener à leur guise dans le Temple en glissant simplement sur les murs et les objets. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que son esprit voyageait dans ses souvenirs d'assassin. Il avait tué, torturé, mutilé, fait souffrir tant de personnes et le tout sans l'ombre d'un regret, même maintenant…_

_Il se laissa tomber en bas et atterrit gracieusement au sol. Il était rendu douer maintenant, mais il se souvenait à quel point, au début, il s'écrasait parterre comme une crêpe. Il tenta d'ôter une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait constamment sur le front, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir être docile aujourd'hui. Une bonne douche et elle allait probablement de mêler aux autres. Il leva les yeux au plafond lorsqu'il se souvient, encore et toujours, que cette mèche de cheveux n'avait jamais voulu lui obéir et rejoindre gentiment les autres qui allaient vers l'arrière. _

_« Siens. Dze l'ai reroubwer. » DM baissa la tête et vit le visage mort qui tenait fermement la pomme entre ses lèvres. Il attrapa le fruit et l'essuya sur son chandail avant d'en prendre une bonne bouchée. Le garçonnet sembla triste que l'on mange son jouet. « Faut pas jouer avec la nourriture, gamin. » Il enjamba la tête et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain. Il se dévêtit et laissa tomber le linge sal dans un panier placé là à cet effet. Sa pomme terminée, il jeta le pédoncule à la poubelle. Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et lança l'eau. Celle-ci commença à lui couler sur tout le corps. Il soupira. Des gloussements lui firent tourner la tête. Trois visages de demoiselles le regardaient en gloussant et en souriant, les joues rouges et le regard langoureux. Un certain dégoût l'envahit alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait mater par des visages morts. « Pardon ? poussa-t-il avec autorité._

_-Hihihi. Désolée… On n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de venir te regarder. T'as un… corps…. (Elle se mordit la lèvre en faisant glisser ses yeux sur le corps du Chevalier) _

_-S'il vous plait, un peu d'intimité. Je suis dans ma douche, bordel. Sinon…»_

_Aussitôt la menace lancée, bien que nullement prononcée, les trois faces glissèrent hors de la cabine et partirent vers la cuisine en riant. DM roula des yeux. _

Je n'y crois pas…. Voila que je me fais observer dans ma douche. Il me semble que j'avais été clair quand j'ai donné les règles. Ah, les jeunes ! Je les aurais bien tuées… si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ça m'énerve. Je sens encore le Cosmos de Shura. Il n'est vraiment pas à son mieux. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il a, mais je sais que c'est à cause de ce qu'Aiolia a dit. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Shura serait amoureux du Lion ? Wow. Le Sanctuaire me décourage. C'est quoi l'idée de se mettre en couple avec les autres et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tombent tous amoureux ? Est-ce que c'est contagieux comme maladie ? Je n'espère pas. Je ne veux pas être amoureux. C'est tellement inutile et douloureux. Il me semble que chaque personne qui a été amoureuse a finit par souffrir. Ils sont tous masochistes ici ? Est-ce que je devrais aller le voir ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment changer quelque chose dans la situation. On n'est pas amis. Il va falloir que je mette du linge dans la laveuse après ma douche, sinon je vais me retrouver sans rien à me mettre sur le dos après-demain. Je pense qu'il y a déjà une brassée dans la laveuse… Bon je vais l'étendre dehors et ensuite j'en pars une nouvelle. Ouais, ça va être mieux comme ça. Est-ce que ça prend du temps se remettre d'une peine de cœur ? Je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable de ce qui se passe. J'y suis franchement pour rien. J'ai juste couché avec le Lion. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à dire ça. J'espère que Marine n'essaiera pas de me tuer durant mon sommeil après ce que j'ai fait. C'était tellement drôle, par contre.

Fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Aphrodite. Je vais aller lui faire une petite visite bientôt. Ça va lui faire plaisir. Camus m'a dit qu'il allait se remettre avec Milo. Il ne doit pas avoir de doute sur les sentiments de Milo. Ce dernier n'espère que ça depuis qu'il s'est fait laisser. Je crois qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir, bien malgré moi, fait tomber Camus amoureux de moi. J'ai pas besoin des sentiments des autres, ni de relations stables. Surtout pas de ça. Je suis trop immature pour ça. (Sourire en coin) Je dirai à Aph, en passant par chez lui, tantôt, que s'il veut être opportuniste il ferrait mieux d'aller voir Shura et profiter de sa faiblesse pour le réconforter et devenir plus important pour lui. Ensuite, il pourrait utiliser l'importance qu'il a aux yeux du Capricorne pour lui dire la vérité. C'est tout de même un peu adorable cette hésitation, cette peur du rejet, des gens qui n'osent pas avouer leur amour à d'autres. Est-ce que j'ai remis mon armure dans sa boite ?

Faut que je garde mes mains loin de Shura. Aphrodite l'aime et il m'a dit que je devais ne pas m'approcher de Shura ou lui faire des avances. Ce cher Poisson est certain que le petit Capricorne est très influençable sentimentalement. C'est un Chevalier, il n'est pas influençable…. Il me semble. J'ai de la misère à vraiment le cerner. Autant qu'il ne me repousse pas quand je lui fais des avances, autant qu'Aph m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de moi et autant qu'Aph m'a déjà aussi rapporté qu'il pensait à moi dans des moments plus intimes. Après tout, il se ramasse toujours là ou je baise. Hasard malheureux, destin, simples coïncidences auxquelles je donne trop d'importance ? N'en reste que c'est plutôt étrange comme coïncidences, si c'en sont… Mais est-ce que ça me dérange vraiment ? C'est sur qu'au début j'étais mal à l'aise, mais ensuite c'était excitant comme situation et maintenant c'est la routine. Merde, j'ai encore oublié d'aller voir Mu pour qu'il répare un gantelet de mon armure. Faudrait aussi que je dise à Aldé d'arrêter de sortir les têtes dehors quand il en attrape une. C'est parce qu'elles dessèchent et sentent affreusement mauvaises après.

Ayoye… c'est que j'en ai des choses à faire. Ça ne parait pas, mais je suis un homme occupé quand même !

_« En effet… mais est-ce que tu pourrais mettre en priorité « Allez voir Shion »? l'interrompit une voix dans sa tête. » DeathMask ne put que sourire face à cette intrusion mentale dont il faisait l'objet. Shion… Depuis combien de temps envahissait-il ses pensées de la sorte ? Cela faisait-il longtemps qu'il l'épiait ? « Non-non. Je suis arrivé quand tu disais qu'il fallait que t'ailles voir Mu pour réparer ton armure… Je te le jure. » Génial, voila qu'en plus il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter de ci-tôt. « Ouais-ouais Shion. Je finis ma douche et j'arrive. Maintenant, sors de ma tête. » Aussitôt demander, aussitôt eu : Shion quitta les pensées du Cancer. Ce dernier soupira et termina en vitesse de se doucher. Il s'essuya le corps, s'admirant au passage dans le miroir. Il sourit à son reflet qui lui renvoya un rictus sadique. Il fallait qu'il y travaille… N'était-il donc pas capable de faire un sourire franc et heureux ? Peut-être que s'il l'était lui-même ce serait mieux…_

_Il sécha ses cheveux puis les coiffa. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de faire patienter Shion qui devait maintenant s'impatienter. Il alla à sa chambre ou une horde de visages l'attendait sagement. Il les observa un moment avant de progresser vers la commode à linge. Ses pieds marchaient sur des visages, ses talons parfois entraient dans une bouche, il sentait sa plante de pieds glisser sur les fronts de certains et ses orteils frotter sur les nez. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ce parcours, bien que bref, pouvait être des plus répugnants et gênants, mais pour lui, DeathMask du Cancer, c'était la routine, un chemin comme les autres, c'est pour lui ce que les dalles étaient pour les autres Chevaliers. Il enfila un t-shirt noir pardessus lequel il mit une chemise grise, puis il intégra un jeans délavé et troué. Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir avant de quitter en direction du treizième Temple sain. _

_En route, il stoppa chez Aphrodite et lui demanda s'il était occupé plus tard dans la journée. Une réponse négative lui fut offerte. Il sourit du coin des lèvres et amorça l'ascension des dernières marches. Une main agrippa le pan de sa chemise et il se retourna de manière à faire face à l'autre personne. Aphrodite l'observa avec une moue quelque peu boudeuse. DM leva un sourcil, incapable de déchiffrer les intentions de son vis-à-vis. « Embrasse-moi. » La demande avait l'avantage d'être claire. DM hocha la tête et obtempéra. Il colla ses lèvres à celles du Suédois en l'embrassa doucement, délicatement. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains du Poissons commencèrent à soulever le chandail pour aller toucher celle peau douce et brûlante qui lui faisait tant envie en ce moment. Bien malgré lui, DM dut le repousser. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tenant cette fois les deux mains du Poisson dans une des siennes, utilisant l'autre pour faire pivoter à son gré la tête de son amant, changeant l'angle par lequel il l'embrassait. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres rougies de son frère d'arme avant de libérer ses mains et de reprendre sa marche vers le dernier Temple. Il savait qu'il venait de décevoir Aphrodite, mais pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se taper quelqu'un en ce moment. Le Cosmos meurtri et brisé du Capricorne le hantait beaucoup trop. En temps normal, cela ne l'atteindrait même pas, mais il semblerait que cette fois, peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui il avait l'impression d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui arrivait, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de cette idée. Il cessa de marcher et tourna sa tête pour voir derrière lui. Aphrodite attendait et l'observait avec une sorte de tristesse dans son regard. DM soupira. « Je vais revenir… J'ai juste un entretient avec Shion avant. » Sur ce, il termina de gravir les marches et pénétra dans le Temple du Pope. « Shion? appela-t-il d'une voix puissante. » Une émanation de Cosmos lui répondit et il la suivit jusqu'à pénétrer dans les appartements privés du Pope. Ce dernier siégeait dans un fauteuil posé à côté du grand lit qui envahissait une bonne partie de la chambre. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ta chambre est petite ?_

_-Oui, il me semble… à plusieurs reprises en vérité, sourit Shion en invitant son Chevalier à prendre place quelque part. »_

_DeathMask considéra les endroits ou il pouvait poser son postérieur et logiquement ce fut sur le lit qu'il décida de le mettre. Il grimpa donc sur le lit et se coucha à plat ventre face à Shion. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ils commencèrent à parler presque nonchalamment. _

J'aime bien ces moments. C'est relaxant. Franchement, il est probablement la seule personne qui m'écoute pour vrai dans ce Sanctuaire de malheur. Avec les autres, c'est soit purement physique et sexuel, ou c'est très superficiel. C'est dommage parfois. Lui, par contre, il m'écoute sans juger, sans même me donner son avis parce qu'il sait que ça va me tomber sur les nerfs. Et c'est réciproque ; je l'écoute, mais lui, il veut mon avis, mes impressions. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi toutefois. Minute. Il me semble qu'il m'avait dit que c'est parce que je suis franc. Bah, qui sait ? Tiens, il a changé l'odeur dans la pièce, c'est plus la même, nouveau parfum faut bien croire. Il me prend pour un chaton ou quoi? Il va tout défaire mes cheveux…

_« Et puis, avec Dokho?_

_-Il est toujours en Chine… »_

_On sentait l'amertume dans la voix du Grand Pope alors que celui-ci continuait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du Chevalier du Cancer. Oui, voila maintenant 2 mois que la Balance se trouvait à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, loin de son amoureux et de son devoir conjugal, comme le disait si bien Shion. Bien malgré lui, Shion commença à sentir une colère empli de tristesse et de solitude le gagner à l'évocation de l'absence de son homme. Lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda franchement ce qui lui manquait de la présence de Dokho, Shion resta un moment hébété et fit glisser sa main sur la courbe parfaite de la joue de DM. « Je ne te mentirai pas et donc je vais te dire que c'est certain que son corps, que sa sensualité, que sa présence langoureuse, - que le sexe, coupa DeathMask - ouais ok, si tu veux le vulgariser comme ça, me manque. Mais aussi, juste son approbation lorsque j'ai des décisions à prendre, d'avoir quelqu'un qui me rappelle que ce que je fais est bien. J'aime ton visage. » DM se contenta de sourire en haussant les sourcils, savourant la caresse délicate des doigts de son supérieur. Ceux-ci traçaient le contour des lèvres avant de remonter le long de l'arête du nez, de glisser sous l'œil pour ensuite redescendre sur le nez jusqu'au menton, puis en se rendant aux sourcils en passant sur toute la longueur de la joue pour ensuite retourner aux lèvres en passant de nouveau sur la joue. Le toucher était fin, presqu'immatériel. Sans même tenter de résister à la tentation, Shion embrassa cette peau hâlé si agréable à caresser : ce fut le front, puis l'œil ensuite la joue, le menton, mais il resta suspendu devant les lèvres, un doute l'investissant. DM réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparait en posant sa main sur la tête de Shion pour ainsi le rapprocher et sceller leurs lèvres. Shion se laissa guider dans ce baiser qu'il savourait abondamment, bien que ce ne fût pas bien de sa part. Il lui semblait que sa morale était partie en vacances dans le sud pour le moment, comme elle le faisait au moins une fois par mois, et étrangement à chaque fois ou le Pope avait un entretient privé avec le Cancer. Il avait envie de coller son corps à celui d'une autre personne. Il voulait physiquement quelqu'un et cela maintenant. Dokho lui manquait cruellement et c'est avec DM qu'il comptait combler ce manque, comme à chaque fois._ _Il ne voulait pas de sensualité et encore moins de longueur. Il voulait maintenant et il savait qu'il l'aurait. _

_DM tira Shion jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve couché lui aussi sur le lit. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux alors que leurs mains glissaient sur l'autre avec frénésie. On sentait que Shion en avait vraiment envie et il avait la chance d'avoir à porter de main quelqu'un pour le satisfaire sans qu'il ait à se le demander. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à laissé DM faire pour être amplement satisfait. DM commença à embrasser le visage de son supérieur, mordillant et léchant derrière l'oreille de celui-ci sachant que ça lui faisait de l'effet. En effet, il entendait des gémissements féliciter cet acte. De nouveau, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Shion retira sa grande toge, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu à DM qui de nouveau de régalait à la vue de ce corps presque parfait qu'on lui offrait gratuitement. DM le caressa un long moment s'attardant sur les tétons puis descendant vers l'estomac donc il mordilla doucement la peau pour remonter vers le cou qu'il embrassa et lécha. Il mordilla la clavicule avant de retourner embrasser son amant qui ne demandait pas mieux. Shion glissait ses mains sur le dos de son Chevalier l'incitant à continuer les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait avec autant d'application. DM faisait glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Shion, appuyant doucement avec son pouce sous l'os, ce qui provoquait un choc entre la chatouille et la plaisir. Les caresses du cancer se précisaient jusqu'à se concentrer principalement sur les endroits du corps qu'il savait avoir un effet immédiat sur Shion. Les gémissements de Shion et ses supplications pour en avoir plus grimpèrent en volume et en quantité alors qu'il sentait fâcheusement l'envie contradictoire d'offrir et d'égoïstement simplement profiter. Il tenta de se redresser pour retourner Dm de manière à pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais le Cancer le repoussa et l'affala de nouveau sur le dos. « Laisse-moi faire et savoure. » L'ordre était clair et ne déplu nullement au Pope qui décida d'obéir à son Chevalier. _

_DeathMask décida d'accentuer le plaisir de son supérieur en descendant sa zone de caresses et d'intérêt. Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long du ventre de Shion, partant du menton, jusqu'à terminer en haut de la verge. « Suces-moi. » DM sourit d'entendre Shion lui donner un ordre aussi mollement, le gémissant littéralement. « Oui, Gland Poulpe, se moqua le Chevalier. » Shion n'entendit pas ce que venait de prononcé son Chevalier, car la seule chose qui parvint à son oreille fut le oui. DM inséra donc une partie de la queue de son supérieur dans sa bouche pour ensuite commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa tête qui faisait gémir Shion de satisfaction. Il suça, lécha, branla, astiqua la verge du Pope jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, par surprise, lui éjacule dans la main. DM suçota ses doigts en observant Shion. « Désolé. » Les joues du Pope s'empourprèrent et nullement offensé, mais plutôt fier de lui, DM vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une nouvelle fois, il recommença son manège et de nouveau la queue de Shion se retrouva en érection. Cette fois, Shion ne comptait pas se faire avoir encore. Alors avec autorité, il poussa DM qui se retrouva sur le dos. Il lui maintint les deux poignets ensemble grâce à la télékinésie et pus ainsi partir à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait déjà connu. Il commença par retirer les vêtements du corps de DM. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement visible. En relevant les yeux, il vit les traits de DM changer doucement. Il comprit que ce dernier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de gémir et donner satisfaction à Shion. Nullement impressionné, l'ex-Bélier continua d'embrasser la peau et de mordre là ou c'était possible, la peau étant généralement tendue sur des muscles très bien développés. Il découpa avec sa salive les abdominaux et les pectoraux. Beaucoup moins patient que son amant, Shion s'intéressa rapidement à la virilité de l'autre personne. Il la masturba un moment, ancrant son regard dans celui de DM alors qu'il voyait aisément le plaisir et l'envie y prendre forme. La bouche du Cancer s'ouvrit, mais ce dernier s'obstinait à rester muet. Tant pis pour lui. Shion se mit à le sucer fougueusement. Il savait qu'il avait un certain talent, si de talent on pouvait parler, pour ce genre de chose. Longue ne fut pas l'attente avant qu'il n'ouïe la voix rauque de plaisir du Cancer. « Défais-moi de la télékinésie, implora DM. » Demande acceptée et cela lui permit de pouvoir caresser les longs cheveux de l'homme qui lui prodiguait ce plaisir qu'il savourait en ce moment. _

_Se sentant près de la jouissance, il arrêta Shion. Il l'allongea et de nouveau s'attarda sur son corps pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas son excitation._

Après tout à son âge…

_« Encule-moi. » Directe comme proposition, ou plutôt comme demande. DM laissa échapper un léger rire face à la franchise crue de son supérieur. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un condom, mais Shion lui en téléporta un qu'il lui remit d'un mouvement de poignet distingué. DeathMask l'attrapa, sourit, remercia du bout des lèvres, puis se l'enfila presto. Shion se coucha sur le ventre et releva sa croupe vers DM. Ce dernier avait maintenant un vue imprenable sur les fesses de Pope. Obéissant à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, le Cancer s'insinua à l'intérieur du cul de Shion en tentant de son mieux de ne pas le heurter, le blesser. Une fois bien à l'intérieur de son corps, il se permit plus de fougue et débuta de rapides coup de reins, ça eut le mérite de faire gémir de plaisir le Pope. Il continua donc ainsi amplifiant toujours plus la force et la vitesse de ses mouvements de bassin. Il agrippa solidement les hanches de Shion et à chaque mouvement on entendait le claquement résultant du choc de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. _

_Une dizaine de minutes de ce traitement et Shion atteignait sa jouissance. Il se déversa donc sur les draps de son lit en un gémissement plus profond et plus guttural. DM se retira de son anus à peine quelques minutes plus tard pour éjaculer à son tour sur le lit après avoir retiré le condom. Il le jeta à la poubelle et se laissa retomber assis sur ses talons. Il observa Shion qui se tournait sur le dos et l'observait, un large sourire de bien-être et de satisfaction aux lèvres. « Merci… souffla-t-il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. » _

_Toujours haletant, Shion considéra son vis-à-vis avant de s'asseoir et d'enrouler un drap autour de son corps. Il se leva ensuite et ouvrit un tiroir dans un meuble un peu plus loin. « J'en veux une, clama DM en tendant la main en direction de son supérieur. » Shion sourit et lui tendit une cigarette. Il alluma la sienne avant de lancer le briquet à son Chevalier. En silence, les deux amants fumaient l'un en face de l'autre. DeathMask fixait Shion, alors que ce dernier détournait constamment son regard. « Tu regrettes ? lança l'Italien après avoir fait sortir d'entre ses lèvres une longue bouffée de fumée. » Shion soupira, pensif. Il ne pouvait dire s'il regrettait vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Oui, il avait, de nouveau, trahit Dokho. Oui, il savait qu'il allait devoir mentir si on lui posait quelque question que ce soit. Oui, il avait fait ce qu'il ne permettrait jamais à ses amoureux de faire. Oui, il avait bafoué ses propres règles morales et éthiques. Mais non, il ne regrettait pas les sensations que lui avait offertes le Cancer, ces sensations que son corps avait égoïstement savouré jusqu'à en jouir. Voila d'ailleurs ce que Shion répondit à DM, ce qui le fit sourire d'amusement et de fierté. _

_Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Tous deux s'allumèrent une autre cigarette. DM posa sa tête sur la cuisse et de temps en temps, il embrassa le ventre de son amant, mordant aussi parfois la peau. Shion, pour sa part, se mit à vagabonder su bout des doigts dans la chevelure épaisse du Cancer, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur cette peau du visage parfaite qui le fascinait et l'invitait à l'embrasser et à la caresser à n'en plus finir. « T'avais pas dit à Dokho que t'avais arrêté de fumer ? Tu lui mens ?_

_-T'es comique de me demander si je mens à Dokho alors que t'es la raison principale de tous mes mensonges. (Soupire) Oui je lui ai mentis. Pourtant j'avais bel et bien arrêté… Mais après avoir couché avec toi, c'est plus fort que moi. On dirait que… je ne suis plus moi… »_

_DM lécha l'estomac de son amant avant de le faire tomber sur le dos et de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Ça c'est différent de Dokho et c'est quelque chose qui me plait… murmura le Grand Pope. » DM se recula, voulant laisser le temps et l'haleine à son interlocuteur pour s'expliquer plus amplement, pour s'étendre sur le sujet. Pour simple explication, Shion leva les bras au ciel et les agita frénétiquement en répétant : « Cuddle. Cuddle. Cuddle. Cuddle. » DM ne put que rire doucement. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres avant de s'éteindre très rapidement pour laisser place à un moqueur. Mais pas assez vite pour que le Pope n'ait pas le temps de le voir. Il cessa donc ses enfantillages et attira DM à lui. Ils terminèrent leurs cigarettes et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Les lèvres de DM quittèrent celles de Shion pour retourner à l'aventure sur cette peau qu'on lui offrait gratuitement. DM retourna Shion et commença à masser son dos. Shion se mit à gémir de bien-être. Il se laissa faire volontiers. « Shion… susurra DM directement dans le conduit auditif de l'autre personne. Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est presque toujours avec moi que ce genre de chose arrive ? Pourquoi les gens dérogent du droit chemin avec moi ? Je ne suis pas extraordinaire beau, ni le plus sensuel, encore moins le plus sympathique, alors pourquoi ? » La question lui brulait les lèvres et les pensées depuis un bon moment déjà, mais jamais il n'avait lui-même réussis à y répondre. Il avait donc dû se résoudre à demander conseil au « plus sage » homme de cet endroit. Ce dit « plus sage » homme se mit à réfléchir, car la question bien simple en surface était quelque peu ardue en vérité. La première possibilité, et celle-là justement qu'il offrit au Cancer, fut que tout se jouait dans son Cosmos et son aura. Il y avait un « il-ne-savait-quoi » qui attirait autant les gens, de plus il était d'une certaine beauté nullement repoussante, il avait du charisme et de la personnalité, donc… Il avait tous les ingrédients primordiaux nécessaires pour être un aimant sexuel aux yeux des gens. DM roula des yeux en entendant cela. Certes le fait d'être vu comme un aimant sexuel flatta son ego, mais l'idée de ne pas être directement, que ce soit son Cosmos, qui attire les gens lui déplu quelque peu. _

_Ils échangèrent un autre baiser langoureux avant que DM n'attrape son pantalon en vue de le remettre. « Attend DeathMask. J'ai une question pour toi : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Shura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui fait que son Cosmos soit à ce point faible ?_

_-T'as jamais entendu parler des peines d'amour ? Shu était amoureux d'Aiolia et il a entendu ce dernier dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était coucher avec. Tu vois le topo ? Bon, allez, je file. »_

_Une dernière fois leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et DM quitta en finissant d'enfiler son chandail. Il regarda toutes les escaliers qui se dévoilait à sa vue. Il devait maintenant les descendre pour retourner à son temple. Cette simple idée le décourageait. C'est avec lassitude qu'il entreprit la route qui le mènerait éventuellement à son temple. _

Je déteste ce Sanctuaire. Pourquoi est-ce que les bâtisseurs et les architectes qui ont travaillé à la construction de cet endroit n'on pas eu la brillante iodée de ne faire qu'une dizaine de marches entre les Temple ? C'aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être plus pratique et rapide. Bon, c'aurait été franchement moins imposant, mais au moins ça aurait eu le mérite d'être pratique et rapide, parce que là… Bon, c'est certain que les escaliers aident contre les ennemis vu que ça les ralentit et peut-être un peu que ça les épuise, mais sinon ce n'est pas la grande classe. Au moins on a plus besoin de les nettoyer comme le demandait Saga et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. C'était vraiment horrible à faire et ça te bouffait tout ton temps dans une journée. Et c'est quoi la différence entre un marche sale et une propre pour seulement une heure ? Aucune. Elle se ressalit en mille fois moins de temps que ça t'a pris pour la laver. Tiens le Temple d'Aph… Je suis un homme de parole quand ça me tente, et ça me tente en ce moment, alors il est ou la chochotte que je le baise ? Je suis d'humeur maintenant à sauter presque n'importe qui. J'ai beau l'appeler, il ne répond pas. Est-ce qu'il serait parti ? Ahhhh…. Peut-être aller voir Shura. C'est son ami après tout. Merde. Je n'ai pas encore parti la brassée de linge. Ami. C'est un drôle de mot. Les gens y portent tellement d'importance, alors que ce n'est presque rien. C'est un mot de trois lettres qui vaut 4 points au Scrabble. Pourquoi ce mot-là et non pas « karchfourbanimomonaskiste » ? Parce que je m'en souviens plus moi-même. Je devrais aller m'entrainer bientôt. Ça fait deux jours que j'y suis pas allé. Est-ce que je devrais aller en mission ? Shion m'avait fait porter une lettre la semaine dernière justement à cet effet. Il y avait écrit que c'était une mission facultative, mais il sait que j'ai besoin de bouger et de dépenser toute l'énergie que j'ai. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que j'accepte cette mission. Je vais prendre le temps de relire la lettre avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Au cas ou ce soit une mission vraiment ennuyante, par exemple une ou je dois simplement prendre des infos sur quelque chose ou une mission de paix. Ark. De paix. Il me semble qu'il va bientôt envoyer Aldé pour de l'aide humanitaire en Afrique. Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour faire ce genre de besogne. C'est tellement ennuyant. Ouais ok, lui il dit que c'est gratifiant et que t'as l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien et t'as le sentiment du devoir accompli… Mais à mon avis, c'est inutile. Parce que qu'est-ce qui te dit que t'es vraiment bien fait ce qu'il fallait et non pas qu'en fin de compte ça va se détruire bientôt à cause d'une guerre ou d'une rébellion dans la ville ou le pays. Au moins quand tu assassines t'es certain que le travail est bien fait et il n'y a aucune chance que ce que tu as fait se retrouve de nouveau dans l'état précédent ton action, parce que, à moins d'être ressuscitée, ce qui arrive très rarement…, la personne reste morte.

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger ce soir. Je commence un peu à avoir fin, mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me fasse un repas complet. J'aime ne pas trop grignoter entre les repas. Je vais tricher et me faire un café. Ça va donner l'impression à mon corps que j'ai mangé et que je suis plein, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, mais ça saura me contenter jusqu'à 18h30 ce soir. Mais merde qu'il fait froid ici ! Voila pourquoi je n'ai jamais baisé avec Camus dans son Temple. Je serais mort sur place dès que j'ôterais mes pantalons. Comment Milo faisait ? D'accord, je m'incline devant la résistance et la volonté de Milo. « Bonjour DeathMask. » La voix glaciale de Camus me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il semble aussi heureux de me voir qu'un insecte hideux et puant. « Verseau. » Je lui répondis sur le même ton indifférent et détaché. Il me déteste, je le sais, mais sans raison. Il a l'impression que je me suis joué de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je l'ai refusé.

_Milo arriva dans la pièce, lorsqu'il sentit la présence de DM dans le Temple. Il était jaloux, il l'avouait. Mais plus que tout, il était craintif que Camus rechute, qu'il retrouve les sentiments qu'il avait envers le cancer et que de nouveau il le quitte. Alors, par simple précaution, il décida de s'interposer entre les deux. Il entra dans la pièce et attrapa Camus par la taille. Sur son visage, DM reconnu immédiatement la crainte et la haine. Mélange explosif de n'importe quelle personne jalouse d'amour. DM aurait pu s'amuser, à ce moment-ci, à attiser la haine que Milo lui vouait, mais l'envie lui manquait. Pourquoi le faire ? Milo était capable de lui-même se créer ses propres scénarios et donc de faire grandir les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait envers son frère d'arme. DM laissa son regard se balader sur Camus. Manquait-il à son ancien amant ? Camus embrassa Milo avant de lui demander le plus chaleureusement qu'il le pouvait de quitter. Milo foudroya le Cancer du regard avant d'obtempérer. Le Verseau avança vers DM et lui attrapa la main avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur du Temple. Tous deux s'assirent dans les marches. « Tu regrettes de m'avoir repoussé ? demanda Camus d'une voix blanche._

_-Je ne suis pas un homme de regrets. J'assume ce que je fais jusqu'au bout. Vous avez couché ensemble ? ne put s'empêcher d'investiguer le Cancer._

_-Oui. »_

_La réponse était brève, mais il ne fallu que ces trois lettres pour que DM comprenne que ça n'avait pas été à la hauteur des expectations de Camus. DM posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme. Ce dernier se laissa tomber contre le Cancer et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « C'était pas ce que tu désirais ?_

_-Il manquait quelque chose. J'avais envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle… mais simplement pas avec lui…_

_-Ne dis plus rien. Je ne veux pas entendre cela. »_

_DM embrassa le front puis la joue de Camus avant de se relever. Il aida le Verseau à en faire de même. Leurs mains glissèrent l'une sur l'autre, comme deux amants qui se séparaient douloureusement. Camus aurait tout fait pour garder DM à ses côtés ne serait-ce que quelques petites secondes. Mais ces quelques petites secondes n'aurait que rendu la réparation toujours plus douloureuse. DM quitta le Temple, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à camus, pas une autre fois. Il n'était pas un briseur de cœur, du moins, il ne voulait pas en devenir un._

_Le chemin le menant à son Temple, le fit inévitablement passé par celui du Capricorne. Il se permit donc une petite halte, histoire de voir dans quel état se trouvait Shura. Il l'imaginait assez facilement recroquevillé dans les bras d'Aphrodite qui tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toutefois, il ne sentait pas le Cosmos du douzième Gardien, alors il dut donc se rendre à l'évidence que ce dernier n'était pas ici. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, DM pressa le pas jusqu'à arrivé là ou se trouvait Shura._

Aie. Il est dans un piteux état. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce cas-là. J'hésite entre la pitié et la moquerie. Toutefois, je me doute fortement que las moquerie va simplement le blesser encore davantage et ce n'est pas mon but en ce moment. Mais comment, diantre, fait-on pour remonter le moral des autres ? C'est loin d'être ma plus grande force. Moi, je les amène à ce niveau, je ne les remonte pas. Est-ce qu'il faut dire quelque chose, agir d'une certain façon ou simplement ne rien faire et attendre ? Je n'y connais rien, moi.

_DM opta donc pour la pitié et mit sa main dans les cheveux du Capricorne. Ce dernier leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans son Temple et qui, à genoux devant lui, l'observait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la vue du Cancer lui remémorait celle d'Aiolia. « Yo. Pleurs pas, ça vaut pas la peine. »Mal habile avec cette phrase, le ton était un peu autoritaire. Plus que de pitié, c'était de compassion que le Cancer faisait preuve en ce moment. Mais il valait mieux ne pas le lui dire, car ça l'aurait dégouté sur le coup. Shura accepta la main de DM lorsque celui-ci lui proposa de se relever d'aller ailleurs que sur le sol. Ils se rendirent dans le salon ou Shura se laissa tomber lourdement dans un canapé alors que DM choisit une causeuse en face de l'endroit ou se trouvait l'autre Chevalier. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Shura ne parle. Ils avaient tant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Maintenant qu'il avait une chance de parler avec DM, il allait en profiter. « Est-ce que tu le savais ? » Bien que nullement complète, pleine d'informations manquantes, DM compris le sens de la question. Il parlait bien évidemment du Lion ici. « Non. » La réponse fut courte, mais DeathMask ne savait pas comment développer et il lui semblait que ce mot suffisait. En effet, Shura n'en demanda pas davantage. Il changea de sujet. « Pourquoi t'es parti la dernière fois ? T'allais m'avoir je pense. »_

Ok. Comment répondre à cette question ? Je ne peux pas simplement lui dire le vérité, car il ne me croira pas. Parce que la vérité c'est que je me suis souvenu à la dernière minute que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. C'est tellement chaotique dans mes pensées que j'avais oublié et quand je m'en suis souvenu… on était en train de faire des préliminaires. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à pensées de manière structurée et à arrêter de passer du coq à l'âne. Faut pas que j'oublie ma brassée cette fois-ci en arrivant chez nous. Bon, il faut que je trouve une autre raison qui aurait du bon sens. Ah voila. C'est tellement pas vrai, mais en même temps oui.

_« J'aurais pas voulu que tu regrette ta première fois, lança-t-il d'un air sérieux. » Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Shura lui réponde tout de suite, alors il resta un moment hébété. « Toi ? commença Shura. Tu regrette ta première fois ? » Il resta quelque temps à simplement fixer son vis-à-vis sans vraiment répondre. Il détourna ses yeux vers un mur sur la gauche. _

Euh... est-ce que je le regrette ? Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regretté quoique ce soit dans ma vie. Je dirais juste que je ne chérirais pas ce moment toute ma vie. J'ai baisé pour la première fois parce que j'étais curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait et ce que c'était. Je me suis pogné n'importe quelle fille que j'ai croisée et je l'ai sautée. C'est tout.

_« Non, mais je ne dirais pas que c'était vraiment magique non plus. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'impliqué dans cet acte pour moi. Et franchement, il n'y en a toujours pas. » La réponse fit sourire Shura. Ce dernier observa DM alors que celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. L'air absent du Cancer intrigua Shura qui se leva de son siège et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur son frère d'arme. Il lui releva la tête. « T'aurais pu remplir ton Tableau de Chasse, après tout, je suis la dernière proie qui te manque._

_-J'y avais jamais pensé. Mais maintenant que t'en parles c'est vrai. Mais tu m'en voudrais si je baisais avec toi maintenant. _

_-Non._

_-Oui. Tu es faible et je profiterais de toi. Et il y a des personnes qui voudraient voir ma tête sur un pic aussi. _

_-Shura. Je peux tu vois s'il te plait ? intervint Shion de sa voir chaude et rassurante. »_

_Shura jeta un long regard à DM avant de considérer ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire. Probablement avait-il raison. Il se redressa et marcha vers la porte de sortie. Il se retourna et alla embrasser DM. Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation. Les bras de DM s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que les sien se placèrent sur la nuque du Chevalier. Leur baiser dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que le Cancer se lève et repousse doucement Shura. À ce moment, le Capricorne comprit qu'il devait partir, ce qu'il fit donc. DM fit de même et retourna à son Temple faire sa brassée de lavage qu'il avait déjà encore oubliée._

* * *

Allo! Vous venez de finir un autre chapitre de Tableau de Chasse au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas regretté. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai eu une bonne idée de le faire comme ça celui-là. Le prochain et tous les autres devraient être normaux, comme ceux d'avant finalement. Vous aimez la tournure des événements ou non ?

Bye bye, à la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde, ça faisait un moment tout de même que j'avais pas poster un chapitre, mais me revoici avec un nouveau pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres avant. On est de retour avec la narration de Shura. J'espère que vous comprendrai la balgue avec les paroles de Shion ^^

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada. Les fautes d'orthographes sont miennes et je m'en excuse profondément.

Bonne lecture! Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre...

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je devrais remercier Shion ou non de nous avoir interrompus… Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu véritablement se passer entre lui et moi si… Je ne sais pas... Aurais-je osé... je ne sais pas non plus. Mon comportement me laisse sans mot. Je l'ai embrassé, délibérément. J'ai eu envie de lui à la dernière seconde, avant de quitter, j'ai eu l'inexplicable sensation que ne pouvais pas le laisser sans faire autre chose et je l'ai embrassé. J'ai aimé ça. Non, ce n'est pas bien. C'est DM, il se joue de moi. Je le sais, ça. Pourtant il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchit au fait qu'il ne restait que moi dans tout le Sanctuaire à baiser, qu'il était en train de remplir un tableau de chasse avec comme proies les Chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna. Est-ce que je devrais le croire lorsqu'il dit ça ? je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais du moins son intrusion à eu l'avantage de me faire penser à autres choses qu'au Lion. Et voilà, je sens les larmes qui affluent dans mes yeux. Non, je dois cesser de pleurer pour lui il n'en vaut décidemment pas la peine. Et dire que j'étais prêt à gaspiller ma première fois pour un gars qui pense de la sorte et qui ne me voit que comme u parmi tant qu'autres qu'il peut se taper. Je le déteste pour ça. Il savait en plus que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et il comptait en… franchement en abuser contre moi pour m'avoir dans son lit. Je ne le lui pardonnerai probablement pas facilement. Chacun sa rancune. Lui m'en veut pour avoir tuer son frère et moi je lui en veux pour avoir voulu se jouer de moi. Le traitre. Le salop. Il mériterait que je le tranche en deux lui aussi grâce à Excalibur, qu'il connaisse la même fin tragique que son aîné.

Non, je ne peux pas dire ça, ce n'est pas bien de ma part. ce n'est pas à mon image. Je suis plus pacifiste que ça. Je ne suis pas un Assassin comme d'autres. Je pourrais bine laisser le plaisir d'exécuter le Lion à Aphrodite lorsqu'il saura ce qui s'est passé. Je vais lui en glisser un mot tout à l'heure lorsque je le verrai. Mais en premier, me rendre chez Shion et savoir ce qu'il me veut.

En vérité, je crois qu'il a bien fait de nous interrompre. En effet, DM avait raison lorsqu'il disait que c'est parce que j'étais faible que j'ai ainsi voulu de lui de la sorte. J'avais besoin d'attention de la part de quelqu'un, qu'on me fasse savoir que j'étais quelqu'un, que j'existais et je me suis fait avoir par la première personne qui passait. Étrange tout de même qu'il n'en ait pas profité… Je ne comprendrai décidemment jamais cet homme.

J'arrive enfin au Temple du Pope. Je n'ai pas croisé Aphrodite entre temps. C'est l'heure de son entraînement, alors il doit se trouver aux arènes. Je l'attraperai à son retour, lorsqu'il sera de retour à son Temple.

_Shura pénétra dans la salle du trône où Shion siégeait en maître, dignement assis sur le fauteuil au siège bien rembourré. On devait être confortable là-dessus, surtout pour les fesse. « Shura je tenais à te parler, car ton Cosmos m'intrigue énormément._

_-Ce n'est rien Grand Pope…_

_-Cœur brisé ?_

_-Comment savez-vous? S'exclama Shura, surpris et fasciner par la déduction de son supérieur._

_-Je ne suis pas Grand Pope pour vrai si je ne suis pas capable de lire mes Chevaliers dans toutes leurs émotions, sourit gentiment Shion. »_

_Shura approuva et rit doucement. Shion était un excellent grand Pope et un homme admirable. Fier, juste et respectueux de tous. Un exemple pour toute la Chevalerie. Shura lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. Shion lui offrit quelque chose que Shura ne pu pas refuser ; des vacances hors du Sanctuaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans sa vie entière. Le cœur du Capricorne se serra d'émotion devant la gentillesse et la générosité de son supérieur. Un mois. Voila le temps qu'il revenait. Il les accepta prestement et quitta le Temple du Pope, l'âme un peu plus légère. _

Je vais profiter de ce moment que Shion m'offre gratuitement hors du Sanctuaire. Je sens que j'en ai vraiment besoin après tout ce qui m'arrive ici. Moi qui croyait que protéger Athéna était probablement la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais à vivre, avec le stress de toujours devoir me battre pour la protéger. Il semblerait, maintenant que j'y pense, que ce n'est pas si pire que ça. C'est franchement moins souffrant de mourir physiquement pour ma Déesse comme j'ai dû le faire que de survivre à ma mort sentimentale. Ça va me faire du bien de partir un peu et de penser à autre chose, de voir de nouveaux visages. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace pour passer pardessus ma peine et mes sentiments pour Aiolia. Quand je me rends vraiment compte que je l'aime, c'est là qu'il décide de me briser le cœur. C'est quand même ridicule comme situation : je découvre mon amour et en même temps son dédain. Faut le faire ! Mais bon, il faut que je cesse d'y penser, de me torturer avec toute cette histoire. C'est quelque chose qui arrive, même à moi, même à un Chevalier, même à quelqu'un qui à la base est généralement sans méchanceté. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je vais m'en remettre et quand je serai de retour ici, je n'y penserai plus, je serai apte à regarder Aiolia dans les yeux, lui parler, sans qu'une douleur me prenne à la poitrine, un peu comme maintenant, à ce moment même où j'y pense, où je m'imagine le futur, il me semble que c'est difficile, j'ai la gorge qui se sert, je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer… Non, fausse alerte. Ooouuuf, faut que je me calme. Penses-y Shu, tu t'en vas en vacances, ce que tu n'as jamais fait au par-avant. Ça va être le fun, tu va aimer ça et tu vas revenir frais et dispo au Sanctuaire, près à reprendre convenablement ton rôle su sein du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, tu vas te ressourcé et redevenir le parfait Chevalier et protecteur d'Athéna que tu as toujours été avant. Oui, j'aime ça comme façon de voir les choses. Avec tout cette histoire sans queue ni tête dans laquelle je me suis retrouver depuis quelque mois déjà, j'en ai vraiment besoin de ces vacances-là. Ça va simplement me remettre les idées et les priorités à la bonne place et tout va redevenir comme avant pour moi. Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Bon, je vais aller informer Aphrodite de la décision du Pope. Il va être un peu triste, mais il va vite s'en remettre. Il a DM tout de même chez qui il peut aller sécher ses larmes. *image de la scène qu'il avait capté il y a un bon moment de cela* Ouais, bon, ça va surement être ma première priorité quand je vais me vider l'esprit. Retirer de mes souvenir tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de DM. Si je peux le retirer littéralement de mes pensées et de mes souvenirs au complet, ce serait un miracle qui ne risque malheureusement pas de se produire, à mon très grand damne. Mais je ne perds rien à essayer. Toutefois c'est certain que ce serait pour le mieux pour moi. Il m'a causé beaucoup de problèmes depuis le début de toute cette aventure dans laquelle je suis embarqué.

Bon, le Temple du Poisson. Je l'appelle une première fois, mais il ne me répond pas. J'espère qu'il n'est pas occupé en ce moment. Et oui, en disant cela je parle évidemment du fait que j'espère très fortement qu'il n'est pas en train de se faire ramoner le cul par le Cancer. Ce que je suis vulgaire en ce moment en disant cela ! J'ai besoin de ces vacances gentiment offertes par Shion ! Je fais le tour de la Maison, mais Aph n'est toujours pas en vue. Laisse-moi deviner. Il est au quatrième. C'est évident. Ou d'autre peut-il être si ce n'est là ou dans son propre Temple? Les gens sot de plus en plus prévisibles dans ce bas monde qui nous entoure. Mais c'est peut-être bien ainsi, comme ça si tu cherches quelqu'un tu sais facilement où le trouver. Tu n'as que deux choix!

Bon et bien je vais descendre aller les déranger pour dire mes adieux à Aph, pas à DM juste à Aphrodite. Mon départ est beaucoup plus important que leur baise. Je suis plus important pour Aphrodite que la queue de DM, du moins j'espère. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que je pars vraiment du Sanctuaire. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé au par avant. Shaka qui part en Inde pour méditer, Camus en Sibérie pour se ressourcer, faire le plein de calme ou Mu qui retourne à Jamir avec Kiki de temps en temps pour l'entrainement ou simplement pour changer d'air. Et moi qui pars pour réparer mon cœur brisé et remonter mon cerveau en haut de la ceinture. Ça va m'aider, je n'en doute même pas.

Bon, le te Temple du Cancer. C'est plutôt silencieux, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! On est chez DM alors tout est possible. Peut-être bien qu'il a bâillonné Aphrodite, qu'il l'a attaché aux montants du lit et qu'il le défonce de toutes ses forces. Qui sait ! Non, je ne dois pas dire cela. Ce langage n'est pas le mien. Je ne veux plus penser ainsi. Je veux redevenir comme avant. Je veux redevenir innocent et pur. Je veux que la simple idée du sexe m'effraie, qu'elle ne me donne aucune érection comme maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais que la pensée de DM ne se rattache avec cet acte charnel, mais que de nouveau son nom n'évoque qu'un Assassin sanguinaire et prétentieux.

_Il arriva au salon et vit DM qui marchait lentement en ramassant les choses qui trainaient par-ci par-là dans la pièce. Et puis non il n'était pas avec Aphrodite. Shura tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il eu l'impression d'entendre le Cancer chanter. En effet, ses sens ne le trompaient pas, ce dernier était bel et bien en train de chanter. __« What you don't know won't leave a scare. What you don't know hasn't killed you so far. What you don't know it's who you are. I just give you something to talk about... »_

Wow, il chante… bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il chante ça au juste ? Pourquoi cette chanson ? J'aime les paroles et mystérieusement j'ai un sentiment étrange au fond de moi qui essaie de me dire qu'elle m'est peut-être destinée. _« _It's too late that now… I've changed my mind. » Disons qu'elle est pour moi... comme j'en ai l'impression. Il a change d'idée. Qu'est-ce qui le rattache à moi ? Le sexe. Il ne veut plus de moi ? Il a décidé qu'il abandonnait l'envie qu'il a de vouloir coucher avec moi. « Too late somehow... To recognize » Trop tard pour reconnaitre. Qu'est-ce que je me suis pas avouer ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu, que je me suis pas dis ? Ai-je fais une erreur selon lui ? « When all else fails and all I find are all my words perdido in time... Just lost in time. » Quand tout le reste à échouer et que tout ce que je trouve ce sont ces mots perdus dans le temps. Qui a échoué ? Lui ou moi ? Lui n'a rien à perdre… Il a simplement tenté de m'avoir dans son lit, mais en quoi est-ce que cela le rendrait un peu mélancolique ? Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai tenté ? (silence) J'ai voulu coucher avec quelqu'un. Récemment, je cherchais presque désespérément quelqu'un pour me sauter, mais je n'ai pas réussis, j'ai échoué. Et devant mon échec grandissant je me suis rabattu sur mes anciennes pensées, sur ma volonté de redevenir celui que j'étais… Est-ce mal, DM ? « So you lost yourself. Turn into someone else. Now you've given up your will that wants to know. » Oui, j'ai perdu l'essence de la personne que je fus jadis, j'ai changé, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, mais une personne que je n'aime pas et voila pourquoi je veux redevenir ce que j'étais avant, je veux retrouver ma vraie nature et non pas celle bestiale et primaire que je suis devenu malgré moi au fil des mois qui ont passés depuis cet événement que tu connais très bien. Oui. Oui! Et je laisse tomber ma volonté qui veut savoir. J'ai renoncé à connaitre. Je voulais découvrir ce côté de la vie, de l'intimité humaine, mais maintenant j'ai décidé que pour mon propre bien il était mieux que je ne le fasse pas. Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache !

Et puis tu m'énerve à me faire ainsi réfléchir sur moi-même. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je veux simplement partir sans avoir de remords et me dire que ce que je suis en train de faire est totalement la meilleure chose pour moi peu importe ce que les autres pourraient bien en penser !

_Shura quitta donc le Temple du Cancer, n'entendant pas les dernières paroles de la chanson. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se doutait que ça lui aurait servi de connaitre la chanson dans son ensemble, mais pour le moment, son cerveau lui disait de partir, d'en finir avec cette histoire qui le rattachait au Cancer depuis maintenant beaucoup trop longtemps. Il continua sa descente du Sanctuaire, toutefois la voix de DM résonnait toujours dans sa tête, la chanson jouait en boucle dans ses pensées. Ce maudit Chevalier ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix pour une fois ? Toujours il fallait qu'il accapare sa tête. Il rencontra Aphrodite alors qu'il venait de traverser sans embuche la Maison du Bélier. Ils se saluèrent et Aphrodite, rapidement s'enquit de la raison pour laquelle Shura avait un sac sur l'épaule et semblait en voie de partir. « Je pars du Sanctuaire…_

_-Quoi ? Tu m'abandonne ici tout seul pour toujours ? T'es vraiment pas fin Shura. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Shion t'a mis à la porte ? Je-je-je…_

_-Du calme Aph, le coupa doucement Shura en voyant l'émoi de mon ami. Je ne pars que pour un mois. J'ai eu des vacances de la part du Pope et je compte bien en profiter…_

_-Ouais que tu vas en profiter, fripouille. Tu vas tellement partir en ville quelque part, sauter tous les plus beaux gars de la place et me revenir avec ça pour me faire chier d'être cloîtrer ici. _

_-Non ! lança-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire que je m'en vais méditer, me ressourcer. Tu sais ces trucs ennuyants à ton avis. Bon allez, je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi._

_-Toi surtout. Tu ne sais jamais quelle bête sauvage peut bien tenter de t'attaquer lorsque tu es seul et sans défense. »_

_Aphrodite lui fit un clin d'œil et c'est le cœur léger que Shura quitta le lieu saint, en route vers une ville loin de la Grèce. Il se téléporta tout à fait au hasard, sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Une chance pour lui qu'il n'arriva pas en haut d'un arbre ou sur une clôture électrique. Non, il se matérialisa sur un port en pleine nuit. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Il fit savoir à Shion sa présente position géographique de façon à ce que ce dernier ne le cherche pas trop ou ne se fasse pas de soucis pour lui inutilement. Il marcha un moment sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il regarda la mer, les oiseaux qui volaient au dessus de celle-ci. Il observa distraitement les entrepôts qui longeaient le quai et les bateaux qui y étaient amarrés. Il se dit qu'il voudrait un jour en faire. Il se rendait compte à quel point le fait de vivre au Sanctuaire avait bien pu le déconnecter de monde normal. Tant de choses qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas connaitre, qui ne lui disaient rien, qui l'intriguaient et qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être originaire d'une autre planète, 'une autre dimension en retard de celle-ci. Il avait trop longtemps été sous la protection du Sanctuaire qui l'avait épargné de la dure réalité humaine mais qui l'avait aussi gardé dans l'ignorance._

_Un message télépathique de la part de Shion lui fit savoir qu'il avait maintenant une chambre d'hôtel qui était réservée à son nom et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'y rendre lorsque bon lui semblera avant la nuit prochaine. Cette chambre sera la sienne pour le mois entier à venir. Shura ne put que sourire devant la générosité de son supérieur. Oui Shion les couvaient tous à sa manière. Il représentait pour eux, Chevaliers d'Or, le père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Shura se mit en marche vers l'hôtel où se trouvait la chambre que Shion avait louée à son nom. Il déambula lentement dans les rues mortes d'activité et où le silence était maître. Le calme l'ébranla fortement, lui qui depuis un moment avait une vie plus qu'ébouriffante. __« What you don't know won't leave a scare… What you don't know hasn't killed you so far...» __La chanson lui revint. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir aveugle de la faire partir. Il sourit en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que le sanglant Assassin que représentait DeathMask du Cancer soit capable d'atteindre aussi justement une note avec sa voix que le cœur d'une victime avec un poignard. Voici donc un talent inconnu de ce Chevalier. Si ce dernier avait été plus fréquentable il lui aurait demandé de chanter plus souvent, mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il préférait ignorer ce côté de la personne de DM. Il fallait qu'il oublie que DM était aussi un être humain et que de nouveau il redevienne à ses yeux l'être abjecte qu'il avait toujours représenté._

_Il arriva à l'hôtel alors que le Soleil faisait son entrée sur la ville. Il se rendit à sa chambre et y laissa tomber son sac avant de lui-même s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit double qui l'attendait. Il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ainsi débuta son séjour loin du Sanctuaire et de son air perfide empli de perversion et de débauche. _

_Les jours s'écoulaient doucement les uns après les autres. Shura quittait rarement sa chambre d'hôtel. Il méditait énormément tous les jours, se ressourçant, tentant de revenir à l'essence de lui-même, à cet être qu'il avait été avant. Le vide se créait en lui, il tentait de détruire les souvenirs qu'il avait emmagasiné pour que lui simple évocation ne lui rappelle rien. C'était difficile, mais il sentait que petit à petit il y parvenait. Peut-être qu'en trente jours il réussirait à nettoyer son âme souillée. _

_Il soupira en se levant sur ses pieds. Voila cinq heures consécutives qu'il méditait et il sentait que son cerveau était en train de fondre dans son crâne à cause de tout l'effort qu'il ordonnait de fournir récemment. _

Voila déjà vingt-cinq jours que je m'acharne à fairedisparaitre de ma conscience tout ce qui est mal. Tiens je sortir la feuille que j'avais écrite le premier jour que je suis arrivé ici. Oui, j'ai écrit une feuille de tout ce qu'il faut que j'oubli. Voyons. Le premier jour. Non, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas. Les thermes : Milo, Aphrodite. Non plus. C'est un peu effrayant tout de même n'avoir aucun souvenir de ces moments de mon passé, de la dernière année et plus qui a passée. Je me sens mieux. (sourire) Oui, vraiment mieux. Je me sentais si vulnérable et dépendant avant et maintenant je me sens revivre, j'ai l'impression d'être guérit. Ensuite, ça dit et je me cite : la scène de la plage entre Saga et DM. Je voudrais me souvenir pourquoi, mais il me semble que DM revient souvent dans mes anciens souvenirs qui ne sont plus miens maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu faire DM ? La plage… Je m'y entraine souvent… Je ne vois pas et certainement j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi DeathMask du Cancer revient aussi souvent. Étions-nous devenus amis ? Je ne sais plus, c'est dommage si tel était vraiment le cas, je le plains lorsque je vais être de retour dans quelques jours. Ou alors étions-nous ennemis… Dans ce cas, je me plains de ne plus me souvenir dans quelles circonstances nous en sommes arrivés là.

_Shura tentait de trouver. Il se creusait la tête de toutes ses forces, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait réussit par lui-même à se plonger dans l'amnésie des derniers événements. DM n'évoquait presque plus rien pour lui. Il n'en avait le vague de souvenir que de celui de quelqu'un d'asocial et de méchant, sadique. Sinon, le néant. Étrangement, cet oubli volontaire ne lui faisait pas peur, ça le rassurait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussit ce qu'il voulait. _

Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que l'esprit puisse faire autant. J'en suis bouche-bée. Et maintenant ? Maintenant que j'ai réussis ce que je voulais, que j'ai attint mon but ultime qui était celui de redevenir celui que j'avais toujours été avant ces événements qui ne me reviennent pas même lorsque je fais tout ce que je peux pour me les remémorer, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire des quelques derniers jours qu'il me reste ? J'ai envie de sortir de cette chambre, de visiter un peu, de m'amuser. Après tout cet entrainement mon corps et mon esprit ont besoin de se relaxer de passer en mode divertissement. Je pourrais aller en ville ce soir, aller boire un verre et rencontrer des gens intéressants avec qui parler. Ce serait bien. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un. Ça va me changer les idées.

Dire que j'ai même réussis à oublier pourquoi j'avais voulu partir, pourquoi j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Je ne sais même plus ce qui avait provoqué cela, ni ce que j'avais de mal que je ne pouvais plus supporter, qui nécessitait ce retour aux sources, à mon essence première. N'empêche que je devais avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Peut-être était-ce pour Athéna. Peut-être avais-je perdu la flamme qui m'animait avant. Là, au fond de moi, je la sens qui brûle. Oui, j'ai l'impression de devenir une meilleure personne. Ça fait du bien. Bon, qu'est-ce que je mets ce soir pour sortir ? Mmmm. Je ne sais pas. J'hésite. Je dirais un pantalon jeans bleu marine et un chandail à manches courtes de couleur brune. Ouais, je crois que ça va faire l'affaire. C'est décontracté, confortable et franchement ça ne me va pas si mal que ça. Comme ça je ne ferrai pas fuir les gens lorsque j'irai leur parler. Je ne sais juste pas où aller exactement. Ce n'est pas mon voisinage ici. Je n'ai presque pas mit le nez dehors dans cette ville depuis que je suis arrivé à la fin du mois dernier. C'est fou à quel point ça fait antisocial mon affaire. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais vraiment quelqu'un à aller voir puisque tout le monde ici m'est franchement inconnu. Il n'est toutefois pas trop tard pour connaitre quelqu'un et passer un moment agréable et relaxant.

_Shura se vêtit donc comme il l'avait prévu et serra ses pantalons d'une large ceinture noire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et se sourit franchement. Voila un moment qu'il n'avait pas prit soin de son apparence et ça lui faisait du bien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis fit la moue. Il prit une généreuse portion de mousse coiffante et plaça sa chevelure à son goût. Il se sourit et quitta la chambre d'un pas léger. Il ne savait pas tout à fait où aller et aussi demanda-t-il à une personne qu'il croisa les bons endroits où se rendre. La personne lui sourit franchement et lui donna une adresse. _

_Shura s'y rendit et vit que c'était un bar, tout ce qui semblait de plus banal. Il eut un sourire en coin et entra avec assurance. On le salua lorsqu'il fit son entrée et il alla se commander une bière. Il s'assit au bar et jeta un regard à la ronde pour tâter le pouls des gens ici. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur, on entendait des éclats de rire venant d'un peu partout dans la salle. Des remarquait que les gens étaient plutôt réchauffer déjà à cette heure. Shura s'en amusa et apprécia l'ambiance chaleureuse des lieux. Il but. _

_Voila deux heures qu'il était assis à regarder les gens changer de place et de nouvelles personnes entrer et d'autres ressortir. Un homme vint s'accouder à côté de Shura. « Ça fait un moment que t'es là, seul. T'attend quelqu'un ou tu connais juste personne ? demanda l'inconnu à Shura. »_

Je le regarde. Je l'observe. L'assurance et l'arrogance dans sa voix me laissa perplexe un moment. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué dans la foule. Il devait être dans le coin au fond que l'obscurité m'empêche de discerner correctement. Il me fait un sourire chaleureux, je dirais même charmeur, mais j'aime mieux ne pas trop interpréter. S'il croit vraiment que je sors dans le but de me trouver plus qu'un ami et bien il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Il doit bien se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là à cet effet. Il me semble que c'est évident. Je vais tout de même lui être amical. À le regarder, je dois dire qu'il a une certaine beauté qui ne me repousse pas vraiment. Il semble surtout d'une franchise implacable. À le regarder, ça se lit sur ses traits.

_L'inconnu se présenta à Shura en lui serrant la main presque professionnellement. Une poigne forte, chaude et assurée. Il se nommait Christian à ses dires et eut un rire franc lorsque Shura s'introduisit à son tour. « Pas commun. Nationalité ?_

_-Espagnol._

_-T'es beau, tu me plais. Je m'ennuie. On va ailleurs ? Boire un verre chez moi par exemple. Allez en route. »_

_Pas le temps de répondre ou de penser que Shura se faisait tirer par la manche. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais n'en restait pas moins qu'il suivait docilement cet étranger qui menait la discussion. Il avait une voix enveloppante, envoutante, rauque et confiante ; un rire puissant et bref. Shura l'observait et malgré lui dut s'avouer que cet homme était d'un physique agréable. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux d'un bleu profond, des lèvres pleines, une bouche large, la mâchoire dessinée, l'oreille gauche percée, le nez droit et fin, les __pommettes__saillantes et les tempes larges. Un sourire ravageur ! Un corps large, grand, découpé et hâlé. Il lui plaisait. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais soyons francs, il ne ressentait toutefois aucune attraction physique ou sexuel vis-à-vis de cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il voulait le connaitre, lui parler, savoir sa vie, ses passions, ses défauts, ses bons coups. Il voulait se faire une idée de cette personne qui était venu l'accoster sans gêne et avec une assurance déroutante. _

_Ils arrivèrent chez Christian qui habitait un modeste appartement confortablement meublé. « Mets-toi à ton aise, lança-t-il avec un regard malicieux. »_

Je regarde les lieux et j'apprécie ce qui s'offre à moi. Je dois dire que ça fait franchement différent de ce que l'on a au Sanctuaire. Il y a beaucoup plus de choses qui attire les yeux et qui donne une impression d'hospitalité au lieu. Nous on a l'impression que l'endroit est inhabité lorsque tu pénètres dans la pièce centrale. C'est toujours vide, parfois sombre dépendamment de la position du Temple en rapport avec le Soleil, il n'y a pas de bruit, il n'y a définitivement pas âme qui vive en ces lieux. C'est un peu glauque quand on y pense comme ça. On dirait que le Sanctuaire est pire qu'un cimetière… bah… à ses heures oui. Franchement, J'aime bien l'endroit. Ça me donne presque le goût d'en avoir un à moi et d'y vire ou bien je pourrais redécorer mon Temple. Ça me ferrais du bien je crois. Ça ferrait changement, ça c'est certain.

Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Il m'offre un verre. C'est gentil. Exactement ce que je buvais au bar avant qu'il ne me kidnappe. Il m'observait, c,st certain. J'aime vraiment ses yeux. Wah. Bleu foncé avec un rien mesquin et confiant. Ça me plait vraiment. Je crois que je pourrais les regarder pendant des heures. Ce serait un peu intense si je faisais cela, mais moi j'en serais capable.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà baisé avec quelqu'un ? » La question me laisse pantois. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il me dit ça, comme ça, sans cérémonie. Direct. Euh et bien. Euh non. Est-ce que c'est mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande ça ? On ne se connait pas du tout, on est pas assez intime encore pour que ce genre de sujet soit aborder. En vérité, je ne me suis jamais véritablement intéressé et cela. La sexualité, non. J'ai autre chose en tête que de… enfin de… ouais bon. Je suis tout retourné là. Je sens que je rougis en plus. Pas fameux mon affaire. Pour une première impression, les deux c'est tiède. Moi je passe pour une collégienne et lui pour un pervers. Il est culoté en tout cas. Bon, un peu de courage. Je vais m'affirmer et c'est tout.

_« La question est un peu inutile, tu ne penses pas, en plus d'être vulgaire, répondis Shura avec un sourire amical. » La réponse en plus de ne pas en être une laissait le plaisir à l'interprétation. La question était inutile. Elle pouvait l'être comme l'entendais Shura dans le ses où elle n'avait pas sa raison d'être dans la conversation, ou, comme l'entendais davantage Christian, qu'elle ne se posait pas, dans le sens où la poser c'était y répondre. Toutefois, il saisit que Shura n'aimait pas les termes cru et endossa la gêne sur cette idée. Et oui, Christian y compris que Shura avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un, ce qui,. Bien sur, était totalement faux. Surtout que maintenant Shura n'avait pas souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ayant un quelconque rapport avec la sexualité. La nouvelle connaissance du Capricorne décida de jouer les enfants de chœurs en parlant moins crûment à L'avenir. « Tu préfères donner ou recevoir ? Soit franc. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes les plus ? » Shura se mordit la lèvre et y réfléchit avec un sourire lui étirant les lèvres, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant boudeur qui succombe à un biscuit au chocolat. « Recevoir, comme la majorité des gens, je suppose. _

_-Tu serais surpris. Mais oui, j'avoue que de recevoir c'est toujours plaisant. Moi je suis de nature généreuse : je donne a-bon-da-mment._

_-On va bien s'entendre alors. »_

_Pour seule réponse, il reçut un large sourire vorace. Ils se mirent à parler innocemment, mais l'envie grandissait dangereusement chez Christian qui, de moins en moins, réussissait à se contenir pour ne pas sauter sur Shura et lui arracher ses vêtements du corps. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, sans préliminaires ! Mais Shura lui semblait plus timide, moins expérimenté ou fougueux que lui. Mais s'il l'avait suivi, c'est que lui aussi le désirait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Tu ne suis pas un étranger rencontré dans un bar lorsqu'il t'offre d'aller chez lui pour boire un verre si tu n'as pas toi aussi l'arrière pensée de passer à l'acte avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Christian se leva et alla rejoindre Shura sur son sofa. Leurs cuisses se touchaient et sa main vint se poser sur celle de l'Espagnol. Ce dernier le dévisagea un moment avant de sourire. Il y en a des gens chaleureux et toucheux, si on peut dire. « Tu voudrais pas aller te laver ? Ça te ferrait du bien non ? Un petit lavement. »_

Je vais oublier qu'il vient de dire un mot qui se peut pas et je vais lui répondre que oui. Un lavement, tu parles d'une façon de dire ça. Mais oui, il a raison, ça me ferrait le plus grand bien. Il est vraiment gentil en fin de compte. Il a compris que je ne veux rien de plus que de l'amitié, que le sexe ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sans trop pour moi, je laisse ça à ceux qui veulent des enfants ou aux animaux. Je me lève, je suis les instructions qu'il me donne et me rend à la salle de bain. Je prends mon temps, je ne suis pas pressé et lui non plus à ce qu'il me dit. Il préfère que ce soit bien fait que vite fait. Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Rien de mieux que de se sentir totalement propre que d'avoir l'impression de n'avoir que passer soit un jet d'eau et voila c'est fini.

La salle est belle, grande et principalement de couleur verte. Moi qui me suis habitué au marbre de mon temple où à l'éclat bleuté des thermes, ça fait différent. Je ne dirais pas que c'est désagréable, simplement que je n'y suis pas habitué. Ma journée en tant que telle est un ramassis de faits nouveaux : sortir, rencontrer quelqu'un, aller chez lui, prendre un bain chez lui… ouah trop de choses nouvelles. Je crois que je vais juste prendre une douche. C'est plus rapide et j'aurai moins l'impression de le faire attendre, ce que je ne souhaite évidemment pas. Il est déjà assez gentil pour me proposer d'aller me rafraichir, je ne veux pas en abuser.

Me voici dans sa douche. Hiiiiiiiiii….. Froid. Pour être froid, ce l'était. Oufff… ok, c'est mieux. J'ai fait le saut ! Aaaaaaahhhh….. Chaud. Beaucoup, franchement, beaucoup mieux. Bon, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu prévoir après. On va surement boire un verre ou deux, parler, se dire adieux, car je quitte bientôt cette ville pour retourner au Sanctuaire. Ma Maison me manque un peu, Aphrodite aussi. J'ai hâte de le revoir, savoir ce qu'il est devenu durant ce long mois. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas oublié de s'entrainer pendant un mois. Ce serait trop lui… Trop occuper à sociabiliser, il en néglige son physique. Je veux bien croire qu'on n'est plus en guerre et qu'o a le droit de souffler un peu, mais si jamais on avait e nouveau besoin de nous pour protéger et sauver la vie de notre Déesse, on doit être prêts à n'importe quel moment et que notre force soit toujours aussi imposante qu'au temps des Guerres Saintes. Ça me fait penser que je me souviens que certains Chevaliers avaient déjà parlé de quitter les rangs de Chevaliers d'Or, certains voudraient devenir simplement maitres de futurs Chevaliers, alors que d'autres ne veulent simplement plus rien avoir à faire avec les Ordres du Sanctuaire. Ce serait triste d'en perdre certains ainsi. Ce sont pour la plus part devenus des amis, des alliés, des gens auquel je tiens. Mais bon s'ils veulent quitter et profiter de l'existence qu'Athéna nous a tous généreusement donnée, je crois que c'est leur droit, ils sont maitres de leur destins alors ils le peuvent s'ils le veulent. Mais je vais les obliger à diner avec moi au moins une fois par mois, savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus ou ce qu'ils vivent à présent. Toutefois, l'activité du sanctuaire va être réduite si pareille chose arrive. Mais en échange le Pope va compenser en faisant entrainer des recrus qui vont devenir Chevalier à leur tour et ça va nous faire une nouvelle génération plus puissante encore que la précédente et ainsi de suite. HEY ! Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je m'entraine encore plus. Je ne veux pas me faire dépasser par un morveux. Non de non. Déjà qu'il y a nos petits Divins qui sont plus puissants que nous, avec presque deux fois moins d'années d'existences que moi… Mis bon, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne pourrai pas toujours être dans l'élite de l'élite. Ah ce que la vie peut être cruelle lorsqu'elle veut. Mais je vais quand même me dépasser pour être certains d'avoir un certain prestige ou du respect aux yeux des potentiels nouveaux qui pourraient peut-être éventuellement s'amener au Sanctuaire. Ça c'est si DM ne leur fout pas la chienne au premier pas fait dans le Sanctuaire… Quoique… il fait partit de ceux qui veulent partir et je sais que Shion ne s'y opposerait pas. Il ne le porte pas dans son cœur, à ce qu'il parait. Personne n'apprécie vraiment le Chevalier du Cancer. Je veux bien croire qu'il est hostile et très sarcastique avec tout le monde… N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec les autres qui s'en tiennent éloigné. Je ne tiens pas personnellement me rapprocher de lui, non pas que j'en ai peur, mais j'ai un mal aise à son égard. Probablement dû à la différence de niveau de dévotion envers notre chère Déesse.

Voilà, presque terminer ma douche. Pour faire du bien, ça en a fait ! Je vais vraiment le remercier quand je vais sortir. C'était trop aimable de sa part de m'avoir proposé ça. Je devrais peut-être lui dire d'aller faire la même chose….

_« T'as finis ? » La voix était beaucoup trop proche de l'oreille à Shura pour provenir de l'extérieur de la pièce. En effet, Christian s'était donné la liberté de faire intrusion dans la salle de bain pendant que Shura s'y douchait. Depuis combien de temps exactement se trouvait-il ici ? Réponse : dix minutes. Bien assez de temps pour pouvoir admirer et imprimer dans son esprit tous les racoins du corps magnifique du Chevalier du Capricorne. « Euh, je crois que oui, répondit Shura plutôt gêné par la situation._

_-T'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire quand je parlais d'un lavement… Nouveau dans le domaine ? »_

_Shura ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. IL ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait autant que ça le rendait un peu anxieux. Dans le domaine ? Mais à quoi faisait-il donc allusion en ce moment ? Quel domaine ? Il déglutit et tourna ses yeux d'un noir profond vers son interlocuteur qui l'observait longuement. « Je vais te montrer. » Shura leva la tête et rencontra le regard brillant et fonceur de l'autre homme._

C'est ça un lavement. J'aime pas. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me laisse faire. Je pourrais tellement me défaire de lui et foutre mon camp à toute vitesse. Je crois que j,ai peur de lui faire mal. C'est pas douloureux, juste purement inconfortable. ÙEt à quoi est-ce que ça peut bien servir de toute façon. Quelqu'un peut me dire l'utilité de me laver l'intérieur du… euh… du cul. Soyons un peu vulgaire pour les circonstances. Ça fait pas du bien en même temps. Je me sens tellement inconfortable en ce moment, j'ai mal au ventre merde. J'halète de plus en plus, je gémis d'inconfort. Et lui il me caresse les cheveux doucement et me répète que ce sera bientôt fini. Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose de pas très distingué ? Dans ma tête je crois que oui. J'ai envie de chier. Avec ce liquide qu'il m'a rentré dans le cul, j'ai juste le gout de le faire sortir, comme une diarrhée. Ah… Je me dégoute tout seul. L'image est horrible. Il me dit de le garder encore un moment. Pour être propre de fond en comble, je vais l'être, jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. « Vas-y, maintenant tu peux le faire sortir. » Je l'entends comme un soulagement. Je me relâche et je me sens devenir rouge pivoine, je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise en ce moment. La situation est très gênante. Je ferme les yeux, comme un enfant qui croit que parce que lui ne voit pas que personne ne le voit non plus. Je sais parfaitement qu'il me regarde faire, qu'il observe le liquide sortir de mon corps, mais je veux juste pas y penser. C'est trop dégoutant pour moi. La sensation est désagréable, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être malade en ce moment… « Et voila, propre comme un sou neuf. » J'ouvre les yeux de surprise, effarouché, lorsqu'il glisse ses mains sur mes fesses et qu'il passe un de ses doigts entre elles.

Shura se défit de l'étreinte de Christian. « Tas pas à jouer les petites vierges effarouchées avec moi, je te ferrai aucun mal... enfin pas trop, lui lança Christian avec un sourire carnassier. » Un frisson secoua l'échine de l'Espagnol alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que voulait sous-entendre sa nouvelle connaissance par cette phrase qui le mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Il se retrouva coincé contre la paroi de la douche par le corps de l'autre homme qui l'embrassa. Très rapidement, il put sentir son corps réagir de deux façon contradictoire : une haine le gagna brutalement et ses poings des serrèrent, alors que son sexe commençait à gonflé d'envie. Si la tête du Capricorne avait oublié, il n'en était pas de même pour son corps. Les mains de l'autre commencèrent à vagabonder sur la peau moite qu'elle avait à elles seules. Shura ferma les yeux alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus, à une vitesse vertigineuse, pied sur la réalité. Une sensation étrange le gagna, une impression de déjà vue, comme si cette émotion que le submergeait ne lui était pas inconnue. Il l'avait déjà ressentit avant… Envie. Plaisir. Besoin. Tendresse. Désir. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra des yeux d'un bleu foncé, une peau halée, des lèvres pleines étirées par un sourire confiant, des cheveux pâles amenés vers l'arrière à cause de l'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours. Un autre visage se superposa presque parfaitement sur celui de Christian : DeathMask du Cancer. Shura eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance alors que son mois entier se brisait en lui, comme un miroir au sol. Tout le blocage qu'il avait réussit à faire volait en éclats transparents. Ça n'avait été qu'une façade, un mur d'oubli, mais voila qu'il se brisait d'un coup. Les souvenirs, le corps, les lèvres, les mains, les yeux, la voix du Cancer refaisaient surface avec une vitalité et un réalisme déstabilisant.

Cet homme qui l'attirait en ce moment, qui lui fait expérience du plaisir, était presque semblable physiquement à DeathMask, sans même qu'il n'en ait eu conscience en le rencontrant. Une beauté ravageuse et animale. « DeathMask… ne put-il se retenir de gémir alors que sa virilité était prise en otage par la main puissante de Christian. » Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'avait rien entendu de ce que son amant avait murmuré. Maintenant à genou devant Shura, il commença à le sucer avec fougue. Shura se tint d'une main au mur derrière lui alors que son autre alla se perdre dans les cheveux bleachés. Il murmura sans s'en rendre pleinement compte qu'il en voulait plus, que ce n'était pas assez. L'autre obéit et fit gémir Shura encore davantage. Ce plaisir le noyait complètement. Il se faisait sucer et il devait s'avouer que c'était divin ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'il allait venir. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la fin, pas maintenant. Il avait tant à apprendre sur cet art si agréable. Plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu il repoussa Christian qui en tomba sur le dos dans l'eau. Son tour d'expérimenter avec cet homme qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais plus ensuite dans sa vie. Autant en profiter pendant qu'on en a l'occasion. Il lui arracha du corps ses vêtements assez facilement grâce à un peu de Cosmos. Cette violence excita énormément le simple humain qui bandait déjà fortement. Shura se pencha sur sa verge et sans plus de cérémonie le suça, expérimenta sur autrui ce que DM lui avait déjà appris avant alors que son précédent cobay avait été Aphrodite. Chassant de ses pensées le Poisson, il continua à sucer et à lécher la verge qu'on lui offrait. Le goût n'en était pas déplaisant, mais le contrôle de l'autre laissait àè désiré pour un débutant comme Shura. Il bougeait ses hanches, appuya sur la tête du Capricorne qui à quelques reprises avait des hauts-le-cœurs et s'étouffait à demi, des bruits qui attisait le désir de l'autre homme. « Je vais venir, lança-t-il à Shura qui recula son visage, mais pas assez vite qu'il en reçu en pleine face. Il eut un sursaut de dégout et de recule. « T'aime ça comme ça, hen ? Petite salope. Allez à quatre pattes, ma belle pute que je te défonce. » Sur^ris et vaguement appeuré, Shura s'exécuta. Il sentit la langue humide de l'homme lui lécher l'anus et un de ces doigts s'introduire en lui. Voila pourquoi il l'avait « lavé » si gentillement… Le stresse et L,appréhension gagnèrent Shura alors qu'il réalisait pleinment ce qui s'en venait. Il allait enfin perdre sa virginité… Et ce sans la donner à qui que ce soit dans tout le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_« Tu regrettes ta première fois ?(Shura) » DM leva la tête et, l'air désintéressé, lui répondit : « Non, mais je ne dirais pas que c'était vraiment magique non plus. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'impliqué dans cet acte pour moi. Et franchement, il n'y en a toujours pas. »_

_Ce souvenir revient à l'esprit de Shura alors qu'il sentait la queue de son futur amant glisser sur ses fesses. « « Non, mais je ne dirais pas que c'était vraiment magique non plus. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'impliqué dans cet acte pour moi. Et franchement, il n'y en a toujours pas. » Toujours aucun sentiment. Première fois qui ne mérite pas d'entrer dans les moments historiques de son existence, qu'il ne serait particulièrement fier de se souvenir, qu'il regretterait peut-être aussi à la limite. Non, il ne voulait pas de ça. Ça avait une signification pour lui. Ça en avait toujours eu une. Il n'allait pas se perdre totalement pour satisfaire son orgueil mal utilisé ici. La sexualité avait un sens, ce n'était pas que la recherche égoïste du plaisir : c'était l'union de deux entités en quête d'unité. En ce moment, ce n'était pas ce que c'était. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa. Il roula sur le côté et sortit de la salle de bain en attrapant ses vêtements alors que les insultes pleuvaient derrière lui. Il s'habilla en marchant vers la porte de sortie. Il n'avait pas prit peur comme la dernière fois, non il avait seulement réalisé que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne correspondait pas du tout avec lui et sa façon de penser. Il n'était pas comme ça. _

_Il décida de retourner au Sanctuaire, revenir à la maison, s'enfermer chez lui pour retrouver contenance et accepter sa défaite. Il n'avait pu oublier, tourner la page, passer à autres choses. Il n'avait pas accéder à cela. Quelqu'un dans le Sanctuaire en était-il seulement capable ? Non, ils étaient tous des hommes qui avaient coulés dans la corruption du sexe. Lui en dernier, simplement. Ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour, emporté dans la folie des autres Chevaliers. Arrive à son hôtel où il remet en ordre ses affaires dans son sac avant de quitter les lieux avec un au revoir à la réceptionniste. Direction : la maison des fous AKA le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. _

Me voici de retour chez moi, au bas des escaliers du lieu saint. Il ne semble pas y avoir âme qui vive. Tout est silencieux d'ici, les lumières de presque tous les Temples sont éteintes, mis à part celles du quatrième. Suis-je surpris. Je grimpe jusqu'à l'atteindre.

La voix de DM me vient d'en haut. Je l'entends qui chante. Encore ? L'air me semble familier, pas récent, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu au par avant. Étrangement, il me semble que c'est ici que je l'ai entendu pour la dernière fois. Si je me souviens bien… Oui, c'est lui qui chantait avant que je ne parte pour aller dans ces vacances que Shion m'avait offertes. Je crois que je vais avoir le dernier couplet que je n'avais pas voulu entendre. « Then you find yourself, but you're someone else. In the end you only get what you deserve... What you deserve. » Maintenant je me suis retrouvé, mais je suis juste devenu quelqu'un d'autre. En fin de compte j'ai simplement ce que je mérite... Ouais, ce que je mérite…

Merci.

* * *

Pas de panique tout le monde. Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, même si ça pourrait y ressembler. Il me rste encore d'autres surprises (ou non) pour vous. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit parce que moi ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et ça me met du baume au coeur de voir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris.

Kiss Kiss


	17. Chapter 17

Allo tout le monde ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de Tableau de Chasse ! J'espère que ça fait votre bonheur, sinon... qu'est-ce que vous faites à lire ça si ça vous rend pas un peu plus heureux ? N'empêche que je vais vous laisser déguster ce chapitre plus soft que les précédents, je dois en convenir!

Les personneages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada...

Contrairement aux fautes d'orthographes qui sont miennes.. ( Hey Mr Kurumada, ça vous dirait pas qu'on face un échange ? Le copyright des personnages contre celles des erreurs orthographiques ? Non ? Pas cool... C'était un bon deal pourtant...)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

De retour au Sanctuaire, je sens que je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul pour le moment. Après ce qui vient de m'arriver, j'ai envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'en discuter, sinon je crois que ça va me trotter dans la tête pendant un long moment sinon. Est-ce que j'ai fait la bonne chose ? En continuant ? En l'arrêtant en fin de compte ? Je sais pas et c'est ce que je voudrais comprendre, savoir. À cette heure toutefois, il n't a que le quatrième Temple du Zodiaque qui est allumé et donc il n'y a que DeathMask qui est encore réveillé à cette heure. À croire qu'il ne dort jamais on dirait. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre d'aller lui parler, d'aller le voir. De toute façon, au pire je passerai seulement pour lui faire la remarque qu'il chante bien. Puisque c'est un fait, ce Chevalier chante très bien, ce que je ne me serais jamais attendu de sa part. Je veux dire que lorsqu'il parle c'est toujours sur un ton sec, dur, mais lorsqu'il chante c'est mélodieux, précis. Ouais, je vais aller lui en glisser deux trois mots et peut-être aussi que je pourrai avoir son avis sur ce que je viens de faire avant de me ramener ici en courant, non peut-être pas en courant, mais le plus tôt possible, ça c'est certain. Je me doute déjà qu'il va rire de moi et me dire que c'est pitoyable. Ah non là je le mélange avec Kanon qui me parle de la sorte. Oui je l'ai encore sur le cœur sa remarque qu'il m'a faite la dernière fois. Un jour je… (soupire) Je quoi ? J'allais dire qu'un jour j'allais lui prouver que je ne suis pas aussi pitoyable ou pathétique qu'il peut le penser… Mais est-ce que je le ferrais vraiment ? Non je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Le sexe n'est pas un jeu !

Je gravis lentement le marches jusqu'à arriver au Temple du cancer. La lumière du salon est allumé et je me laisse guider par elle jusqu'à y voir DM qui est assis sur un sofa, en train d'aiguiser avec précision les lames de ces couteaux. Je l'entends qui chantonne en même temps. Ce gars me surprendra toujours… Je me sens qui sourit doucement. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais porter à aller le voir pour lui parler, comme à un ami. J'entretiens avec lui une relation sur laquelle il est impossible de mettre des mots. On est liés par des événements qui résultent du hasard et qui nous ont rendus obsédé l'un par l'autre. C'est tout de même étrange comme situation. Je ne sais pas si, plus j'y pense, j'ai vraiment envie de me sortir de cette attachement que je partage avec DeathMask. Peut-être pas…

« But do we gain from all this? Now, was it worth a life? No. We throw all of our hopes away. And set our dreams aside. Now we're cryin'» Il lève la tête vers moi et cesse de chanter. Je le presse de continuer. Il me sourit en baissant les yeux avant de reprendre là où il avait arrêté sa chanson. Sa voix est magnifique, juste, un rien rêche qui rend l'émotion de la chanson. Il lève finalement les yeux vers moi en chantant et je ne peux que me perdre dans ses pupilles alors que les mots entrent dans mon cerveau et connectent avec lui. « What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play. Will we crumble into the dust, my friend or will we start this game over again. It's coming back to me... » De nouveau il s'arrête. Je l'observe alors qu'il pose son couteau sur une table à côté de lui, parmi les autres qu'il a déjà fini d'aiguiser à la perfection pour une future mission. Il est très pointilleux et exigent quant aux missions qu'il reçoit. Le travail n'est jamais fait à moitié à ce qu'il parait. C'est probablement pour ça que Shion fait souvent appel à lui lorsqu'il y en a une qui traine sur son bureau et qui doit être exécutée proprement. Et je suis loin d'envier DM pour ça. Les missions, surtout d'assassinat, sans trop pour moi. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à rester oisivement au Sanctuaire. « . » Il m'observe comme s'il attendait que je parle, que je lui réponde. Je baisse la tête sans faire élever ma voix dans la pièce. De toute façon je ne saurais quoi lui dire. Ce jeu auquel nous jouons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire ou dire lorsque ce sera la fin de ce jeu. Ce jeu... Oui, on pourrait dire que notre relation est un jeu, celui de la séduction. Et la règle principale est la suivante : ne pas se laisser aller à l'autre. Allons-nous nous effondrer dans la poussière ? Il veut dire mourir, allons nous en mourir ? je ne crois pas. Ou allons-nous recommencer ce jeu encore ? Si tu veux mon avis DM, on ne pourrait pas recommencer, puisque la fin serait déjà connue à l'avance. Tu ne crois pas. Le premier qui perd entraine l'autre dans sa défaite. Il y a deux gagnants ou deux perdants. C'est tout de même étrange comme fin. Résister pour soi et pour l'autre. Drôle de règle, en effet. Et ça revient à toi… J'aime pas cette phrase dans ta chanson. Pourquoi ça reviendrait à toi à la fin ? Tu crois que je pourrais te blâmer de nous avoir fait perdre ? Non, le blâme serait nôtre et non pas tien. J'aurais moi-même échoué en ne résistant pas davantage à tes avances ou autres choses de la sorte. Tous deux coupables.

Il me demande pourquoi je viens le voir à cette heure, de toute façon il n'y a pas de spectacle de prévu de soir, alors ça ne valait pas la peine que je me déplace. Sa remarque me fait rire. Je lui avoue que je n »avais pas envie d'être seul ce soir, que je voulais passer un moment avec une autre personne et il était l'unique individu dans le Sanctuaire à être réveillé et à qui je pouvais bien aller parler. Il se contente de sourire et de hocher la tête. On dirait qu'il ne me croit pas, je le vois dans son sourire plus qu'hypocrite. Je soupire. À quoi devais-je m'attendre de sa part ? Je baisse la tête. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je viens le déranger suite à une pulsion. Pourquoi en vérité me suis-je rendu ici ? J'aurais très bien pu aller réveiller Aphrodite qui aurait passé le temps avec moi. Ça ne l'aurait même pas déranger je crois que je vienne l'arracher de son sommeil après ce mois passé sans qu'on ne se voit ou ne se parle. Il m'invite à m'asseoir. Ce que je fais, ne voulant pas le faire répéter deux fois. Il s'installe en face de moi, étendu de tout son long sur un sofa. Il me regarde, comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose. J'y vais pour quelque chose de très simple pour débuter la conversation.

_« Tu chantes bien. » Le compliment alla droit au cœur du Chevalier du Cancer. Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il reporta son regard sur son frère d'arme qui l'observait aussi. « J'ai pris des cours lorsque j'étais apprenti. » L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Shura. Ce dernier avait envie de crier à l'injustice, car lui n'avait pas eu de cours de chant ou quoique ce soit de très artistique mis à part la musique et là encore c'était de la lyre et de la flûte traversière. Rien de bien passionnant pour lui. Plus que de le penser agressivement dans sa tête, Shura le dit à voix haute, sur le ton d'un enfant boudeur. DM éclata de rire à la seconde où Shura commença à parler. DM expliqua sa situation, son ton de voix oscillant encore sur la limite du rire. Il observait le visage de son vis-à-vis avec intérêt, voyant lentement l'indignation se peindre, ainsi que l'incompréhension. « Disons que je fais partie de ceux qui ont contourné le modèle standard de l'éducation au Sanctuaire. Toi, tu as fait un cours d'histoire de l'architecture, mais moi j'ai fait du chant. J'étais plus intéressé par l'art que par l'histoire. Mon maitre le savait et quant à me donner un cours qu'il sait d'avance que je ne vais même pas écouté, il a préféré accrocher mon intérêt et y aller avec quelque chose que j'ai envie d'apprendre. Tu as eu un cours d'anthropologie, alors que moi, Milo et Aphrodite avons appris l'assassinat. Bon, ok, pas glorieux comme cours, surtout qu'il nous était imposé… Sinon quoi d'autre qu'on a eu de différent. Ah ouais ! Musique ! T'as fait quoi comme instrument ?_

_-Lyre et flûte traversière, grimaça Shura. Et toi? Ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement._

_-Moi ? (léger rire moqueur) J'ai fait du violon et du piano. Camus pour sa part a fait de la flûte comme toi, mais du saxophone à la place de la lyre. Milo, c'était de la guitare et… et… et du rien d'autre. Il parait qu'il n'était pas très doué en musique. Quant à Aldébaran… _

_-Tu vas me dire qu'il a rien fait du tout ?_

_-Au contraire ! Tu le savais peut-être pas, mais ce gars à un don pour la musique. Il aime ça et il joue comme personne d'autre ne le fait. C'est juste incroyable et il apprend à une vitesse folle dans ce domaine. Au lieu de faire deux instruments, lui c'était, il me semble, cinq. Le temps que ça nous a pris pour en maitriser deux, lui excellait dans cinq. Pas croyable quand même. Tu lui demanderas un jour de te faire un peu d'accordéon ou même de cornemuse._

_-Cornemuse ? Accordéon ?_

_-Ouais, même maintenant il continue à faire de la musique, je crois qu'il est rendu à environ une dizaine d'instruments desquels il peut jouer. Vraiment fascinant ce gars ! »_

_Vaguement ébahi, Shura resta hébété un moment. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, puis sourit. Il se rendait qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça ses frères d'armes lorsqu'il y pensait. Mais il avait toute la vie pour se rattraper et savoir un peu plus d'eux. Ça faisait tout de même de belles conversations que de s'intéressé à son entrainement et à sa vie avant de revêtir l'armure sacrée. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui vente les prouesses du Taureau en musique. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer. Un peu comme il n'avait jamais entendu le Cancer exercer sa voix jusqu'à récemment. « Moi, je suis jamais sorti du cadre de base de l'enseignement au Sanctuaire. J'étais trop docile pour me révolter contre les règles. Je les ai toujours suivies à la lettre, peur de me faire faire la morale. C'est pas dans ma nature, je dirais… termina Shura avec un sourire plein de nostalgie alors qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs d'enfance. _

_Il me regarde dans les yeux un moment alors que le silence s'empare d'une grande part de la conversation. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que la discussion se termine ici. Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, ne connaissons pas grand-chose sur la vie de l'autre, sur ses pensées, ses goûts, son passé. Rien. Ou presque. Cette petite discussion que nous venons d'avoir nous est utile à se connaitre, mais on sent que des deux côtés il y a une certaine retenue. N'oublions pas que nous sommes de purs étrangers l'un à l'autre. _

_« Et puis, tes vacances ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te changer les idées ? demanda DeathMask en croisant ses mains. »_

_On sentait qu'il se forçait à poser la question, qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse. Shura le remarqua lui aussi et soupira. Devait-il vraiment répondre ? Pour ne pas être impoli, il le devait, mais il n'était pas obliger d'entrer dans les détails puisque ça ne semblait pas passionner son interlocuteur. Toutefois, lui, avait envie d'en parler, de raconter, d'expliquer ce qui lui était arriver, surtout vers la fin juste avant qu'il ne décide de revenir au Sanctuaire et qu'Ill ne se4 retrouve dans le Temple du Cancer à entretenir une discussion avec le Chevalier qui probablement aurait été le dernier avec lequel il aurait cru un jour parler aussi librement. Alors il se lança, près à n'importe quelle réaction de la part du Cancer. Prévoyant d'ici son regard ennuyé qui suivrait chacun de ses mots. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la chambre de l'hôtel où il logeait et qu'il y avait médité avec le but très précis de redevenir l'être pur qu'il avait été avant que sa vie ne change autant. Il lui dit explicitement qu'il avait tenté de l'oublier, lui le Chevalier du Cancer, car il représentait pour lui le principal obstacle vers sa guérison. Cela fit rire DeathMask qui le pressa de continuer d'un geste las de la main. Shura inspira profondément avant d'entamer le chapitre final de ses péripéties de vacances. Oui, il en était à raconter son aventure « pas-aventure » avec Christian. « En fin de compte, quand j'ai cru que j'étais vraiment guéri, après tout je me souvenais de rien me rattachant à toi à part le titre de Chevalier, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu. De prendre l'air, de rencontrer des gens pour parler et passer un moment agréable. Dans un bar je me suis fait accoster par un gars qui se nomme Christian, il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre chez lui et naïvement j'ai accepté et je l'ai suivi. On a commencé à parler puis il est tombé sur le sujet du sexe et moi, ben, je me suis offusqué, alors il a changé de tactique… Et bon, en bref je me suis retrouvé dans la salle de bain en train de me faire faire un lavement par ce pur inconnu. Suite à quoi on a commencé à s'embrasser et c'est devenu vraiment intense, on s'est sucer et… ensuite… euh… (le rouge lui monte aux joues)_

_-Vous avez baisé ? s'enquit DM, soudainement intéressé par les mésaventures de son frère d'arme._

_-Non. Je me suis sauvé. C'est pas que j'ai eu peur. Je me suis juste souvenu de la fois où tu m'as parlé de ta première fois. Et je me suis dis que moi je voulais que ce moment ait une signification pour moi. Voila pourquoi je suis parti. Et me voici à te compter tout ça dans ton Temple, à peine revenu de là-bas. »_

_Ils se regardèrent un moment. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de DM. « Pauvre enfant… » ses lèvres murmurèrent. Cela attaqua un peu Shura qui ne voulait pas être considéré comme tel. Il n'était pas un enfant non de Dieu! Il était un homme qui voulait que sa vie et que tous ses actes soient teintés d'une raison et de bons souvenirs. Il se renfrogna et fit mine de se mettre à bouder. Oui, il devait s'attendre à une telle réaction de la part de DM mais jamais il n'aurait vraiment imaginé qu'il aurait à l'encaisser par la suite. Il lui lança un regard plein de reproche, ce qui fit cesser l'hilarité du Cancer. Ce dernier soupira avant qu'un sourire imprégné de respect ne vole sur ses lèvres. « Je te respecte, Shura. T'as même pas idée à quel point. » La phrase coupa le souffle du principal intéressé. Pourquoi, Diable, DeathMask lui sortait-il cette phrase sans son contexte ? La réponse lui vint à l'instant suivant. « Tu as une morale implacable qui guide tes gestes. Tu es vrai avec toi-même. Tu te respectes. Et ça, ça t'apporte celui des autres. » _

_Pendant un long moment, les deux cessèrent de bouger et ne firent que se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Shura ne savait pas quoi dire et DM quoi rajouter ensuite. Une question naquit dans l'esprit du Capricorne. Il se pencha vers l'avant, vers DM, et pinça les lèvres avant de poser sa question. « Toi ? Tu te respectes pas ? » _

Bonne question en effet quand j'y pense. Lui, il me dit qu'il me respecte parce que je le fait, parce que je connais ce que sont mes limites, ce que je veux, et que je ne vais pas au-delà de cela. Ah s'il savait toutes les pensées et parfois même les actes que j'ai voulu posés qui étaient contre mon éthique et ma façon normale de faire les choses. Et j'ai vraiment été près de tout faire ça pour me débarrasser de ce que je croyais être un problème pour moi. Oui, pour me défaire de ma virginité. Chose que je n'ai toujours pas faite. Mais cette fois je sais que c'est parce que je me suis enfin rendu compte que la vérité c'est que de la perdre à trop une grande importance pour moi. N'empêche que je voudrais savoir pourquoi je m'attire, ou plutôt, mérite le respect de cet homme qui semble mépriser à un certain niveau toutes les autres personnes du Sanctuaire. Il est vrai que Camus m'avait déjà dit, il y a fort longtemps, que DM avait du respect pour moi, au moment où il croyait que je l'espionnais volontairement. Le croit-il toujours de toute façon ? Bah, qui sait. Ça m'importe peu en vérité quand on y pense. Il ne semble pas près à me réponde, à m'expliquer. Je veux savoir. Se respecte-t-il lui-même ? A-t-il seulement des règles morales ? Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment méchant, mais en même temps quand on analyse son comportement et ses actes on se rend rapidement compte que ça ne semble pas être le cas… C'est quand même triste. En tout cas, ça fait qu'il doit avoir une vie sans regret et sans limite. Il peut vraiment se permettre tout ce qu'il veut puisque rien de l'arrête. Que ce soit des limites physiques ou mentales ou même idéologiques…

_« Non. Je ne me respecte pas. Quand je suis devenu Assassin à la solde du Sanctuaire, je me suis juré que je ne prendrais jamais plaisir à tuer des gens. Que je ne le ferrais que parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre. Je me le remémore parfois, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'utilise mon corps comme un objet pour me satisfaire dans la vie, comme une arme pour avoir ce que je veux, alors que je crois valoir plus que ça. Tu vois. » Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres du Cancer alors qu'il haussait les épaules. La perche étant trop bien tendue, Shura ne pu que l'attraper et en profiter. « Pourquoi t'agis comme ça ? _

_-Parce que c'est plus facile. Ça m'a toujours facilité la vie. Je veux pas me casser la tête inutilement, alors j'ai opter pour la simplicité. _

_-Il n'est pas trop tard pour mieux faire._

_-Pas intéressé. Comprends-moi Shura, j'ai volontairement décidé de ne plus être un homme de justice ou d'éthique. J'ai intentionnellement écrasé mes valeurs et principes pour arriver où j'en suis. Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais au début de mon entrainement, jusqu'à avoir 14 ans environ, je vivais dans les bonnes valeurs que le Sanctuaire inculque. Toutes, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Jusqu'à ce qu'aille ma première mission et que je sois confronté à la réalité humaine, à l'espèce humaine. Elle m'a écœuré par son égocentrisme, sa volonté d'autodestruction, sa faiblesse et son manque d'espoir. À ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais pour me battre pour quelque chose ce ne serait certainement jamais pour eux. Alors j'ai commencé à le faire pour moi, jusqu'à un point excessif. La gloire et la victoire me sont montées à la tête et je suis devenu ce que je suis. (Léger silence.) Je sais même pas pourquoi je te conte tout ça. Tu dois t'en ficher éperdument…_

_-Non, du tout, ça m'intéresse. Tu m'intrigue… le coupa Shura avec ferveur. _

_-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, conclu DeathMask avec un sourire amusé. » _

_Shura se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de DeathMask. Il trouvait que la distance physique qui les séparait les empêchait de vraiment parler de tout sans gêne ou contrainte._

Je voudrais tellement qu'il me parle davantage. Je suis tout de même surpris qu'il soit aussi volubile avec moi. Aurait-il confiance en moi ? Non, je ne crois pas être plus spécial qu'un autre à ces yeux. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu'il se doute que je ne le répèterais pas. De toute façon ce qu'il me dit n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que nous et pour nourrir la relation que nous entretenons peut-être à tord. Bon, je veux pas m'embarquer sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je voudrais tellement qu'il réponde à plein de questions. Tant de choses que je veux savoir de lui, de ce qu'il pense. Depuis le temps où je suis dans l'ignorance quant à sa manière de réfléchir et ses attentes en générales. Il est certain que je veux savoir pourquoi il agit de la sorte avec moi. Pourquoi il n'a jamais profité de moi, avec toutes les occasions que je lui ai offertes ? Je me demande aussi s'il a déjà été amoureux dans sa vie. S'il y a quelqu'un dans le Sanctuaire qu'il considère comme un ami ? S'il aime la vie qu'il mène ici S'il pense toujours à quitter le lieu saint pour se faire une vie normale à l'extérieure ? Je vais me risquer à poser une des premières questions. Je garderai les autres pour une autre fois.

_« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais profité de toutes les ouvertures que je t'ai laissées pour coucher avec moi ? Tu as eu plusieurs occasions pour le faire. Soit franc._

_-Que je te dise toute la vérité ? Ok, ça me va. La plus vraie réponse que je peux te donner, c'est qu'Aphrodite est amoureux de toi et qu'il m'a formellement dit qu'il ne voulait que je mette la main sur toi, que je ne fasse rien pour te tenter, car il a dit et je cite : « mon petit Shura est très influençable, alors ne le touche pas avec tes sales pattes souillées. » Pourtant j'ai obtempéré. Mais il est certain que je ne suis pas responsable si un jour c'est toi qui me fais des avances. »_

_Shura observa DeathMask un bon moment. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir le surpris énormément au sens où il n'aurait jamais cru parler de telles choses avec le Chevalier du Cancer. _

Mais bon, à croire que tout est possible dans ce bas monde en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas comment dire mais je trouve que cette conversation a été très enrichissante pour tous les deux. Enfin je crois. Du moins, lui ça lui a probablement permis de mieux me comprendre au sens où maintenant il sait ce que je pense de ce genre de situation, de ce que j'attend d'une relation sexuelle et aussi de ce que son mes valeurs profondes. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me dise toutefois qu'Aphrodite est amoureuse de moi. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je veux dire que rien ne pouvait me laisser présupposer qu'il avait des sentiments à mon égard. Sa façon de se comporter avec les autres me semblait la même que celle qu'il a avec moi. À croire que je suis aveugle dans le Sanctuaire ou que je ne suis pas capable de faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour ou encore Aph n'est pas doué à montrer son attirance émotive à quelqu'un, mais seulement son attirance charnelle. Ou bien encore, DM vient de me raconter n'importe quoi dans le simple but de me rendre la tâche impossible et de me mélanger à n'en plus finir. Ah et puis je sais plus. Ça m'énerve tout ça, je ne veux plus penser. Je veux que tout redevienne simple comme avant…. Mais le mois de congé que je viens de prendre a été le meilleur moment pour me prouver que c'était devenu impossible pour moi de faire pareille chose. Dommage… Les choses auraient été si simples…

Mais d'un autre côté toute cette histoire m'a permis de me rapprocher de certains Chevaliers comme DM ou encore de connaitre la vraie nature de certains autres. Oui, oui, je fais ici allusion à ce foutu Chevalier du Lion que je me ferais un plaisir à étrangler à mains nues avant de le découper en tellement de petits morceaux qu'il serait impossible de refaire le puzzle de son corps. Ah que de libération d'ainsi se défouler. C'est mal, mais c'est délivrant ! Sinon, je me suis…euh… «rapproché» du jumeau de Saga, soit Kanon et même de revoir Rhadamanthe, ce que je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux tout de même, si on prend en considération à quel point il s'était mépris à mon sujet, mais bon je ne suis pas pour lui en vouloir, car après tout, c'est moi qui les regardais aussi impunément, à croire que je m'intéressais à ce qu'ils faisaient. Changement de sujet illico ! Je vais reporter un peu mon attention sur DeathMask, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours dans son Temple. Je lève la tête vers lui, mais il semble aussi perdu dans ses pensées que moi je ne l'étais. Le silence qui règne en ce moment entre nous deux n'a rien de désagréable, je l'apprécie même beaucoup. Seuls, mais en même temps ensemble. Quel drôle de sensation. Probablement la seule personne en compagnie de qui je réussis à faire cela. Aphrodite prend beaucoup trop de place dans ces moments-là, toujours à parler et à raconter, à poser des questions et à colorer une discussion. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est simplement différent… DM est pour moi un étranger alors les sujets de discussions entre nous ne pleuvent pas. Est-ce que je tiens vraiment à le connaitre toutefois ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu en fin de compte. À l'entendre parler depuis tout à l'heure, on a l'impression qu'il sait tout de tout le monde. Oui, il me parlait de l'entrainement de l'un puis de l'autre, comme si chaque Chevalier lui avait déjà raconté sa vie.

J'y pense, il était assassin attitré du Grand Pope. Il parait qu'en tant que tel il devait tout savoir de tout le monde ici. Je commence de plus en plus à croire que c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Ça voudrait dire qu'il connaitrait tout de mon entrainement, de ma vie, de ce que j'ai fait. Avec ce titre, il devait aussi recevoir les confidences de Saga alors que celui-ci était Pope à l'époque. « DM sait tout, voit tout, entend tout, mais ne dit jamais rien… » m'a déjà dit Aphrodite alors qu'on était enfants en entrainement. DM était Assassin bien avant n'importe quel autre. Saga devait déjà convoité ses services. Oui, à cette époque personne ne parlait à DeathMask en dehors de situation où il y avait nécessité de le faire. C'est fou de voir à quel point la relation qu'il entretenait avec les Chevaliers à l'époque est le contraire de celle qu'il a maintenant avec ces mêmes personnes. Sait-il tout de moi aussi ? Ah, trop de question sur lui dont je voudrais connaitre la réponse. « DM ? » Il tourne son visage vers le mien. Je n'y lis aucune expression particulière, mis à part une neutralité qui me déstabilise. Sans émotion… C'en est presque effrayant quand on y regarde une deuxième fois. C'est à la limite de la froideur cet air qu'il a en ce moment. « Euh… Je me demandais, par rapport à une rumeur que j'ai entendu… » Je ne sais pas comment continuer. Il me fixe directement, sans afficher plus de réaction que cela. À simplement m'observer. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de laboratoire qu'il analyse en ce moment et je dois avouer que ça me met quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il réagit soudainement, me faisant signe de continuer. J'inspire profondément puis enchaine. « Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'en tant qu'Assassin du Grand Pope tu… euh… sais tout de tout le monde ? » J'ai à peine terminé ma phrase qu'il soupire d'un air qui me semble irrité et qu'il quitte la pièce. Bon, voila je l'ai exaspéré. J'ai pas arrêter de lui posé des questions et celle-là était de trop. Surtout que peut-être n'a-t-il pas le droit d'en parler… je ne connais pas les règles d'Assassin. Je ne l'ai été que l'espace d'un meurtre… que je ne me suis jamais vraiment pardonner de toute façon, maintenant que je connais la vérité.

Tiens ? Je le vois revenir avec une piles de papiers je crois entre les mains. Non ce sont des dossiers. Il les laisse tomber sur une table basse en face de là où nous étions assis. Il me lance un regard triomphant qu'il accentue d'un sourire amusé. « Tiens. Ta réponse ! Ce sont les dossiers que je fais sur toute la Chevalerie d'or depuis que j'ai 11 ans. J'ai tout, tout, TOUT, sur chaque personne. Les dossiers contiennent l'emploi du temps de chaque personne observable du Sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi il manque beaucoup de choses dans celui de Mu ou Dokho ou Ayoros parce qu'il y a un bon moment où je ne les avais pas à observer. Fascinant, non ?

-Tu les continue toujours?

Il se contente de me sourire avant de me dire d'un ton non chaland : « Dès que tu pars, je vais aller écrire ça et glisser la feuille dans le dossier approprié. Effrayant, non?

-Comment tu fais ? Je veux dire que tu peux pas te démultiplier plein de fois. Comment tu fais pour surveiller tout le monde en même temps ? »

Mon regard se pose sur le dossier sur lequel mon nom figure. Je lui demande la permission de l'ouvrir. Il me sourit avant d'hausser les épaules puis d'acquiescer. Il me lance au passage que c'était sous ordre de Saga qu'il devait faire une telle chose et que Shion a simplement renouveler le contrat. J'ouvre mon dossier. Sur le côté gauche il y a une enveloppe et en l'ouvrant je découvre qu'elle contient des phots de moi. Plusieurs. À différentes époques. Impressionnant. Ensuite ce sont des feuilles sur lesquelles ont retrouvent mes informations personnelles et factuelles. J'en reviens pas. Il y a même des données sur mes parents. Je lève la tête vers DM et il me sourit. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai été abandonné quelques temps après ma naissance à ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais lui, il a réussis à les retrouver et… J'en reviens tout simplement pas. C'est incroyable, presqu'effrayant. Puis ce sont les feuilles avec mon emploi du temps. Il y en a une, la première du lot, qui dit qui dit d'aller voir dans les annaux numéros 1 à 16 pour les données de l'âge 11 à 26. Wow. Il y a même un recueil de tout ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps. Il les garde ! Il ne les détruit même pas. Et je suppose que ce qu'il reste ici ce sont les événements les plus récents. Je vais aller voir ça… J'en…reste…bouche…bée…

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de fixer le Cancer en plein visage, Tout ce que je lui avais raconté sur ma semaine se trouve ici. On y lit clairement à quelle heure j'ai rencontré Christian au bar et à quelle heure je suis parti de chez lui et tout ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux moments… Je suis dégoûté autant que je suis fasciné de lire tout ça. « Tu ne t'attendais pas à çà, hen? » Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en observant DM. Non vraiment pas, tout sauf ça. J'ai l'impression d'être violer en ce moment. Il sait tout de moi, il me connaît par cœur, mais moi… Il a tout prit de moi. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. « Tu sais que tu es le seul avec Shion et Saga à connaitre l'existence de tout ça ? Même Athéna n'en sait rien… Garde le secret s'il te plait… » Il se penche vers moi et je sens ses lèvres qui rencontrent les miennes. Plus que la surprise, c'est l'envie qui s'empare de moi. Je suis resté dans un tel état avec Christian qu'il m'en faut très peu pour que je retrouve cet état d'envie ardente. Une de ses mains vient se perdre dans mon cou, sur ma nuque, puis quand mes cheveux. Je tiens solidement le dossier dans ma main, j'ai peur de l'échapper. Il est en quelque sorte ce qui me rattache à la réalité, pour que je ne parte pas dans l'obscur monde du désir charnel. Mais au fond de moi, je veux plus ; je veux connaitre. Ses lèvres s'attardent sur une des miennes, la suçotent, la mordent, avant de retourner embrasser l'ensemble de ma bouche. Ma langue va caresser les siennes avant d'être introduite dans sa cavité buccale.

_Dans un sursaut de désir qu'il ne put expliquer, il laissa tomber le dossier et son contenu au sol ; ce dernier se répandit sur les dalles, créant un éventail de papier. Libérant ainsi ses deux mains, il agrippa les épaules du Cancer et le poussa jusqu'à l'étaler sur le sofa. Il le surplomba de toute sa taille et continua à l'embrasser, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne, mélangeant leur salive et leur souffle sur un air sensuel qu'ils créaient au fur et à mesure. Leur excitation respective se faisait savoir ; les gémissements étouffés de l'un contre les soupirs langoureux de l'autre. Le corps de Shura réagissait par lui-même. Aucune appréhension, aucun doute, une seule envie : l'avoir. Sa main glissa d'elle-même sous le chandail du Cancer et alla caresser ce corps aux muscles puissants et développées. Elle glissa sensuellement sur la peau halée et chaude de DeathMask, la découvrant et en savourant la douceur. De son autre main, il lui attrapa le menton et éloigna son visage du sien, allant déposer ses lèvres dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers passionnés. Contre toutes attentes, DM attrapa Shura par les bras et le jeta au sol, le suivant aussitôt dans sa chute, se retrouvant de ce fait affalé sur lui. Les yeux grands ouverts, le Capricorne le dévisagea. Pour seule réponse, DM glissa mon index droit sur les lèvres rougis de son frère d'arme. Il soupira longuement avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux et de se relever pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. « Je peux pas. J'ai ma promesse à Aphrodite que je dois tenir et de plus je pars en mission dans deux heures. Tu dois pas m'adorer en ce moment, mais tu me remercieras bientôt. » Il regarda sa montre avant de soupirer. « Avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller porter ce « cadeau » à Aphrodite. Dis ? Tu le ferrais pour moi d'ici demain ? Ce serait gentil de ta part. » Un peu dans les vapes, Shura accepta. On lisait facilement le désappointement sur son visage. Il aurait voulu que ça continue, en avoir plus. Les baisers du Cancer étaient enivrants, magiques. Maintenant qu'il revenait tranquillement à lui, il se rendait compte de la situation et il baissa la tête. Encore une fois il s'était fait avoir par DeathMask. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible devant ce Chevalier. Il soupira puis se leva. Il loucha un moment sur les papiers jusqu'à ce que le maitre des lieux lui assure qu'il allait s'occuper lui-même de tout ça, histoire de les remettre en ordre correctement et de finir de les étoffer. Il ajouta ce dernier point avec un sourire mystérieux au visage. Pointant un sac, DM lui indiqua l'emplacement du paquet à aller porter au Temple du Poisson. Shura soupira puis un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. Il en demanda le contenu, mais on ne lui offrit pas la réponse. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à DeathMask avant de quitter le Temple du Cancer, en direction vers le sien._

Ah… Je suis vaguement pathétique. Mais c'était tellement bon, tellement vrai, tellement passionné, tellement spontané, tellement (bruit à la limite entre le gémissement et le soupire). Ouais. Plus les jours avancent et moins je me dis que je vais réussir à résister à mon corps. Mon mental a beau être fort, il n'en reste pas moins que mon corps ne veut pas suivre. Il s'anime de lui-même lorsque ça lui plait, dominant ma conscience, l'ensevelissant dans des montagnes de coton douillet. Pour ce paquet… j'irai demain matin de bonne heure, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il verra simplement le sac et c'est tout. Mais je me demande vraiment ce que ça peut contenir… C'est intriguant ! Bon, je vais tricher et une fois rendu à mon Temple je regarderai. Ce ne sera qu'un petit coup d'œil, rien de bine méchant… Juste un œil. Voir pour satisfaire ma curiosité… Personne ne le saura de toute façon. Moi et ma maudite curiosité. Je l'ai toujours laissé gagner, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? Bon, rendu dans ma chambre, je jetterai un œil à ça. Ça m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce que DM peut bien offrir à Aph ? Ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment bizarre et de totalement débile. Je sais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il lui faisait des cadeaux… C'est surprenant, je dois l'avouer. Pas grave. Je verrai bien et j'en jugerai ensuite. Je le vois bien toutefois lui offrir un ordre de mission. Je sais qu'Aphrodite les déteste et que c'est DM qui a toujours la tâche de les lui remettre. Alors peut-être que pour faire changement il a décidé de le lui remettre de manière originale. Qui sait. Ah lala. Trop de questions et trop de possibilités. Des draps ? Après avoir souillé les siens. Ark. Je suis dégoutant à penser ainsi. Non, c'est vrai. Ils le font dans le Temple du Cancer. Je me demande toujours pourquoi. C'est vraiment le lieu le moins invitant du Sanctuaire et pourtant… Bah ça l'oblige à fermer les yeux et donc il amplifie les sensations des autres sens. Je sais pas moi… je dis n'importe quoi en ce moment. Non. Le sac est trop petit pour contenir de la literie. Quoiqu'avec la forme j'irais davantage pour une bouteille de vin ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Me voici enfin à mon cher Temple. Direction la chambre à coucher pour découvrir le fameux présent que je dois aller porter. La surprise est … (ouvre le sac et en sort son contenu) euh. Euh… euh… euh… comment dire…? C'est… euh… inattendu. Un, eumh. Un dildo. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou comment réagir. Pourquoi il lui offre ça. Ok, c'est bon, je viens de comprendre. (soupire pour la forme) Avec Aphrodite qui se plaint toujours que sans DM il s'ennuie et qu'il est en manque, ça doit être une manière drôle de lui faire savoir qu'il part. (Attrape un papier plié en deux dans le sac) « Aphrodite darling, voici quelque chose qui te permettra de passer le temps d'ici à ce que je revienne de mission. Et oui, encore une fois je dois quitter pour faire mon devoir. Après tout, toi et Milo avait renié votre titre d'Assassin alors il ne reste que moi pour le faire. Je dois travailler pour trois, alors aucune surprise que je me retrouve souvent hors du lieu saint. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas être venu te le dire moi-même, mais j'ai été pris de court avec ma précédente mission et tout ce qui se rattachait à l'absence de Shura. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. N'empêche que je te souhaite du bon temps malgré le fait que je ne serai pas là. Au moins ton cher et tendre Capricorne est de retour pour te tenir compagnie et illuminer tes journées sans moi. Sur ce, on se reverra dans quelque mois. D.-M. » D.-M. D.-M. Avec un trait d'union ? Je savais pas que ça s'écrivait Death trait d'union Mask. Death-Mask. C'est nouveau. Bah je suppose qu'on a tous notre façon s'écrire notre nom. Un peu comme je me souviens qu'au début Aphrodite écrivait mon nom avec un « ch », ça donnait le même son Chura, mais c'était la mauvaise orthographe. Bon c'est pas grave.

Est-ce que ce truc peut vraiment remplacer un sexe humain ? Je sais pas. Jamais essayer. Probablement… s'ils sont si populaires. C'est certain que ça ne remplace pas l'attention sensuelle d'une personne, mais ça peut faire pour la sensation du sexe à l'intérieur du corps. Ah et j'en sais rien moi. Ça m'intrigue ce truc. Je sais pas. Mais je me vois mal demander à Aphrodite si c'est vrai, si on peut avoir les mêmes sensations avec ce truc qu'avec une queue humaine.

_Shura regarda l'objet un long moment avant de le sortit de son emballage. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, le palpa, je fis glisser dans ses mains. Il l'analysa. Il regarda sur l'emballage et eut un sourire en voyant qu'il était à la fraise. Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa décence il le lécha, intrigué à l'idée de savoir si c'était la vérité. Ce l'était. Il sourit et continua de le lécher, se disant à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé des vrais fraises. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur, jouant avec le bout où le goût était plus prononcé. Il décida de se le rentrer dans la bouche, s'amusant de la saveur de l'objet. IL fit des vas et vient avec l'objet, comme il le ferrait avec un mister freeeze. _

_Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Non, il n'était pas en train de manger quelque chose qui goûtait la fraise ; il suçait un dildo. Il le retira de sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de salir ce que DM avait offert à Aphrodite. Il se sentit vaguement mal de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais se dit qu'en vérité ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il lui en achètera un autre. Il eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Il glissa sa main sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre son sexe qui avait légèrement gonflé à l'image sexuelle qu'il venait de se créer lui-même. Il rit doucement avant que son rire ne se mut en gémissement sous les attouchements qu'il se prodigua par la suite. Caressant son sexe au travers du tissu, il recommença à faire une fellation à l'objet sexuel, se laissant tomber sur son lit, dos contre le matelas. Ses soupires de plaisir allaient se mourir contre la queue de plastique, alors que sa main glissait à l'intérieur du vêtement pour aller directement à la rencontre de sa peau. Il abandonna le sex-toy le temps de se dévêtir totalement et d'ainsi pouvoir avoir libre accès à son corps et au plaisir qu'il pouvait en tirer. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une certaine gêne, un malaise, mais aussi une grande excitation face à la situation. Il reprit là où il avait cessé, gagna t de plus en plus de plaisir, laissant ses gémissements se heurter au jouet qu'il retira de sa bouche pour pouvoir mieux s'exprimer. Son souffle se saccadait et son excitation s'amplifiait toujours plus, mais étrangement se sentait qu'il se satisferait pas de simplement se branler. Son regard coula jusqu'au jouet sexuel. IL se mordit la lèvre avec délice avant de plisser les yeux, une idée indécente ayant glissé sur son esprit. Il soupira et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il recommença à sucer le jouet, mais glissa ses doigts plus bas sur son corps, entre ses fesses, jouant avec son intimité. Il y glissa un doigt et fit une légère grimace mêlée de douleur et d'inconfort. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais certainement pas la sensation la plus jouissive non plus. Après ce doigt, il en inséra un autre et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il explorait allègrement l'intérieur de son corps. L'impatience le gagna soudainement et sans plus de préambule il extirpa le sex-toy de sa cavité buccale pour le glisser sur son torse et le diriger vers l'intérieur de son corps. Il tenta de l'insérer, força doucement pour se pénétrer. Il se mordit l' de la joue, faisant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il y arrivait. Son souffle était court, la surprise dut à la souffrance le prit de court. Mais il continua tout de même. On lui avait dit que c'était normal que ça fasse mal au , mais que par la suite cela se dissipait, laissant place à un plaisir innommable. Confiant à cette idée, il commença à le mouvoir en lui. Douleur, douleur et douleur. Voilà à quoi ça se résumait. Il n'aimait pas, c'était inconfortable et loin d'être plaisant. De son autre main il alla branler son sexe qui perdait lentement mais surement de son excitation. Il releva les jambes pour se placer puis soudain, ne cessant pas son mouvement, il reçu une vague immense de plaisir, de satisfaction. Il resta pantois un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ah. Eh. Hi. Oh. Uh. Hi grec ? Il venait de trouver l'endroit du plaisir et avec cette sensation découverte, il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filler entre les doigts aussi facilement. Il sourit avec envie et leva ses jambes, les collant à son corps. Les sensations qu'il se procurait était au-delà du réel tellement elles étaient intenses. Ses gémissements partaient dans le Temple du Capricorne et les murs les renvoyaient en échos pour que Shura les entendent de nouveau lui revenir, lui rappeler que ce plaisir qu'il entendait dans la Demeure sainte était le sien. _

_Il retira le jouet, le te4mps de se mettre à quatre pattes pour ensuite coller le haut de son torse au matelas. Avec cet angles incroyable, il recommença ce qu'il faisait et soupirait, gémissait, poussait des cris de plaisirs, à n,en plus finir. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait la fin approcher. Il branla fébrilement son sexe jusq'à ce qu'il jouisse. Il laissa tomber l'objet sexuel au sol et se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit, reprenant progressivement son souffle. Il sourit avec délice. _

_« Ça valait la peine que Shion me convoque pour des précisions de dernière minutes quant à ma mission… ricana une voix près de l'oreille du Capricorne. » Levant doucement la tête, son nez frotta celui du Cancer alors que l'odeur mâle du Chevalier lui montait au cerveau. Son corps temporairement satisfait mais ses envies non, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de DeathMask, lui souriant doucement. Il fit couler son regard tout le long du corps de son frère d'arme avant de remonter à son visage. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'intéresser à comprendre et il se recula du Capricorne. _

_Shura secoua la tête et retrouva petit à petit ses esprits. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. « Il n'y a pas que moi qui joue les voyeur, hen ? » Un hochement de tête négatif fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu, mais elle fut largement satisfaisante. « Shion doit m'attendre impatiemment maintenant. Je vais y aller. » Il marcha vers la porte de la chambre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et, sans se retourner, ajouta : « Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en achète un autre pour le Poisson. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » Souriant derrière le Cancer, Shura secoua la tête avec amusement. « À moins que tu ne prennes ma place à ses côtés ? » La proposition fit perdre son sourire à Shura. Il grimaça. « Non, DeathMask, sans trop pour moi. Aphrodite n'est qu'un ami à mes yeux. Je veux le garder comme tel. Je l'adore, mais j'aurais peut que notre relation ne change en mal. Par pure curiosité… Pourquoi tu mets un trait d'Union dans ton nom lorsqu'en initiales, mais au long, tu colles les deux mots ?_

_-Va savoir… murmura le Cancer avant de quitter le Temple, laissant Shura avec ses interrogations. »_

_Soupirant de toute son âme, Shura se laissa de nouveau tomber contre le matelas et sourit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était fait espionner par le Cancer._

Les rôles ont été échangés on dirait bien…

* * *

Rebonjour! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! J'espère franchement que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! Laissez-moi des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de les lire et ça me dit ce qui vous plait et ce qu'il faudrait enrailler ou améliorer ! ^^

Bye bye ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour mes Poussins ! Enfin, je vous offre l'ultime chapitre de Tableau de Chasse ! Vous n'avez aucune idée tout le temps que ça m'a prit ! En fait, oui, vous le savez puisque vous attendiez... Mais j,ai eu toutes les misères du monde à le produire... Je savais pas quels mots utilisés ou comment bien finir le tout ! Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps alors amusez-vous bien !

Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada (Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le répéter après 18 chapitres ?)

Pour une fois, je ne suis pas responsable des fautes puisque ma Beta (Misssagagemini) avait la job de les corriger alors c'est à elle qu'il faut faire une plainte s'il en reste XD

* * *

Je le regarde. Je le fixe. Il agresse mes yeux depuis maintenant vingt minutes et pourtant je suis totalement incapable de détourner mes yeux. Mais c'est qu'il m'obsède. Je n'ose même plus approcher ma main de lui. Je sais parfaitement qu'il restera sans réaction, mais tout de même c'est de ma réaction à moi que j'ai un peu peur. Après ce qui s'est passé entre nous…. Un peu trop de rapprochements je dois dire et maintenant que j'y repense ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise. Mais tout de même je ne peux pas simplement le fixer en espérant miraculeusement qu'il s'en aille comme ça par magie. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas alors je dois moi-même me charger de sa disparition. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Il faut donc que je remédie à la situation le plus tôt possible. Je soupire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire en ce moment. Ou plutôt, je ne sais pas comment le faire… Je pourrais le sortir de chez moi, comme ça, sans un mot, sans un regard de plus. Mais on dirait qu'il me manque un peu de volonté pour le faire. D'une façon, avec ce qui vient de se passer… Je me sentirais mal de simplement m'en débarrasser. Je soupire de nouveau. Que faire ? Que faire ? Le plus simple serait de le téléporter ailleurs qu'ici, loin de chez moi, mais d'un autre côté… Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble était trop intense pour que j'agisse de la sorte par la suite. Je trouve que ça fait sans cœur. Non, c'est un peu exagéré. On dirait plutôt que je prends pas au sérieux ce qui vient de se passer. Surtout que c'était pas n'importe quoi, c'était tout de même un moment quelque peu important pour moi… Mais est-ce que ça compte ? Entre les deux. Le geste était là, la sensation, l'action en tant que telle y était… Mais vu que ce n'était pas… Ouais. Je sais pas quoi en dire.

J'ai toujours le regard fixé dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Encore. Le garder ici, m'en débarrasser définitivement, le cacher, le laisser là. Non surtout pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Ce serait courir le risque que quelqu'un le voit en entrant, ce que je ne veux certainement pas. Ce serait un peu humiliant et les gens en parleraient et des rumeurs courraient dans le Sanctuaire. Des rumeurs ? Les gens se diraient que je l'ai utilisé et que… Mais ce ne sont pas des rumeurs quand j'y repense. C'est la vérité ! Il ne ferait que dire ce qui est. Sans que je ne le veuille. Sans que j'aie un quelconque contrôle sur ce qui se dit et sur les personnes qui le savent. Tout le monde va le savoir. Ça va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça se sache de la sorte. Pas tout de suite, pas aussi rapidement. Je veux moi-même avoir à me faire à l'idée avant que les autres ne le fassent aussi. J'ai encore une certaine gêne juste à y penser. Je le regarde en espérant qu'il m'aide à trouver ce qui devrait être son sort à partir de maintenant. Mais plus je le regarde et plus je souris, moins j'ai envie de m'en débarrasser. Mais en même temps ce serait mal de le garder trop longtemps. De le garder tout court représente un risque en soi… Dilemme. Quoique bien caché…. De toute façon personne n'est au courant de son existence en ces lieux, donc personne ne pourrait vraiment le trouver à moins de le chercher volontairement… Vu sous cet angle… Ok, t'as gagné maudit jouet sexuel de malheur. Je te garde ! Je vais juste te ranger dans un tiroir dans ma chambre pour être certain que personne ne va te trouver par inadvertance. Je me vois mal expliquer ta présence sans mentir ou rougir à m'en plus finir… rougir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, faut le faire ! Tu parles d'une mort glorieuse ! Je souris doucement avant de l'attraper à la volée et de le jeter délibérément dans un tiroir. En espérant que personne ne le trouve… La honte sinon.

Voir que je parle à un objet comme si je conversais avec un être humain. C'est vaguement pathétique comme situation. Je suis pathétique. Euh non ! Kanon m'a déjà dit ça alors je vais pas enflammer davantage ce qu'il m'a dit et lui trouver une autre raison d'avoir dit ça. Bon, passons à un autre sujet car celui-ci me fait remonter un petit goût amer du fin fond de la gorge.

Ça veut dire que DeathMask est parti en mission ? On dirait bien. Est-ce que j'en suis soulagé ? Peut-être un peu. La situation entre nous est de plus en plus ambiguë. Je vais l'avouer, ENFIN : Je ressens une certaine attirance envers lui. Bon, voilà c'est dit. Ma conscience ne s'en portera qu'on ne peut mieux. Mais de le dire ainsi ça crée aussi un certain malaise en moi. Je ne ressens pas d'amour envers cet homme, simplement une attirance purement physique. J'ai envie de lui, mais en même temps, une partie de moi me répète sans cesse que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Que si j'ose un jour m'abandonner à lui, ce ne sera que de la peine et de la douleur que j'aurais en retour. C'est ce qui me fait hésiter à franchir le pas. Pas seulement avec lui, mais avec n'importe qui. L'idée que je pourrais regretter que c'aille été cette personne fait en sorte que je me retiens et que je n'ose pas. C'est dommage un peu en même temps quand je prends quelques secondes pour y penser. Il faudrait, dans un monde idéal, que je trouve la personne que j'aimerais et qui m'aimera pour toujours et que ce soit avec lui. Comme ça, je pourrais jamais avoir de remords et me dire que j'ai gâché ma première fois. Parce que lorsqu'on va se laisser, je vais haïr cette personne et donc je vais m'en vouloir de m'être abandonné… Mais d'un autre côté je sais que je vais aussi le regretter si je reste à ne rien faire, si je n'essaie pas, si je ne me risque pas à m'abandonner à quelqu'un. Mais là encore il faut trouver cette personne. DeathMask ce serait une idée, mais en même temps ce serait probablement l'histoire d'un soir, d'une baise, ma première fois qui se trouve aussi à être ma dernière… Du moins avec lui… Quoique… Si on voit son lien avec les autres Chevaliers… Peut-être pas. Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment avoir l'impression d'être un parmi tant d'autres dans ses bras ? Savoir qu'il m'enlace et que le lendemain ce sera un autre ? Ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je veux que ce soit important pour nous deux, que ça veuille dire quelque chose autant pour lui que pour moi… Mais en même temps je sais que ce n'est pas au Sanctuaire que ça pourra être ainsi. Soit que les gens sont en couple, soit que cette dimension de l'intimité ne les atteint pas vraiment. Dommage. La sexualité semble avoir perdu une partie de son côté magique et intime, ou alors c'est moi qui est trop vieux jeu pour la situation contemporaine…

En vérité, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de ne pas penser comme les autres qui vivent aussi au Sanctuaire. Je suis un original. On va dire. Sinon… Sinon je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma peau en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour occuper mon temps maintenant ? J'ai jusqu'à la fin du monde à occuper les minutes qui passent. Et bien.

« Bonjour. Shura ? m'interpella une voix chantante. » Je me tourne avec un sourire à entendre Shaka qui vient d'entrer dans mon Temple. Je vais à la rencontre de mon confrère. Après quelques formules de politesse, il m'explique le véritable motif de sa venue ici. Après tout, il n'a pas gravit les marches sans intentions… « Je sens dans ton Cosmos une sorte de malaise. Pardonne mes interprétations si elles sont fautives. » Non Shaka elles ne le sont pas. Avec DM dans mes pensées…. J'ai de la difficulté à être bien, car ça me trotte trop dans la tête. Si tu savais comme il peut être envahissant quand il veut ! Malgré mon silence, Shaka continue : « Donc, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être venir te voir et te proposer mon aide…

-Non, Shaka, merci, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses vraiment m'être utile avec ce à quoi je pense…

-Au contraire. Je connais quelque chose qui va te faire le plus grand bien si tu t'abandonne complètement et que tu laisses ton corps te guidé et t'instruire, si tu laisse au placard la pensée en focalisant ton esprit sur tes sensations corporelles. Toutefois, je dois t'aviser que vu que ce sera probablement ta première fois, du moins c'est ce que je pense que ce sera, si je me trompe et que je t'insulte en ce moment pardonne-le-moi, mais n'empêche que je tiens à t'avertir que ce sera un peu douloureux au début et que peut-être le lendemain tu seras un peu courbaturer, mais qu'avec de la pratique tu développeras une certaine endurance et une flexibilité en plus d'un repos mental bénéfique. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il me fait un large sourire auquel je réponds par un vaguement inquiet. De quoi il parle ? Non. Non. Non ! Il peut pas vraiment être en train de subtilement me proposer de coucher avec lui. Quoique… Oui on dirait bien. Non, Shaka, pas toi aussi. S'il te plait. Mais en même temps… Shaka est quelqu'un de bien. Je suppose que s'il me le propose c'est parce qu'il y a longuement pensé et qu'il a cru que ce serait pour mon bien… Oh la tentation. Par Athéna… « De quoi tu parles, Shaka ? lui demandais-je, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Oh pardonne. J'ai oublié de l'annoncer en début de discours. (rire désolé) De Yoga. Voudrais-tu participer à une session de Yoga avec moi un jour ? C'est très relaxant et excellent pour le corps et l'esprit. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Mon doux, mon doux… Je me suis fait des idées vraiment incroyables impliquant Shaka et le tout sans connaitre ses véritables intentions. Je l'ai mis dans le même panier que certains autres Golds, mais Shaka n'est pas comme eux. Je porte ma main à mon cœur et calme mon rire. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je lui explique que je m'étais fait un scénario apocalyptique dans ma tête suite à sa demande, mais qu'en m'expliquant de quoi il parlait ça avait calmé ma crainte et m'avait montré le ridicule de mon imagination. Il me sourit et rougit doucement. « Shura... Je n'aurais jamais osé te faire une proposition aussi indécente. De plus je suis amoureux de Mu, jamais je ne me résoudrais à le tromper aussi forte puisse un jour être la tentation. » Il me sourit doucement et glisse ses délicats doigts sur une de ses joues brûlantes. Il réitère sa proposition que j'accepte volontiers. Pourquoi pas ? En effet, je n'ai jamais pratiqué le Yoga, mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait peut-être m'être véritablement bénéfique. Nous nous entendons sur une date : après demain. Je le salue poliment et il retourne à son Temple, me laissant seul au mien. Merci Shaka. Je le respecte véritablement. D'accord, il a couché avec DM, comme tout le monde, mais par contre, il n'était pas en couple quand c'est arrivé et de plus la fois que je l'ai surpris à avoir une relation avec lui Mu y était aussi, alors en ce sens c'est une sorte « d'activité de couple » qu'ils ont pratiqué. Vu comme ça, c'est étrange, mais chaque couple à ses particularités je suppose.

Je m'assois au salon et entame un livre qu'Aphrodite m'avait un jour proposé et qu'il avait laissé dans mon Temple depuis. Ça date de quand déjà ? Il me l'avait laissé à lire quand j'avais 17 ans. Cette époque me manque un peu sur certains points… Nostalgie. Dans le temps, DeathMask, Aphrodite et moi, on formait un trio incroyable. Cela faisait sept ans qu'on était sous le règne de Saga. DeathMask et Aphrodite accumulaient les missions, mais lorsqu'ils revenaient, c'était toujours à mon Temple qu'ils allaient. On était proches, on était des amis vraiment. Je me souviens que parmi les plus jeunes du Sanctuaire, certains avaient parti la rumeur qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, qu'on était une sorte de couple à trois. DeathMask ne disait rien pour démentir la rumeur, Aphrodite, si on le lui demandait, répondait que c'était de la foutaise et moi, peu importe le moment, je faisais comprendre à tous que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'une rumeur sans fondement et insensée.

On avait commencé, tous les trois, à être amis un an plus tôt. Je m'entendais bien avec Aph depuis plusieurs années et il avait jeté son dévolu sur cet animal mystérieux que représentait DM à l'époque : toujours chez le Pope, Assassin attitré à celui-ci, faisant les mission les plus sales et les plus dangereuses. Je suis allé une fois en mission avec lui à cette époque, on avait 15 ans. Ça m'avait dégoûté à vie. La boucherie qu'il avait faite, le sang partout, les membres humains éparpillés, mais ce sourire… Heureux, extatique, fasciné et fascinant. Il avait léché le sang sur sa lame de couteau, se coupant la langue au passage, augmentant le niveau de liquide vital dans sa bouche. Il m'avait sourit, avait levé un sourcil amusé et dit que la mission était close, qu'on pouvait faire notre chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire maintenant. J'avais fait une plainte au Pope et ensuite, il avait ordonné à DM de cesser ces boucheries, le contraignant à tuer par le biais de son attaque à l'avenir. Le Cancer m'en avait voulu, mais c'est probablement mieux pour lui que j'aille fait ça à l'époque.

On était amis, mais j'ai jamais rien su sur lui. DeathMask restait fermé à toute discussion sur lui. Il voulait tout savoir de nous. Maintenant je sais que c'est pour ses dossiers… Puis, plus rien. Un jour, il a cessé de nous parler, à Aphrodite et à moi. Sur un ordre officiel de Saga, à ce qu'on m'a dit….

_Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Shura n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans son Temple. La personne marcha jusqu'au Chevalier du Capricorne et l'interpela doucement. Shura leva sa tête et rencontra le regard inquiet d'Ayoros. Ce dernier lui sourit tranquillement. « Tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire… Tu n'étais pas en très grande forme lorsque tu as quitté le Sanctuaire il y a un mois…. Je me demandais si tu allais mieux maintenant. » Shura lui sourit en réponse. Quelle gentillesse. Ce Chevalier était d'une bonté infinie, se préoccupant de ses frères d'armes comme s'il avait s'agit de ses frères de sang. Pour réponse, il eut un acquiescement positif. « Merci Ayoros. En passant… Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là. J'allais mal, j'avais le cœur brisé, je disais n'importe quoi._

_-Même dans ces paroles, il y a toujours un soupçon de vérité. Peut-être est-ce seulement le reflet de la haine qui t'a si longtemps rongée à mon sujet. Qui sait ? Je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes mieux et que tu sembles plus léger psychologiquement. Ça me rassure. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. » _

_Sans l'avoir vraiment commandé, Shura se leva et alla serrer dans ses bras son frère d'arme. Ce dernier resta un moment interloqué avant de sourire et de répondre à l'affection qu'on lui donnait. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Ayoros lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui demandant la raison de cette tristesse qui avait ravagé son frère d'arme le mois passé. Shura rit jaune avant de murmurer dans le cou d'Ayoros : « Ton frère m'a brisé le cœur. » Intrigué, le Sagittaire demanda des explications. Shura se recula, une de ses mains restant par contre dans le cou de son ainé. « J'étais amoureux de ton frère, vraiment amoureux de lui. J'ai surpris une conversation dans laquelle il a dit… Il a dit que c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il couche avec moi… Jusque là c'est simplement macho de sa part, très imbu de lui-même. Mais il a fallu qu'il rajoute que comme ça il pourrait enfin faire de moi un être humain, parce que je fais pitié à voir, à être toujours vierge. » Le découragement d'Ayoros était palpable. Il secoua doucement la tête et fixa Shura, s'excusant pour son cadet qui avait la langue bien pendue parfois…_

_Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Une envie envahit Shura qui sourit. « Tu permets ? » Ayoros leva un sourcil intrigué avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Shura avait réduit à néant la distance séparant ses lèvres des siennes. Faiblement, Ayoros le repoussa avant de le fixer dans les yeux. « Ne me torture pas… Je ne suis plus avec Saga et mon cœur a encore mal de cette blessure, ne l'aggrave pas s'il te plait… » Shura se recula d'un pas, tête baissée, s'excusant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ayoros, du bout de l'index, lui releva le menton et lui sourit tendrement. « Nous sommes deux êtres seuls, ce serait trop simple pour nous aider. De plus, qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Le choc du retour à la réalité ne sera que plus douloureux ! Non. Ce ne serait pas bon pour nous, malgré ce que tu peux en penser à cet exact instant. » Shura le fixa un moment avant de lui sourire et de baisser les yeux. Son ainé n'avait que trop raison en ce moment. « J'ai l'air seul ? demanda doucement Shura._

_-Oui… Ton Cosmos traduit ta solitude. »_

_Shura hocha lentement la tête. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même. Ayoros lui releva de nouveau le visage et lui sourit. Après de brefs adieux, le Sagittaire continue son chemin et sortit du Temple du Capricorne. Shura soupira longuement._

Est-ce que j'ai l'air si malheur que ça ? Moi-même je ne le ressens pas vraiment. Oui, je suis perturbé, à la limite on pourrait dire que je suis confus. Mais de là à ce que deux personnes le remarque aussi facilement… Je suppose que je suis loin de réussir à mentir aux autres quant à ce que je ressens. Vivement la fin de tout ce questionnement. Comment est-ce que ça fera pour cesser au juste ? Faudrait-il que je le fasse ? Que je couche avec une personne ? Ou alors que j'attende simplement que ma curiosité se lasse, que l'envie me quitte ? Comment pourrait-elle me quitter avec le lieu de tentation qu'est le Sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que je ressens, ce que je veux, ce que mon corps tente d'avoir malgré le fait que je tente de l'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de ne pas savoir, mais il semblerait qu'à ce niveau mon mental est plus faible que mon corps, que je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur ses envies, sur ses pulsions. Je perds contre moi-même. Ce qui, avouons-le, est assez triste. Je suis Chevalier d'Or, j'ai passé des années à entrainer mes aptitudes mentales et en ce moment je ne suis pas foutu de dire non à quelqu'un qui me fait des avances. Suis-je si naïf ? Si influençable ? Non. Non !

Faut que je cesse de me torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. Changeons de sujet : me préparer pour la session de Yoga prévue avec Shaka qui aura lieu bientôt. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entrainé ma flexibilité. Je sens que ça va devenir un carnage et que je vais briser en deux. Faisons un test, histoire de voir si ma situation est si dramatique. On se laisse tomber vers l'avant et le but est de faire toucher les paumes au sol ou du moins les poings, dans le pire des cas le bout des doigts…? Argh! J'attrape de peine et de misère mes mollets ! Flexibilité moins 10 ! Bon, je vais m'asseoir au sol, allonger une jambe et repliée l'autre. Mission : me coucher sur ma jambe ! Je me souviens que j'étais plus jeune, vers 13 ans peut-être, j'y arrivais sans aucun problème, je faisais même rager les autres des fois, surtout Aphrodite qui en était incapable. Et le verdict est …? Atroce. Arh. Arg. Aaargneuh. Non rien à faire… Même pas la cheville. Aaaah fait chier ! Bon et bien, il semblerait que cette session de Yoga aura comme objectif numéro un celui de me dérouiller le plus possible. Ma fierté en prend un coup en ce moment…

Bon matin! J'ai confirmé hier avec Shaka l'heure de notre rendez-vous alors tout est parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller manger un petit quelque chose dans le Temple du Pope puis de partir rejoindre Shaka dans son Temple.

_Shura monta les quelques Temples saints qui le séparait de la demeure du Grand Pope. Il y entra de manière plutôt discrète et s'assit sur une chaise, en face de Milo qui racontait de manière fort énergique une histoire abracadabrante et impossible à Aldébaran qui l'écoutait en souriant. Évidemment le Taureau savait parfaitement que ce qu'il entendait étaient de pures balivernes, mais n'en restait pas moins que le récit avait l'avantage de le distraire pendant qu'il mangeait. Shura posa un regard amusé et paternel sur les deux plus jeunes. À ce que le bon vieux temps lui manquait… Il secoua la tête et remplit son assiette avec les différents mets sur la table. Les grands bols en or étaient à moiti vides, ou alors à moitié pleins, dépendamment du point de vue de la personne qui les regardait. _

_Sa bouché à moitié mastiqué, Shura se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'appeler son nom. Adieux doux moments de solitude ! Aphrodite marcha énergiquement vers lui et s'assit à son côté avec une élégance toute féminine qui aurait fait rire le Capricorne s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine. « Ah te voila toi ! Faisait un bon moment que je te cherchais ! lui lança Aphrodite avant de lui coller un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais après le déjeuner, mon cœur ?_

_-J'ai rendez-vous avec Shaka de la Vierge. On est supposé faire une session de méditation et de Yoga ensemble._

_-Ark. Juste entendre ça, ça me donne le goût de vomir. Tu préférerais pas à la place venir à mon Temple et…. (lui murmure à l'oreille) coucher avec moi ? »_

_Les joues de Shura s'empourprèrent et il lança un regard courroucé à son voisin de voisin de Temple. Commet osait-il aussi impunément lui demander une telle chose ? Décidemment, Aphrodite était d'une franchise déstabilisante. Pourquoi Diable lui demandait-il une telle chose à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi lui ? Parce que DM n'était plus là. C'était une réponse possible, mais en même temps… Pourquoi lui ? Il comprenait que sons ami commence à être en manque à cause de l'absence de son amant habituel, mais il n'était pas sans savoir que Shura était puceau et qu'il ne comptait pas coucher avec le premier venu seulement si on le lui demandait ! Aphrodite sourit à son ami et lui attrapa l'épaule. « Tu sais que je blague ! J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour vraiment coucher avec toi, comme ça, sans raison…_

_-Ça veut dire que t'as pas de respect pour DM ? l'interrogea Shura._

_-Bah oui mais non. J'ai du respect pour lui en tant que combattant, qu'Assassin. Mais pas en tant qu'amant. DM c'est un animal. Il n'a pas plus de respect pour le corps ou le sexe des autres que moi pour la glace de Camus. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je sais que DM me considère comme un objet sexuel pour assouvir ses désirs. Je sais aussi que le jour où je ne satisferai plus, il va surement aller voir une autre personne. »_

_Aphrodite s'étira et Shura s'efforça de ne pas sourire. Aphrodite ne semblait pas au courant du fait que DeathMask avait une vie sexuellement active avec une partie du Sanctuaire en ce moment… Autant ne pas le lui dire, car ce serait risquer que ça s'ébrute trop. Aphrodite n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa subtilité, alors Shura ne voulait pas courir le risque… _

_Le Capricorne leva la tête et regarda l'heure inscrite sur la grande horloge installée dans le coin droit au fond de la pièce. Il lui restait une demi-heure. Soit le temps de se lever, faire un rapide crochet par son Temple et finalement descendre au sixième. Ouais. Alors en route._

_Il parvint à la demeure de Shaka en un temps record. Jamais il n'avait descendu aussi rapidement les escaliers dans le Sanctuaire. À croire qu'il avait hâte d'y être, bien que lui-même ne s'en soit pas vraiment rendu compte. Il avait besoin de changer d'air : ça oui ! Son inconscient triomphait sur lui. Il s'introduisit dans la demeure sainte, informant Shaka de sa présence par le biais de son Cosmos. Le Chevalier de la Vierge vint à sa rencontre avec un sourire délicat sur les lèvres. « C'est un véritable plaisir de te voir Shura. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de venir faire une session de Yoga avec moi. Suis-moi, passons au Champs. » Shura le suivit docilement jusqu'au Champs. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lieu, ça lui rappelait trop la dernière Guerre Saint où il avait tué Shaka dans ce même champ. Il soupira et reprit sa marche. Il rejoignit le blond un peu plus loin, sous les arbres de Twin Sal en vérité. Dans le silence, Shaka alluma de l'encens qu'un vent improbable propagea dans l'air et il débuta sa session, Shura tentant de l'imiter du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que Shaka semblait apte à se plier de manière physiquement impossible. _

_Presque deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que les deux hommes n'entrent de nouveau en interaction directe l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'assirent au sol et Shaka demanda à Shura son impression sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Incertain et malhabile, Shura répondit que ce fut plutôt difficile mais vraiment motivant. En plus, ajouta-t-il ensuite, c'eut l'avantage d'être relaxant, ce qui plut énormément à Shaka lorsque celui-ci l'entendit. Après la détente vint le moment plus familier où ils se mirent à parler. La Vierge sentait dans le ton pressé du Capricorne que celui-ci avait quelque chose à lui demander, alors le disposa-t-il à le faire. Shura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. « Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, récita Shaka. _

_-En effet. Je me demandais comment Mu et toi faites pour être si heureux, si épanouis. Je vous envie._

_Shaka rougit et attrapa un mèche de cheveux qu'il commença à enroulé autour de son index, nerveusement. Il sourit._

_-Disons qu'on est satisfait à tous les niveaux de notre couple : mentalement, émotionnellement et physiquement aussi. On a confiance l'un envers l'autre et on se dit presque tout, je dis presque car chacun a tout de même droit à son petit jardin secret tant que ça ne nuit pas à l'être aimé. »_

_Shaka continua inlassablement à parler des bienfaits d'être en couple et du bonheur éternel émanant d'une relation saine et équilibrée. Il déblatérait sur sa chance d'avoir trouvé un être aussi merveilleux et attentionné que Mu. Il prônait les vertus d'avoir quelqu'un à chérir et qui nous chérissait en retour tout autant… Et blablabla et blablabla. Tout cela arracha un sourire au Capricorne. « C'est quoi le nom de ton « pusher » (vendeur de drogue) ? formula Shura._

_-Pardon ? s'exclama Shaka en retour. _

_-Ah non, c'est vrai ! Tu la cultive toi-même dans ton champs, ta marijuana._

_-De quoi tu parles ? balbutia l'Indien, vaguement irrité._

_-C'est une blague Shaka. C'est simplement que tu parles comme quelqu'un qui est sous la drogue et qui voit des papillons mauves partout._

_Le sourire réapparu sur le visage de Shaka. Il avoua au Capricorne qu'être en amour avait le même effet, mais qu'au contraire de la drogue, c'était bénéfique pour le corps et l'esprit. Il continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le Soleil soit couché, suite à quoi Shura se leva, fit une révérence à son cadet et quitta prestement le Temple de la Vierge, regagnant le sien pour dormir._

_Il s'assit au salon et attendit. Il sentait que le sommeil ne semblait pas prêt à venir le chercher. Les paroles de Shaka lui trottaient dans la tête. Il était un peu jaloux de n'avoir jamais ressentit cela lui aussi. Il savait que son tour viendrait un jour… _

Moi aussi je veux ressentir cela. Je dois avouer toutefois que Shaka avait l'air un peu gaga lorsqu'il parlait, mais il semblait si heureux et serein que j'en suis jaloux maintenant. Je sais, je sais. Un jour ce sera moi, mais il me semble que ce jour est si loin. Pourquoi attendre ? (soupire)

_Soudainement, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'espace central du Temple. Shura sortit de sa demeure à la hâte. Quelque chose avait traversé sans qu'il ne le remarque outre mesure ou ne le voit. Un intrus ? Avec une telle agilité, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il regarda à l'extérieur et vit la forme noire gravir rapidement les marches, traverser aisément le précipice entre la maison du Verseau et du Capricorne. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le rattraper. Il contacta mentalement Camus et le prévint que quelqu'un s'amenait à son Temple. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la confirmation que Camus l'avait exécuté. _

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Camus le recontacta et lui annonça que la personne était déjà rendue au Temple du Poisson. Shura eut un sursaut de peur. L'ennemi montait dangereusement vite ! À croire qu'il connaissait les passages et les raccourcis. Bon, Aphrodite était le dernier rempart avant le Pope. C'est lourd, mais il était la dernière chance du Sanctuaire si on veut que l'adversaire n'atteigne pas le Temple du Pope. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Aphrodite et en ses capacités, mais si aucun autre Chevalier n'avait pu l'attraper, rien ne lui garantissait que le Poisson en serait capable. Certainement le parfum cruel des roses pourrait le ralentir et permettre au Chevalier de mettre la main sur lui. Il fallait espérer._

_Il attendit encore un peu. Rien. Aucune nouvelle. Il s'adossa à une colonne de son Temple et soupira. Était-ce un échec qu'ils venaient tous, collectivement d'essuyer ? Mais d'un autre côté, si Aphrodite ou Shion ne leur faisait pas part du fait qu'un ennemi avait atteint le Temple du Pope, probablement le l'avait-il pas fait… Pas de nouvelle : bonne nouvelle. Du moins, Shura essayait de s'en convaincre. Voilà deux heures qu'il patientait. Peut-être le combat faisait-il toujours rage au dernier Temple zodiacal. Tout était possible. Le Poisson était un puissant combattant, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir des manières très expéditives parfois. Il aimait s'amuser. Il n'était pas Assassin sans raison. Attendre, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il marcha dans son Temple jusqu'à s'adosser à une mince poutre qui épousait la forme longiligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et patienta._

Je m'inquiète tout de même pour Aphrodite. Est-ce que Camus va bien ? L'ennemi a traversé son Temple : il a surement été blessé ! Oh non. À moins que ce soit comme moi et que l'autre n'ait que traverser sans que Camus n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour cesser sa course. Je ne sais pas. La voix de Camus ne semblait pas laisser paraître la moindre souffrance. Depuis quand le timbre de sa voix témoigne-t-il du moindre sentiment ou sensation… Jamais. Maintenant que j'y pense sérieusement… Je m'inquiète aussi pour tous ceux qui sont en bas de mon Temple ! L'intrus a dû traverser ces demeures aussi ! Sont-ils blessés ? Avec mon Cosmos, je sonde les autres demeures saintes en contrebas. Non, tout le monde est là, personne ne semble mortellement blessé. Ou blessé tout court. En pleine nuit…

Cette attaque surprise est tout le contraire de la dernière Guerre Sainte. En effet, la dernière fois, on avait même été avisés à l'avance de cette attaque contre le Sanctuaire. On avait su se préparer mais on avait perdu tout de même. À croire qu'on est incapable de protéger notre Déesse ou encore le Pope. Mais cette fois c'est différent, car Shion est un honnête Pope et en plus il est très puissant combattant ; comme dernier rempart avant Athéna, j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne sera simplement pas fier de nous à cause de notre inutilité, mais je m'en fiche. Tant que la Déesse est correcte, moi j'accepte tous les sermons du monde. Une autre différence est qu'on est tous là. Ça fait étrange à dire, mais la dernière fois.. Ayoros manquait à l'appel ainsi qu'un Chevalier des Gémeaux. En ce moment, on en a deux pour le prix d'un. Alors le Troisième Temple aurait dû être parfaitement protégé, mais ils devaient dormir. Comme la plus part du monde ici. Il n'y avait donc que moi était éveillé pour aucune véritable raison, surtout à cette heure. Je ne sens aucun Cosmos plus haut à part ceux de mes confrères… L'intrus à surement été éliminé par Aphrodite ou Shion, va savoir. Tant qu'il est mort, la personne qui l'a tué, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est le résultat final qui compte, pas la manière qu'on y est parvenu. Je peux me détendre un peu… C'est terminé…

_Deux mains de plaquèrent contre les reins de Shura. Il sursauta, mais maintenu ainsi aussi solidement contre la poutre il ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il hésitait quant à savoir s'il devait utiliser Excalibur ou non. En une demi-seconde il se calma et se dit qu'un ennemi ne viendrait jamais faire un tel geste, celui de poser ainsi ses mains sur lui, sans aussitôt le blesser. Shura attendit que l'autre personne se découvre à lui. Un souffle chaud glissa sur son cou alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Une langue humide parcourra son cou, partant de la base jusqu'à l'oreille. « Parait que tu ameutes les autres juste pour moi… Camus en aurait presque rit lorsqu'il m'a vu arriver, s'il en avait été capable. » Les lèvres de l'homme frôlèrent doucement son cou. Un violent frisson parcourut le corps de Shura alors qu'un soupir s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. La voix rauque et chaude de DeathMask le rassura mais le surpris aussi. Shura dirigea sa main vers l'arrière et celle-ci rencontra l'épaule de DeathMask sur laquelle elle glissa lentement. Shura sourit. Le Cancer lâcha sa prise et Shura put se tourner pour faire face à son frère d'arme. Il le regarda et sa gorge se serra. Il soupira. « Je suppose que tu es revenu de mission… lâcha-t-il bêtement. » L'Italien lui sourit avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Bah. Officieusement oui, mais officiellement non. Je m'explique : Oui je suis revenu, mais dans les papiers non. Shion dort encore… alors j'ai pas osé le réveiller pour ça. Je l'attendrai demain au pire. » Shura hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main en direction des escaliers qui descendaient de son Temple. Il lui donna l'autorisation pour passer. Il lui tourna le dos avant de partir dans l'autre sens. On lisait une certaine déception dans le regard du Cancer. Du moins, c'est ce que Shura cru y voir. Il soupira et sortit de son Temple. Il attendit dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Il avait sentit son cœur battre si fort lorsque la voix enveloppante de DM avait fait vibrer ses tympans. Il soupira rageusement. Pourquoi lui ? Il s'assit sur une marche entre son Temple et celui de Camus. Demain, il irait s'excuser auprès du Verseau de l'avoir dérangé inutilement au milieu de la nuit. Il se sentait si idiot de son comportement. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui, il semblerait. Il faudrait qu'il aille dormir, mais l'air était si bon dehors. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa demeure. Pourquoi ne pas dormir dehors ? Il sourit et de laissa tomber sur le dos. Les marches étaient grandes. Son tronc et sa tête reposaient sur la marche alors que ses jambes se trouvaient dans celles plus bas. Il ferma les yeux et décida de dormir ici. Le Soleil le réveillerait peut-être dans quelques heures, mais il n'en avait cure. L'air frais lui faisait du bien._

_Une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et en rencontra deux d'un bleu profond. Il clos ses yeux de nouveau et se laissa guider par les lèvres et la langue du Chevalier en face de lui. Il resta là sans un seul mouvement, guidé simplement par l'expertise de l'autre. Le visage de l'autre se recula du sien et de nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux. Encore ces magnifiques yeux qui le fixait. Les pupilles de l'Espagnol glissèrent sur ce visage parfait devant lui. De si près, les traits de DeathMask perdaient leur arrogance et leur dureté. Ou n'était-ce que l'éclairage ? Shura posa une main derrière la nuque de DeathMask et lentement le ramena à lui, avec une douceur toute pudique. La respiration de DM se coupa lorsque Shura l'attira ainsi. Il retenait ses envies. Il voulait être passionné, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas non plus presser Shura, ne pas l'effrayer, cette pauvre petite créature. Il passa ses mains sous les épaules de Shura et le colla à lui. Leur baiser s'enflamma et DeathMask sentait Shura trembler sous lui. Il se recula et le fixa, incrédule. « T'as froid ?_

_-Non… Je… Je te veux ? répondit Shura, incertain. »_

_Un sourire délicat étira les lèvres du Cancer alors qu'il reprit possession de celles de son possible futur amant. Shura passa ses mains autour de la taille du Cancer et répondit avec ferveur à ses baisers. Les mains de Shura commencèrent à parcourir le dos puissant. Il glissa bientôt sous le chandail et toucha cette peau brulante que le Soleil méditerranéen avait brunie. En peu de temps, DeathMask de redressa à genoux et fit voler son chandail plus loin. Shura posa une main sur le torse musclé du Cancer, le maintenant à genoux. Il le regarda et sourit. Il promena ses doigts sur les muscles fermes. Il relâcha la pression dans sa paume et le torse de DM retomba contre lui. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Shura avait chaud, très chaud. Il frissonnait doucement. Il anticipait le prochain mouvement du Cancer, le prochain touché, la prochaine sensation. Il soupirait contre les lèvres humides qui avidement l'embrassaient. Il retira son chandail, à son tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression d'agir n'importe comment, mais les sourires qu'il sentait contre ses lèvres lui faisaient comprendre que tout allait bien. Il passa ses mains sur le derme brûlant du Cancer. Plus. _

_Shura retourna DM et se mit à quatre pattes pardessus lui, le surplombant de ton son corps alors qu'il sentait les mains larges de son amant glisser sur sa peau. Sa bouche se décrocha de celle du Cancer et dévala dans son cou, arrachant quelques gémissements à DeathMask, coulant jusqu'à son ventre ferme. Il en découpa les muscles avec sa langue puis remonta à sa bouche avant de redescendre à la découverte de ce corps auquel tous ont succombé. Très fébrile, Shura goutait la peau brune du Cancer alors que les mains de celui-ci courraient dans ses cheveux. Incertain, il commença à défaire le pantalon de l'Italien. Ce dernier le fixait avec un faible sourire volant sur ses lèvres. Shura se sentit un peu imbécile puisqu'il avait un mal impossible à faire sauter le bouton du pantalon. DeathMask le laissa faire tout de même, nullement impatient. Il avait tout son temps, la nuit était encore jeune._

_Finalement, Shura triompha du bouton du jeans. DM le récompensa d'un large sourire qui lui fit battre le cœur d'une manière impromptue. Shura baissa les yeux avant de les relever aussi rapidement, le rouge aux joues. Il tenta de déchiffrer le regard de DeathMask. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le stress commençant à le gagner alors qu'il sentait que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses bientôt. DM lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant que DM ne vienne l'embrasser à nouveau : rassurer ce petit animal. Shura caressa d'une main le corps du Cancer, le découvrant, malgré qu'il l'ait vu si souvent. Le toucher, le sentir sous ses doigts, le gouter, l'humer, c'était électrisant, presque divin. La langue de Shura joua un moment avec celle de DeathMask avant de dessiner des arabesques sur son torse et de descendre toujours plus bas. Tremblant toujours un peu, il libéra le sexe turgescent de sa cage de tissu. Il jeta un regard à DM, puis à son sexe, puis de nouveau à son visage. « T'as pas à… si tu veux pas… » Shura lui répondit par un sourire incertain avant de passer sa langue doucement sur le bout du sexe, ce qui arracha un gémissement à l'Italien. Plus enhardi, il le prit en bouche._

_Gémissements, soupires, caresses, murmures et grognements étranglés sont tant de choses qui motivèrent Shura dans ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissait guider par les sons qui émanaient de la bouche du Cancer. À un moment donné, il releva la tête et ce fut pour rencontrer le visage exprimant tant de plaisir de DeathMask. Shura n'en fut que plus sur de lui et il continua. La main de DM vient se poser sous son menton et il releva la tête vers lui. Quoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Au contraire, DM en profita pour le déshabiller à son tour, lui retirer ses derniers vêtements. Shura se sentit prendre un fard lorsqu'il se retrouva ainsi nu devant le Cancer. Sa soudaine nudité le mit mal à l'aise. Il détourna son regard au loin, dans l'horizon. Les lèvres de DM lui chatouillèrent l'oreille. « Tu es magnifique… » DeathMask l'étendit au sol et caressa son corps avec une expertise qui laissa Shura pantois. Il se perdait en gémissements et en soupirs. Trop bon. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il perdrait la tête de la sorte à cause de quelques attentions qu'on accordait à sa peau. Il força DeathMask à l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était trop bon. Le goût acre de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud. La douceur de sa bouche. Le goût de sa salive. Et ses mains brulantes de désir qui passaient sur chaque parcelle de peau. Shura s'en perdait tellement c'était bon. La bouche de DeathMask quitta la sienne et vagabonda sur le corps de Shura, s'attarda un moment sur un téton avant de poursuivre son exploration. La respiration de l'Espagnol se faisait plus saccadée. _

_Les caresses se prolongeaient, se précisaient. Tour à tour, les deux hommes faisaient rouler l'autre au sol et en profitait pour découvrir son corps et lui arracher quelques gémissements suaves. Shura planta son regard d'ébène dans ceux saphir. Cela déstabilisa un moment DM qui le fixa à son tour. Leurs souffles irréguliers faisaient vibrer l'air. Le silence s'installa un moment. Les lèvres de Shura remuèrent : « Je suis prêt. Prends-moi… » Le cœur de DeathMask manqua un battement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Sans un son, ses lèvres mimant les mots, il demanda : « T'es sur ? » Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit. Le rouge monta aux joues de l'Espagnol. Demander cela…C'était gênant, mais il le désirait tant… Shura se coucha sur le dos et releva ses jambes alors que DM se plaçaient entre celles-ci. Il inspira profondément. Il observa le Cancer alors que celui-ci s'enfilait un condom. Un doute l'emplit. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Était-ce le bon moment ? La bonne personne ? Le bon endroit ? Le regretterait-il ? DM était-il au courant de l'importance que tout cela avait aux yeux de Shura ? Allait-il avoir mal ? Allait-il en souffrir demain ? DM allait-il apprécier ? Allait-il le dire aux autres ? Comment les autres le verrait ensuite ? Serait-il mal vu des autres ? Allait-il décevoir quelqu'un ? _

_Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage. Il se sentait crispé. Ses yeux couraient de gauche à droite. Il hésitait. Il fut prit d'un énorme doute. Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Les grandes mains de DeathMask se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage. Les lèvres chaudes de DM se posèrent sur son front et d'une voix calme et rassurante il lui murmura : « T'inquiète pas… Tout va bien aller… » Un nouveau baiser. Le résultat fut magique : Shura expira et, entre les mains de DM, il s'abandonna. _

_Lentement, tendrement, DM s'inséra à l'intérieur de Shura. La douleur initiale fut frappante, directe, mais ne persista pas. DM le rassura, le conforta et continua. Peu à peu, la douleur, puis le malaise se dissipèrent. Ce devint ensuite vaguement inconfortable. La position de leurs corps fut réajustée. Le problème disparu dans l'oubli. Ses yeux d'abord plantés dans ces de Shura, DM débuta de lents va et vient. La réaction de Shura lui parvint et lui plut. Il poursuivit, s'enhardi et commença à faire claquer son corps à celui de son amant. Les respirations bruyantes s'élevèrent. Pas de gémissements, ni de cris, que leurs souffles inconstants, pressants, lourds de plaisir et de désir. _

_Les claquements, résultats du choc de leurs peaux, se succédaient et la jouissance se rapprochait. La main de Shura vint branler son sexe un moment. Il se mordit la lèvre. Les coups de bassin de DM se firent plus profonds, plus précis, puis ralentirent ; Shura en déduisit que le Cancer avait jouit. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite. Il le regarda un moment, reprenant son souffle. Shura faisait coulisser son sexe dans sa main, puis à son tour vint. Il se mordit la lèvre et son visage se contracta de plaisir. DM se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Shura se mit de côté et observa le corps couché à côté du sien. Il sourit. Il voulait lui dire merci. Mais pour quoi ? Il se contenta de sourire. Il se déplaça et se mit à quatre pattes par-dessus le Cancer. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Les mains de DM glissèrent sur le dos brûlant du Capricorne._

_Les caresses s'enchainèrent, les baisers, les tendres morsures et les coups de langues agaces aussi. De nouveau, les deux hommes furent excités et leurs queues en témoignaient. Ils se suçaient mutuellement en gémissant à qui mieux-mieux. Shura coucha DeathMask au sol. Il l'embrassa du regard et lui sourit. Il baisa sa bouche, puis son visage avant que la main du Cancer sur sa joue ne le distraie de ce qu'il faisait initialement. Le regard de Shura devint songeur ; il se perdit dans le néant de ses pensée. DM toisa l'Espagnol : « À quoi tu penses ?_

_-Que je…. (Shura soupira, n'osant pas regarder le Cancer dans les yeux.) Je voudrais te prendre… mais je sais… »_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par les lèvres humides de DeathMask sur la sienne. Il sourit, soupira, et se laissa guider par la savante technique de son frère d'arme. Les lèvres du Cancer s'étirèrent dans un sourire complaisant. Il déposa de fugaces baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. « J'en ai envie aussi… souffla-t-il d'une voix suave. » Shura en resta un moment estomaqué, mais il n'osa pas se relever à bras tendu et fixer le Cancer, de peur de causer un malaise et que celui-ci change d'avis. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il commença à frotter son corps à celui de son amant. Son amant. Son amant. Cela sonnait si drôle à ses oreilles._

_Les corps se touchaient, s'exploraient, s'amusait l'un sur l'autre. Leurs voix rauques emplissaient l'air et le chargeaient de plaisir. Leurs yeux couraient sur la peau humide qu'ils savouraient. Le désir montait. L'envie les submergeait. Coucher de côté derrière DM, Shura frotta son sexe contre les fesses fermes et rondes de son partenaire. DM se mordit les lèvres. Il eut un doute. En avait-il vraiment envie ? Faisait-il la bonne chose ? Le regretterait-il plus tard ? Il chassa ces points d'interrogation qui naissaient par milliers dans son cerveau. Non. Apprécier le moment présent : voilà l'idéal. Il était là, couché sur une marche, l'air frais lui caressant la peau, le corps ardent de Shura se collant au sien, l'impatience et l'anxiété le gagnant. Sa première fois. Du moins sa première fois à être dominé. Il le partageait avec le Capricorne. Il n'avait pas peur d'être jugé ainsi. DM lui glissa un condom dans la paume de sa main et Shura ne sut quoi en faire. Oui, il savait qu'il devait se l'enfiler sur son sexe, mais encore, le moyen d'y parvenir restait un mystère ancestral pour lui. DM eut un sourire et se retourna, histoire de régler le problème existentiel de son amant. Il se tourna de nouveau, faisant dos à l'Espagnol. Ce dernier déglutit et inspira profondément. Il avait peur de faire mal à DM. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais en même temps, il tremblait d'anticipation, d'envie. Il embrassa la nuque du Cancer. Le mordit doucement. Il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de DM alors que celui-ci relevait sa jambe contre son torse. Et maintenant…. Action ! Shura s'inséra à l'intérieur de DM._

_La magie s'opéra et il progressait lentement à l'intérieur du corps de DeathMask. Il vit le visage de DM se contracter; il se mordait les lèvres, les plissait, fermait les yeux et expirait lentement. Il avait mal ; Shura le voyait, mais il ne dit ni ne fit quoique ce soit. Si DM ne voulait pas arrêter alors il allait continuer. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son partenaire, mais en même il ne souhaitait pas briser l'ambiance ainsi. Il demanda, dans un murmure, à DM s'il allait bien. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête et le pressa de continuer. Shura s'exécuta. Lentement, il commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur du Cancer. _

_Les gémissements qu'il arrachait à son frère d'arme étaient irremplaçables, splendides, quasi irréels. Shura en perdait la tête et DM ne semblait pas en mener plus long que lui. De nouveau le son irrégulier de leurs respirations et le claquement de leurs peaux. Une fois de plus, la délivrance fut leur principale récompense et la meilleure. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'en dans les bras de l'autre. Shura sentait le souffle lascif et puissant de l'Italien s'écraser lourdement contre son torse. Il sourit. Il était heureux. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Une minute passa et ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot. Finalement, DM se leva et attrapa ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla lentement, sans regarder Shura. Ce dernier commença à en faire de même. Le rouge lui monta doucement aux joues. Nu ainsi, à la vue de n'importe qui, dehors. Il se rendait à peine compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de bulle opaque où il était mortellement bien en ce moment. Enfermé seul avec DM, sans les autres, sans leur jugements ; juste lui et cet homme à qui il avait envie de dire merci. _

_DM daigna enfin s'intéresser à la personne de Shura à nouveau. Ses pupilles céruléennes rencontrèrent celles de jais de l'Espagnol. Shura parla le premier sentant qu'il devait en être ainsi : Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, embarrassé._

_-Je sais pas… murmura DeathMask. Si tu veux le dire aux autres : libre à toi. Toutefois… Je doute qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Ce fut très agréable et je n'en garderai que de bons souvenirs, mais... ne le prend pas mal… c'était trop troublant pour moi pour que je réitère l'expérience. Désolé._

_-Je comprends. Je m'y attendais en vérité. C'est correct. Pas de problème. »_

_DM lui adressa un sourire __velléitaire à son maintenant ancien amant et tourna les talons. Il descendit très lentement les marches du Sanctuaire. Il eut envie de se retourner et jeter un dernier regard à Shura pour clore cette nuit improbable, mais il ne le fit pas… _

Je reste un moment assis sur la dalle de marbre que nous avons souillé de notre plaisir. Je regarde autour de moi. Je nous revoie encore, rouler d'un côté puis de l'autre. Là on s'est embrassé avec passion. Ici il m'a sucé et j'en ai presque jouie. Par-là, on a simplement échangé un regard lourd de désir et de promesses sensuelles alléchantes. Et dans cette direction, tout à commencer. Oui. Tout à commencer par la simple apposition de ses mains sur mes reins, son simple souffle dans mon cou, une simple pulsion violente qui m'a poussé à accomplir tout ce que j'ai fait. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Non, pas du tout. Je suis même heureux que ce se soit passé. Moi aussi, DM, j'en garderai de bons souvenirs. Je ne compte pas le dire aux autres, ça ne les regarde pas. Ce sera notre secret. À cause de mon envie de ne jamais rien dire, pour tous ton tableau de chasse sera à jamais incomplet…

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette belle épopée que j'ai vécue avec vous. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi savoirt s'il-vous-plait, surtout pour ce dernier chapitre ! Merci

NdA : Musiques : Chapitre 16 - What you deserve (Ill Nino)

Chapitre 17 - Dangerous Game (Three Doors Down)


End file.
